APOYATE EN MI
by yessica alexandra
Summary: Aunque el Maestro Cullen era famoso por su estilo de vida sin restricciones en el BDSM, Bella cree que podría estar interesado en ella, hasta que descubre que no es sólo un camarero... es también policía. Tal vez él ignore su pasado desliz con la ley, pero cuando otra interna la acusa de robar dinero, Bella está segura de haber perdido al maestro que quería con todo su corazón.
1. Argumento

HOLA CHICAS HE DECIDIDO VOVER CON UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION ES ALGO LARGA ESPERO OS GUSTE.

**BELLA** quiere someterse, pero no con cualquiera que se crea un Dom. Tiene que ser más duro y capaz que la panda de matones del barrio donde se crió. Ya había renunciado a la búsqueda de un verdadero Dom, cuando su amigo la lleva como aprendiz a un exclusivo club de BDSM, con los grandes maestros de Shadowlands. Bella está emocionada... y aterrorizada.

Obligado a aceptar a una desconocida sumisa en su programa de entrenamiento cuidadosamente desarrollado, el maestro **Cullen** está furioso. No sólo por ser una joven recién llegada al mundo del BDSM, si no porque ella no es adecuada para su papel... blindada en cuero, como una Domme, es más probable que taladre a un Dom, a que se arrodille ante él. El maestro Cullen decide echarla, la quiere fuera. Pero después de intimidarla sin piedad, castigarla y abrazarla finalmente, él ve a la mujer escondida dentro de esa misteriosa armadura emocional, y su completa entrega captura su corazón.

Aunque el Maestro Cullen era famoso por su estilo de vida sin restricciones, Bella cree que podría estar interesado en ella, hasta que descubre que no es sólo un camarero... es también policía. Tal vez él ignore su pasado desliz con la ley, pero cuando otra interna la acusa de robar dinero, Bella está segura de haber perdido al maestro que quería con todo su corazón.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Ningún taburete vacío en la barra a la vista. Refrenando un gemido, Bella desvió su peso al otro pie y movió sus dedos entumecidos. Quién demonios fuera que hubiera inventado las botas de tacones de aguja debería arder en el infierno.

No obstante, algunas personas probablemente pensarían que el club de BDSM de Tampa era un infierno. Un hilito de sudor bajó por su espalda debajo de la chaqueta de motorista. Era definitivamente lo suficientemente caliente para ir al infierno.

Debería haberse quedado en casa, tomando un largo baño de espuma con música, poner algo de Enya, y disfrutar de su acogedor apartamento. Su refugio, lejos de los barrios bajos, y alquilado con su propio dinero.

Pero no. Quiso estar aquí en este club de BDSM ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. O algo así. Desafortunadamente, ya había recorrido el lugar dos veces, buscando posibles Doms. Sólo dos tenían esa mirada de absoluta seguridad de los auténticos Doms, y ambos ya tenían sumisas con ellos.

Sorbiendo su Coca-Cola Diet, contempló la escena cercana donde un hombre canoso vestido de traje estaba parado delante de una delgada mujer restringida en la cruz de San Andrés. Él golpeaba ligeramente una vara en contra de su pierna, simplemente demorándose y esperando mientras su sub se estremecía de expectación. Los ojos de la sub nunca abandonaban al Dom.

Un pequeño temblor atravesó a Bella. Él controlaba la escena, por sí mismo, y a su sub completamente.

Ella deseaba ser esa sub, ser la que renunciara al control, la que confiara en alguien lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

―¿Te gusta la escena?

Bella se sobresaltó, y la bebida se derramó sobre su mano. Sacudiendo los dedos, dio un paso atrás del Dom que la había estado observando más temprano.

―Uh. Hola. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

―¿Te gusta ser zurrada?

_Zurrada. Restringida. Una gran mano abofeteando a su trasero desnudo_. Una pesada anticipación subió por su cuerpo, seguida por cautela. Durante el mes pasado, ninguna de las escenas que había hecho con Doms había resultado. _Por favor deja en paz a este tipo para que encuentre algo mejor_.

Algunos años menor que ella, tal vez a principio de los veinte, el Dom estaba vestido con pantalones de látex y una camiseta negra. Se veía seguro, pero no le transmitía ninguna sensación de la clase de absoluta autoridad que exigiría su sumisión.

_¿Era en realidad demasiado pedir una dominancia instantánea? _

―Bueno… ―respondió con evasivas. Si dijera que sí, y él intentara mangonearla sin tener éxito, entonces ella terminaría completamente mortificada y desafiándolo. Sabía demasiado bien cuán bochornoso eso podría ser.

―Hablemos un poco. ―La agarró del antebrazo.

Ella le alejó rápidamente la mano y respingó ante su expresión de disgusto.

―Lo siento, ―le dijo―. Demasiado karate cuando era más pequeña. ―¿Por qué no podía lograr sobreponerse a estas reacciones? Ella quería someterse, quería que alguien simplemente asumiera el control. El pensamiento la puso necesitada y caliente, pero este tipo de lugar… lleno de tipos intentando ligar… le traía demasiados recuerdos y arrasaba con todas sus defensas. Papá la había entrenado demasiado bien. _Que no te agarren. Que no te arrinconen. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque. _

―No hay problema. Estuve con muchas sumisas nerviosas. ―Su pecho se hinchó.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Un poco pagado de sí mismo? _

Ignorando la manera en que el Dom intentaba sostenerle la mirada, ella miró alrededor del club. El contingente gótico de Tampa estaba perfectamente representado con maquillajes en exceso y bizarros pelos de punta.

Las perforaciones y los tatuajes decoraban los lugares más increíbles e íntimos. _Ay._ Más allá de la parte trasera, la gente estaba apiñada alrededor de una escena de azotes.

―Me gustaría ponerte en un banco de azotes, ―dijo él―. Creo que podrías correrte allí. ―Ella se volvió a él, esperando, queriendo, tener una sensación de ansiedad interna, algo atípico que le dieran ganas de decir simplemente _sí,_ y nada ocurrió. Él no era el indicado para ella.

―Gracias, pero no.

¿Cómo alguien podría encontrar alguna vez a una buena pareja en un lugar como éste?

Le dirigió al Dom una atenta sonrisa y salió del club. Jacob debería aparecer pronto; ella bien podría encontrarlo afuera.

Envolviendo su chaqueta de cuero más cerca para contrarrestar la depresión que reptaba a través de ella, caminó con pesadez hacia su furgoneta en el estacionamiento. Una piedra se cruzó en su camino, y la pateó lejos con sus estúpidas e incómodas botas. Esto sencillamente no era justo. Las otras mujeres no tenían tantos problemas para encontrar a un Dom. Y había observado a algunos Doms que ella había rechazado, y habían encontrado a otras sumisas fácilmente. _Quizás el problema sea mío. _

El aire húmedo de marzo rozó en contra de su cara, trayendo un fuerte aroma a mar con los vapores usuales de la hora punta de Tampa. Paseándose, observó a dos mujeres entrando en el club. Una pareja tomándose de las manos salió. Y finalmente, el Camaro rojo de Jacob zumbó en el estacionamiento y se dirigió a un espacio vacío. Antonio salió de inmediato.

―Ey. ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

Un trozo de basura le llamó la atención. Recogió el papel, lo arrugó cruelmente, y lo tiró dentro de un cercano cubo de basura.

―No encontré a nadie que… ―_que me hiciera bajar la cab_eza—, … con quién quisiera jugar.

―Quisquillosa, quisquillosa. ―La miró ceñudamente. La luz de una farola parpadeaba indecisamente, resaltando su cara como una luz intermitente―. Pobre _chiquita_. ¿Por qué no te inclinas por una perversión más fácil, tal vez tríos o sexo en público?

―Maldición si lo sé. ―El aire de la noche era frío, y Andrea se abrazó―. ¿Por qué todos ustedes no son dominantes así yo no tendría que vérmelas negras para conocer a alguien? Y tú podrías ser heterosexual también. Heterosexual sería bueno.

Ella se apoyó al lado de él en el coche, su brazo rozándolo afablemente. Era su mejor amigo desde que ella podría recordar. A los cinco años habían ido a las cruzadas con varas como espadas, y un estropeado triciclo sacado de la basura como caballo. A los quince, cuando él se fue, ella había usado como paño de lágrimas a cualquier persona que sintiera pena. Después de que él terminó la universidad, había regresado aquí de Miami, convirtiéndose en un miembro extraoficial de su enorme familia.

―Soy quién soy. ―Él sonrió y le tironeó uno de sus rizos―. Pero todavía sigue haciéndoseme difícil creer que eres sumisa. Nunca has permitido que nadie te diera órdenes. ¿Estás segura?

―Me temo que sí. ―Después de leer una novela romántica que hablaba del BDSM, había convencido a un novio de intentarlo―. La sumisión es diferente dentro de… ―su cara quemaba—, dentro del… sexo. Ir a la cama con muchos tipos es tan excitante como hacer el amor con… bueno, con un hermano o algo así. Puro bla, bla, ya sabes. ¿Recuerdas cuando te diste cuenta de que eras homosexual? Dijiste, "_Es por eso que nada funcionó para mí antes. Necesito esto_". Bien, eso es lo que me sucedió a mí con el BDSM. Cuando alguien me dice que haga algo y puedo obedecer, me pongo toda cachonda por dentro.

Él bufó.

―Y si ellos no pueden conseguir que obedezcas, probablemente los desarmas, Rambolita.

―Yo sólo… ―_sólo quiero conocer al hombre correcto, uno que pueda provocarme ese profundo estremecimiento por dentro._ _¿Cómo puedo enamorarme alguna vez de alguien que no me haga sentir eso?_― Yo… bueno, no importa, ¿verdad? He probado de todo… clubes y grupos, y no he encontrado a nadie. Ni por asomo.

―Oh, no te des por vencida todavía. ―Jacob encendió un cigarrillo y miró el extremo encendido durante un segundo―. En esa lista de clubes que hiciste, eliminaste a uno. El club privado que está en las afueras de la ciudad.

―Shadowlands, ¿dónde la cuota de socio requeriría el sueldo de un año entero y a mi niño primogénito? No puedo hacer eso. ―La momentánea esperanza murió.

―Quizás yo pueda.

―Tierra a Antonio… Poseo un negocio de limpieza, no una compañía que figure en Fortune 500.

―No estoy senil. ―Él inhaló de su cigarrillo antes de explicar―. Un amigo de allí me debe un favor.

―¿De verdad? ―Un club privado. Gente más experimentada, más protección. Miró a Antonio atentamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada, levantando las cejas.

Dios, ella odiaba necesitar que otros tuvieran que ayudarla, incluso Jacob.

―¿Él pasaría por alto una cuota de socio?

Jacob tiró el cigarrillo sobre el terreno y lo pisó.

―No exactamente. El tipo está a cargo de los aprendices, y ellos no pagan cuotas. Intentaré hacer que te tome como una. ―La miró con el ceño fruncido―. Pero ser una aprendiz podría ser un infierno más intenso que lo que quieres. ―Eso significaba que ella realmente estaría bajo órdenes y no tendría capacidad para escoger y elegir.

Se le secó la boca, pero su barbilla se levantó.

―Hazlo.

_**Bueno chicas y chicos si están por allí claro esta jjj me encanta esta adaptación hoy les regalare 2 capítulos pero los subiere realmente lunes y miércoles, espero os guste tanto como a mi.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 02**_

En medio de la barra, Cullen levantó la vista ante el sonido de la puerta principal del club abriéndose. _Justo a tiempo_. Dos puntos para ella, pensó de mala gana.

La irritación quemó en sus intestinos cuando Jacob llamó para cobrarse su favor de esta manera. Es cierto, el reportero le había provisto suficiente información para acorralar el pirómano que Cullen había estado investigando, y había puesto al bastardo tras las rejas, pero no le gustaba que su trabajo como Investigador de Incendios Provocados tocara a Shadowlands.

Ni que alguien jodiera su programa de entrenamiento. Normalmente él y Z escogían a las aprendices entre las integrantes que hacía mucho tiempo que estaban en el club, sumisas que querían sumergirse más profundamente dentro del estilo de vida, así como también conocer a Doms sin compromisos. Las novatas no eran escogidas.

Z no se había mostrado complacido. _Un eufemismo_. Él había estado jodidamente cabreado.

Eso dejaba a Cullen con el culo al aire ahora. Así que esta amiga de Jacob era mejor que fuera la mejor aprendiz que él haya visto alguna vez -y se adapte bien dentro de Shadowlands- o sería mejor que se echara atrás rápidamente. _Sé lo que yo escogería_. De hecho, él simplemente podría ayudarla un poco. Con un pequeño trabajo de su parte, ella podría decidir que el club no era para ella.

La mujer entró en el salón principal del club y se detuvo, probablemente para permitirles a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la tenue luz, similar a la de las velas, emitida por los apliques de hierro. Luego de un segundo, caminó hacia adelante. Baja y musculatura media. Le recordó a una sub masoquista con la que se había enfiestado; el recuerdo no era uno agradable. Apoyó un brazo sobre la superficie de la barra y la observó acercarse. Ceñidos pantalones de látex… que quedaban muy hermosos sobre esas piernas. Cabello castaño rojizo que se encrespaba furiosamente encima de su cabeza en un estilo no-te-metas-conmigo. Maquillaje sutil. Sólo un pequeño crucifijo como único accesorio. Las botas de tacones de aguja altas hasta las pantorrillas gritaban "Domme", al igual que la chaqueta de motorista de mangas largas. Postura arrogante, barbilla levantada.

¿Qué mierda de clase de sub Jacob lo había inducido a tomar? Sólo a primera vista, sintió ganas de sacarla a patadas.

―Hola. ―Su voz suave y baja con un dejo de acento latino fue agradable para sus oídos―. Soy Bella Swan.

Examinándola, no dijo una palabra, simplemente la miró fijamente a la cara. La mayoría de las subs bajarían la vista, pero no ésta. En lugar de eso sus labios se apretaron ligeramente, y su barbilla se elevó otro poquito.

―Puedes llamarme Maestro Cullen o Señor. Estoy a cargo de los aprendices en Shadowlands. ―Señaló un taburete de la barra―. Siéntate.

Una vacilación. ¿Una sub a la que no le gustaba obedecer órdenes? Ella se deslizó encima del taburete y apoyó los antebrazos en el mostrador. Otra postura agresiva.

¿Domme o sub? Bastante fácil de averiguar. Tomándose su tiempo, abandonó la barra para pararse delante de ella… para cernirse sobre ella. El destello en sus ojos le dijo que deseaba levantarse para ponerlos en un nivel más equitativo.

Colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y le inclinó el rostro hacia arriba.

Sus músculos se apretaron, e intentó apartarse.

―Quédate quieta.

Ante su dura orden, ella se congeló, y entonces él lo vio… sus ojos se dilataron y un rubor le tiñó las mejillas.

El placer lo invadió. Nada atraía más a un Dom que esa instintiva rendición de un cuerpo debajo de sus manos.

―Así que hay una sumisa sepultada allí dentro después de todo, ―murmuró―. La agarró del pelo y la sujetó en el lugar mientras pasaba un dedo por un marcado pómulo, a través de un aterciopelado labio, y bajando a su vulnerable garganta… y sintió el convincente estremecimiento que la recorrió.

Muy agradable. Movió los dedos bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta de motorista. ¿Ahora qué podría estar escondiendo debajo?

Ella no se movió. Los grandes ojos castaños contenían inquietud, y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza de los papeles que sujetaba. Ella lo estaba intentando. Se requería coraje para enfrentar a un club extraño y a un Dom desconocido al mismo tiempo.

Sintió una punzada de compasión, así que ahora una parte de él quería sacar su culo a patadas por la puerta, y la otra parte quería abrazarla y reconfortarla. Maldita sea. Pero ninguna de las dos conseguiría lo que quería.

Con un suspiro, le soltó el pelo y dio un paso atrás.

―Dame tus papeles. ―Cuando extendió los papeles, sus ligeramente bronceadas mejillas se ruborizaron ante la forma en que los había arrugado.

Él los alisó y comenzó con la ficha médica… libre de enfermedades, saludable, control de natalidad. Ningún problema allí. Dio vuelta a la siguiente página. Había completado y firmado el formulario básico de las reglas para los miembros de Shadowlands. También las reglas para los aprendices. El año pasado, una novata había firmado los papeles sin leer, cuando había quebrantado una regla, el castigo resultante la había conmocionado ridículamente.

―¿Los leíste?

Asintió con la cabeza.

―En este club, una sumisa responde con, "Sí, Señor o Señora".

―Sí, Señor.

Mejor. Asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. A pesar de que ella no exhibiera ninguna avidez para complacer como una sub estándar, las diminutas líneas al lado de sus ojos se atenuaron ligeramente. Su buena opinión le importaba, aunque se rehusara a demostrarlo. ¿Y por qué no?

La estudió durante un momento. Postura rígida, barbilla levantada, manos apretadas juntas. Pero la había sentido derretirse bajo su toque. ¿No era ella un intrigante acertijo? A pesar de sentirse molesto, no podía dejar de pensar que sería justo el tipo de desafío que a él le gustaría.

Cuando le extendió la lista con los puntos del acuerdo, ella se puso rígida, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con evidente vergüenza. La diversión hormigueó a través de él, levantándole el ánimo. Podría disfrutar de hacer que superara esa timidez. Tal vez asignándole un Dom diferente para cada punto donde hubiera indicado interés: sexo oral, azotes, cepo, consoladores…

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos grandes, ella tragó. La perceptiva pequeña sub había captado las nefastas intenciones del Dom.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un minuto. ¿Cómo se verían esos ojos cuando estuvieran brillantes por la pasión e inconscientes por la necesidad? Infierno, no tendría que sentir interés por doblegarla, amarrarla en el cepo y… recorrió con la mirada la parte del sexo anal del formulario. Ninguna experiencia anterior, pero había tildado el casillero "Dispuesta a intentar al menos una vez". Sí, él disfrutaría enseñándole el disfrute del juego anal.

_Si ella se quedara. Los votos no estaban decididos por eso todavía. _

_Sólo Doms_. Así que no era bisexual. Eso decepcionaría a Jessica. A continuación recorrió con un dedo bajando a las preguntas referidas al dolor. Aparentemente la chica no era una masoquista como Angela.

―Definitivamente no quieres ser flagelada, perforada, cortada ni golpeada. ―Ella se tensó con sólo escuchar las palabras y negó con la cabeza.

―No te oí.

Se aclaró la voz.

―No, Señor.

―No te sientes segura sobre los azotes, los latigazos suaves y las palas. ―Esas piernas parecían diseñadas para un látigo. ¿Lloraría o gemiría? Si la tuviera bajo su mando, no le daría la oportunidad de esconder sus respuestas. La miró atentamente―. Conseguirás poner a prueba algo de eso durante tu permanencia con nosotros.

Sus labios temblaron.

―Sí, Señor. ―Su voz salió como un susurro.

Él sofocó una sonrisa. _¿Teniendo cada vez más problemas para permanecer desafectada, pequeña sub?_

―Estás cómoda con el bondage, según parece. Y no has descartado el sexo, ¿correcto? ―Sus mejillas se encendieron, y su espalda se enderezó.

―Correcto, ―dijo en una voz tan afilada que podría haberlo cortado por la mitad.

_Agresiva_. Interesante. Pero inaceptable. Le dirigió una severa mirada.

Ella bajó la vista instantáneamente.

―Sí, Señor. Es correcto. ―Una sub con una actitud que no se correspondía con su tamaño. Maldición, era adorable.

Sacó un juego de puños de entrenamiento de debajo de la barra. Manteniendo uno en alto, se lo mostró.

―Dame tu muñeca. ―Sus ojos subieron de golpe y se ampliaron al ver los puños de cuero dorado en su mano. Hasta apretó los blancos dientes sobre su labio inferior demostrando cómo luchaban sus miedos en contra de sus deseos. Le temblaban los dedos cuando colocó la muñeca en la palma de su mano abierta.

El primer provisorio regalo de confianza.

―Buena chica, ―le dijo suavemente.

Sonrió al sentir la sensación maciza de su brazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido a una mujer por la que no tuviera que preocuparse en lastimarla con su tamaño? Del firme músculo sobresalía un delicado pulso que martillaba rápido.

_Muy bonito_.

Ciñó el primer puño. Cuando sus ojos de color whisky se encontraron con los suyos, la inesperada expresión de vulnerabilidad acarreó sus protectores instintos de Dom a un primer plano. ¿Toda esta dura postura escondía a una pequeña gelatina por adentro?

La oleada de satisfacción al ponerle los puños lo asombró, y se esforzó en regresar a los negocios.

―Los puños dorados indican que eres una aprendiz, ―le dijo―. Pondremos listones coloridos en tus puños para que todos conozcan tus límites. El rojo mostraría que disfrutas del dolor severo como una dura azotaina. El amarillo es para un dolor intermedio.

Todavía sujetándole la muñeca con una mano, tiró fuertemente de su pelo, complaciéndose por su sobresalto.

―Como has leído en las reglas del club, cualquier sumisa, aprendiz o no, que meta la pata puede ser zurrada o azotada. La cinta amarilla simplemente indica que podemos ser más creativos.

Ella dijo,

―Oh, estupendo, ―por debajo de su aliento, y él apenas logró refrenar la risa.

―El color azul es para el bondage. El verde para el sexo. Una aprendiz que lleve puesta una cinta verde podría ser entregada a cualquier Dom de aquí, tanto como recompensa… o como castigo. ―El diminuto pulso debajo de su pulgar se incrementó, su labio inferior tembló, y su respiración se detuvo. Definitivamente le intrigaba la idea.

Como a él. ¿Qué expresión mostraría cuando le encadenara los brazos sobre la cabeza con sus piernas abiertas y la restringiera, dejándola desnuda para su vista y su toque? ¿Su cuerpo se estremecería? ¿Sus ojos se dilatarían? ¿Su coño se pondría caliente y resbaladizo?

Sus ojos estaban muy amplios y vulnerables ahora mientras le inmovilizaba la mirada con la suya.

―Pero por ahora, no llevarás ninguna cinta, ―le dijo suavemente y observó a sus músculos relajarse―. Esta noche servirás bebidas a los miembros del club para acostumbrarte a cómo funcionan las cosas en Shadowlands. ¿Entendido, Bella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces agregó un apresurado,

―Sí, Señor.

―Muy bien. Si en cualquier momento deseas irte, sólo avísame. ¿Te gustaría una bebida antes de empezar?

Mientras sus nervios protestaban como si hubiera caído dentro de una guerra entre pandillas, Bella sorbía su 7&amp;7.

―Quédate allí, Bella, ― había dicho el Maestro Cullen después de darle la bebida, y entonces se había marchado.

Su partida había sido un gran alivio. _Dios mí_o, no había esperado que el amigo de Jacob la abrumara tan completamente. Se estremeció, recordando la sensación de la mano en su pelo, cómo la había mantenido en el lugar. Ese… control… había enviado emociones por ella como un cable eléctrico. Esto era completamente lo que ella quería… hablando de _dominación instantánea_… ¿así que por qué la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo?

Porque él era demasiado. Había esperado que el entrenador fuera… bueno, más dominante que los Doms del club. Alguien que la hiciera estremecerse por dentro… no uno que convirtiera su fuerza de voluntad en gelatina.

Bufó. Jacob probablemente llamaría a esto "La Historia de Rambolita y los Tres Doms". El Dom del club no tenía lo suficiente, este Dom de aquí tenía demasiado _-excesivamente demasiado-_ ¿Así que tal vez el siguiente sería el indicado? Bien, el lujoso Shadowlands le daría la mejor oportunidad para conocer al _Dom Perfecto_, por lo tanto no importaba qué tan intimidante pudiera llegar a ser el Maestro Cullen ni cuánto él quisiera que ella se fuera, sería la mejor aprendiz que él alguna vez hubiera tenido. Sus hombros se enderezaron.

Tomó otro sorbo, y los puños de cuero que le había puesto atrajeron su mirada. Suavemente cubiertos por dentro, pero ceñidos, como las manos de un hombre envolviéndose firmemente alrededor de sus muñecas. Una espeluznante… excitante… sensación.

Estaba aquí. Haciendo lo que había soñado. _Dios ayúdame._.

Apartando la mirada de los puños, se tomó el tiempo que el Maestro Cullen le había dado y miró alrededor. Tan intimidante por dentro como lo aparentaba por fuera. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando su primera impresión del lugar. El macizo edificio de tres pisos construido con pesadas puertas de roble y ornamentos negros de hierro que lo hacían verse como un castillo medieval ubicado en la pantanosa zona rural de Florida.

Adentro, el salón principal del club abarcaba toda la planta baja. El bar circular de madera oscura donde se encontraba sentada estaba ubicado en el centro de la habitación. Una larga mesa de bocadillos ocupaba un rincón de la parte trasera y una pequeña pista de baile, el otro. La luz de los apliques de hierro parpadeaban sobre los equipamientos ubicados cerca de las paredes: cruces de San Andrés, bancos de azotes, caballetes, y estacadas.

Cada cosa dentro de un área más iluminada y cercada. Suaves sillones de cuero y sillas creaban áreas para sentarse donde la gente podría observar las escenas o simplemente charlar.

Todo en el lugar gritaba rico, rico, rico y la hacía sentirse como que podría ensuciar algo.

Un ruido sordo de pasos sonó dentro del silencio del bar, y el Maestro Cullen apareció por las escaleras del rincón más alejado. Mientras cruzaba el cuarto en dirección a ella, lo estudió, y sus dedos se apretaron en el vaso. Algunos hombres se movían como gatos, algunos como soldados, otros como que nunca habían dominado el arte de caminar, pero ella nunca había visto su estilo antes. No en un hombre…

El año pasado cuando fue a hacer excursionismo en Colorado, había sido testigo de una avalancha en la montaña. Arrasando con todo en su camino, la avalancha no le había hecho gracia, pero todo ese poder había sido sorprendentemente hermoso.

Tomó un gran trago de su bebida cuando él se acercó. Con cueros descoloridos y botas, seguro que no era un fanático de la ropa como Jacob, y seguro que era mucho más grande. Los pantalones de cuero color chocolate se aferraban a sus largas piernas, y el chaleco se abría sobre un pecho muy musculoso. Su cuello con gruesas venas, sus brazos sólidos. Una banda dorada rodeaba un oscuramente bronceado bícep. Su rostro… Ella frunció el ceño. Todo curtido y de facciones muy marcadas, se veía como el rudo Boromir del _Señor de los Anillos_.

Su boca se mantenía estable en una línea firme. ¿Y no era simplemente increíble que ella hubiese terminado con Boromir? Al menos Aragorn tenía sentido del humor.

Él se detuvo frente a ella, y Bella miró hacia arriba e incluso más allá, sintiéndose como un diminuto hobbit viendo a un gnomo por primera vez. Ningún hombre nunca se había elevado sobre ella de esta manera ni la había hecho sentirse tan perturbada. ¿Las mujeres bajitas se sentían así? Comenzó a ponerse de pie… _nunca los dejes verte vulnerable_… y él apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, manteniéndola en el lugar. Fácilmente.

Ella tragó en contra del calor que crepitó por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente como si pudiera ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

―En tus papeles figura que has estado en un par de clubes de Tampa antes… y hablaremos de tus experiencias después… pero tengo una curiosidad. ¿Algunos de los subs te confundió con una Domme? ―_Oh, siempre lo hacían_. En un lugar, un hombre encadenado con un arnés había caído sobre sus rodillas, diciendo "_éste le suplica el honor de_…" Bella hizo una mueca. Solamente porque midiera un buen metro setenta y tuviera un poco… bueno, un montón… de músculos no quería decir que fuera una dominatrix. Eso sólo significaba que era dueña de una empresa de artículos de limpieza y pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando duro.

―Lo hicieron. Um, sí, Señor.

―No me sorprende.

―Pero…

Sostuvo en alto un dedo pidiendo silencio, y para su propia sorpresa, obedeció. Sin preguntar, él abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta de motorista y la miró severamente cuando ella se retorció. Sólo llevaba puesto un sostén debajo.

―Las pequeñas subs nunca deberían llevar puesta más ropa que los Doms, ―le dijo distraídamente. Sus nudillos rozaron la piel desnuda debajo de su sostén, y ella se sobresaltó, ganándose otra adusta mirada.

Él se movió más cerca, agarrándola de la nuca y manteniéndola quieta. Su otra mano quitó los clips que sujetaban su pelo encima de su cabeza. Los lanzó sobre la barra.

―Te ves, te vistes y actúas como el estereotipo de una Domme.

Su pelo cayó, los mechones incontrolablemente rizados rozando en contra de su cuello y de sus hombros. Lo peinó con los dedos, dejándolo desordenado. Alborotado.

―Una aprendiz de este lugar debe verse como el mero epítome de una sumisa. Eres un ejemplo para las otras subs tanto con el vestuario como con la conducta. Y la obediencia.

Oh, estupendo. Usualmente tenía problemas obedeciendo… bueno, tal vez no con este Dom, pero con los otros… pero lo haría.

―Sí, Señor.

―Mejor. Eso suena como a una sub. Ahora hagamos que te veas como una. ―Puso algo de tela en sus manos―. El Maestro J mantiene un surtido de ropa para jugar en los cuartos privados del piso de arriba. Te vestirás con esto esta noche.

Agarrándola de la parte superior de sus brazos, la levantó del taburete de la barra.

―Cámbiate. Y quítate esas botas estupendas. ―Al parecer él podía sonreír después de todo, al menos un poquito. Seguro que no ayudaba mucho.

Ella miró alrededor, buscando el cartel del cuarto de baño, y comenzó a dirigirse en esa dirección.

―No, Bella. Aquí mismo.

¿Enfrente de él?

―Oh, Dios mío, ―susurró. La vergüenza la abrumó, calentándole el rostro y el cuello. Mirando por encima, se percató de que él estaba casi esperando a que se rehusara, y que no le importaría particularmente si lo hiciera. Jacob le había advertido que el jefe de los aprendices había maldecido hasta por los codos por tener que recibirla.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración._ Sabía que me darían instrucciones para hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿así que por qué es tan difícil?_ Difícil y aún… excitante.

No lo miró mientras luchaba por quitarse las mangas de la chaqueta por encima de sus puños. Su chaqueta de motorista cayó al piso, y recogió lo que esperaba que fuera una camisa. No tuvo tanta suerte. Le había dado un minivestido negro de látex, con corte bajo y delgadas tiritas en los hombros. Sus pantalones no servirían, y su sostén tendría que irse también.

Él se apoyó en contra de la barra, sus ojos verde mar desconcertantemente encendidos en su bronceado rostro, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Esperando para ver lo que ella haría, sin duda.

¿La sacaría a patadas si le diera la espalda? No podría arriesgarse. Se inclinó y abrió la cremallera de sus botas, se las quitó empujando con la punta del pie, entonces se contoneó y se quitó los pantalones de látex, oliendo el talco de bebé que había usado para ponérselos. Mientras los doblaba sobre una silla, el sudor goteó por el hueco de su columna vertebral.

―El tanga puede quedarse, ―le dijo.

Ella apretó los dientes y se quitó el sostén. _Joder_, necesitaba ese sostén. Sus pechos grandes como melones necesitaban soporte.

Casi desnuda. Parada en medio de un bar. Y él seguro que no era un caballero dado que no había apartado la vista. ¿Por qué esto la hacía sentir tan aterrada?

Pero ella sabía… El aire que rozaba sobre su piel desnuda se sentía demasiado parecido a… entonces. Casi podía oír su camisa desgarrarse, podía sentir la fría valla en contra de su espalda. Sus libros de texto habían yacido en el barro hasta que los chicos de la escuela secundaria los habían pateado afuera del camino. Mike le había agarrado sus pechos desnudos, y ella lo había golpeado en su huesuda barbilla, gritando cuando sus dedos se quebraron. Incluso mientras ellos desistían, los culeros1 habían clavado los ojos sobre sus pechos desnudos, burlándose, llamándola _puta_ gorda y fea.

_Puta_.

Su espalda se puso rígida.

―¿Estás disfrutando de esto? ―le preguntó a Mike y a sus amigos―. ¿Quieres que de una vueltita para ti?

―¿Cómo?

Ella pestañeó, y el pasto del vacío descampado se transformó en un piso de madera. _El club_. Le había dicho eso al Maestro Cullen… Cuando lo miró, vio su boca apretada y su rostro impasible, cerró los ojos por el horror. ¿Qué había hecho? Podría disculpase rápidamente…

―Eres nueva, Bella. Normalmente no aceptaríamos a una aprendiz sin más experiencia, pero como sabes, Jacob no me dejó elección. ―Su voz retumbaba en el bar, profunda y fría, como dentro de una caverna―. Voy a darte tres opciones y tu primera muestra de disciplina en Shadowlands. Uno: puedes servir a los miembros esta noche vestida justo como estás ahora. Dos: puedes escoger una pala de la pared, inclinarte sobre un taburete de la barra, y recibir cinco golpes. Tres: puedes irte.

Él no se movió. Su expresión no cambió mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Y lo odió con cada célula de su cuerpo. Tal vez aun más porque ella sola se había buscado esto.

Espantosamente horribles opciones. ¿Pasearse desnuda toda la noche? Dios, no. El exiguo vestido ya era suficientemente malo.

¿Irse? ¿Renunciar e irse a casa? Eso es lo que él quería. _No_.

¿Ser azotada? Papá nunca la había zurrado, pero esto no podría ser más doloroso que las magulladuras que él le había dejado, intentando _fortalecerla_. Se humedeció los labios, intentando hablar a pesar de su boca seca.

―Optaré por los azotes.

―Entonces tráeme una pala.

Forzando sus hombros hacia atrás, cruzó la enorme habitación, sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella.

La humillación competía con el desconcertante calor de estar desnuda delante de un hombre… de este hombre.

Se había estado preguntando acerca de la dominación instantánea. Bueno, ahora la conocía. Él la tenía a montones.

Llegó a la pared y se detuvo. Diversos "juguetes" colgaban entre las áreas para escenas. Barras de hierro para separar piernas, correas de cuero, puños, sogas. Y látigos, floggers y palas. Se acercó más a la selección de palas. Desde tamaños gigantes hasta pequeñas y rectangulares. Una tenía agujeros.

¿Cómo hacía alguien para escoger? Se frotó sus manos húmedas juntas. Cuando papá le enseñó karate, le había dicho que el golpe dolía más en una mujer porque la fuerza impactaba en un área más pequeña. Entonces, en este caso, más grande podría ser mejor para ella. Tomó la pala más grande.

Caminando de regreso a través del cuarto, sintió a sus pechos llenos rebotar y se dio cuenta de que sus pezones estaban claramente erectos… como si estuviera excitada. El aire acondicionado no estaba encendido aún, así que no podría decir que la temperatura del cuarto era la causante de su reacción. _Sí, admítelo, Bella… este intimidante y perverso Dom te excita_.

La mirada de él la recorrió, demorándose en sus pechos, y un pliegue apareció en su mejilla. Sus pezones se apretaron hasta doler.

Cuando le entregó la pala de tamaño monstruoso, él realmente sonrió.

―Buena elección. ―Señaló el respaldo de un sofá cercano, la diversión obvia en su voz―. Asume la posición. ―Mordiéndose los labios, se dirigió hasta el sofá y se inclinó, apoyando el estómago sobre el alto respaldo.

―Más. Mantente en equilibrio sobre tus manos.

Maldito sea, ¿no era esto ya lo suficientemente horrible? Se retorció hasta que su montículo presionó en contra del cuero frío. Sus pies colgaban en el aire, y apoyó los antebrazos en contra de los cojines.

Pasó una caliente mano hacia abajo por su espalda.

―Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Bella. Como aprendiz, se esperará que lo desnudes cuando sea ordenado, rápidamente y sin desafíos. ¿Está claro?

―Sí, S-Señor.

―¿Señor? ―Se rió bajo y ahogadamente―. Bien, esa es una agradable alternativa para "Señor" Puedes usarla si lo deseas. ―Acarició bajando por su trasero y sus muslos. Su toque podría realmente haberla confortado… si tuviera más ropa encima, y si no la estuviera amenazando con una pala.

―¿Por qué estás siendo castigada?

Su primera respuesta incluía una ofensiva forma de dirigirse a él, y la refrenó. _Mira, Maestro Cullen, puedo aprender_.

―Porque fui grosera.

―Muy bien. ―Le palmeó el trasero―. Cuenta para mí ahora. Dado que no aliento a las subs a mentir, no esperaré un _agradecimiento_ a continuación―. Un segundo después, la pala volvió a golpear en contra de su trasero.

―Uno. ―Picó pero no fue demasiado malo.

_Paf._

―Dos.

_Paf._

―Tres.

La picadura se volvió un fuerte ardor. Dios, dolía.

_Paf._

―Cuatro.

_Paf._

―Cinco. ―Con el último golpe, su trasero se sintió como si hubiese vertido gasolina sobre él y le hubiese incendiado la piel. Sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos y pestañeó furiosamente, odiándolo con todo su corazón.

_Madre de Dios_, ¿podría hacer esto en realidad? ¿Sería así ser una aprendiz?

Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura, y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Respirando con agitación, ella dejó caer la mirada para que él no viera su furia.

Él se rió.

―Eres una pequeña cosita testaruda, ¿verdad? ―Antes de que pudiera alejarse, la empujó dentro de sus brazos.

―¡Ey! ―Intentó apartarlo a empujones.

Él chasqueó,

―Quédate quieta.

Se detuvo, permaneciendo rígida dentro de su abrazo.

Resoplando una risa, el Maestro Cullen apoyó la espalda en contra del sofá, empujándola hacia él. Ella se dio cuenta de que su nariz llegaba sólo a la parte superior de su hombro. Otra sorpresa.

―Relájate, pequeña sub, ―murmuró―. Aquí hay otra lección que aparentemente nadie te enseñó… después de la disciplina, tienes que ser abrazada.

A pesar de su desnudez, él no intentó hacer nada más que sostenerla. Su cálida mano acariciando lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su espalda.

Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, ella comenzó a temblar. Indudablemente él podría sentirlo, pero no dijo nada. Sólo le presionó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Un brazo la mantenía en su contra, lo suficientemente firme como para que no pudiera escaparse, pero no tanto como para inquietarla. El liso chaleco debajo de su mejilla se sentía suave pero no podía esconder los músculos duros como una piedra que había debajo. No se había puesto ninguna empalagosa loción para después de afeitarse, y su aroma a cuero, jabón, y a hombre olía de perlas.

Su pecho se elevaba y caía lentamente, y él parecía capaz de permanecer con ella dentro de sus brazos toda la noche.

Su furia se desvaneció junto con las sacudidas. Ella definitivamente le había faltado el respeto, después de todo. Conocía las reglas. Y no la había castigado cruelmente. Sólo cinco golpes, y con todos sus músculos, podría haberla lastimado realmente. No lo hizo. Suspiró y se apoyó completamente contra él, algo desconcertada ante la sensación poco familiar de alguien más grande y más fuerte ofreciéndole consuelo.

―Allá vamos, ―él murmuró―. Mucho mejor.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a disfrutar de ser abrazada, la puerta en el extremo del cuarto rechinó al abrirse y los ruidos de pasos retumbaron sobre el piso de madera.

―Vuelve a lo tuyo, ―le dijo el Maestro Cullen y la soltó.

Dios, alguien había entrado. Sus manos subieron velozmente para cubrirse los pechos.

Con un estallido de risa, el Maestro Cullen le agarró los dedos, sus nudillos rozándole los pechos en el proceso.

―Aprendiz, este cuerpo es mío para desnudarlo o cubrirlo. ―Sus duros labios se curvaron―. Pero puedes ponerte el vestido ahora si lo deseas.

Oh, sí, lo deseaba. Salió rápidamente hacia la barra, tomó de un tirón la prenda, y se volvió de espaldas a la puerta, lo que la dejó de frente al Maestro Cullen, pero al menos él ya había visto todo.

Su destello de sonrisa la sorprendió, pero entonces lo arruinó diciendo,

―Esa modestia es algo en lo que trabajaremos también.

Oh, _mierda_. Entró apresuradamente en el vestido. Bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el ruedo apenas le tapaba el trasero y el busto le levantaba los pechos a un nivel impúdico. Más bien sexy. Pero el resto… Dos franjas acordonadas del ancho de una mano bajaban por el vestido con sólo una demasiado pequeña franja de vinilo en el medio cubriéndole la entrepierna. Con suerte. Si no se moviera demasiado.

Habiendo tomado asiento sobre un taburete de la barra, el Maestro Cullen tomó su mano y la empujó entre sus piernas extendidas.

―Ataré los cordones por ti.

Con una inquietante habilidad, apretó los lazos a cada lado hasta que el vestido se ajustó más ceñidamente que incluso su piel. Al terminar, la giró hacia un lado y hacia el otro como a una muñeca para admirar su trabajo. Aparentemente se veía bien, pues sonrió abiertamente. Cuando las líneas al lado de sus ojos se estrecharon y su mejilla se arrugó, su cuerpo entero se sintió como si se hubiera puesto de puntillas, a pesar de que no se había movido en absoluto.

Dio un paso atrás y se concentró en recobrar su aliento. Madre de Dios, el hombre tenía un infame efecto sobre ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero quien fuera que se había acercado a la barra, rompió la atención del Maestro Cullen sobre ella.

El hombre se veía lo suficientemente inofensivo vestido con una camisa negra de seda con las mangas enrolladas hacia arriba y holgados pantalones negros de diseño, pero ella no había sobrevivido a los barrios bajos sin la habilidad de ser capaz de reconocer a un hombre que podría ser letal.

Se retiró hacia atrás un poquito y miró a los dos hombres. El Maestro Cullen se veía igual de letal, de hecho, pero el bueno probablemente la mataría silenciosamente, mientras que el entrenador probablemente disfrutaría haciendo mucho bullicio.

―Maestro Cullen, ―dijo el hombre mientras sus oscuros ojos grises evaluaban a Bella―. ¿Ésta es nuestra nueva aprendiz?

―Es Bella―dijo el Maestro Cullen―. Bella, el Maestro J es el dueño del club. ―El hombre tenía cabello negro con destellos plateados en las sienes, por lo que quizás fuera algunos años mayor que Cullen. Una débil sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando le extendió la mano.

Ella la estrechó.

En lugar de sacudir su mano, él curvó los calientes dedos alrededor de los suyos fríos. La apreció un minuto sin hablar, entonces miró a Cullen.

―Un interesante desafío para ti, te diré. ―Los ojos grises cambiaron nuevamente en dirección a ella, el impacto como un puñetazo en su pecho―. Bella, hablaré contigo mañana si regresas. ―Su labios se retorcieron―. Buena suerte.

¿Buena suerte?

1 


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Cullen relajó sus hombros. Casi medianoche. Al menos los viernes eran menos ajetreados que los sábados, probablemente porque J hacía poco tiempo que había añadido el BDSM a las noches de los viernes en Shadowlands.

El cansancio le pasaba factura y enlentecía sus movimientos, poniéndolo irritable. Y distraído.

A esa nueva aprendiz le estaba pasando algo, más de lo que podía verse en la superficie, y él no había ido detrás de eso.

Una parte suya todavía quería que ella se fuera, pero había aceptado todo lo que él había hecho y había trabajado duro esta noche sin quejarse. Y bien, tenía el deber de Dom para con ella.

La multitud alrededor del bar había disminuido, dejando sólo a tres Maestros de Shadowlands discutiendo diversas escenas y a otros pocos relajándose después de sus juegos. Vistiendo un traje negro de motorista, Nataly apareció, seguida por su curvilínea sub. Cullen deslizó una Guinness hacia la Domme junto con una botella de agua mineral para su sub, quién tenía su cabello rojo enredado por el sudor.

Nataly hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y esperó a que su sub bebiera antes de sorber su propia cerveza.

Cullen miró alrededor y comprobó que todo el mundo estuviera atendido. Bastante bueno. Necesitaba tomarse algún tiempo para sus otros deberes ahora. Listando los límites de Bella en su memoria, consideró sus opciones. Un par de los más leves podrían funcionar.

Después de colocar el resto de la orden de Bella sobre la superficie de la barra, interrumpió a los Maestros.

―Ben, tu turno en el bar. Tengo una nueva aprendiz para acosar.

El moreno Dom sonrió.

―¿La amazona? Es una belleza.

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―Cullen miró a través del cuarto donde Bella estaba sirviendo la primera mitad de su orden de bebidas a un grupo de jóvenes Doms y a sus subs. Luego de finalizar sus juegos, ellos se estaban relajando para disfrutar de su segunda bebida de la noche… y de la vista.

Definitivamente valía la pena disfrutarla, pensó Cullen. El vestido que había escogido se ajustaba a su maravilloso cuerpo como una segunda piel. Por supuesto, si su cerebro funcionara del mismo modo que el de sus hermanas, ella probablemente se consideraría excedida de peso y odiaría cada uno de sus meneos. Pero ocurría que un suave culo meneándose lo excitaba, y esos exuberantes pechos se veían simplemente del tamaño correcto para llenar sus grandes manos.

Ella era definitivamente una mujer grande, otro punto a su favor. Con ella, no tendría que doblarse como una rosquilla para encontrar sus labios. Sonrió. Al abrazarla, su polla se presionaría en contra de la parte más mullida de su estómago. Agradable.

Pero sus planes personales no incluían quedar involucrado. Ni era apropiado para un entrenador.

Las aprendices venían aquí a experimentar los diversos aspectos del BDSM y la sumisión, pero también para conocer a potenciales Doms. No les haría ningún favor permitiéndoles apegarse a él. Así que a pesar de la cierta intimidad que venía junto con ser su Maestro, él establecía firmes límites en cuánto hasta adónde llegar.

Observó cuando uno de los Doms pasó una mano bajando por el muslo de Bella. Ella se puso rígida, frunció el ceño, y entonces forzó a sus labios a esbozar una sonrisa. Cullen sonrió. Eso parecía un buen lugar por donde empezar.

Debajo de la barra, sacó un par de cadenas, una corta y otra más larga.

Cuando llegó hasta los Doms, asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención sobre Bella.

Ella le sonrió, entonces pareció indecisa.

―¿Maestro Cullen? Yo… ―Obviamente contuvo el resto: "_¿hice algo malo?_"

Quitándole la bandeja, la colocó sobre la mesita de café y respondió a lo que ella no había preguntado.

―Te he estado observando esta noche, Bella. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. ―Sus ojos se iluminaron. Él restregó los nudillos sobre su suave mejilla. La necesidad de una sub por agradar; ¿Cómo podría resistirse un Dom?―. Ahora voy a hacer tu trabajo más difícil y a darles a los miembros del club un poco de diversión.

―Oh, Dios, ―dijo ella por lo bajo, probablemente no dándose cuenta de que él tenía una excelente audición. Se frotó las manos en contra de sus muslos, y se alejó un poco.

Él se rió. Una sub debería verse ligeramente cautelosa en un club BDSM.

―Levanta las manos. ―Después de envolver la cadena larga cómodamente alrededor de su cintura, enganchó la más corta entre la cadena-cinturón y los puños para asegurarse que no pudiera levantar las manos más allá de su cintura. Definitivamente no a sus pechos.

Dio un paso atrás y la dejó experimentar sus movimientos con las restricciones. Intentó recoger un vaso y se dio cuenta de que tenía que inclinarse para conseguirlo. Consiguió un agradable vistazo de sus curvilíneas nalgas.

Cuando ella se volvió, lo hizo sonriendo, obviamente complacida de poder sortear los límites y todavía servir las bebidas.

¿No se ponía nerviosa fácilmente, verdad? Todavía. Dando un paso más cerca, Cullen usó un dedo para deslizar las delgadas correas del vestido afuera de sus hombros.

Aunque el vestido todavía le cubría los pechos por el momento, ella obviamente se dio cuenta de que el ceñido material no permanecería arriba por mucho tiempo. Intentó levantar las manos y descubrió que las cadenas le evitaban detener lo inevitable. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y las chispas iluminaban sus ojos ámbar cuando lo miró.

―No me gusta esa expresión, ―le dijo él suavemente. Ella tragó. Cuando su ceño desapareció, ella se vio atractivamente vulnerable. Cullen le ahuecó la mejilla y sintió los diminutos temblores debajo de sus dedos―. Bonita pequeña sub, ―murmuró.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él como un ratón atrapado entre las garras de un gato.

Él se obligó a reprimir el deseo de empujar más allá de sus defensas y ver qué más estaría dispuesta a darle.

En lugar de eso, se apartó.

―Dejé las bebidas sobre la barra para el resto de los Doms y las subs de aquí. Puedes traerlas en la mano en lugar de usar una bandeja. Por supuesto, eso podría requerir más viajes. ―Lo que le daría al vestido más posibilidades de caerse.

Y ella se dio cuenta de eso también. La sumisión desapareció, y su lucha para no echar chispas por los ojos era obvia. Luego de un momento, ella dijo,

―Sí, Señor. ―Y se puso en camino.

―¿Es bastante nueva en la escena, no? ―le preguntó Jason. Un sub se arrodilló a sus pies, y el Dom acarició el pelo del joven distraídamente.

―Sí. Necesitamos tratarla con mano suave por un tiempo. ―Después de conversar un momento, Cullen se alejó para sentarse al lado del área acordonada. Miró la escena y respingó. Una de las Dommes más antiguas había amarrado a su sub a la telaraña y lentamente rozaba una pluma sobre las áreas más sensibles… y cosquillosas… del hombre. Carajo. Cullen sacudió la cabeza. Él preferiría ser azotado que someterse a las cosquillas. Después de un minuto, volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado.

Bella había logrado regresar con dos bebidas sin que se cayera su parte superior, pero sólo sus pezones manifiestamente erectos mantenían la tela adherida. Cullen sonrió. Ella podría sentirse avergonzada, pero estaba excitada también. Su cara se sonrojó cuando Quentin la provocó, pero le sonrió mientras repartía las bebidas.

En el siguiente viaje, su corpiño se había caído, y ella estaba agarrando los vasos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. El último Dom, Wade, tomó su bebida con una sonrisa. Dijo algo, probablemente acerca de sus pechos por la forma en que su rostro se enrojeció. No la tocó, sin embargo. A pesar de que cualquier Dom podría solicitarle a una aprendiz un servicio básico como el de camarera o limpieza, y podría tocar áreas poco privadas, sólo los Maestros de Shadowlands podrían ir más allá.

Cullen no se había molestado en decirle a Bella eso; un poco de anticipación nunca lastimaba a una sub.

Él se relajó y la observó trotar de ida y vuelta con bebidas para las subs. Bajo la luz oscilante, parecía una estatua dorada cobrando vida… una de las griegas donde las mujeres no eran monigotes. Por sus murmuradas maldiciones y su piel ruborizada, él habría pensado que era hispana, pero su altura y ese encrespado cabello color whisky venía de alguna otra parte. Pensó en los datos personales de su afiliación. Bella… Swan. ¿Nórdico e Hispano? Extraña combinación.

_Hermosa combinación_.

―Te ves cansado, Cullen. ―Con sus habituales cueros negros, Emmet se dejó caer sobre el sofá opuesto―. ¿Problemas?

―Sólo trabajo. Juro que la primavera desentierra a los pirómanos junto con los narcisos. Hay días en que se siente como si toda Tampa estuviera ardiendo. ¿Dónde está tu bonita sub?

―Alice se la apoderó. Alguna cosa sobre una fiesta o algo por el estilo. ―El policía asintió con la cabeza hacia Bella―. ¿Cómo llegamos a tener a una aprendiz que nunca he visto antes?

Buena pregunta. A la mierda con Jacob de cualquier manera. La suave risa de Bella flotó a través del cuarto y quitó la irritación de Cullen.

―Un caso especial. Déjame presentarte. ―Esperó a que ella terminara de servir, entonces la llamó por su nombre. Cuando lo vio, el rojo tiñó sus mejillas. Más que cuando había servido al grupo de Doms. Interesante.

Cuando caminó, sus pechos se bambolearon agradablemente, y los pezones pardusco-rosados se apretaron en picos duros. También interesante. Le sonrió mientras él y Emmet se levantaban.

―Mascota, éste es el Maestro Emmet. ―Cuando contempló la ruda cara de Emmet , pareció intimidada durante un segundo antes de levantar la barbilla.

―¿Cómo estás?, ―dijo ella, la helada actitud de una reina. O de una Domme.

Emmet pestañeó, y entonces sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Creo que me gustaría verte sobre tus rodillas cuando te diriges a mí. ―Dijo señalando el piso.

Cullen sofocó una sonrisa. _Bienvenida a Shadowlands, pequeña sub_.

Ella presionó sus labios, y dio un paso atrás.

Cullen casi podía sentir el choque de voluntades mientras Emmet le sostenía la mirada. Y entonces ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con un ruido sordo y bajó la cabeza.

―Muy bien. Quédate allí hasta que regrese, ―gruñó Emmet. Se alejó junto con Cullen una corta distancia―. ¿Qué diablos de tipo de aprendiz es esa?

―Te explicaré en otro momento. ―Cullen sacudió la cabeza―. Aunque recién la conocí esta noche, ya puedo ver que será una interesante adición para el grupo.

―Si me desafía a mí, ¿qué le hará a los Doms novatos?

―Parece como que necesita una rápida educación en sumisión. Pero por ahora, la mantendremos limitada a los Maestros. ―Abofeteó el hombro de Emmet―. Envíamela cuando hayas terminado de presentarte tú mismo.

Cullen tomó asiento en una silla de cuero en un área vacía y se reclinó para observar.

Emmet caminó lentamente alrededor de Bella. Una vez. Dos veces. Sin decir ni una sola palabra. Un estremecimiento la traspasó, haciendo a sus pechos bambolearse. Emmet se inclinó, asiéndole la barbilla, y levantándole el rostro.

Cualquier cosa que él haya dicho hizo que sus mejillas se mancharan de rojo. Dando un paso atrás, él señaló a Cullen.

La ruborizada sub trastabilló con sus pies y se apresuró sin parecerse en nada a la arrogante de cinco minutos atrás.

Cullen se palmeó las rodillas.

―Ven y siéntate aquí. ―Ella vaciló, y él casi podía oír cómo se ordenaba a sí misma acceder.

Comenzó a volverse para sentarse de lado, y él negó con la cabeza.

―A ahorcajadas sobre mis rodillas. ―Las manos de Bella formaron puños.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―Esa es una orden, aprendiz. ―La suavidad de su voz no disfrazaba la dureza.

La demanda envió calor crepitando por su cuerpo, pero todavía algo… ese maldito miedo a ser vulnerable… la hacía intentar resistirse. Pero cuando se encontró con el controlador poder de los ojos de él, nada pudo evitar que se moviera hacia adelante. Descendió encima de sus piernas. Con sus muslos abiertos de esta manera, el corto vestido no cubría… nada.

Y la mirada de él cayó allí. Entonces sonrió y la deslizó hacia adelante hasta que ella pudo ver las negras motas en sus profundos ojos verdes. Su mandíbula estaba áspera por la barba oscura de un día y tenía profundas líneas esculpidas alrededor de su boca y ojos. Se veía duro. Frío.

Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para pelear.

La mirada de Cullen se volvió más intensa.

―Relájate, mascota. ―Pasó sus duras manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus muslos, la suavidad desconcertante―. ¿Soy el único que te asusta, pequeña sub? ¿O todos los hombres lo hacen? ―La perceptiva pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, y ella vaciló. Pero no podía mentirle al entrenador―. Yo… me pasa… cuándo los hombres… _—especialmente los hombres grandes_— …se acercan demasiado, demasiado rápido, me pongo tensa. _Muy tensa. _

― ¿Y te defiendes?

Ella respingó.

―Uh… crecí en un barrio duro. Una chica o se defiende bien o termina… herida. ―_El sonido de tela desgarrándose, la sensación de manos apretando…_

―Ya veo, ―dijo él suavemente―. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Terminaste herida?

Contuvo el aliento.

―No… completamente. Logré conseguir escapar dos veces antes de… ―Los ojos de él se volvieron fríos, verde-helado, pero sus calientes manos se curvaron suavemente alrededor de sus dedos húmedos.

―Pobre bebé. Pasaste un mal rato, ¿verdad?

―Estás enojado.

―No contigo, Bella. Disfrutaría de conocer a los hombres que te atacaron, sin embargo. ―Él no terminó, pero sus facciones marcadas y ojos helados se veían tan peligrosos como cualquier cosa que ella alguna vez hubiera visto en las calles.

Ella tembló.

Él le apretó los dedos, y su mirada se suavizó.

―Ese pasado es algo que discutiremos más tarde. Por ahora, háblame de tu arrogante respuesta al Maestro Emmet.

_Dios, hablar de secretos sonaba bien en los libros, ¿pero en la realidad? No era fácil_. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Bajó la mirada a las callosas manos que aferraban las suyas tan firmemente. Restringiendo. Controlando. Se estremeció. Quiso quitarlas y no pudo.

―Quiero tus ojos sobre _mí,_ Bella.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de él. Penetrante. Enfocada. Primero le había ordenado desnudarse físicamente, ¿ahora quería que se desnudara emocionalmente? Se había sentido menos expuesta cuando se había quitado la ropa, pero tomó una profunda respiración e intentó complacerlo.

―Cuando me asusto, actúo con rudeza. Y es peor aquí porque no estoy vestida, y ser una aprendiz me asusta. Un poco. ―Sus dedos le masajearon las manos.

― ¿Te has sometido alguna vez completamente a alguien? ―El profundo timbre de su voz hizo todo para debilitarla. Esto era lo que deseaba y lo que la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

―N-no estoy segura.

―Entonces no lo has hecho. ―La estudió hasta que ella se retorció―. ¿Cuándo estuviste en los clubes, conectaste con algún Dom e hiciste algunas escenas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Hiciste lo que te ordenó?

Ella se puso rígida. Si admitiera que era la incompetente sumisa que realmente era, entonces la descartaría.

―Contéstame, mascota.

_Mascota. Las muñecas atadas. Restringida por sus manos. Bajo sus órdenes._ Todo en su cuerpo se derritió, no por el calor sino por algo mucho más profundo, y el edificio pareció venirse abajo, dejándola sin seguridad. _Cayendo._

― Lo hice. Al principio. Pero ellos eran… no tenía que obedecerles, así que no lo hice.

―Ya veo. ―Las puntas de sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla suavemente, y ella no pudo dejar de inclinar la cara hacia su palma.

― ¿Y conmigo y el Maestro Emmet?

Dios, con ellos había caído rendida como un perro, especialmente con el Maestro Cullen. Se puso rígida.

―No, no, mascota. Sacar la actitud de la reina de hielo no funcionará. ―Sus ojos la mantuvieron en el lugar tan completamente como la gran mano en su cara―. ¿Quisiste obedecernos? ―La confusión que barrió a través de ella surgió a la superficie manifestándose como duros temblores.

―Sabes que sí, ―ella susurró―. En la mayoría de los casos.

―Tu honradez me complace. ―El pulgar debajo de su barbilla le inclinó el rostro hacia arriba sólo un centímetro más alto, aumentando su sensación de impotencia. De exposición―. Bella, ¿confías en mí?

―No. ―Pero una parte de ella lo hacía. Nunca había dejado a nadie hacerle esto antes. Sujetarla en el lugar. Darle órdenes. Ni siquiera al novio que había intentado el bondage con ella―. Un poco.

Las marcadas líneas de alrededor de su boca desaparecieron cuando una risa retumbó a través de él.

―_Un poco_ es algo. La confianza lleva su tiempo.

Cuando él restregó el áspero pulgar sobre sus labios, su musculoso antebrazo raspó las puntas de sus pechos, enviando chispas zigzagueando a través de cada nervio. Una sorprendente oleada de calor atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Muy bien, ahora. Puede que la siguiente parte de esta discusión no sea tan difícil como pensé.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―No, éste era un poli. Sabía lo que él había dado a entender, a pesar del hecho de que la había estado observando lo suficientemente atento como para ver su repentina excitación desestabilizándola. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y entonces asintió con la cabeza hacia él―. Continúa.

―Chica valiente.

¿Por qué esas dos palabras de halago la complacieron tanto?

―Tuviste una muestra de lo que implica ser una aprendiz esta noche. Recuerda, podrías estar vestida una noche, y aparte de tus puños, completamente desnuda la siguiente.

Ella se mordió los labios, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

―Entiendo. ―_Si pude superar esta noche, puedo superar el resto. Especialmente porque la mirada de los hombres de aquí no me hacen sentir sucia, solamente nerviosa_.

―En cierto modo, los aprendices le pertenecen a todos los Doms. Por lo que los Doms habituales tienen permiso para pedirles que los atiendan. También pueden tocar, hasta cierto punto… como descubriste esta noche.

―Eso no es un problema. ―En su mayor parte. A menos que se muevan demasiado rápido.

―Lo manejaste muy bien, Bella. Sin embargo, los _Maestros_ de Shadowlands tienen completa autoridad sobre los aprendices, y no tienen límites.

― ¿No todos los Amos aquí son Maestros de Shadowlands?

―No, mascota. Sólo unos pocos de nosotros tenemos ese título. ―Pero _unos pocos_ eran más que uno. Ella tragó, su boca repentinamente quedó seca.

― ¿Qué… qué pueden pedirme ellos?

―Cualquier cosa que deseen, mascota, dependiendo de los listones que cuelguen de tus puños.

―Si no llevo puesto el verde, ¿hasta dónde puedes… pueden… llegar?

―En Shadowlands, no tener un listón verde deja a pollas y coños fuera del alcance. Por lo tanto, el cuerpo de cualquier aprendiz está disponible para cualquier Maestro. ―Su mano le ahuecó un pecho, su palma se sentía caliente en contra de su piel fría―. Podemos tocarte en cualquier parte salvo allí. Posiblemente poner tenazas de pezones. ―Le pellizcó suavemente el pezón, y ella jadeó ante el caliente chispazo de placer―. Aunque no pueden pedirte mamadas o pajas, un Maestro podría exhibirte inclinada o extendida como un águila, tu coño expuesto para que todos lo miren pero sin tocar. Podrían besarte y chuparte los pechos.

Ella posó la mirada sobre su boca, y el pensamiento de sus labios sobre sus pechos la hizo apretarse por adentro.

Su pulgar le frotó un pezón a modo de ilustración, y ella pudo sentir la dolorosa estrechez.

Entonces él se reclinó hacia atrás… y todavía, sus manos siguieron subiendo por sus muslos hasta que sus pulgares descansaron en el pliegue entre sus caderas y su entrepierna. Tan cerca de su mojado coño que sentía el calor de su piel mientras él le demostraba exactamente lo que quería decir.

Un escalofrío la recorrió ante el calor controlado en sus ojos. Ella intentó ignorar cómo la proximidad de sus duras manos hacía a su coño volverse cada vez más sensitivo.

Sacudió las manos con fuerza dentro de sus cadenas, y apartó la vista de su perceptiva mirada.

En el área de escenas más cercana, un Dom usaba una delgada vara sobre su sub, golpeándola sobre sus pechos hasta que la mujer se elevó en puntitas de pie por el dolor… y la excitación. Con el rostro sonrojado, la voz a la altura de un quejido, la sumisa se aferraba a las argollas en lo alto de la cruz. Físicamente libre y aún así completamente bajo control.

¿Es esto lo que quiero? Se preguntó Bella. Había perdido su virginidad ya hacía tiempo y había tenido amantes ocasionales. Había pasado tiempo en algunos de los clubes del centro de la ciudad. Por lo que el hecho de que desconocidos la tocasen no debería molestarla tanto.

Y ella en realidad quería que el Maestro Cullen la tocara. La tocara más, y todavía… ¿Cómo podía un hombre tanto atraerla como aterrarla al mismo tiempo? Dios, estaba nadando ahora tan lejos de la profundidad que podría ahogarse.

― ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? ―El Señor hizo eco de su propia pregunta. Su intensa mirada nunca se alejó de su rostro―. ¿Tener a alguien más para que tome las decisiones, que te empuje más allá de tus inhibiciones, que pueda disfrutar de ti sin pedirte permiso?

Cuando la empujó más hacia adelante, la fricción de sus pantalones vaqueros en contra de sus sensibles e hinchados pliegues casi la hace gemir. _Oh, sí, sí, sí. _

―Recuerda que si algo se vuelve insoportable, ya sea emotiva o físicamente, puedes usar la palabra de seguridad del club, "rojo". Y todo se detiene. O para bajar la velocidad, puede usar "amarillo", y lo discutiremos.

Aunque asintió con la cabeza, las reglas de su padre atravesaron rápidamente su mente. _Nunca admitas una debilidad. _

Había vivido de acuerdo con eso durante tanto tiempo… ¿podría incluso usar una palabra de seguridad si la necesitara?

Cullen inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos atentos.

―Puedo empujarte a ese punto sólo para asegurarme de que sabes cuándo usar una palabra de seguridad.

―Grandioso, ―dijo ella por lo bajo. Su risa de respuesta fue franca y llena, y tan contagiosa que la hizo sonreír.

―Eso está mejor, ―dijo él―. Ahora ven aquí, encanto, y déjame abrazarte un rato antes de que te vayas a casa.

La llamó encanto. El placer de eso la hizo sentirse caliente por dentro. Cuando la acurrucó en contra de su ancho pecho, se permitió hundirse en él, sintiéndose más segura que cuando había sido una niña, inconsciente de los horrores del mundo. El aroma a cuero y a jabón flotó hacia arriba.

― ¿No quieres conocer mi respuesta? ―ella murmuró. Los dedos raspando sobre su suave chaleco y tocando el encrespado vello castaño que le cubría el pecho.

―Conozco tu respuesta, pequeña sub. ―Bajó la mano por su pelo―. De hecho, después de un par de noches más, discutiremos agregar un listón verde.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

La mañana siguiente Cullen caminaba con pesadez por la acera hacia el restaurante a orillas del río, respirando la fresca brisa que soplaba en Hillsborough y esperando a Jacob. Sentía los ojos como si les hubiera entrado arena mientras los entrecerraba en contra de la brillante luz matutina del sol.

Maldición, pero su culo estaba rezagado. Anoche, una pesadilla había conducido a otra y a otra, hasta que había abandonado las esperanzas de dormir para caminar por la playa hasta que llegó la mañana. Las malas noches eran simplemente un riesgo laboral para un investigador de incendios provocados, pero no podía manipular el poder soñar con Siobhan o con su madre.

Se encogió de hombros, intentando aflojar la tensión. Había adorado a dos mujeres en su vida, y ambas lo habían dejado.

La muerte de su novia a causa de un fuego lo había conducido a dedicarse a la investigación de los delitos de incendios.

La muerte de su madre por un cáncer le había dejado cicatrices y amargura. No debería haber muerto, maldita sea. Pero por no haber querido molestar a nadie, no había buscado un tratamiento a tiempo. Y a medida que se consumía convirtiéndose en una cáscara frágil, también su padre se veía arrastrado dentro de la pena y la culpa inmerecida.

Divisó a Jacob esperando en la ribera afuera del restaurante. El delgado hombre estaba apoyado contra un árbol, observando correr el agua oscura.

Jacob levantó la vista.

―No tenías que intimidarla, bastardo, ―le dijo sin demasiada calidez.

Cullen bufó.

―Soy un Dom. Es lo que hago. ―Le frunció el ceño al reportero―. Podrías haber mencionado que someterse es un poquito problemático para ella.

―Ah, sí, no estaba seguro de si hubieras estado de acuerdo si lo hubieras sabido. ― La expresión del hombre esbelto se suavizó. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos―. Pero no has debido ser un completo idiota, ya que dijo que estaría de regreso esta noche. ―Una sonrisa se amplió en su cara―. Aparentemente no la aterrorizaste demasiado mal. No pudiste.

― ¿Te preocupas por ella, verdad?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

―Somos amigos desde la escuela primaria. ―Dudoso que un rostro bonito pudiera comprometer al reportero homosexual. No todo el mundo inspiraba lealtad de esa manera, y dos puntos más para él por la pequeña sub. Cullen volvió a enfocarse en sus asuntos.

― ¿Conseguiste alguna cosa sobre el fuego en Seminole Heights?

―Le pedí a mis fuentes que averiguaran sobre eso. Si encuentro cualquier cosa sucia, te mantendré informado.

―Aprecio eso. Dios sabe que tienes mejores fuentes que yo, como sea que lo consigas. ―Cullen sacudió la cabeza―. Debes tener cada prostituta y delincuente de la ciudad a la expectativa de noticias.

―Les pago mejor, y hablo su lenguaje. Procedo de los barrios bajos, ya sabes.

―No debes haber estado en los barrios bajos el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir una historia.

― ¿Me investigaste?

―Uno de los beneficios adicionales del trabajo. Me gusta saber con quién estoy negociando.

―Eres un bastardo paranoico, pero desayunaré contigo de todas formas, ―dijo Jacob ligeramente. —Vaciló—. ¿Serás bueno con Bella, verdad?

―Las subs que se toman como aprendices en Shadowlands tienen experiencia en el estilo de vida y han pasado mucho tiempo en el club. Conocen dónde están metiéndose. Tu pequeña inocente no lo sabe. ―Cullen recordó el azote de la pala en contra de su bonito culo y casi sonrió―. Pero sobrevivió su primera noche.

Jacob levantó sus cejas.

― ¿Puedo pensar que ya no estás más enojado, que ella llegó a ti?

Mucho más de lo que él encontraba cómodo. Hermosa. Desafiante.

_Sumisa. _

Recordó a la última mujer fuera del estilo de vida con la que había salido. Cuando le había preguntado sobre atarla, ella había actuado como si él se hubiera convertido en Hannibal Lector. Quizás debería haberle dicho cuánto le gustaba cocinar…

No obstante, el entrenador, sintiéndose tentado o no, no se involucraba con las sumisas. No era bueno para nadie.

Justo a tiempo. Seguramente eso indicaba el comienzo de una noche maravillosa. Sujetando el candado y el papel con la combinación del cerrojo que el guardia le había dado, Bella abrió de un empujón la puerta de un vestidor muy lujoso. Piso de mármol. Cabinas con duchas con puertas de vidrio a la derecha. A la izquierda, una pared cubierta con espejos, con fregaderos y mostradores. Todo muy limpio con un suave aroma a cítricos.

La profesional en ella notó un punto con moho en una puerta de la ducha y una telaraña en una ventana.

Sus empleados habrían hecho un trabajo mejor.

En el rincón más alejado había casilleros de madera empotrados para las aprendices. Cuatro mujeres estaban reunidas allí, y Bella se detuvo cuando todas se volvieron para mirarla. _Momento de afrontarlo_.

—Ey, entra, —dijo una bonita morena—. No mordemos. —Su cabeza se ladeó mientras arrastraba la mitad de su pelo en una coleta—. Te vi ayer, pero no tuvimos tiempo para hablar.

—Hola, —dijo Bella—. Soy la nueva aprendiz. —Con un poco de suerte, no tendrían interés en añadir a una completa desconocida a su grupo en lugar de a un miembro regular del club.

—¿Eres una _aprendiz_? —La pregunta la formuló una mujer de cabello oscuro con un precioso corte clásico hasta los hombros, impecablemente maquillada, y fríos ojos azules. Su sujetador de cuero color turquesa y su falda exhibían su bronceado parejo y gritaba prácticamente "dinero". _Ella_ obviamente podría permitirse las cuotas de socios de aquí.

—Así es, —dijo Bella firmemente—. Empecé ayer.

—Nunca te había visto en el club antes. —Los labios de la mujer se afinaron.

_Eso es porque me entrometí. _

—Soy Emly, —dijo rápidamente una mujer con grandes ojos castaños y cabello largo. Le dirigió a Bella una dulce sonrisa—. Estamos contentas de que te unas a nosotras. Quedamos pocas desde que Cody encontró a un Dom.

—Soy Bella.

—Bien, ella es Tania. —Emily señaló a la perra, entonces señaló a una mujer de cabello rubio cortado en picos y pesado maquillaje—. Ella es Dara. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia la bonita morena que había saludado primero a Bella—. Rene es la que más tiempo lleva aquí. Parece que no puede encontrar a alguien que la ponga en vereda.

Rene se rió.

—Tenía los ojos puestos en el Maestro Emmet, pero Rose me ganó la mano.

—¿No son preciosos juntos? Sencillamente adoré su boda. —Emily exhaló un feliz suspiro mientras abría su casillero—. Pero podrías echarle un vistazo al nuevo Dom, el Maestro Carlisle. Cuando él dijo, "Desnúdate", con ese acento del sur, casi morí.

—Siempre podrías intentar con el Maestro Cullen. —Dara sacó un pendiente de plata con forma de calavera de su casillero.

—Oh, seguro, —Tania se burló mientras se inclinaba más cerca del espejo para retocarse su lápiz labial rojo oscuro—. El maestro Cullen no se compromete con nadie, mucho menos con una aprendiz. Él nos pertenece a todas.

Después de colocar el candado y el papel sobre el banco, Bella abrió un casillero. Vacío, con sólo el suave vaho de la madera. Mucho más agradable que un casillero del gimnasio. Se encogió de hombros para quitarse la chaqueta.

—Uh, ¿hay alguna regla acerca de que él no se comprometa?

Tania le dirigió una arrogante mirada como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

Bella la ignoró.

—No, ninguna regla, —dijo Emily precipitadamente y le disparó a Tania un reprobador ceño fruncido—. El maestro Cullen simplemente no es del tipo de querer compromisos. Además, si él tuviera favoritas, habría problemas.

—Yo estuve con él dos veces. —Rene sonrió burlonamente—. Con él y con Seth al mismo tiempo antes de que Seth fuera atrapado por Beth.

—Tal vez la primera vez fue tan trivial que él ni la recuerda. —Tania sujetó un puño alrededor de su muñeca—. Estoy segura de que no olvidará su escena conmigo. —La burlona sonrisa de Rene desapareció, y se alejó para contonearse dentro de una pequeña falda a cuadros.

—Como sea, —Emmily terminó—, él nos usará para demostraciones y esas cosas, pero sólo juega… uh, _folla_… una vez. Y sólo en el cuarto principal del club. —Bella sofocó un suspiro. Bien, tenía que descartar cualquier esperanza lejana de que el Maestro Cullen pudiera estar interesado en _ella_. _Oh, bien_. Guardó su cartera, zapatos, y chaqueta dentro del casillero y, mirando la combinación en la hojita de papel, abrió el candado. Lo puso en el casillero y lo cerró. Listo. Tenía un lugar oficial. Sintiéndose complacida, se volvió ante cuatro pares de ojos alarmados.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a ir vestida así? —Rene preguntó, mirando los pantalones de látex de Rene.

—Seguro. —_Por supuesto_. Al menos el Maestro Cullen no podría quejarse de su vestuario esta noche. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y quitado los zapatos. En lugar de una chaqueta de motorista, se puso un top de cuero color chocolate que había comprado más temprano. _Y mira, Maestro Entrenador, no tiene tirantes para que puedas meterme en un apuro esta vez. _

—Oh, bien, que tengas suerte. —La voz de Rene contenía todo el optimismo que Frodo había tenido cuando había llegado por primera vez a Mordor y se había dado cuenta de que iba a morir. Un hormigueo de ansiedad provocó carne de gallina en los brazos de Bella cuando siguió a las otras a través de la puerta.

Se tropezó inesperadamente con alguien a un par de metros más allá de la puerta. Dara. Sobre sus rodillas.

—Ponte en la fila, —la rubia de pelo de punta masculló.

¿En la fila? Todas se habían arrodillado formando una fila junto a un joven ubicado en el final. Uy. Bella corrió hacia el extremo izquierdo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Miró hacia arriba y se quedó helada.

Apoyando una cadera sobre el gran escritorio del guarda, el Maestro Cullen cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, obviamente esperando que Bella tomara su lugar. Cuando su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, la diversión iluminó sus ojos.

¿Diversión?

Como un sargento de instrucción, recorrió la fila de aprendices, pasando junto a Bella en primer lugar. Ella captó un dejo de su perfume… cuero, jabón y hombre… y le trajo el recuerdo de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Las duras manos sobre sus piernas. La voz retumbando en su pecho.

Se detuvo delante del hombre delgado en el extremo más alejado.

—Aro. Muy interesante. —El joven de castaño cabello rizado actuaba como un perro al que le dijeron que permaneciera quieto, temblando de avidez por comenzar—. Estás en las habitaciones temáticas esta noche, —dijo el Maestro Cullen—. Garret te solicitó para una demostración de tortura genital si estás de acuerdo. —Bella apenas reprimió una mueca de desagrado, o quizás no lo hizo, ya que los ojos de Cullen parpadearon sobre ella.

Aro saltó sobre sus pies.

— ¡Oh, sí, Señor!

—Entonces sería bueno que fueras.

El sub dio algunos pasos antes de que el Maestro Cullen dijera,

—Aro. —Él se volvió—. Tienes una palabra segura. Si veo que estás pasando tu límite y no la usas, tendremos una conversación. —Definitivamente era una amenaza lo que se dejó ver en la profunda voz del Maestro Cullen.

El sub palideció.

—Sí, Señor. Lo recordaré.

El maestro Cullen asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndolo. Cuando miró a Rene, su risa llenó todo el cuarto.

—Me gusta el traje, dulzura.

Rene llevaba puesto un ceremonioso uniforme inglés de alumna de primaria con una falda a cuadros cortísima, con medias tres cuarto, una camisa blanca atada justo por debajo de sus pechos, y su pelo atado en coletas. Ella le sonrió.

—Empiezas tarde hoy, y entonces tú y Tania cubrirán el buffet lateral. —Tiró de una de sus coletas—. Antes de eso, encuentra al Maestro Sam si está por ahí y complácelo jugando a la alumna traviesa.

Sonriendo, Sally se puso de pie con una gracia apabullante. Después de sacarle la lengua a Cullen, se alejó haciendo rebotar las trenzas.

Cullen continuó a través de la fila, inspeccionando y dándoles a Emily, Dara, y Tania sus asignaciones. El lugar quedó vacío a excepción del guarda en su escritorio, leyendo una revista del NASCAR, Bella, y el entrenador. Con las manos detrás de su espalda, el Maestro Cullen dio una vuelta a su alrededor, y sus músculos se apretaron cuando un desconcertante calor la atravesó de lado a lado. Su grueso cabello, de un oscuro color nuez, estaba revuelto, y los dedos de ella se curvaron, deseando tocarlo, sentirlo en contra de su piel.

—De pie.

Ella tambaleó poniéndose de pie, sin absolutamente ninguna gracia, sintiéndose tan torpe como cuando estaba en la escuela primaria.

—Me gusta el top, —dijo con voz profunda, acercándose para pararse delante de ella. Manteniendo la mirada fija sobre su cara, él pasó un dedo a lo largo del escote, rozando sus pechos elevados—. Muy sexy. Pero los pantalones tienen que irse.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada a presión antes de dejar escapar su exasperada respuesta. Y suavizó su expresión.

Los oscuros ojos verdes de él se estrecharon.

—Muy buena contención, cariño. —Recogió algo del escritorio y lo colocó en sus manos—. Usarás esto esta noche. —_Esto_ equivalía a una brillante falda rosada de vinilo, o tal vez un _diminuto tubo_ sería una mejor descripción. Ella lo sostuvo en alto.

—Esto es demasiado pequeño.

Su boca se afinó en una línea.

—¿Disculpa?

La mirada en sus ojos hizo que sus piernas se debilitaran, y no estaba segura de si era debido a la excitación o a la absoluta intimidación. Imitando a las subs que había visto en los clubes, dijo apresuradamente,

—Lo siento, Señor. Por favor, discúlpeme, Señor.

Él resopló una risa.

—No lo sientes. —Se detuvo al escuchar voces del exterior atravesando la puerta principal, y su mejilla se arrugó cuando bajó la mirada sonriéndole—. Puedes cambiarte aquí… justo donde estás. Sin ropa interior, por favor. Guarda esos pantalones en tu casillero y encuéntrame en el bar. Estate allí en cinco minutos.

Y dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola parada en la recepción, sosteniendo una diminuta falda. Un top haciendo juego yacía sobre el escritorio. Él obviamente había llevado ropa por si acaso. Frunció el ceño.

Ben le dirigió una mirada de simpatía antes de empezar a saludar a la pareja que acababa de entrar.

Llegaron más detrás de ellos.

_Maldito Maestro Cullen en todo caso_. Le gustaría golpear la cabeza del _cabrón_ con su más grande y más mojado trapeador. Tomó un profundo aliento e intentó fingir que estaba parada en el vestuario de las mujeres mientras se quitaba sus extremadamente apretados pantalones. Lograr quitárselos tomó un serio y sudoroso trabajo y creó realmente un espectáculo. Quitarse las bragas fue todavía más duro, mentalmente al menos, dado que nadie de su público se había ido de la entrada, y provocó más hacinamiento. Por el calor que sentía en su cara, se había puesto roja. Colorada.

—¿No tenemos un vestuario para cambiarnos? —preguntó una mujer.

—Es una nueva aprendiz. Y supongo que hizo enojar a Cullen, —un hombre respondió, la risa evidente en su voz.

Bella mantuvo los ojos bajos y se puso la falda, retorciéndose como un gusano para lograr que pasara a través de sus caderas llenas y su trasero. _Finalmente_. Pero… Bajó la mirada perpleja. La condenada cosa parecía incluso más pequeña _sobre_ ella que antes. Estirándola como Papel Film por encima de su trasero, llegó a cubrirla desde la parte superior del hueso de sus caderas a sólo un escaso centímetro por debajo de las mejillas de su culo. _Él tenía que estar bromeando_.

Un estallido de risa captó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Hermoso culo, —dijo un Dom con cabello canoso.

Ella se puso rígida y lo miró antes de correr al vestuario para guardar sus pantalones.

Cullen sacudió la cabeza cuando Sam terminó su relato.

—Fue un lindo espectáculo, —dijo el otro Dom —, pero sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, —Cullen acordó riéndose—. Seguiremos trabajando en ese pequeño problema. —Empujó una Coors para Sam y observó a la nueva aprendiz entrar al bar. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas todavía coloradas. Ella tenía que cambiar ese condenado rojo a un sonrojo para que resaltara en contra de su bronceada piel oscura. También notó cómo sus bronceadas piernas parecían interminables, o al menos hasta la diminuta excusa de falda. El caliente sonrojo resplandecía en la tenue luz del cuarto, y estuvo seguro de que no iba a ser el único en deleitarse con la manera en que se extendía a lo largo de su redondo culo.

Después de asegurarse de que todos los miembros que rodeaban la barra tuvieran sus bebidas, Cullen salió un momento de la barra, deliberadamente usurpando el espacio personal de Bella. Maldita sea, le gustaba su altura. La parte superior de su cabeza le llegaba justo debajo de la barbilla, y si envolviera los brazos a su alrededor, podría frotar el rostro en contra de su encrespado cabello.

_En este momento, probablemente me tumbe de un golpe_. Por lo que colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Pareces como si quisieras decirme algo. Adelante.

—Eso no fue justo, —ella escupió—. Podrías haber dejado que me cambiara en el cuarto de baño en lugar de delante de todas esas personas. Eso pareció como si me estuvieras castigando.

—Lo hice.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Me puse esto. —Palmeó su top—. Vine con menos ropa.

_Ah, ahora llegamos al centro de la cuestión_.

—¿Qué te di para que te pusieras la última vez? ¿Y por qué?

—Un vestido, porque dijiste que una sub no debería llevar puesta tanta ropa como un Dom.

—¿Te entregué un vestido largo para que te cubriera las piernas?

—No.

—Entonces, según mi punto de vista, hiciste el menor esfuerzo posible, y lo hiciste sólo para romper mis reglas, en lugar de intentar complacerme. —Bajó un dedo por su mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente ante la desconcertada mirada en sus grandes ojos. Cuando ella realmente se sometiera a alguien, comprendería su punto.

Él más bien envidiaba al Dom que le impusiera la entrega completa a esta sub.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde.

—Sí, Señor.

Extendió la mano.

—Dame una muñeca.

El Maestro Cullen abrochó los puños de cuero dorados en las muñecas de Bella, y la sensación de sus fuertes manos le provocó escalofríos.

Los puños calzaban ceñidamente, y él los revisó para asegurarse de que no le cortaran la circulación antes de sonreírle.

—Te ves preciosa con los puños, Bella. —El pulgar le acarició la palma de la mano—. Y te gusta llevarlos puestos.

Ella abrió la boca para negar semejante mentira y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Disfrutaba de esa sensación. Y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. —Le dio a su mano un apretón de advertencia—. Nunca mientas, mascota. Preferentemente a nadie, pero nunca a un Dom.

Bien, eso al menos era bastante fácil.

—No miento, Señor.

—Muy bien. El castigo es bastante singular y no muy agradable. —Sacó un listón amarillo de su bolsillo y lo ensartó a través de los diminutos anillos de su puño, entonces agregó uno azul.

_Dolor moderado. Bondage. _

Tragó saliva.

—Tienes una noche para acostumbrarte al lugar, para llevar menos ropa… —su sonrisa destelló cuando recorrió con la mirada su falda—… y para recibir órdenes, usando los puños, y teniendo tus movimiento restringidos. Esta noche experimentarás el bondage real.

_Oh, Dios_. La ansiedad guerreaba con la euforia en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, cariño? ¿Saber que alguien te restringirá, tal vez en una cruz, tal vez en un banco? —Sus absortos ojos tenían el color de los altos bosques montañosos.

Ella tragó otra vez. La suavidad de la mano en su pelo le facilitó la respuesta.

—Asustada. Excitada. Las dos cosas.

—Bien. —Su mejilla formó pliegues—. Nada es demasiado drástico al principio. No esta noche. —Pasó un dedo sobre sus labios, y su mirada se intensificó—. Algún día, sin embargo, restringiré tus manos, tal vez con cadenas para poder gozar del sonido tintineante que harás cuando estés cerca de correrte. —Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, y él deslizó su dedo adentro, regresando para rozar la humedad sobre su labio inferior—. Cuando te ate las piernas separadas, no podrás moverte. Estarás abierta y expuesta para mi placer. —Apretó la mano que descansaba sobre la parte superior de su brazo, y ella pudo sentir la repentina humedad entre sus piernas—. Espero con anticipación poder tocar, saborear y tomar cada parte de tu cuerpo, pequeña sub.

Ella se estremeció, y la sonrisa de Cullen se ensanchó.

Enredó la mano dentro de su pelo y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios que cayeron sobre los suyos se sintieron tan firmes como el cuerpo que la inmovilizaba en contra de la barra. La sostuvo en el lugar mientras ahondaba el beso, mientras su lengua tomaba posesión, entonces la coartó para que respondiera.

Una rígida erección presionó en contra de su bajo vientre, y el calor se reunió en su pelvis. Cuando sus piernas se tambalearon, curvó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El mero tamaño de él la hacía sentirse tan suave y femenina… y controlada. Él tomaba lo que quería, y oh, pero ella quería que tomara más.

Cullen se echó hacia atrás y murmuró en su oído,

—Pero por esta noche, sólo conseguirás bondage. Di, "Sí, Señor".

—Sí, Señor. —Su voz ronca sonó como si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama, y pensar en una cama… y en él… convirtió sus piernas en jalea.

Su risa estalló, haciéndole curvar los labios hacia arriba. _Dios_, a ella le gustaba su risa.

—Vete. Estás con Emily en el sector de la pista de baile. Encuéntrala y dile que tiene las primeras dos horas libres. —Sonrió—. Tu turno de camarera termina a las once, que es cuando Ben se hace cargo de la barra. Vuelve conmigo entonces.

Cuando lo observó volver detrás de la barra, sintió los hombros fríos y vacíos donde habían estado sus manos. La manera en que la afectaba era absolutamente espeluznante… y maravillosa. Esto era justo lo que ella quería, alguien que pudiera hacerla sentirse así.

Pero tenía que recordar la advertencia de las otras aprendices: él no se involucraba.

Detrás de la barra, el Maestro Cullen se rió de algo que dijo una Domme, entonces miró a Bella y levantó una ceja.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había movido. Ruborizándose, se dirigió hacia la pista de baile en la mitad del bar.

Con un poco de suerte no se había mostrado demasiado parecida a un acobardado ratón escabulléndose.

Mientras serpenteaba entre las pequeñas áreas de asientos, asentía con la cabeza y le sonreía a los miembros. Algunos incluso la recordaron y la saludaron en voz alta. Qué absolutamente increíble. A medio camino a través del cuarto, divisó a Emily sirviéndole a un grupo de Dommes y a los subs hombres y mujeres que estaban a sus pies.

Bella se acercó.

—Ey, el Maestro Cullen dijo que tienes dos horas libres.

—Bien. —Emily la recorrió con la mirada y se rió—. Bonita falda, Bella. Ya sabes, no pensé que esos pantalones durarían mucho. A los amos les gusta tocar piel.

—Desearía haberlo sabido antes, —dijo Bella con una sonrisa pesarosa—. Me hizo cambiar allí afuera delante de Ben y de todos los demás que entraron.

—Fue una perversa actitud la del Señor dado que eres tan nueva. —Emily frunció el ceño en dirección a la barra, entonces se encogió de hombros—. Pero bien podrías ir acostumbrándote. Recibimos muchas órdenes de desnudarnos.

—Oh, estupendo.

Emily sonrió.

—Ey, cuando la orden viene de un Dom que te interesa… bueno, puede ser realmente caliente, ¿sabes? —Miró por encima de su hombro a un Dom con pelo castaño oscuro que estaba sentado cerca. Con las piernas extendidas y los brazos descansando sobre la parte trasera del sofá, él estaba escuchando lo que decía otro Dom, pero sus ojos estaban posados sobre la sub de pelo castaño. Abiertamente observando y obviamente disfrutando de ella. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Emily, sus ojos parecieron crepitar.

Bella reprimió un ataque de envidia.

—No, no lo sé. Algún día quizás llegue a saberlo. —Pero si encontrara a alguien que le gustara y quisiera citarse fuera de este selecto lugar, ¿él podría pasar por alto sus orígenes?

—Lo harás. Y mientras tanto, aprenderás mucho. Todos los Maestros nos dedican parte de su tiempo.

Mientras Emily se dirigía hacia la barra para devolver su bandeja, Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Exactamente cuántos Maestros había aquí? ¿Y cómo hacía alguien para identificarlos?

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Bella estaba parada en medio de dos taburetes de la barra, esperando a que el Maestro Cullen tomara las órdenes de las bebidas, no podía dejar de sonreír. Le debía un gran momento a Jacob por meterla aquí adentro como aprendiz. Si hubiese estado aquí como uno de los miembros, se habría sentado en un taburete de la barra, esperando que alguien se acercara a ella, todavía aterrorizada de que lo hicieran, y tendría que sacar de entre manos algo para decir. En lugar de eso, tenía cosas para hacer, cosas para mantener las manos ocupadas, y todos los que veían sus puños de aprendiz la trataban como si perteneciera aquí.

Cuando el metal de mala muerte de Agonize empezó a retumbar en la pista de baile, sus caderas se balancearon al ritmo de la música dura. El Dom que estaba azotando a una sub amarrada a un banco de azotes cercano siguió el mismo ritmo… como lo hicieron los gemidos de la sub un segundo después.

En la escena de al lado, una Domme mayor vestida con un trajecito de calle a medida y perversos tacones aguja usaba una delgada vara, pero sin ningún ritmo que Bella pudiera detectar. _Paf_. Pausa. _Paf_. Una pausa más larga. Entonces la Domme caminó hacia el otro lado del sub, esperó, y golpeó otra vez. El sub de cabello canoso en la cruz había inclinado la cabeza y apretado las mandíbulas. Sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más mientras esperaba cada golpe.

Bella inclinó la cabeza. Aparentemente el suspenso resultaba tan efectivo como un verdadero golpe. La Domme se detuvo para pasar la mano a través de las delgadas líneas paralelas que la vara había causado. Cuando el hombre gimió, ella se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla y susurrar algo en su oído, con un obvio afecto.

—Hace más de veinte años que están casados. —La profunda voz de Cullen sonó detrás de Bella—. Él le obsequió esa vara como regalo de aniversario.

—Ahhh, eso es dulce. Nada expresa un "te amo" como una herramienta de calidad para suministrar dolor. —Su estallido de risa provocó satisfacción desde lo más profundo de ella, y le sonrió al darse vuelta.

Él apoyó un brazo sobre la barra… su jodido antebrazo era más grande que sus bíceps… y bajó la mirada sobre ella.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando, cariño?

—Estoy bien, Señor. —Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía sentir deseos por él. _Tócame otra vez, otra vez, otra vez_. Dio un paso atrás y le entregó el diminuto pedazo de papel que usaba para tomar las órdenes de las bebidas. A falta de un delantal, había introducido el bolígrafo en su escote y había doblado un bloc de papeles debajo de la excesivamente apretada cintura de la falda. Dado que las cuotas de socios incluían las bebidas, no tenía que preocuparse por llevar dinero.

—Te ves bien. He estado admirando tu falda.

La que él le había obligado a ponerse, el _cabrón_. Ella sonrió, incapaz de seguir disgustada frente al buen humor de él. Era difícil imaginarse que ella realmente se había preguntado si él alguna vez sonreía. El hombre era un barman natural; la gente se dirigía a la barra sólo para hablar con él. Bromeaba con los hombres y provocaba a las mujeres. También flirteaba con las otras aprendices, y Bella trataba de no dejar que eso la molestase. Además, todas las aprendices probablemente sentían alguna inclinación por él, como con síndrome de Estocolmo o algo por el estilo.

O quizás como una mujer y su ginecólogo. Cuando su comentario acerca de atarle las piernas abiertas atravesó su mente, se puso colorada, y apartó la mirada.

Inesperadamente su gran mano le ahuecó la mejilla, inclinándole la cara hasta que estuvo mirando directamente a sus ojos incisivos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue ese pensamiento?

¿Cómo hacía él para cambiar de esa relajada naturaleza y meterse dentro de este… Dom? Intentó apartarse, pero el hombre sentando a su lado tenía el pie apoyado en el taburete a su izquierda y la encerraba en contra de la barra. Incapaz de escapar, le frunció el ceño al desconocido.

—Las subs responden las preguntas que se les hace. —La voz baja del hombre tenía casi el mismo dejo de poder que la del Maestro Cullen… que la del Señor.

_Atrapada_. Miró al Maestro Cullen, sintió la dureza de la mano en contra de su rostro, y sus entrañas se derritieron.

—Pensé en… bueno, en que me gustas y le eché la culpa al síndrome de Estocolmo.

La diversión irradió a través de su cara, pero no la soltó.

—Considerando lo colorada que estás, me parece que hay algo más.

_Una chica podría realmente llegar a odiar a los Doms._

—Y en cómo las mujeres caen con sus ginecólogos.

—Ese es un gran paso, —el hombre a su lado masculló, bajando la pierna.

—Oh, no realmente, —el Señor murmuró, su mirada todavía sujetando la de ella, y podía ver que él sabía exactamente cómo había hecho ella para dar ese paso—. Pero dado que eres tan cariñosa con los ginecólogos, puedo adaptar mis planes.

Él se echó hacia atrás, y cuando quitó la mano de su cara, ella tuvo que aferrarse a la barra, como si hubiera estado tomando toda la fuerza de él.

Sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

—¿Creo que no te he mostrado las habitaciones temáticas donde está trabajando Aro?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sabía muy bien que no lo había hecho.

—Una de las habitaciones está equipada completamente como un consultorio médico con una mesa de examen. Con estribos. —_Jesús, María, y José_. El pensamiento de yacer desnuda sobre una mesa… con el Señor colocando sus pies descalzos sobre los fríos estribos de metal. O viéndola allí. El calor crepitó a través de sí tan fuerte y rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse.

El hombre de al lado la agarró del brazo.

—Con cuidado, _chiquita_—murmuró.

—Gracias, —susurró ella.

Cuando miró al Señor, tenía los ojos absortos sobre su cara, y el pliegue en su mejilla se profundizó cuando dijo,

—Definitivamente es un plan.

Recogió la lista de bebidas y se movió a través de la barra. Como un hombre grande. El apretado cuero hacía alarde de los duros músculos de sus piernas. Todo músculo sin una mota de grasa en ninguna parte de él.

Y un hombre a su lado todavía la sujetaba del brazo mientras ella se babeaba por el Maestro Cullen. Uy. Se volvió.

—Um. Gracias, señor.

Cerca de un metro noventa de estatura. Su pecho y brazos estaban repletos de músculos como si fuera un fisicoculturista. Oscuros ojos marrones, cabello negro, y tenía la misma coloración que ella.

—Soy Ben. ¿Y tú eres Bella, nuestra nueva aprendiz? —_Nuestra_.

—¿Tú…? —¿Tenía ella permitido preguntarle algo? Ahogó la pregunta, entonces se quedó allí con cara de tonta—. Sí. Lo soy.

Sus cejas se juntaron, y no le soltó el brazo.

—¿Qué querías preguntar? —Otro Dom excesivamente perceptivo. En los clubes del centro de la ciudad, los hombres no siempre comprendían lo que las chicas querían decir incluso aunque se lo deletreen; aquí ni siquiera necesitaba hablar. ¿Por qué eso parecía un poco espeluznante?

Tomó aire y contestó,

—El Señor dijo que tengo que obedecer a los Maestros de Shadowlands, pero no he conocido a ninguno. ¿Cómo puedo saber quiénes son?

—Muy buena pregunta, —dijo él y le liberó el brazo. No parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo, y ella se relajó—. Y tú no eres la primera aprendiz que se topó con problemas por no saber. De hecho, el otoño pasado, tuvimos a un impertinente Dom que se hizo pasar por un Maestro de Shadowlands. Ahora a menudo amablemente nos referimos a alguien como _Maestro Lo Que Sea_, y un Dom puede ordenar a su propia sub que lo llame maestro, rey, semental, o cualquier otra cosa que quiera. Pero técnicamente, en Shadowlands, _Maestro_ es un título honorario y tiene que ser ganado y recibido por votación.

—Ya veo. Gracias, Maestro.

Él parpadeó, y entonces se rió.

—No, _gatita_. Si me llamas "Maestro" sin mi nombre, suena como si fueras de mi posesión. Usa Maestro Ben o Señor.

—Oh. Um, gracias, Señor.

—De nada. —Sus oscuros ojos se pusieron serios—. Espero con ansias el día en que llames a alguien tu "Maestro".

El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse… con inquietud… _Maestro._

Cambia de tema.

—¿Y entonces qué le ocurrió al Dom que se hizo pasar por un Maestro?

—Oh, le revocaron la membrecía. Pero a J no le gusta que las sub se confundan, así que nos hace usar esto. —Palmeó un brazalete elástico con anillos dorados que rodeaba sus bíceps.

—Los custodios de la mazmorra usan chalecos de cuero con ribetes dorados, las aprendices llevan puestos puños de cuero dorados, y ahora los Maestros visten brazaletes dorados. ¿Ves la tendencia aquí? —Ella se rió ante su pregunta compungida.

—Yo, ante nada, lo aprecio. Gracias por la información. —Y ella no dejaría de mantener un ojo cauteloso sobre los brazaletes dorados.


	6. Chapter 5

**hay niñas que puedo decir adoro la historia y espero de corazon que ustedes tambien los voy a ir dejando regalitos jiji ya tengo hasta el cap 12 arreglado vamor haber cada que tanto los subire. dejen me saber si es de su agrado y si quieren saber la historia de algunas de las parejas tambien tengo los libros jj besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Más tarde esa noche, Cullen se acercó a Seth.

—¿Puedes atender la barra un ratito? —Ben está retrasado… tuvo que llevar a una sub asustada a casa… y necesito darle el alta al segundo turno de aprendices y dirigir una escena con la nueva aprendiz.

Su amigo miró con un ceño al Dom bocazas que estaba sentado en el extremo de la barra.

—No sé si podré soportar el ruido.

—lnfierno, si te acercas, él se callará. —A pesar de que Set se había suavizado después de tomar a Irina como su sub, el Maestro lleno de cicatrices todavía se veía como que preferiría destripar a un miembro más que servirlos.

—Bueno… —Seth bajó el ceño fruncido sobre su delgada pelirroja, obviamente preguntándose qué hacer con ella. Raras veces la dejaba sola.

—Ella puede ayudar si quieres o sólo quedarse atrás de la barra. –Cullen sacudió la cabeza—. Considerando cuántas mujeres solías compartir, eres condenadamente territorial ahora.

—Hay algunas mujeres que uno no quiere compartir. —Seth deslizó una mano dentro del aflojado corsé de Irina para ahuecar un pequeño pecho. La piel pálida de la sub se enrojeció.

—Uf. —_Seguro que eso haría que las fiestas sean aburridas_. Sus amigos se habían convertido en viejecitas, qué bien. Infierno, Emmet ya se había casado con su sub y había obligado a Cullen a ser su padrino. Parecía que J y Seth pronto lo seguirían. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que alquilar un jodido esmoquin?— Ella te arruinó, amigo.

—No me parece, —Seth dijo suavemente, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Irina—. Pero, está bien, cuidaré tu maldita barra.

Una vez que Seth se hubo hecho cargo, Cullen hizo un rápido recorrido a través del cuarto para comprobar a sus aprendices. Más temprano había visto a Emily acompañar a jason al piso de arriba, pero ella había regresado con un bonito resplandor en sus mejillas. Si las cosas continuaban así, perdería a otra aprendiz. Igualmente, comprendía por qué a J le gustaba emparejar a la gente; ver a dos personas formar una buena pareja, las necesidades y deseos de uno encontrándose con las del otro, se sentía extrañamente gratificante.

En la mazmorra, Aro le entregó una bebida a una Domme sentada en el trono de la Reina con un sub adorando sus brillantes botas rojas.

—Cullen. —Un Dom en su treintena detuvo su limpieza de la eslinga y asintió con la cabeza hacia Aro.

—¿Puedo tenerlo otra vez si él está dispuesto?

—Su tiempo de servicio terminó, así que es decisión de él ahora. Ten en cuenta que él puede estar tan deseoso de agradar que puede no utilizar su palabra de seguridad apropiadamente.

Las cejas de Cayo se juntaron.

—Eso no es bueno. ¿Quieres que trabaje con eso?

—Por favor.

Volviendo al largo pasillo, Cullen comprobó a Dara. Una satisfecha mirada en su rostro, la bonita punk tenía franjas cruzándole los muslos, probablemente debido a una sesión en el cuarto de la oficina. Bastante bien.

Tania se había ido temprano. Encontró a Rene reteniendo a dos Doms con sus travesuras de colegiala.

¿Y su nueva aprendiz? La divisó observando una escena con la varita violeta, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Cullen sonrió. Nuevas subs, uno tenía que adorarlas. Ahora a encontrar a Carlisle… Cullen miró alrededor.

Allí.

Carlisle estaba sentado lejos en un rincón, estudiando a Bella aún más atentamente que a la escena de la varita.

Una extraña picazón hormigueó en el cuello de Cullen como si se hubiera rozado en contra de una telaraña. Habría preferido ser él mismo quien introdujera a Bella en el bondage. Pero como el Maestro a cargo de los aprendices, caminaba por una cuerda floja entre crear el vínculo suficiente que las sub querían… necesitaban… para complacerlo, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente distante como para que ellas pudieran integrarse con el Dom correcto cuando él apareciera. Bella parecía especialmente vulnerable, fácilmente podría volverse muy cercana a él.

Y ella era demasiado intrigante para su propia paz mental. A diferencia de sus amigos, él no tenía ninguna intención de quedar atado a una mujer. O al menos no por mucho, mucho tiempo. Infierno, los integrantes del clan O'Keefe tradicionalmente encontraban a sus amores tarde, después de que pasaban sus treinta años.

Cullen frunció el ceño. Él había pasado la mitad de la treintena. _Bien, simplemente me pondré en el final de la fila. _

Después de atrapar la mirada de Carlisle y de asentir con la cabeza, Cullen se dejó caer en una silla en el área de las cadenas. ¿Había leído correctamente a la pequeña sub?

Carlisle se acercó a Bella, se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella diera un paso atrás, y entonces colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ella la quitó, y sus manos se apretaron en puños.

Carlisle chasqueó algo, y ella palideció y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sus manos todavía formando puños.

_Perfecto_. Cullen caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Problemas, Maestro Carlisle? —preguntó y sonrió cuando los hombros de Bella se tensaron al oír el título Maestro. Él casi podía oírla diciéndose a sí misma que estaba en un profundo lío ahora.

_Oh, estoy tan jodida_. Bella bajó la mirada, viendo sólo sus muslos desnudos, sus rodillas, el piso de madera dura, unos zapatos de hombre. No botas. El hombre… el Maestro Carlisle… llevaba un traje. _Madre de Dios, casi le doy un puñetazo._

Los hombres hablaban, sus voces demasiado bajas como para que ella oyera la conversación. ¿El Señor la sacaría a patadas? ¿Ordenaría que fuera castigada? ¿Estaba desilusionado con ella? Ese pensamiento produjo un dolor en su pecho como un pie pateándole las costillas.

—Bella. —Dijo la voz del Maestro Cullen.

Ella levantó la mirada.

Su dura mandíbula estaba rígida, sus ojos del color de la esmeralda e iguales de fríos. Lo había decepcionado, lo había hecho enojar. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon, y bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Maestro, —susurró.

Él exhaló con fuerza, casi como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. Entonces suspiró. Cerró las duras manos sobre la parte superior de sus brazos y la levantó sobre sus pies. Su cara todavía se veía enojada, pero sus ojos ya no tenían la fría expresión que la aterraba.

—Bella, tenemos un problema. Instintivamente golpeas a cualquier hombre que intenta acercarse. Mascota, esa no es una mala costumbre, especialmente en los barrios bajos, aunque incluso allí, podrías detenerte para asegurarte que no estás liquidando a algún pobre ciego que tropezó. —Su rostro llameó. Eso podría ocurrir fácilmente—. Como has mencionado, parte de la razón de que te sientas nerviosa es la atmósfera. El sexo y la violencia. Pero aquí en el club… o en cualquier parte del estilo de vida… golpear a alguien que te toca simplemente no será suficiente.

—Lo sé. —Iba a sacarla a patadas. Ella no podía controlarse…

—Por lo que trabajaremos con ese instinto de dos formas diferentes. Primero, si haces un movimiento agresivo hacia un Dom, perderás la ropa. —Le dio un golpecito a su top—. Quítatelo. —_No va a echarme. Gracias, gracias, gracias_. Ni siquiera prestó atención al número creciente de personas observando cuando tanteó los ganchos para abrirse el top. Después de arrojarlo sobre un sofá cercano, levantó la mirada hacia él. _¿Eso estuvo bien?_

Su sonrisa aprobatoria la alivió.

—Muy agradable, dulzura, —le dijo suavemente—. ¿Estás lista para la parte más difícil?

La parte más difícil. Se quedó sin aliento, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Dado que ves a un hombre extraño como un enemigo primero y un posible amigo después, incrementaremos a tus amigos y disminuiremos a los desconocidos—. Eso no sonaba tan malo—. Maestro Carlisle. —Cullen se volvió al hombre alto y delgado.

El cabello del Maestro Carlisle era un tono más oscuro que el de ella, su bronceado más ligero, y sus afilados ojos azules mantenían una expresión intimidante. Llevaba puesto el brazalete de Maestro, pero la tela del traje lo tapaba… lo cual parecía bastante tramposo, ¿no? No obstante, ella no debería golpear a ningún Dom, ya fueran maestros o no.

El Maestro Cullen asió su mano.

—Ella es Bella. Por favor llévala a la cruz de San Andrés para que se familiarice. —Colocó su muñeca dentro de la mano del otro Dom.

¿Cruz? ¿Familiarice? Pero… Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. _Pero, pero, pero…_

—Gracias, señor, será un placer, —dijo el Maestro Carlisle.

El Señor sonrió y se alejó. _Se alejó_. Ella dio un paso detrás de él y se sorprendió cuando los dedos del Dom se apretaron en su muñeca. Se volvió para mirarlo.

Estaba parado silenciosamente, dándole su tiempo para que recobrara la compostura.

Luego de un minuto, ella logró al menos cerrar la boca, aunque su respiración seguía… realmente acelerada. Probablemente le debía a este hombre una disculpa también, después de todo, casi lo había golpeado.

—Lo siento, Maestro Carlisle, —le dijo, su voz apenas audible.

Miró detrás al Maestro Cullen una última vez, entonces levantó la vista hacia el Dom y se encontró con su aguda mirada. No era oscura, era de un azul más verdadero.

—Con toda seguridad estás perdonada, cariño, —le dijo, su voz lenta y ronca. La miró a los ojos mientras daba un paso adelante hasta que sólo los separaba un par de centímetros. Su mano libre le ahuecó la mejilla, el pulgar rozándole los labios.

Cuándo ella intentó dar un paso atrás, el agarre sobre su muñeca se apretó en advertencia, y ella se congeló.

Él sonrió, aliviando la expresión letal en su cara.

—Dado que eres nueva, lo tomaremos con calma. Di, "sí, Señor".

—Sí, Señor. —Su corazón comenzó a martillar. El maestro Cullen tenía un firme poder, abrumador. En éste, era agudo como el filo de un cuchillo.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

—Rojo. Señor.

—Quiero que la uses si algo se vuelve demasiado para ti, ya sea física o psicológicamente. —Su mano le acarició la mejilla bajando hasta su cuello y a sus hombros desnudos—. ¿Alguna vez fuiste atada, dulzura? ¿Restringida?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Un par de veces. En la cama. —Siempre se había escapado antes de llegar a eso en los clubes.

—Muy bien, entonces, eso es bueno. —La mano descendió a la parte superior de su brazo, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella.

La sensación de ser tocada… sin ser capaz de devolver el toque… la dejaba inestable, y levantó el brazo, queriendo…

—No te muevas, dulzura, —le dijo, muy suavemente, y ella dejó caer la mano—. ¿Estar restringida te asustó o te excitó?

Intentó apartar la mirada. Hablar con el Maestro Cullen acerca de sus experiencias íntimas la había hecho sentirse lo suficientemente avergonzada, pero con este hombre… ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Contéstame.

—Me excitó. —Es por eso que había venido aquí—. Principalmente. Él no… Cuando me di cuenta de que a él no le gustaba eso…

—A él no le gustaba atarte, ¿así que no fue divertido para ti después de todo? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada como el infierno—. Eres una buena chica al ser tan honesta. —Su sonrisa la recompensó—. ¿Tienes algún problema físico, en las articulaciones, artritis, o tendinitis?

—No, Señor.

—Está bien, entonces. —Nunca liberándola de su agarre, la condujo a través del cuarto lleno de gente, murmurando—, discúlpenos, por favor, —hasta que llegaron a la cruz de San Andrés cerca de la parte delantera. Un pequeño letrero diciendo _reservado_ colgaba de la soga. El maestro Carlisle se rió entre dientes y lo quitó—. J mencionó que su entrenador siempre está preparado.

_¿El maestro Cullen había planeado esto?_ Bella frunció el ceño, sintió una agitación trepando en la boca de su estómago.

El maestro Carlisle la ató en la cruz. La madera con una forma de gigante X se sentía suavemente satinada pero fría en contra de su piel desnuda.

El Dom se arrodilló, le agarró una pierna, y sujetó su tobillo a la parte inferior de la X. Después de moverse al otro lado, hizo lo mismo con su pierna derecha para que quedara firme con sus piernas ampliamente abiertas. Sin ropa interior y con esa falda demasiado pequeña, su coño parecía terriblemente vulnerable. El conocimiento envió calor a través de ella.

Y aún… ¿él recordaba que ella no llevaba un listón verde en sus puños?

Quería esto, sin embargo, hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no? Y el hombre era un Maestro. Experimentado y todo. Sólo que, otra vez, su cuerpo se había desestimulado, justo como en los otros clubes. _¿Por qué no podría haber estado el Maestro Cullen en su lugar?_

El Dom revisó los puños de cuero de los tobillos, pasando un dedo debajo de cada uno, entonces simplemente permaneció arrodillado. Su mano caliente se deslizó hacia arriba de su pantorrilla, luego bajó. Pasó un dedo sobre su tobillo.

—Tienes una piel muy suave, cariño, —le dijo, la mano subiendo por su pierna otra vez, más arriba ahora, deteniéndose en la cosquillosa área justo por encima de su rodilla.

Se puso de pie y abrochó cada puño de sus muñecas en las partes superiores de la X. Ella tironeó de ellos y se dio cuenta que no cedían. Sus piernas no se movían tampoco.

La ansiedad surgió dentro de ella como una ola gigantesca, llenándola completamente entre un aliento y el siguiente. Tironeó el brazo restringido con más fuerza.

—Yo… —Una firme mano le inclinó el rostro hacia arriba. Él se movió delante de ella, bloqueándole el cuarto, su mirada fija en la suya.

—Respira, cariño. Estoy aquí, y estás segura. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Tomó aire, y el pánico se alivió como si él hubiera quitado un tapón.

—Maestro Carlisle. —_Abraza tu miedo, entonces da un paso atrás_—. Y-yo no sé por qué reaccioné así. —La mano en contra de su rostro tranquilizaba sus nervios, y se quedó parado lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera sentir el aliento caliente en su sien.

—Es un miedo natural. Eres nueva, y no me conoces. —Jugueteó con su pelo, tirándole de un rizo y dejándolo volver atrás—. Me gusta tu pelo.

—Um. Gracias.

Su respuesta hizo que los ojos de él brillaran de risa. Entonces abandonó sus rizos para rodear con un dedo su oreja, provocando ligeramente. El toque bajó por su cuello y se hundió en el hueco de su clavícula.

—¿Qué…? —tragó, sintiendo la boca seca—¿…qué estás haciendo? —Los brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, más calientes, más brillantes, abrasándola.

—Me estoy complaciendo con tu pequeño cuerpo de sub.

—Pero…

—Bella, guarda silencio.

Ella quería hablar, preguntar, detener el calor creciente en su cuerpo, y la forma en que sus manos despertaban a su piel, dejando cada área excitada y sensible. Bordeó sus pechos para rodearle la cintura con sus manos, tantear el hundimiento del hueco en su columna vertebral. Deslizó la mano debajo de su falda y un dedo rozó la grieta entre sus nalgas. Ella se congeló. _No se suponía que él…_

Le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y siguió adelante con sus atenciones. Subiendo y bajando las manos por la parte superior de sus muslos, cada vez deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su coño, y su evasión causaba más vibraciones que si en verdad la hubiera tocado. Sus caderas se ladeaban hacia afuera involuntariamente.

Él no se dio por aludido. En lugar de eso, sus largos dedos le apretaron la cintura.

—Ahora, dulzura, —murmuró—. Aparentemente estos bonitos pechos no cuentan en la lista de prohibiciones del listón verde. —Le ahuecó un pecho, provocando un jadeo de ella que le hizo curvar los labios—. Ya sabes… —apoyó un brazo en el marco al lado de su muñeca restringida— …algunas mujeres tienen pezones sensitivos. —Le rodeó el pezón con un dedo, girando y girando, apenas tocándolo, hasta que simplemente el rastro de la punta del dedo sobre la aréola cada vez más fruncida le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies. Cambió al otro, y en un plazo de un minuto, ambos pechos estaban doloridos—. Creo que eres una de esas mujeres, —murmuró.

El cuarto se había calentado más allá de lo soportable, pero él parecía no darse cuenta mientras se demoraba jugando con sus pechos, provocando uno, luego el otro, hasta que se hincharon al punto del dolor, y sus pezones eran duras puntas de necesidad.

Con su cuerpo todavía a sólo algunos centímetros del de ella, deslizó la mano bajando por el interior de su muslo, trazando más círculos… y siempre deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su coño. La furiosa tensión dejándola nerviosa como un alambre tirante.

Y entonces su firme boca se cerró sobre la de ella, tomando posesión tan velozmente que la hizo marearse. Su lengua zambulléndose adentro en el mismo momento en que su mano apretó la parte alta de su muslo, apenas rozando su vello púbico. Un pequeño temblor de necesidad sacudió todo su cuerpo, entonces otro.

Abandonó sus labios y se inclinó para capturar un pezón dentro de su boca. Tiró y chupó con fuerza, enviando una atormentadora sacudida de placer por ella, haciéndole arquear el cuerpo en la cruz.

Intentó moverse, tocarlo, pero sus brazos permanecían sujetos en la cruz. Ningún control, ella no tenía control sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en absoluto. El conocimiento la calentó hasta que cada aliento parecía chamuscar sus pulmones.

En el momento en que se movió al otro pecho, las manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por debajo de su falda para amasar su trasero, abriéndole y cerrándole las mejillas. Su coño se contrajo cuando la presión incrementada arañó la necesidad.

Cuando regresó a su boca, ella casi podía sentir cómo sus labios la tocaban más abajo. La mano le acarició el pecho, suavemente, pero lo suficientemente duro como para que supiera que un hombre, un hombre poderoso, la tocaba. Un gemido escapó de ella.

Seguramente él no lo había escuchado. Pero ella no podía esconder cabalmente su excitación. Se había puesto progresivamente más mojada y se dio cuenta que, con sus piernas abiertas, todo el mundo podría verlo. Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero las restricciones la mantuvieron en el lugar y expuesta, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada acerca de eso. Sus entrañas parecieron derretirse.

Como si él hubiera oído sus pensamientos, se arrodilló y pasó las manos subiendo por sus muslos, entonces los presionó hacia afuera, diciéndole sin hablar cómo la abriría por sí mismo.

Sus dientes se acercaron a la suave piel interior de su pierna, mordiendo justo lo suficientemente duro como para sacarle un jadeo cuando la excitación se disparó como un rayo caliente directo a su coño. La boca, caliente y húmeda, se movió más arriba.

Cuando la lengua serpenteó sobre su piel, trazando círculos en su muslo, su clítoris latió, rogándole que fuera más arriba aún. Sus piernas temblaron.

Él se enderezó, el rostro a centímetros de su montículo, y su aliento le sopló el vello de allí. Reprimió el gemido que subía por su garganta. Entonces las manos apretaron sus piernas, los pulgares rozando el pliegue entre ellas y las caderas, tan, tan cerca de sus doloridos pliegues.

—Ah, puedo oler tu excitación, —le dijo, presionándole los muslos para distanciarlos tanto como las restricciones lo permitían—. Estás mojada, dulzura.

Oh, ella ya sabía eso. Podía sentir la humedad y lo hinchada que estaba allí abajo. Dios, quería que él la tocara.

El Maestro Carliles se levantó para mirarla a los ojos otra vez mientras los dedos rozaban la mera parte superior de su montículo, donde comenzaba el vello.

—Si fueras mi sumisa, querría a tu pequeño coño afeitado, resbaladizo y desnudo, —le dijo suavemente—. Probablemente lo haría yo mismo la primera vez, sólo para disfrutar de la rozadura de la hoja de afeitar sobre tu sensible piel. —Ella se estremeció, atrayéndole la mirada hacia sus pechos—. Y habría puesto adornos en estos bonitos pezones. —La mano presionó en contra de su dolorido pecho, y luego asió el pico duro, presionando un estable pellizco que le hizo arquear la espalda—. Los apretaría, de esta manera, para que cuando jugara con tu coño, cuando te estremezcas por lo que estoy haciendo, las pinzas tiraran de tus pechos. —El calor se agitó en el aire a su alrededor; los azules ojos masculinos perforando las ondas.

Cerró las manos en sus antebrazos y apoyó su peso en contra del marco, incrementando su sensación de restricción.

—Habría colocado tus piernas sobre mis hombros, abriéndote completamente, y tomaría a ese mojado coño una y otra vez hasta que… —le mordió el lóbulo, el punzante dolor exprimiendo un gemido de ella—. Hasta que ese sonido fuera todo lo que saldría de tus labios. —La besó entonces, profunda y minuciosamente. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Bella parpadeó la neblina de sus ojos y lo miró, cada parte de ella dolorida de necesidad. Él le sonrió y se apartó, ya no bloqueándola.

Las personas estaban paradas alrededor del área acordonada, y Dios la ayudara, el Maestro Cullen estaba sentado en una silla cercana. Sintió una ráfaga de sangre en su cara como una ola caliente.

—Creo que Bella y yo nos hemos convertido en verdaderos conocidos. —El Maestro Carlise colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Hay otros a quien ella debería conocer ahora?

—No, puedes soltarla.

El Maestro carlisle desató las restricciones y puso un duro brazo alrededor de su cintura cuando sus piernas se doblaron.

—Tranquila, —murmuró. Le alzó la barbilla con su mano libre—. Me hubiese gustado verte con cadenas, cariño. Disfruté de convertirme en un _conocido_.

Ella le sonrió, insegura de si agradecerle por la lección o darle un puñetazo por dejarla tan, tan excitada.

Él obviamente vio ambas expresiones en su rostro, y se rió.

—Si pones una mano sobre mí, te ataré allí arriba otra vez y haré que sea mucho peor.

_Madre de Dios,_ simplemente el pensamiento hizo su dolor aún peor.

Pasó un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados.

—Di, "Gracias por la lección, Señor".

—Gracias por la lección, Señor, —ella repitió, entonces agregó sinceramente—, De verdad.

—Eres muy bienvenida, dulzura. —La llevó hasta Cullen y la soltó.

Cullen palmeó el sofá para que Bella se sentara a su lado. Su brazo la envolvió, musculoso y poderoso, provocándole un temblor. Después de un segundo, ella se apoyó en contra de su duro lado, acurrucándose en su abrazo, una sensación de seguridad envolviéndola.

—Hermoso trabajo, —oyó decir a Cullen.

—Fue un placer, señor. Gracias por confiármela. —Cuando Carlisle se alejó, Cullen volvió la atención a la pequeña sub estremeciéndose a su lado. Observar a Carlisle excitarla había sido definitivamente adorable. Su cara se había sonrojado, sus pechos llenos se habían hinchado, y su concentración se había desplazado hacia sí misma hasta que la habitación y los observadores habían desaparecido, obviamente, de su conciencia. Carlisle había jugado con ella perfectamente.

Al mismo tiempo, ver a Carlisle tocarla había ocasionado un apretado nudo en su intestino, uno que sólo comenzó a aliviarse cuando ella se acurrucó en contra de él. Joder, pero quería quedársela. _Mía_.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él no se comprometía con las aprendices. Prefería no comprometerse con nadie en absoluto.

Y no tenía tiempo para examinar esta idiotez ahora. _Aprendiz, Cullen, es una aprendiz. Vuelve a tus reglas, ya_.

—¿Entonces, pequeña sub, disfrutaste de la cruz? —Ella se incorporó, sus pechos todavía hinchados bamboleándose, suplicando su toque.

—Sabes, Maestro Cullen, que aparte de mi padre, eres la única persona que alguna vez me llamó pequeña.

¿Intentando evadir la pregunta, verdad? Pero iba a dejarla, por el momento.

—Eres pequeña. ¿Ves? —Cuando le levantó la mano y colocó su antebrazo junto al de ella, los gruesos músculos masculinos hicieron parecer a su tonificado brazo como un palillo de dientes.

Ella dijo con un bufido de risa.

—Comparada contigo, soy una enana.

—Ahora contesta mi pregunta. ¿Disfrutaste de estar restringida? —Eso le hizo ganarse una furiosa mirada por su persistencia. Entonces ella inmediatamente borró esa expresión de su cara.

Él resopló. Aparentemente había aprendido una lección, al menos. Una lástima. No le habría importado abofetear a su redondo culo algunas veces ahora mismo.

—Contéstame. Ahora.

—Uh. Sí. Yo… me asustó al principio, pero después, sí.

—Buena chica. —Honesta pequeña sub. Él ya conocía la respuesta. Su excitación había aumentado cada vez que había tratado de moverse y no pudo.

Y él no había sido inmune. Verla restringida le había provocado un infierno de erección.

—Muy bien. Más bondage. ¿Crees que golpearás al Maestro Carlisle la próxima vez que se acerque? —Lo miró con ceño, y entonces se rió. Su voz, todavía ronca por la excitación, hizo que su polla se apretara al punto del dolor.

—Pienso que él está a salvo. Ese fue un castigo extraño, —ella agregó—. Pensé que tú probablemente me golpearías.

—Golpearte para que seas cautelosa con los hombres no sería práctico.

—Buen punto. —Ella se echó hacia atrás en contra de él con un suspiro, y él la empujó más cerca.

La mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho, y el pelo caía suelto, los colores cambiando desde un pálido whisky a un oscuro ron bajo las luces parpadeantes. Él metió un dedo dentro de un rizo, y lo levantó hasta que el peso arrastró la sedosa hebra hacia abajo. Cullen sacudió la cabeza. _Estamos discutiendo disciplina_. _Bien_.

—Deberías tener en cuenta que el castigo depende de la transgresión. No siempre será así de agradable, dulzura.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvaron en una irónica sonrisa—. Me dolía el trasero todavía esta mañana. Y forcejear para quitarme los pantalones apretados en un cuarto lleno de gente realmente apesta.

Él se rió, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron ante el sonido. Una sub con un sentido del humor y una actitud. _Podía estar en problemas aquí_. Cuando le ahuecó la cara y ella restregó la mejilla en contra de su palma, el gesto de confianza descarriló sus pensamientos.

Cepillando el pulgar sobre sus aterciopelados labios, volvió la mente de regreso al asunto.

—Te das cuenta, mascota, que ser una aprendiz no es como una relación real Dom-sub. Lo que experimentes aquí es simplemente un panorama de lo que sentirás cuándo te establezcas en una relación y aprendas verdaderamente a someterte a tu Dom.

Extrañamente, su rostro se puso rígido por ese comentario. ¿Por qué?

—Cullen! —gritó Seth desde la barra.

Maldición. Cullen se enderezó.

—Parece que Ben no regresó todavía, y el Maestro Seht ha alcanzado su límite de socialización. Tengo que sacarlo de eso. —Ella le sonrió, sus ojos del mismo marrón dorado que sus puños. Ojos de leona.

—Gracias por el abrazo.

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, inhalando el perfume cítrico a vainilla. Hasta _olía_ comestible, maldita sea.

—Estás libre ahora, así que puedes observar o ponerte de acuerdo con alguien para jugar. Sin embargo, puedes jugar sólo con un Maestro de Shadowlands por ahora. Con nadie más. —Esperó su asentimiento—. Y depila ese bonito coño antes de regresar la semana próxima.

Sonrió ante su jadeo exasperado y se alejó.

Gracias a Dios que tenía una semana para lograr que su jodida cabeza volviera a funcionar correctamente.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Poco después de la misa del domingo, Bella condujo a través de Tampa hacia el área de Park Drew donde los ruinosos edificios de apartamentos se codeaban con las casas pequeñas. El agua de la lluvia de anoche formaba charcos en los baches de las calles angostas, y le hizo virar la furgoneta para evitar uno muy profundo. Después de reducir la velocidad para evitar chocar contra una frondosa palmera al otro lado de la carretera, se detuvo en la banquina. Bolsa en mano, caminó por la acera llena de grietas hasta la pequeña casita blanca de su tía.

Cada domingo, desde que se había mudado a los dieciocho años, regresaba para cenar con su familia. Hoy, la rutina parecía inmensamente reconfortante después del extraño fin de semana.

Iglesia y familia… así que tal vez la parte oscura no se había apoderado completamente de ella. Aunque no hubiera decidido realmente lo que… exactamente… debería incluir dentro de su confesión la próxima semana.

Sonriendo, trotó entrando en la casa y se anunció con un grito.

La tía Rosa asomó la cabeza por la parte trasera de la cocina, su cabello con vetas plateadas caía fuera del moño desalineado.

—No habré terminado la cena hasta dentro de otra hora. Mamá todavía está en su cuarto. Se cayó ayer, por lo que no se mueve demasiado rápido ahora.

—_Madre de Dios. _

Rosa levantó una mano.

—No, no. Está bien. Sólo tiene un golpe en su cadera y un poco de rigidez. —La ansiedad retorció el estómago de Bella de todas formas, y se detuvo sólo lo suficiente para decir:

—Iré a visitarla un ratito, y luego vendré a ayudar.

Caminó a través del pasillo donde el olor a pintura todavía permanecía. La semana pasada, los niños de Julio, Miguel y Graciela, la habían ayudado a pintar las paredes de un bonito azul con la esperanza de que, habiendo pasado todo un día de juegos, los niños se limitaran a plasmar sus obras de arte sobre un papel. No obstante, todos se habían divertido mucho, los niños probablemente no habían aprendido demasiado.

¿Sería ella alguna vez bendecida con niños? ¿Con un marido? Bella tocó la pintura y suspiró, antes de continuar avanzando por el pasillo.

—¿_Abuelita_? —Su "abuelita" se había encogido mucho estos últimos años, por lo que el término cariñoso realmente se ajustaba a ella. Bella golpeó ligeramente en la puerta del dormitorio.

—_Mija_, entra, —dijo una voz anciana, todavía fuerte y clara.

La visión de su abuela, sentada en su silla mecedora con sus ojos marrones parpadeando, estrujaron el corazón de Bella.

—¿Entonces, en qué estabas pensando, cayéndote y chocando en contra de las cosas? —la regañó y se inclinó sobre el frágil cuerpo para abrazarla.

—Bah. Tanto lío _por nada_.

Después de una discusión sobre la caída, sobre que usara su bastón y acerca de cómo el buen Señor debería hacer que la gente mayor fuera más estable, Bella buscó dentro de su bolsa.

—Te traje algunos camisones nuevos. —La semana pasada había oído los comentarios burlones de Rosa acerca de que podría traslucirse su mano a través de la delgada tela.

A la _abuelita_ no le gustaba gastar; si tenía la oportunidad arreglaba su ropa hasta que terminaban siendo andrajos.

—Oh, son preciosos, _mija_. —Su abuela sonrió de placer, y sus envejecidas manos acariciaron el suave algodón.

_Manos secas_. Bella frunció el ceño e hizo una nota mental para recordar traer loción la próxima vez. Dado que Rosa no aceptaría dinero, Bella traía regalos en lugar de eso. Cosas triviales para facilitar la vida de su abuela e indirectamente aliviar la carga de Rosa.

—Traje algunas golosinas también. —Había celebrado su aceptación en Shadowlands haciendo galletas con pedacitos de chocolate. Abuelita podría compartirlas con todos los primos, salvo tal vez Estelle, que usualmente estaba tan drogada que no comía nada. Pero bueno, perder sólo a un niño a causa de las drogas parecía un milagro—. Algunas galletas.

—Buena chica.

Cullen le había dicho eso con una voz tan profunda y ronca que había resonado hasta sus huesos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Nada de pensar en Shadowlands aquí. _Mantén el lado oscuro donde pertenece. _Le sonrió a su abuela.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al médico?

Las gruesas y azules venas parecían adornos en la delgada mano que palmeó la rodilla de Bellaa.

—Mi Rosa me llevó ayer. Ella es tan mandona como tú.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Eres tan testaruda que alguien necesita ser mandón. —Bella arrastró su silla más cerca—. ¿A qué te estás dedicado ahora?

—Estoy haciendo un suéter para Estelle. Esa chica está demasiada delgada, nada de grasa para mantenerla caliente.

—Es una buena idea. —Bella se estiró debajo de su silla y levantó su cesto de costura—. ¿Y cómo le está yendo a Miguel en el colegio?

Un rato después de recibir las últimas novedades, Bella guardó la suave manta rosada que había comenzado para su primo que estaba por nacer. La labor de punto mantenía sus manos ocupadas y complacía a su abuela que era quien le había enseñado. Eso obviamente no habría complacido a todo el mundo. Sonrió al deslizar la canasta debajo de la silla.

—Sabes, papá habría estado horrorizado de verme tejiendo.

Los arrugados labios de su _abuelita_ se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Tu padre debería haberte llevado a casa en Tampa cuando mi Rene murió, no mantenerte con él.

Era cierto, pero papá no aceptaba ayuda de otros, y no podría haberse valido por sus propios medios. Solo y medio lisiado, le faltaba una mano y su pierna. Bella respingó ante el recuerdo de su padre repantingado sobre el piso de cocina, sangrando, vidrios rotos a su alrededor, y el hedor a alcohol llenando la habitación. Ella había tenido nueve años y se había aterrorizado por el sonido de su llanto de borracho. Hasta entonces, había pensado que los adultos, especialmente su padre, podrían manejar cualquier situación. Se había quedado en un rincón y había llorado también.

Nunca se había sentido tan perdida otra vez. _Tal vez papá nunca aprendió a resistir, pero yo lo hice. _

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Él lo intentó, ya sabes, y me hizo fuerte e independiente. —Cocinar, hacer la compra, limpiar. Hacía todo eso para cuando cumplió los doce. Y le habían gustado las lecciones de lucha… los días que él estaba sobrio.

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Podía darle una paliza a cualquiera en Miami antes de cumplir los quince.

—Una chica necesita a su familia. —Las agujas de tejer de la _abuelita_ sonaron con enojo mientras ella se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Bella sonrió y no respondió. Tenía un antecedente a causa de esta "familia". Gracias a Dios que el juez lo había sellado, y la gente rica de Shadowlands no lo sabía. Tal vez a algunos no les importara demasiado, pero otros, como la malvada Vanessa, tomarían completa ventaja.

Su abuela sorbió.

—Embryl y Cacius nunca deberían haberte dejado para que te encontrara la policía. Tus primos eran mayores, eran hombres. Tú no deberías haberlos protegido.

—Ey, yo protejo a todo el mundo. —Primero a papá y a Jacob, entonces a la familia de mamá aquí en Miami. Bella se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su abuela, la firmeza había quedado atrás pero seguía siendo suave con la dulce fragancia a gardenias—. Voy a ir a ayudar a Rosa. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo después de la cena. Tengo una reserva para limpiar una clínica. —Luego tal vez haría algunas compras para el próximo viernes. Podría comprarse algo sexy.

Y, oh, Dios, ¿cómo se ocupaba alguien de afeitarse sus partes privadas?

Ese maestro de los aprendices era terriblemente mandón. Sus labios se curvaron. Y a ella le encantaba eso. La forma en que su voz bajaba cuando… Su mirada descendió a la canasta de labores debajo de la silla. Si papá habría odiado el pasatiempo femenino, ¿qué pensaría acerca de Shadowlands?

Su piel pareció enfriarse. Le había enseñado a salir en defensa de sí misma, a derribar a quien intentara maltratarla. Y aquí estaba ella, casi rogándole a alguien que la dominase. Papá la odiaría por esto.

Levantó la barbilla. Él había tomado suficiente de su vida. No tomaría esto también.

Bella se las arregló para dar un paso dentro del cuarto cuando el ruido de Shadowlands explotó sobre ella como un recipiente de aceite caliente, escaldando por su intensidad. Gritos, gemidos de clímax, órdenes. La música profunda y retumbante se mezclaba con los sonidos de palmadas y gemidos. Justo pasando la abarrotada pista de baile, una Domme usaba una enorme pala sobre un hombre encadenado a la cruz de San Andrés.

Los músculos del trasero de Bella se apretaron cuando recordó cómo el Maestro Cullen la había azotado con una. ¿Por qué la gente decía que se sentía erótico? Había _dolido_.

Bien, vayamos por partes. Tenía que hacer acto de presencia ante el jefe. Tal vez no la castigara por su retraso. Miró la pared llena de palas. Seguramente el Maestro Cullen no haría eso otra vez.

Considerando las noticias que habían reportado el enorme accidente en cadena en la Avenida, cualquiera que viniera desde el área de Tampa llegaría tarde, él probablemente le daría un respiro.

Tomando aire para juntar coraje, notó cómo los olores a sudor y cuero, dolor y sexo, se sobreponían sobre las fragancias menos perceptibles a colonia y perfumes. Sacudiendo la cabeza… _Jacob tenía razón, debería haber escogido una perversión más simple_… se dirigió hacia la enorme barra circular en el centro de la habitación.

Las áreas acordonadas para las escenas estaban todas ocupadas ya: una alta y delgada mujer zurrando a un fornido hombre sujeto a un borriquete, un hombre en una estacada estaba siendo azotado con una vara, un Dom sostenía una vela sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su sub.

Bella respingó ante este último, incluso mientras se detenía para observar. Nunca le habían chorreado cera caliente sobre sus partes femeninas. ¿Era algo bueno o malo? Por el sudor que caía del rostro de la sub y su respiración acelerada, llegaría al clímax pronto… aparentemente, para ella, la cera caliente era algo bueno.

_Tal vez tenga una oportunidad de saberlo_.

¿Pero confiaría ella en alguien hasta ese punto?

La multitud se había alejado de la barra, quedando sólo algunas personas charlando y algunas otras bebiendo solas. Bella sonrió ante la vista de un hombre canoso con un traje negro alimentando con trozos de piña a una mujer mayor con un brillante collar azul. La pareja debería tener por lo menos setenta años de edad.

La risa profunda del Maestro Cullen se oyó, y Bella sintió mejorar su estado de ánimo. La gente que estaba alrededor de él siempre pasaba un buen rato. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser tan relajada y sociable?

Esperó en la parte de la barra que se utilizaba para servir y lo observó hablando con una Domme, aconsejándole sobre disciplina. _Ay caray_, él era grande, pero tan perfectamente proporcionado y musculoso, que una persona no sería notada hasta que el Señor se parara a la par de alguien más. Sus brazos oscuramente bronceados eran sólo un tono más suave que su chaleco marrón de cuero. Sus increíblemente anchos hombros hacían que su trasero se viera pequeño. Por supuesto, por la forma en que los pantalones de cuero se ajustaban…

Él se volvió entonces, y a pesar de que ella levantó la vista rápidamente, obviamente había notado la dirección de su mirada. Sonrió, y el impacto de su penetrante mirada la hizo retroceder un paso.

—Por fin. —Salió de detrás de la barra. Después de apoyar una cadera sobre un taburete, chequeó su vestuario, entonces hizo un movimiento trazando un círculo con su dedo para que ella girara en el lugar.

El resto de la gente en la barra comenzó a observar, y sus mejillas llamearon por el calor. Ella podría tener la altura de una modelo, pero seguro que no tenía su delgadez. Y se había esforzado en ponerse algo que al Señor le gustara, lo que significaba ropa escasa. Había escogido un top de látex negro parecido a un sujetador deportivo, y unos pantalones cortos haciendo juego que caían bajo sobre sus caderas y terminaban justo debajo de sus nalgas. Si ella se inclinara, bien, él podría ver que…

—Inclínate, —le dijo.

—¿Qué? —Dio un paso atrás.

La sonrisa desapareció.

—Contestación equivocada, sub. Había pensado ser agradable, pero… No importa. Disfrutaré más de esto, al igual que todos los demás. —Hizo una pausa el tiempo suficiente como para que toda la sangre se disparara de su cabeza—. Bájate los pantalones. Quiero ver si obedeciste mis instrucciones de la semana pasada. —Mierda. Ninguna cordialidad se evidenciaba en su rostro ahora, sólo la absoluta autoconfianza y autoridad de Dom.

Ella no vaciló, si bien sus dedos temblaban mientras se abría la cremallera de los pantalones. Se contoneó para salir de ellos. Y expuso su coño recién afeitado.

Él no dijo nada por un larguísimo momento, dejando a la gente en la barra llenarse las miradas.

—Buen trabajo, —dijo—. Súbelo.

Su aliento salió en un suspiro de alivio, y se apresuró a levantar sus pantalones cortos. Hacía un minuto, se habían sentido mucho más diminutos, ahora parecían una maravillosa cobertura.

Esperó a que ella hubiera terminado, entonces dijo,

—Estarás atendiendo el bufet del área lateral con Emily, y tendrás el fin de la noche libre otra vez. Antes de que empieces sin embargo, el Maestro J quiere hablar contigo. —Cullen le indicó—. Está en la zona de la estacada. —¿El Maestro J? Se mordió los labios y se frotó las manos repentinamente húmedas en sus muslos. ¿Pensaba sacarla a patadas, no? Pero no quería irse. Había aprendido mucho acerca de sí misma y el pensamiento de nunca volver aquí otra vez… nunca volver a ver a su Señor*…

—¿Hice algo malo, Maestro Cullen? ¿El está…? ¿Tengo que irme? —Sus oscuros ojos verdes se suavizaron. Se levantó y colocó las grandes manos sobre sus hombros, apretando suavemente.

—No, dulzura, no va a pedirte que te vayas. Es sólo una charla. El Maestro J examina a todos los miembros de vez en cuando, especialmente a los aprendices. Considera que están bajo su cuidado y protección.

La ráfaga de alivio la mareó. ¿_Pero el Maestro J_?

—¿No estamos bajo tu cuidado? ¿Señor? —Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se detuvieron a sólo un aliento de los de ella.

—Mío también, Bella, —susurró, y entonces la besó, larga, lenta y profundamente. Sus rodillas perdieron las fuerzas, y él tuvo que empujarla en contra de sí para sostenerla. Todo en él era macizo y duro, desde sus brazos de hierro alrededor de su cintura hasta la apremiante erección en contra de su estómago.

Cuando la soltó, ella sólo pudo mirarlo. Jesús, pero nadie jamás la había besado antes de esa manera. El piso se mecía como si estuviera en un pequeño bote empantanado en una ola homicida.

Le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla con un dedo.

—El Maestro J, pequeña sub. Ve a hablar. —Cuando él se alejó, ella intentó desterrar el zumbido de su cerebro y pensar claramente, pero la excitación todavía burbujeaba a través de sus venas. Quiero más besos, decía su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, entonces otra vez. _Maestro J. En la estacada_. Fue en esa dirección, aliviada de estar descalza. Por la forma en que sus piernas temblaban, los tacones altos la habrían matado.

El dueño de Shadowlands ocupaba un sofá mientras observaba la escena cercana donde una mujer tenía la cabeza y manos restringidas en la estacada. Su canosa Domme empujó hacia arriba la falda de la mujer y alzó una delgada vara con algo aplanado en el extremo. Qué vara de apariencia más interesante.

El Maestro J debió haberla visto fruncir el ceño.

—Se llama fusta. —Se puso de pie, un hombre elegante y perfectamente arreglado, el opuesto directo del Maestro Cullen que siempre tenía la desarreglada apariencia de quien acababa de moler a golpes a alguien. Y todavía, al igual que con el Señor, el poder radiaba del Maestro J como un horno en un día frío.

—Por favor, siéntate. —Se unió a ella en el sofá, completamente a gusto. Un brazo descansando a través del cojín trasero mientras se volvía en su dirección, y su rostro bajo la luz parecía delgado y peligroso. Él no la asustaba, pero de verdad, de verdad, la ponía muy nerviosa—. Relájate, —murmuró—. Ya he tenido mi cuota de bonitas sub para el desayuno. —Su sonrisa iluminó sus ojos azules y lo hizo verse… casi… humano—. Tuviste dos días de ser una aprendiz y entonces una semana para pensar. Regresaste. —Hizo una pausa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, pequeña, ¿disfrutaste de ser disciplinada? ¿Atada en la cruz de San Andrés? ¿Tu cuerpo a disposición de alguien que acababas de conocer?

Ella se lamió los labios, sintiendo su cara enrojecerse.

—Yo… —Levantó la barbilla. Si quería hacer esto, entonces tendría que reconocerlo—. Sí, Señor. Lo hice.

—Chica valiente. —La estudió—. ¿Y cuando el Maestro Carlisle te excitó, deseabas más? —Dios, todavía podía recordar la manera en que se había sentido, cómo todo su cuerpo había deseado su toque. Las manos de él sobre ella habían parecido inapropiadas en cierta forma, y todavía, si él hubiera continuado un poco más de tiempo, la habría tenido suplicando.

—Sí, Señor.

—Bien, entonces. —Le tomó la muñeca, un dedo frotando sobre su puño—. ¿Estás lista para un listón verde?

La pregunta la sorprendió. Aunque ahora que pensaba en la conversación, pudo ver que él había planeado llegar a esta pregunta todo el tiempo. A esto. Básicamente, ¿ella quería incluir al sexo como parte de su entrenamiento?

—¿Podría ser con cualquiera en el club? ¿No tengo nada que decir sobre eso?

—Siempre tienes una palabra de seguridad, gatita. —Sus ojos eran azul, recordó. azul oscuro, no negros—. Pero cualquier Maestro de aquí te puede tomar. Cualquier otro tiene que pedirle permiso al Maestro Cullen. Sólo el Maestro Cullen o yo podemos asignarte a alguien que no sea un Maestro. —_Cualquier Maestro podría tener sexo conmigo_. Ella incluso no los había conocido a todos, todavía. Pero los que había conocido eran verdaderamente dominantes. A diferencia de lo que sucedía con los Doms de los clubes del centro de la ciudad, ella no había considerado discutir ni con el Maestro Carlisle, ni con el Maestro Emmet. Y quiso esa dominación.

¿Pero ir más lejos? ¿Ponerse un listón verde?

_Entonces el Maestro Cullen podría tomarme_. El estremecimiento de excitación la golpeó como un pequeño seísmo. El Maestro J sonreía débilmente mientras esperaba. Él probablemente sabía con sólo mirarla lo que había decidido.

—Estoy lista para el verde, —dijo firmemente.

Él le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, su mano estaba caliente. La estudió durante un largo momento, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo estás. —Sacó un listón verde de su bolsillo y lo añadió a los que estaban ensartados en sus puños dorados—. Muy hermosa. Muy preparada para el Día de San Patricio en un par de semanas.

Ella bajó la mirada a su nuevo listón, y repentinamente el aire abandonó sus pulmones. La música amainó hasta que el sonido de su corazón retumbando dentro de su caja torácica llenó su mundo. ¿A qué había accedido? ¿Y si la agarraban y…?

—Bella. —El Maestro J le levantó la barbilla otra vez y la obligó a mirarlo—. Esto no es un burdel. La mayoría de los Maestros tienen a sus propias subs, e incluso a los que no, nunca les faltan compañeras. Aunque disfrutemos de tener aprendices aquí, podríamos fácilmente prescindir de ellos. —Su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla con un lento y reconfortante toque—. Lo que hagas en Shadowlands, sexo, bondage, disciplina o cualquier otra cosa, es por ti, pequeña. Y nos esmeraremos en darte lo que necesitas. —Después de sostenerle la mirada durante un largo momento, se puso de pie, levantándola con él.

_Bien, eso estuvo bien_. Sí, deme un listón verde, había dicho, para luego entrar en pánico como un bebé.

Levantó la vista hacia él.

—Gracias, Maestro J.

Su mejilla se frunció.

—De nada. Vete y sigue con tus deberes. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del cuarto, extremadamente consciente de sus puños.

Aunque sabía que el listón verde no se había vuelto fluorescente, brillando para que todos lo notaran, seguro que se sentía de esa forma.

Pero la noche siguió bien. Varios Doms miraron sus puños e intentaron entablar una conversación. Habló con ellos pero no pudo reunir ningún entusiasmo. Maldita sea, no quería a ninguno de ellos. Pero no debía obsesionarse con el entrenador de Shadowlands. Tanto Jacob como las subs le habían dejado claro que el Maestro Cullen no se comprometía con ninguna sub, especialmente no con una aprendiz.

Muy bien. Afirmó su boca. Tiempo de conocer a otros Doms.

Con el codo apoyado en la barra, Cullen observaba a Bella charlar con uno de los Doms más jóvenes. Bien. Estaba conociendo gente y sintiéndose en casa. Exactamente lo que él quería para ella. Con dificultad reprimió un gruñido cuando el Dom pasó la mano acariciándole el brazo.

—Ey, Cullen. —Con el brazo alrededor de su sub, Emmet se volvió para seguir su mirada—. Bonita aprendiz, aunque tenga un problema de actitud.

Más que un problema. Saber que había sido atacada y casi violada cuando era más joven enfurecía a Cullen. ¿Por qué carajo él no había estado allí?

—Ella aprenderá, —le respondió.

Después de levantar a su bajita sub encima del taburete de la barra, Emmet tomó asiento al lado de ella.

Rose empujó hacia atrás su largo cabello castaño y le sonrió a Cullen, demostrando la dulzura que había cautivado a su amigo.

—Ella tiene un tamaño acorde para ti.

—Así es. —Después de darle a Emmet un vaso con agua helada, Cullen mezcló ron y Coca-Cola Diet para Rose—. Ustedes, pequeñas subs, me ponen nervioso. Tenerlas alrededor es demasiado parecido a entrar en un cuarto lleno de diminutos gatitos e intentar no pisar a ninguno.

Emmet bufó.

—Muy cierto. Están todo el tiempo debajo de los pies.

Rose le hundió la punta de un dedo en el costado.

—Eso es grosero.

Ella chilló cuando Emmet la agarró del pelo.

—¿Hincaste a tu Dom con un dedo? —gruñó.

Los ojos de Rose se volvieron enormes.

—No. Sí. Lo sient…

Cayendo en la cuenta, Cullen agarró sus bebidas justo antes de que Emmetkar levantara a Rose colocándola boca abajo sobre la barra.

— ¡Ey! —Sus piernas desnudas pateaban frenéticamente cuando Emmet empujó la ceñida falda hacia arriba y le impartió tres punzantes golpes repentinos a su redondo trasero.

— ¡Ay!

—¿Quieres más? —Emmet pasó una mano acariciando sobre las mejillas enrojecidas.

—No, Señor. Maestro. No.

—Abre para mí.

Con un alto suspiro de vergüenza, Rose separó las piernas. Los dedos de Emmet se deslizaron a través de su coño y regresaron agradablemente mojados.

—Bien. —Le sonrió a Cullen—. Creo que esta pequeña sub y yo iremos a jugar sobre el banco de nalgadas.

El pequeño estremecimiento que atravesó a Rose obviamente no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, y entonces Emmet la levantó de un tirón de la barra y la puso encima de su hombro. Se alejó acarreando a la pequeña y curvilínea mujer como si ella no pesara más que la cartera de una señora.

Cullen sacudió la cabeza. Él disfrutaba de ese tamaño… infierno, disfrutaba de cualquier tamaño… pero tomaría una más grande algún día.

Sostener a Bella había sido increíblemente satisfactorio. En lugar de que su cabeza apenas le alcanzara el pecho, la mejilla se ajustaba en contra de su hombro. Y a diferencia de Deborah, otra sub grandota con quien él había jugado, Bella se había acurrucado como un gatito, tomando, obviamente, el placer de la comodidad que le ofreció.

Suspiró, arrojó a la basura las dos bebidas sin tocar, y limpió la superficie de la barra. A través del cuarto vio a Emmet que terminaba de sujetar a Rose a un banco de azotes tipo borriquete. A pesar de su excitación, ella aparentemente había objetado haciendo bastante ruido, por lo que Emmet ahora la amordazó, algo que él raras veces le hacía a la pequeña maestra.

Cullen sonrió, envidiando a su amigo. El exuberante culo de Rose estaba hecho para azotarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había zurrado a alguien? Cullen se frotó la barbilla. ¿La semana pasada con Bella? Pero un azote para disciplinar es muy diferente de uno erótico.

Recorrió con la mirada la reducida multitud. En una hora más, quedaría liberado de la barra y la encontraría.

Realmente debería enseñarle la diferencia entre los dos tipos.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Bella respingó ante el chasquido del látigo… de una sola cola alguien lo había llamado. Se veía amenazador para ella, y seguro que dejaba grandes marcas rojas. La Domme lo maniobraba bien, ubicando cada marca cuidadosamente, y nunca golpeando sobre las bolas colgantes de su sub. Cuando era niña, Bella les había envidiado a los tipos sus atributos. Podían orinar haciendo grandes arcos y no tenían que ponerse en cuclillas. Pero esa parte masculina parecía terriblemente vulnerable. El látigo subió por los muslos del hombre, y los músculos del sub se apretaron. No, el intercambio no valdría la pena.

Cuando Bella se apartó de la escena, un tipo enorme la agarró del brazo. Con un conmocionado gruñido, ella le quitó la mano de un empujón y lanzó un puñetazo, incapaz de detenerse cuando se percató…

Él le atrapó el puño con una mano dura como una roca tan fácilmente como si ella le hubiera lanzado una pelota de tenis. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero él no se lo permitió.

—El Maestro Cullen está haciendo un pésimo trabajo de entrenamiento estos días. —Su voz sonaba como un triturador de basura que tenía atascada una cuchara, sólo que este tipo probablemente podría masticar la cuchara por sí mismo. Estaba vestido con ropa de cuero negro, una camiseta negra sobre un pecho musculoso, y _Madre de Dios,_ llevaba el brazalete dorado de los Maestros.

Oh, _mierda_, lo había hecho otra vez.

—Lo siento, —se apresuró a decir—. Señor, lo siento mucho, mu…

—Silencio. —Los implacables ojos negros se estrecharon.

Ella se atragantó conteniendo el resto de sus disculpas.

Él le liberó la mano.

—Creo que el castigo es la ropa. Desnúdate. —Dios, ¿iba a terminar desnuda todas las noches? Con una sensación de resignación, se bajó sus recientemente comprados pantalones cortos y la parte superior, y permaneció de pie delante de él. Un cuerpo sin ropas, y ahora, había añadido un afeitado… desnudo… coño. Mantuvo las piernas apretadamente juntas.

—¿Cullen no te ha enseñado algunas posiciones?

_¿Posiciones?_

—No, Señor, —le dijo, con extrema cortesía.

Él gruñó y volteó la cabeza.

—Irina. Demuéstrale. —Una delgada pelirroja con una magnífica falda de látex acampanada y un top dorado se acercó.

Le dirigió a Bella una simpática sonrisa, entonces se paró con una postura tipo militar y colocó las manos detrás de su cuello de manera que los codos apuntaran hacia afuera.

—Hazlo, —el Maestro le dijo a Bella.

Ella observó a Irina e imitó la pose.

—Casi aceptable. —Se paró frente a ella, de forma muy similar al Maestro Cullen durante la inspección, sólo que en este momento no llevaba puesto nada encima. Y ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Apenas logró evitar sobresaltarse cuando él puso un gran pie entre los de ella y le apartó de un empujón las piernas. Se movió para mirarla por detrás—. Entrelaza los dedos.

Reacomodó las manos, entonces se tensó cuando le empujó los codos más atrás, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran y apretaran. Dios, qué humillación.

Hizo un círculo a su alrededor otra vez.

—Mejor. —Mirando a la otra sub, asintió con la cabeza—. Perfecto, dulzura. Gracias.

Cuando extendió el brazo, la pelirroja se acurrucó contra su lado sin vacilar.

Bella parpadeó ante su valentía. El tipo parecía como si comiera rocas como aperitivo.

Los negros ojos examinaron a Bella otra vez.

—Ven conmigo. —Oh, no. Llevaba los listones verdes en sus puños. Seguramente él no querría… ya tenía una sub.

Recogió su bolsa de juguetes y entró en un área de escena desocupada. De su bolsa, sacó una soga, todavía dentro de su embalaje.

¿Una soga? Bella dio un paso atrás, entonces se congeló, esperando que él no lo hubiera notado.

Lo hizo. Un destello de humor apareció en sus ojos antes de que señalara un lugar en el centro del área.

—Párate allí, toma la posición que acabas de aprender, y no te muevas. —Cuando rasgó el plástico, Bella oyó susurros desde la audiencia que se había reunido.

—Seth… Shibari… aprendiz…

La pelirroja le sonrió a Bella y se arrodilló graciosamente a un lado. El Dom miró a Irina y luego sacó una botella de agua de la bolsa y se reunió con ella.

—Bebe esto, dulzura. —Le acarició el pelo, y la ternura en su rostro lo cambió totalmente—. Jadeaste tanto en la mazmorra que probablemente estés deshidratada.

Irina le dirigió una mirada contrariada.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa de eso, maldito bastardo? —En vez de darle un golpe, él se rió.

Cuando se volvió a Bella, dijo,

—Soy el Maestro Seth. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Sus brazos se sentían como si alguien le hubiera puesto pesas en sus muñecas.

—Rojo, Señor.

—Muy bien. El Maestro Cullen dijo que no tienes problemas médicos. —La inmovilizó con una oscura mirada—. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí, Señor.

—Bien. —Le envolvió la soga detrás del cuello dejando que los extremos colgaran entre sus pechos desnudos—. Esto se llama Shibari, y no es sólo bondage, pero puede ser erótico y hermoso. Intentaremos lograr esas tres cosas. —Mientras hablaba, sus manos trabajaban, atando la soga de formas intrincadas. Por arriba, entre medio, y debajo de sus pechos, oprimiéndolos. Estrechamente alrededor de su cintura, creando la sensación parecida a la de un corsé. Entonces a través de sus nalgas y alrededor de sus muslos, apretándolos como ceñidos pantalones cortos.

La estudió por un segundo antes de arrastrar la soga desde atrás hacia arriba entre medio de sus piernas.

Después de recorrer con la mirada a su coño, añadió un nudo y amarró el extremo de la soga rodeando su cintura. Cuando lo apretó, el nudo presionó directamente contra su clítoris.

¡Dios! La presión en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo envió ondas expansivas por ella.

—Ahora, el estilo japonés tiende a inmovilizar, pero pienso que el bondage es aún más erótico cuando se está en movimiento. —Le ató los brazos detrás de la espalda, no de manera incómoda, pero lo suficientemente apretados como para que sus pechos presionaran hacia adelante. Y lo suficientemente seguros como para que ella no pudiera tocar ninguna de sus sogas.

—Está listo. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su camiseta negra y bajó la mirada sobre ella—. Encuentra al Maestro Cullen y explícale por qué estás desnuda. No te quites las sogas por al menos una media hora. —Una sonrisa apenas perceptible cruzó su rostro—. Por supuesto, si el Maestro Cullen está molesto, las tendrás toda la noche.

Y entonces le dio una palmada en el trasero como si quisiera hacer mover a un caballo hacia adelante.

Ella dio dos pasos y se detuvo, completamente horrorizada. Cada movimiento raspaba la soga entre sus labios vaginales y arrastraba el nudo a través de su clítoris. Con las manos detrás de su espalda, no podía ajustarla ni apartarla. Miró por encima de su hombro al Maestro Seth. Ninguna sonrisa manifiesta en su duro rostro, pero la risa destellaba en sus ojos.

_Tal vez sólo me quedaré aquí durante la media hora y fingiré ser una estatua. _

—Recibiste una orden, sub, —dijo él suavemente.

_Oh, no_. Intentó caminar lentamente, tratando de no mover las caderas, tratando de no respirar. Nada ayudaba. Cada paso movía el nudo, y todavía la estimulación nunca se intensificaba lo suficiente como para correrse.

Para cuando se acercó a la barra, su rápidamente inflamado clítoris ardía de necesidad. Se detuvo para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Como si eso fuera a ocurrir.

—Cabreaste al Maestro Seth, ¿verdad? —dijo la profunda y áspera voz del Maestro Cullen.

Ella miró por encima y lo vio a él y a Carlisle sentados en los taburetes de la barra.

El Maestro Carlisle miró a Cullen.

—Ese es un gran trabajo. ¿Por qué crees que él está enojado?

—Añade el nudo de la entrepierna sólo por disciplina, — dijo el Maestro Cullen.

Bella se ruborizó cuando la mirada de Carlisle bajó a su ingle.

—Puedo ver cómo eso podría convertirse en algo un poquito incómodo, —dijo.

La risa de Cullen no la divirtió en absoluto.

Cullen plegó un dedo debajo de la soga de la entrepierna, haciendo más intensa la presión del nudo en su clítoris. Ella apenas reprimió un gemido.

Cuando la empujó entre sus piernas extendidas y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, Bella deseó con tantas ganas que la abrazara que se estremeció.

—¿Qué sucedió, encanto?

—Él me sobresaltó. —Ella bajó la mirada—. Amagué con golpearlo.

—Tipo equivocado para asestarle un golpe.

El eufemismo del año.

—Sí. —Consideró no mencionar el resto de las instrucciones del Maestro Seth, sin embargo, las buenas chicas católicas no deberían suicidarse—. Dijo que quería que conservara las sogas por al menos media hora. —¿Tal vez el Señor pensara que era excesivo?

Él aplastó sus ínfimas esperanzas.

—Que sea media hora. —Cullen miró a Carlisle—, Seth prefiere el estilo japonés que no usa casi nudos. ¿Ves cómo las sogas se retuercen sin ser anudadas? —Los dedos del Maestro Cullen pasaron sobre las sogas, rozándole ligeramente la piel. Delineó la soga que pasaba alrededor de su hinchado pecho izquierdo, y el pezón se apretó tan duro que dolió—. Te ves hermosa con las sogas, Bella, —le dijo—. Y veo que amarró tus brazos para que no puedas intentar golpear a nadie más… sin importar lo que hagan. —La miró directamente a los ojos y pasó los nudillos sobre la apretada punta de su pezón.

Un quejido escapó de ella, y sus brazos se sacudieron impotentemente a sus espaldas.

Los ojos del Maestro Cullen se estrecharon. En lugar de detenerse, él jugó con sus hinchados pechos, restregando los pulgares sobre los puntos duros y provocando que el calor la atravesara velozmente en ondas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

—Por la siguiente media hora, caminarás dando vueltas alrededor de la barra. Deteniéndote delante de mí en cada vuelta, —le dijo.

_Carajo_. Ella lo miró.

Él levantó las cejas.

—Sí, Señor. —Ella se alejó. Cuidadosamente. Lentamente. _Cabrón. Hijo de puta_.

Silbando con la música, su Señor regresó a su barra.

Una vuelta. Dos. Con cada vuelta y parada, él volvía a salir. Y cada vez, la provocaba, jugando con las sogas, acariciándole los pechos. Una vez movió la soga de la entrepierna, no quitándola de su clítoris, sino corriéndola sólo una fracción de centímetro hacia un lado para que presionara en un nuevo lugar. Ella se puso incluso más hinchada y sensible.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, cuando comenzaba otra vuelta, se dio cuenta que su cabeza se sentía ligera. Oh, Dios, no. A veces, especialmente si se saltaba las comidas o no bebía suficientes líquidos, se mareaba. Sólo se había desmayado un par de veces, dado que usualmente tomaba consciencia de detenerse y sentarse hasta que pasara, y entonces solucionaba lo que lo había causado. Pero no podía sentarse, no esta vez. _"Nunca muestres debilidad." _

Apretó los dientes, intentando alejar la negrura fluctuando en los bordes de su visión. Su boca tenía un sabor como si hubiera masticado papel metálico, y su cara se sentía caliente, entonces fría. _Puedo hacer esto, maldita sea_. Se tambaleó contra una mesa, sacudió la cabeza, y continuó caminando.

Una mano asió su barbilla, y ella pestañeó, intentando ver a través de la neblina.

—No. No necesito ayuda.

—Infierno que no.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar tan rápidamente que su estómago se retorció, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el Maestro Cullen la estaba llevando a cuestas. La colocó sobre un sofá.

Con sus pies hacia arriba, el mareo amainó, y la vergüenza la embargó. Había fallado. Ni siquiera podía caminar alrededor de la barra unas pocas veces.

—Emily, tráeme agua, —dijo el Señor. Cuando ésta llegó, apoyó la botella en contra de su boca.

Ella intentó agarrarla, pero él no le había liberado los brazos de detrás de su espalda.

—Bebe.

—Yo…

—Bebe, sub. Hablaremos en un minuto.

Bebió el agua, eliminando el sabor metálico. Cada vez que tragaba, bebía otro trago más hasta que la mayor parte de la botella se había vaciado.

Entonces el Maestro Cullen sacó unas tijeras de su bolsillo y cortó las sogas, dejándolas caer en un montón sobre el piso. En el momento en que la sangre regresó rápidamente a cada área comprimida, su piel hormigueó y ardió. Cuando él le empujó los brazos hacia adelante, ella gruñó.

—Pobre bebé. —Riéndose, la deslizó hacia abajo para que su cabeza descansara sobre el brazo del sofá, entonces masajeó sus doloridos músculos con fuertes manos. Su cuello, sus hombros, la parte superior de sus brazos, apretando hasta el punto del dolor.

Los nudos en sus hombros se relajaron, y ella suspiró. Pero que él estuviera atendiéndola se sentía equivocado.

Ese era el trabajo de ella. Intentó incorporarse.

Él la presionó hacia abajo, sujetándola allí con una dura mano entre sus pechos.

—No te muevas, sub.

Ella miró su severa expresión. Parecía muy enojado. Ahora le gritaría por haberlo jodido. Ella no podía ni siquiera caminar alrededor del cuarto sin acobardarse.

—Lo siento, Señor, —susurró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Qué exactamente es lo que sientes?

Su mano todavía la presionaba en contra de los cojines, no permitiéndole apartarse.

—No hice lo que dijiste, no terminé de caminar mi media hora. Yo… —_Soy un fracaso, una debilucha_.

—Ya veo. —Sus nudillos acariciaron a lo largo de su mandíbula. Pero había dejado de mantenerla presionada, así que ella empezó a…

—Quédate quieta, —ordenó bruscamente.

Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre los cojines, aunque no podía relajarse.

—Bella, ¿notaste que estabas mareada?

—Sí. —Uy—. Sí, Señor.

—¿Por qué seguiste caminando?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

—Porque tú me lo dijiste.

Él bufó.

—Y si hubieras continuado otro minuto, habrías caído desplomada en contra del piso.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó caer su mirada. _Perdida_.

—Infierno. —Un dedo debajo de su barbilla le levantó la cara—. Mírame. —La contempló durante un largo minuto—. Encanto, espero mucho de mis aprendices, pero tú eres simplemente humana. Si te mareas, o si estás en un momento inoportuno del mes, o si te sientes débil, quiero saberlo. Eso es parte de la honestidad entre una sub y un Dom.

_¿Cómo si él fuera a escuchar más de lo que lo había hecho su padre? _

Él juntó las cejas, y su boca se puso rígida como si la hubiera oído.

—Y si por alguna razón, no estoy escuchando, sería adecuado oír la palabra "rojo", saliendo de esos bonitos labios, alta y clara.

_¿Admitir una debilidad? ¿Abandonar? No para mí. _

Los músculos de la pequeña sub se habían tensado otra vez. Eso seguro que no era el aspecto de un acuerdo para Cullen. Y por qué diablos había continuado caminando a pesar de que obviamente estaba dirigiéndose a un desmayo. No había visto una determinación como esta desde sus salvajes días de bombero, observando a los candidatos pasar la prueba de los cinco kilómetros.

Había sabido que ella tenía un espíritu que nunca se rendía, ¿pero eso incluía un problema para pedir ayuda? Demasiados policías y bomberos a menudo tenían esa disposición mental, especialmente los idiotas machistas que creían que el hecho de pedir ayuda los convertía en maricones.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto una mierda como esta en una sub.

—¿Por qué no estoy escuchando, "Sí, Señor. Si no me siento bien, le pediré ayuda"? —Cuando sus manos se apretaron en puños, él se dio cuenta de que había expresado la pregunta con un gruñido. No importa—. Respóndeme.

—No me gusta pedir ayuda. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Serios. Obstinados. La Señora Macho Todo Bien.

Momento de recordarle que… al menos en Shadowlands… los subs no tomaban decisiones ni decían, "no quiero". Le inmovilizó el brazo izquierdo en contra de su cadera, asió su otra muñeca, y usó su mano libre para ahuecarle un pecho.

La sorprendida mirada en sus ojos lo gratificó. Intentó levantar los brazos, notando que no podía moverse, y sus ojos se dilataron. _Pequeña sumisa_. Jugó con sus pechos, rodeando los pezones con el pulgar, presionando la plenitud hacia arriba, disfrutando como era el derecho de un amo. La respiración de ella se incrementó, y un pulso martillaba en su cuello. Pero el placer que obtenía al ver su respuesta al ser restringida no tenía nada que ver con esta conversación.

—¿Por qué no te gusta pedir ayuda si la necesitas?

Cuando su respuesta no llegó rápidamente, le pellizcó un tierno pico.

Ella apenas logró amortiguar el chillido, pero su espalda se arqueó.

—¿Por qué? —Hizo rodar el pezón entre sus dedos, manteniendo la presión lo suficientemente dura como para que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Pechos sensibles. Algún día tendría que comprobar si ella podía correrse sólo por la provocación en sus pechos.

—No sirve de nada. —Sus ojos tenían un destello de angustia.

Alguien la había decepcionado. ¿Tal vez varios "alguien"?

Ella añadió rápidamente,

—No. Quiero decir… digo, que a mi padre no le gustaba… Él era militar. No pedía ayuda.

Contoneó las caderas cuando su cuerpo se despertó al toque de Cullen. Este bufó, soltándole el pecho, y se movió al otro. El bajo gemido que ella exhaló deleitó a sus oídos, y su polla se endureció. Inclinarla sobre el sofá y tomarla por detrás los complacería a ambos, pero él necesitaba comprender este problema suyo.

—¿Nunca estuvo en una brigada? ¿Nunca le pidió ayuda a un tipo de su grupo? ¿Desprovisto de un arma? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo de equipo es ese? —La pellizcó otra vez cuando ella obviamente trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas—. No pienses. Sólo contéstame.

Ella lloriqueó y dijo,

—Era un francotirador. No le gustaban los equipos. —¿Operaciones encubiertas sin respaldo? Eso apestaba y explicaba mucho. Esos tipos creían seriamente en la mierda _depende-sólo-de-ti-mismo_. Infierno.

—Dulzura, lo que él dijo acerca de depender sólo de ti misma no funcionará aquí. Necesitamos saber que usarás tu palabra de seguridad.

—Y-yo no…

No era la respuesta que él quería, pero al menos no le había mentido. Suavizó su toque y simplemente la acarició, desde su gracioso cuello hasta justo por encima de su coño. Hermoso desnudo coño donde su hinchado clítoris todavía asomaba entre los labios.

¿Así que debería sacarla de las aprendices? Su renuencia a rendirse creaba un problema de seguridad. Pero la pequeña Señorita Independencia era verdaderamente una sumisa, y el Dom en él quería arreglar esto.

Especialmente al pensar que ella podría terminar en alguna otra parte donde no conocerían sus inhibiciones o ni siquiera la cuidarían correctamente.

Mientras continuaba acariciándola, ella apretó las piernas con un pequeño contoneo. Su color subió. Él sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que su polla se ponía dura como una roca. Ella necesitaba correrse, desesperadamente.

—Voy a irme a casa ahora. —Su voz comenzó suave pero se afirmó al final.

Probablemente se estaba muriendo por encontrar alguna privacidad y correrse por sí misma, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no pediría ayuda. Un día de éstos la conduciría derecho a ese punto… una y otra vez. Otra divertida lección que esperaba con anticipación.

Aparentemente había tomado la decisión de que permaneciera, después de todo. Ella se quedaría, y él trabajaría en el asunto de la palabra de seguridad junto con ella. Delineó la rosada línea de la soga en su lado izquierdo, bajando por su estómago hasta su montículo.

—No vas a irte a casa todavía.

Cerró los ojos, e inclinó las caderas dentro de su mano como un gato mendigando más. Él se rió entre dientes.

El Maestro J llamaba gatita a su sub. Bella no una gatita, era una tigresa. Más grande, de garras más rápidas y más mortíferas, pero le gustaba mucho ser mimada de la misma manera.

_Veamos simplemente cuánto… _

—¿Sabes?, más temprano esta noche me di cuenta de que te había mostrado sólo un lado de la lección aquella primera noche.

El rubor de la excitación le tiñó las mejillas. Él bajó el dedo deslizándolo una fracción dentro del pliegue entre sus labios exteriores, deteniéndolo justo encima de su clítoris. Tan excitada como ella se veía, cualquier estimulación la enviaría sobre el límite. Ella juntó las cejas mientras intentaba pensar.

—¿Qué lección?

—Te zurré, ¿recuerdas?

—No soy propensa a olvidar cuando alguien azota mi trasero con un gran pedazo de madera. —Él se rió. Cuando Bella curvó los labios en respuesta, se rindió al deseo y tomó su boca… con rudeza. Profundamente. Satisfactoriamente, en especial cuando ella entregó todo lo que tenía, participando completamente.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban tan hinchados y mojados como su coño.

—Voy a zurrarte ahora. —Le atrapó los brazos, anticipando su instintivo intento de alejarse—. Te di la primera azotaina para castigarte, ésta será por diversión.

—Tu diversión, tal vez. A mí no me gustó eso para nada. No. —Ella forcejeó de verdad, y él tuvo que sofocar su risa.

—Aprendiz —le dijo, con el tono suficiente como para que ella tuviera que mirarlo—. No te pedí permiso.

Ella se quedó quieta, su respiración más rápida. Sus labios se movieron… _No_… pero no salió ningún sonido.

Él dejó que su voz se suavizara con la aprobación.

—Muy bien. Ahora dame tu mano. —Ambos sabían que él podría doblegarla, pero eso no era sumisión. La sumisión era la guerra en sus ojos mientras su deseo a negarse luchaba en contra de la orden de su amo.

La sumisión era su mano apoyándose dentro de la de él.

Cruzaron el cuarto a través de los charcos de oscuridad que dejaban los atenuados parpadeos de los apliques. Un profundo canto gregoriano palpitaba por debajo del murmullo de los miembros, y de los sonidos de dolor que indicaban que Shadowlands habían pasado a los juegos nocturnos.

Mientras la llevaba al trono diseñado especialmente para azotes, Cullen supo que debería haberle encargado esa tarea a otro Maestro. Pero él quería mostrarle este lado del deseo… y llevarla al orgasmo en Shadowlands por primera vez.

Tomó una barra tensora de la pared.

—No te muevas. —Después de abrochar el puño en su tobillo izquierdo, apuntó al otro extremo de la barra de metal—. Pon el pie por acá.

Cuando ella se detuvo a considerarlo, él le abofeteó el muslo con fuerza. Sus piernas se separaron.

Abrochó el otro puño. La barra de metal le impedía cerrar las piernas y mantenía ese coño abierto y disponible. Cuando se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, pudo oler el intoxicante aroma de su excitación y ver la resbaladiza humedad entre sus muslos. Su abusado clítoris rosado, todavía demasiado hinchado como para retraerse detrás de su capucha, esperaba por su toque.

Estuvo tentado de abrirla aún más para usar su lengua, pero si lo hiciera, ella no tendría esta lección. Así que se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla, colocando los pies en los reposapiés de metal. La altura del pedestal de la silla dejaba a sus rodillas a la altura de la parte superior del estómago de ella. Le asió la muñeca y la empujó más cerca, sonriendo ante sus dificultosos pasos.

—Sobre mis rodillas, mascota. —Su mirada de incredulidad lo hizo sonreír. Podría explicarle la intimidad añadida de sobre-las-rodillas y de la zurra-con-las-manos-desnudas, pero ella lo descubriría lo suficientemente pronto. Él simplemente le sostuvo la mirada hasta que sus ojos bajaron, y ella se colocó encima de su regazo. Apenas. El estómago descansaba sobre sus muslos.

Él gruñó, divertido.

—No pienso zurrarte los hombros, amor. —Con una mano entre sus piernas, la reacomodó, cabeza abajo.

Aún con su altura, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaban el piso. Sus piernas en el otro extremo colgaban sin ningún apoyo. Cullen sonrió. J le había encargado al carpintero que diseñara la silla con más altura sólo para inducir a ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Bella tragó.

Y esa era justamente la respuesta correcta. Cullen presionó la mano izquierda sobre sus hombros, aumentando su sensación de desvalimiento. Con la derecha, le masajeó el trasero. Suave y redondo, con músculos duros por debajo. Perfecto.

—Tienes un precioso trasero, Bella. —Pasó la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y dentro del hoyuelo de su columna vertebral.

Cuando el dedo tanteó la grieta entre sus mejillas, ella se tensó.

—No esta vez, tesoro, pero tengo la intención de darte una muestra de sexo anal un día de éstos. —Y él sabía que su expectativa y preocupación sólo aumentarían cuanto más tiempo se demorara.

Le palmeó el culo ligeramente para calentar la piel y sensibilizarlo. Entonces deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

Dado que tenía sus hombros inmovilizados, ella sólo podía retorcerse impotentemente mientras pasaba un dedo a través de sus resbaladizos labios vaginales y sobre su clítoris. Estaba hinchado y demasiado sensible para la presión directa… al menos por ahora. Deslizó el dedo de arriba abajo por un lado, muy suavemente, sintiendo como siempre que sus manos eran demasiado grandes para un trabajo tan delicado.

Encontrando, como siempre, que no le importaba.

Lentamente, mientras él la provocaba, los músculos de la espalda de Bella se apretaron formando largas líneas duras. Su respiración se incrementó.

_Allá vamos_. Abandonando su coño, le dio una bofetada a la mejilla derecha de su trasero, entonces a la izquierda. Sus piernas intentaron patalear, pero la barra tensora le impedía moverse demasiado. La abofeteó más duro, llevándola justo sobre el borde del dolor. Su piel dorada adquirió un matiz rosado.

Y entonces deslizó la mano otra vez entre sus piernas.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

El maestro Cullen empujó hacia abajo sus hombros cuando los dedos de la otra mano tocaron su coño, incendiando cada nervio. Dios, ¿qué le estaba haciendo? Se retorció, pero sus dedos nunca se detuvieron. Acarició cada centímetro de la tierna carne, una y otra vez, hasta que su clítoris se hinchó, y todo su coño se sintió apretado.

Cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior, incluso más nervios se sacudieron a la vida. La sensación de plenitud la sobresaltó, pero bueno, no había tenido un amante por mucho tiempo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo para ti, ¿verdad? —él murmuró, su dedo deslizándose más adentro, entonces saliendo y acariciando sobre su clítoris otra vez, hasta que estuvo ahogándose en un ardiente placer.

Intentó moverse, y él le presionó los hombros hacia abajo sin piedad, de la misma manera en que su dedo entraba en ella otra vez. Inmovilizada, invadida. La sensación de impotencia envió calor bramando a través de ella, intensificando cada sensación.

Cuando abandonó a su coño, Bella a gimió por la pérdida. Resbaladizos dedos le tocaron las nalgas. Y luego él abofeteó su trasero. Más duro, mucho más duro que antes, y ella gritó, entonces gimió como, si en cierta forma, el dolor se hubiese trasladado dentro de su sensible coño, enviándola incluso más alto en la necesidad.

—Quiero…

—Pequeña sub… —La mano abierta cayó sobre su trasero haciendo un sonido de bofetada, y el mordaz impacto ardió directamente en su clítoris—. Conseguirás sólo lo que te doy. —Dos implacables palmadas más y su trasero ardía como el fuego.

Volvió a llevar la mano a su coño.

_Oh, sí_. Intentó abrir un poco más las piernas, y la barra la detuvo, recordándole su impotencia. Su clítoris latía, pulsando intensamente. Sólo un toque, uno más, y ella se correría.

—Por favor…

—Si te oigo hablar otra vez, te amordazaré y te ataré a la pared, —dijo Cullen e introdujo dos dedos en ella.

—Oh oh oh. —Trató de arquearse ante el intenso placer y no pudo moverse. Dios. Él movió hacia atrás los dedos y empujó más duro. Sus nervios estallaron cuando su vagina se estiró alrededor de él. La palpitante excitación se profundizó en su interior, tratando de llegar a su clítoris. Oh, Dios, casi. Oyó un lloriqueo. _El suyo_. Apretó con fuerza los labios.

Dos repentinas bofetadas más la llevaron más alto, cada impacto creando una candente ola directa a su coño. Sus piernas, sujetadas y firmemente separadas por la barra, temblaban.

Los dedos se deslizaron en su interior otra vez. Adentro, fuera, rodeando a su clítoris, adentro, fuera. Todo dentro de ella se volvía más y más oprimido, y entonces se tensó. Sus uñas rasguñaron el piso. Nada para sostenerse. Lo agarró del tobillo, clavándole las uñas.

—Resiste, dulzura, —él murmuró. Sus dedos entrando en ella nuevamente, presionando profundamente, más profundo.

La mano sobre sus hombros desapareció, y entonces la abofeteó en el trasero tan duro que un brillante fuego se disparó por ella.

—Córrete para mí, mascota. —Un dedo se deslizó sobre su clítoris, justo por encima, frotando, las exquisitas sensaciones eran tan… tan…

La explosión se exteriorizó en ardientes olas de placer. Enterró la cara en contra de su brazo cuando los gritos escaparon de ella. Sus caderas se sacudían debajo de la mano masculina.

Antes de que los espasmos interiores hubieran cesado, sus dedos la penetraron, y le abofeteó el trasero, sagaces y punzantes golpes… y se corrió otra vez, convulsionando con fuerza. Su espasmódica vagina parecía colisionar contra la gruesa intrusión de su interior, enviando más convulsiones a través de ella.

Cuando sus caderas se contonearon, él la inmovilizó con una dura mano encima de su trasero, manteniéndola quieta, mientras sus dedos empujan adentro y afuera. El inquebrantable control le provocó otro pequeño temblor.

Cullen retiró la mano cuando su estremecimiento amainó. En el momento en que quitó los dedos de su interior, ella no pudo reprimir el quejido mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta sus hombros. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el impacto en contra de sus costillas. _Dios mío_. No intentó moverse, simplemente yació allí como un ragdoll sobre sus rodillas mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

—Eres hermosa cuando te corres, amor. —Su voz baja la estremeció por dentro como si él hubiera entrado en ella otra vez—. Incorpórate ahora.

La levantó y la sentó en su regazo, sus grandes manos tranquilizándola tan fácilmente como si ella fuera ese ragdoll.

Su piel, húmeda por el sudor, comenzaba a enfriarse, y se estremeció. Con la boca seca, se sentó rígidamente mientras él se estiraba hacia abajo y quitaba la barra que sujetaba sus piernas separadas. Ésta cayó provocando un desagradable ruido sordo sobre el duro piso de madera, y ella juntó las rodillas, escondiendo sus partes hinchadas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí sobre el regazo de un extraño? Esto estaba mal. En medio de un cuarto lleno de gente, se sintió espantosamente sola. Su piel se volvió más sensitiva, y las miradas de los miembros alrededor del área de la escena se deslizaron sobre ella como un cepillo de cerdas duras. Bajó la mirada a sus manos apretadas en su regazo. _Me quiero ir a casa ahora_.

¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta? _Conseguí lo que quería, y estuvo genial_. Un orgasmo alucinante. ¿Pero no debería haber más? Su pecho se sentía vacío, demasiado vacío incluso para las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Dios, ella… no debería… quebrarse y llorar.

Él comenzó a empujarla más cerca, y ella se resistió. Cullen se quedó quieto. Una gran mano acariciando ligeramente sobre sus dedos firmemente entrelazados, y entonces le levantó la barbilla.

Bella quitó la cara de su agarre y apartó la mirada.

—No, amor, mírame. —Con su mano le ahuecó la mejilla, el pulgar debajo de su barbilla ejercía una presión constante a la vez que su voz se profundizaba—. Mírame. —Sabiendo que sus ojos debían estar acuosos, ella se encontró con su mirada entrecerrada—. Ah. ¿Cómo es eso? —Ignorando su intento de echarse hacia atrás, la empujó contra su pecho, los fuertes brazos envolviéndola en su calor—. Aron, —llamó—. Una manta, por favor.

Un segundo después, su abrazo se aflojó, y envolvió una mullida y suave manta a su alrededor. Se levantó, alzándola, sus bíceps hinchándose por el esfuerzo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, e inhaló profundamente.

—¿Qué…?

—Shhh, pequeña sub. —Caminó a través del cuarto hacia una de las áreas más retiradas y escogió una silla baja, reclinándose de manera que ella descansara en contra de su pecho. Le presionó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. En este lado del club, la música gregoriana palpitaba como un latido del corazón; las voces y el ruido del cuarto opacadas a sólo un murmullo.

—Voy a irme. —Su voz salió imprecisa, como si se hubiera bajado una botella de ginebra.

—No. Tienes que dejarme abrazarte por algún rato hasta que te recuperes. —Podía sentir a su barbilla frotarse sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, la presión de sus labios—. Tuviste una noche difícil, pero no esperaba que te desplomaras de esta manera. —Una suave risa ahogada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de una flagelación o de un juego con cera?

Ella estaba tan… en otro sitio… que las palabras ni siquiera le provocaron un buen susto. Ubicó la mejilla en contra de su suave chaleco de cuero y respiró su perfume masculino. Él apretó los brazos a su alrededor, aferrándola tan firmemente que ella no podía moverse, y su fuerza le infundió comodidad más que miedo.

Mientras su mano le acariciaba el cabello y ese lugar vacío de su interior comenzaba a llenarse, ella pudo sentir sus pies y sus brazos. Como si hubiera podido meterse dentro de su cuerpo otra vez.

Ruido de pasos. Aron susurró,

—El Maestro J dijo que les trajera esto. Dijo que a su gatita le gusta el chocolate.

Algo cayó sobre la manta en el regazo de Bella.

—Gracias, Aron, —la voz del Señor retumbó debajo de su oído—. Regresa donde está el Maestro J y dile, "Gracias, Mamá".

—Señor, —Aron sonaba consternado—. No puedo hacer eso.

—Haz exactamente eso.

Cuando el ruido de los pasos de Aron amainó, el Maestro Cullen se estiró dentro de la manta y sacó el brazo de Bella. Puso un agua mineral en su mano, curvándole los dedos a su alrededor, y guiándola hacia su boca. Ella bebió un sorbo, y el agua quedó atorada antes de finalmente bajar.

—Otra vez, —le dijo, y volvió a beber. Repentinamente su boca se sentía tremendamente seca, el agua como un extraño tesoro, y ella se incorporó y comenzó a beber codiciosamente.

Una risa retumbante.

—Allá vamos.

Cuando se terminó casi toda el agua, se detuvo con un suspiro.

—Gracias.

Él colocó la botella sobre el final de la mesita ubicada al lado de la silla y tomó algo de su regazo.

—Abre grande.

Sintiéndose como una beba, y con sólo ese pensamiento sintiendo picar sus ojos otra vez, Bella obedeció.

Chocolate… Hershey. El rico sabor se arremolinó a través de su boca, y ella gimió, entonces levantó la vista para ver al Señor estudiándola, una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Ignorando su mano, la alimentó con otro cuadrado de chocolate. Cuando ella suspiró de placer, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Puedo ver una forma fácil para recompensarte de ahora en adelante. —Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, el vacío de su interior había desaparecido, reemplazado por una cálida satisfacción.

—El chocolate es mejor que el sexo algunas veces.

_Oh, descarada_, se dio cuenta cuando la diversión le iluminó los ojos. Sus cejas se levantaron, trayéndole de vuelta el recuerdo de sus dedos acariciándole el clítoris, luego llenándola.

Se estremeció, y sus mejillas se calentaron.

—Bien, eso pensé. —Su risa llenó el lugar, y la manera en que la acurrucó más cerca superaba completamente su cronómetro de felicidad.

_Qué día tan precioso_. Bella salió un momento al balcón de Jacob y se detuvo. Mientras las espléndidas y prominentes nubes flotaban a través de un cielo azul oscuro, las palmeras que rodeaban el complejo del apartamento se bamboleaban con la fría brisa cargada de sal. Una fila de gaviotas estaba alineadas en el techo del siguiente edificio con precisión militar, en marcado contraste con su mejor amigo que estaba encorvado en una silla.

—¿Noche difícil? —Puso una taza de café delante de él.

—Estoy poniéndome demasiado viejo para las fiestas, ¿y no es eso una mierda? —Jacob murmuró. Con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, su color casi gris, y su aliento lo suficientemente fétido como para matar a un rinoceronte, él definitivamente se había excedido—. ¿Por qué estás tan asquerosamente risueña? ¿No fuiste a Shadowlands anoche?

Ella le frotó el hombro con compasión y tomó asiento al otro lado de la pequeña mesita de café redonda.

—Fui. Pero el lugar tiene un límite de dos bebidas. Aunque quisiera emborracharme, no me dejarían. —Aunque un par de bebidas fuertes antes de irse podrían haberla ayudado a olvidar las manos despiadadas del Señor sujetándola, controlándola. Los recuerdos la habían mantenido despierta y excitada la mayor parte de la noche. Cambió de posición en la silla, incómodamente consciente de sus tiernas partes íntimas y de su trasero.

Especialmente de su trasero.

—¿Las cosas están yendo bien? —Él sorbió el café con la determinación de un drogadicto necesitando una dosis.

—Bastante bien. —No, ella le debía a Jacob más que una respuesta de compromiso. Mordió la dona glaseada todavía caliente. Mucho azúcar, cafeína, un amigo con quien hablar, un hombre especial para ver esta noche… ¿quién podría pedir algo mejor?— Muy bien, en realidad. Gracias por hacerme entrar allí, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo lo hiciste. ¿Tú y el M… Cullen son amigos?

—Conocidos. Tenemos un par de intereses en común. —Jacob apoyó su taza vacía—. ¿Logró sobreponerse a su enojo?

—Oh, sí. —Por la forma en que su mirada se había suavizado, por cómo la había sostenido, por sus besos… todo en ella simplemente se derretía al pensar en él.

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon.

—Bella, ¿no estarás enamorándote de él, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh, maldición, —Jacob masculló por lo bajo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándole la mano a través de la mesa. La mirada preocupada de sus ojos enrojecidos era desalentadora—. Escucha, _chica_. Cullen es realmente muy conocido en la comunidad BDSM. Él comenzó el programa de entrenamiento allí, lo ha estado haciendo durante años, y le encanta. Él nunca, jamás se compromete con ninguna de las subs. Sí, liga en el club, pero nunca se cita con ellas. Infierno, ni siquiera se involucra por más de algunos pocos meses con alguien. El tipo es un jugador incorregible, y es absolutamente honesto sobre eso.

El bollo dulce en su estómago se convirtió en un duro nudo, y apartó los restos de la dona. Hizo un esfuerzo para ahogar las protestas que manaban de su interior. _A él realmente le gusto, sin embargo. Esto es diferente. Cambiaría por mí._ Dios, pero había sido una estúpida. Una completa estúpida.

Levantó la vista al cielo, pero el sol no había desaparecido… sólo la esperanza que no se había dado cuenta que había estado abrigando.

—No estoy enamorándome de él, —dijo firmemente. _Ya no más_—. Tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo. Y es divertido tener alrededor a alguien realmente más grande que yo, ¿sabes?

—Oh, sí, él es más grande. —Jacob meneó las cejas y dirigió una expresión de "Yo soy gay y guapo, y tienes suerte de que no vaya detrás de tus hombres".

—Idiota. —Ella frunció el ceño mirando a sus pies, pensando en cómo se había pintado las uñas preguntándose si el Señor lo notaría. Si le gustaría ese color. _Estúpida_—. Pero todos los Maestros que he conocido hasta ahora son tipos grandes. ¿Es algún requisito para ser Dom?

—Nah. El porcentaje de tipos grandes que hay allí se debe probablemente a que el dueño tiene un montón de amigos ex militares y policías.

¿Policías? _Oh, por favor, no_. Se estremeció ante el horrible pensamiento de las manos de un policía sobre ella, de uno ejerciendo control sobre ella. Eso no podía ocurrir, simplemente no podía. Debía haber conocido a los tipos ex militares sin embargo; algunos de ellos… incluyendo al Maestro Cullen cuando no estaba sonriendo… definitivamente tenían ese aura de jode-conmigo-bajo-tu-propio-riesgo.

—Bien, hace que sea agradable para mí.

—Bien. —Jacob frunció el ceño, y Bella podía verlo preocupándose por ella como un perro con un hueso—. Pero, Rambolita, hablo en serio acerca de Cullen. Ustedes dos no encajan. ¿_Comprendes_?

Su primo manejaba el arte de leer a las personas, así que él debía de saber algo acerca del entrenador que ella desconocía. Tomó un sorbo de café, y le supo como barro.

—_Comprendo_. —Tiempo de irse de aquí. De encontrar un lugar dónde pudiera patear algo realmente duro—. Tengo que irme. —Se puso de pie y se detuvo—. ¿Cómo estuvo anoche para ti? ¿Conociste a alguien agradable?

—Un tío llamado Steven. Me recordó a ti, en cierto modo. Pelo grueso y rubio, y tu misma coloración también, sólo que un poco más clara. —Sus labios se curvaron.

Ella bufó.

—Su padre sueco probablemente no se casó con una mujer hispana. —Rodeó la mesa y presionó un beso en su mejilla—. Sólo sé precavido. No es un mundo seguro el de allí afuera, y no puedo darme el lujo de perder a mi mejor amigo.

Él ni siquiera intentó ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes. Además, ya no me necesitas. Tienes a todos esos Maestros para darte una paliza ahora, ¿verdad?

—Oh, tienes razón. —Molesta, ella le dio una bofetada en la cabeza y sonrió cuando él aulló.

Pero esta noche habría un Maestro menos zurrándola. _No más ilusiones sobre el Maestro Cullen para mí._


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09**

—¿Hay algún problema?

Cullen volvió la atención de regreso a la barra y miró con el ceño fruncido a J. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

—No. Ningún problema.

J se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro y, bastardo astuto, divisó lo que, o más bien, a quién Cullen había estado observando.

La pequeña amazona. En el último par de semanas, ella definitivamente se había compenetrado con el espíritu de la vestimenta de una sumisa.

—¿Tú le diste algunas de esas prendas para jugar? —preguntó Cullen.

—De hecho. Dudo que su presupuesto se extienda para adquirir muchos nuevos trajes, así que le dije que tomara prestado de los armarios del piso de arriba y descubriera qué estilo la sentaba mejor. —J sonrió—. Tiene buen gusto.

La ondulante falda color crema le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era lo suficientemente transparente como para vislumbrar sus piernas bronceadas, como para tentar a un hombre con vistazos de su coño. Su camiseta con la espalda descubierta era del mismo material mostrando sus rosados pezones parduscos que presionaban en contra de la delgada tela. Seductora como el infierno. Frunciendo el ceño, Cullen sirvió un Glenlivet para J y se paró frente a él.

J bebió un sorbo.

—¿Cómo se está desempeñando?

—Bien.

J levantó una ceja ante esa respuesta concisa, obviamente esperando más de una conversación. A la mierda con eso. Cullen bajó la mirada a la barra. Mary necesitaba un recambio. Así que tal vez ella realmente no había terminado su bebida. Prepárate, ¿sí?

Al alejarse, sintió la mirada de J en su espalda y supo que había hecho una sabia elección permaneciendo al menos a una cierta distancia del sitio en la barra donde estaba el condenado psicólogo adivino.

Para cuando Cullen había servido a todos los que estaban en la barra, J se había ido, y Ben había llegado para reemplazarlo en el bar.

—Todo tuyo, —dijo Cullen.

—Lo tengo, _mano_. Vete.

Cuando Ben entró detrás de la barra, Cullen salió.

Liberó a Aron del cuarto temático, se encontró con Jonathon y lo ayudó con una técnica de flagelación, entonces le dijo a Tania que su turno había terminado, y finalmente fue en busca de Bella.

Cullen se quedó parado por un minuto, observándola reírse de los chistes de Gerald. Ninguna cautela allí, no con el hombre anciano y su mujer. La piel dorada de Bella brillaba bajo las parpadeantes luces de los candelabros, y las manos de Cullen se flexionaron al recordar la sensación de esa sedosa piel debajo de sus palmas. Cómo el sudor había humedecido los diminutos vellos de su nuca. El olor de su excitación en los dedos.

Sacudió la cabeza. _Aprendiz, tío. Ella es una aprendiz_.

Y había dejado muy claro que ella no albergaba interés en nada más. No es que él se hubiera permitido dejarse arrastrar dentro de esa trampa. Maldición, no iba a quedar atrapado.

Ella miró alrededor, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo divisó. Él notó la bocanada de aire, y el control que se impuso a sí misma antes de volverse para alejarse sin sonreír.

Cullen frunció el ceño. Cuando se había despedido después de su azotaina, había estado suave y sonrojada y, obviamente, queriendo más. Más abrazos, más caricias… la podría haber tomado en ese momento, y ella le habría dado la bienvenida.

Pero después de esa noche, se mostraba como si fuera capaz de cortarle la polla desde la raíz si la tocaba. Y aún así…

—Ey, Cullen. —Wade se acercó, sus pantalones de cuero negros todavía no gastados por el uso.

—¿Cómo te va? —Cullen apoyó una cadera en contra de una mesa, manteniendo a Bella en su campo de visión—. ¿Ya conectaste con alguna sub?

—Bueno, hice una escena ayer, pero no salió del todo bien. J sugirió que utilice a alguna aprendiz para que tú me observes y me aconsejes. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia Bella—. Dijo que Bella era lo suficientemente nueva como para que no fuera tan… crítica… como las otras.

Cullen se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando J? Que la era del hielo comenzara en Florida tenía muchas más posibilidades de que ocurriera al hecho de que Bella se sometiera a este Dom inseguro. Pero una sugerencia del dueño se traducía como una orden, y Cullen necesitaría una maldita buena razón para ignorarla.

Realmente no tenía una razón… aparte del hecho de que quería romperle el cuello a este tipo simplemente por pensar en tocarla.

Pero ese era su problema, no el de . Ella había dejado claro que no quería ninguna intimidad entre ellos, y él tenía que respetar sus elecciones. Por lo que dirigía sus esfuerzos en encontrarle un Dom propio.

—Muy bien. Ve a buscar a tu sub. Dile que di mi permiso. Te seguiré. —Wade se iluminó. Dios, ¿_fui yo alguna vez tan joven_? El jovencito Dom comenzó a apresurarse hacia Bella, entonces se frenó, y aminoró a un paso digno.

Cullen observó el rostro de Bella. El ceño fruncido, la confusión. Lo miró, y él asintió con la cabeza. Sus labios se apretaron antes de inclinarse ante Wade.

Cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de bondage cercana, Cullen se acercó a Gerald y Martha. El anciano levantó las cejas.

—Odio decir esto, Cullen, pero permitiste que ese niño se metiera en un asunto más grande del que puede manejar. Esa no es una sub que vaya a claudicar ante cualquier Dom.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero fue una sugerencia de J.

—Extraño. Me pregunto por qué. —Mientras Gerald acariciaba el cabello de Martha, la mujer mayor apoyaba la cabeza en contra de su hombro. Toda una pareja. Cuando sus rodillas se habían vuelto artríticas, Gerald se negó a permitirle que volviera a arrodillarse. Él dijo que si ella no sabía cuál era su lugar después de más de veinte años, entonces arrodillarse tampoco ayudaría.

Envejecer junto a alguien… era extraño cómo Cullen podía realmente ver eso agradable ahora. Tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo.

—Con J, ¿quién puede saber por qué? —Cullen le sonrió a Martha y asintió con la cabeza a Gerald—. Mejor voy para allá. Se supone que observe y ofrezca algunas sugerencias.

Mientras se alejaba, oyó a Martha susurrar,

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hombre encontró a una sub. —Ella había dicho eso a menudo. Cullen esperó oír la respuesta habitual de Gerald, "Cullen lo hará a su propio ritmo", y casi se detuvo cuando en lugar de eso, el hombre mayor dijo,

—Sip.

Wade parecía una persona bastante agradable, pensó Bella, mientras le abrochaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y luego sus piernas abiertas en el extremo de la mesa. Pero si él creía que sus acciones y órdenes la habían hecho someterse o la habían excitado, estaba muy equivocado. Ella podía verlo intentando ser todo un dominante, pero todo lo que le hacía sentir era fastidio.

Aparentemente la dominación venía en tamaños diferentes dado que ella seguro que se había vuelto sumisa alrededor de algunos de los Doms de aquí, especialmente de los Maestros. Tipos aterradores. Especialmente el Maestro Cullen, cuya naturaleza engañosamente agradable cubría una fuente de enorme poder.

Wade comprobó la severidad de sus restricciones… le habían enseñado bien… entonces desató las correas de su camiseta y expuso sus pechos.

Al menos ya había pasado de sentirse avergonzada acerca de su desnudez. "_Esa modestia es algo con lo que trabajaremos, también_", había dicho el Maestro Cullen la primera noche. ¿Y por qué él seguía apareciendo de pronto en su mente?

Este Dom… no debería pensar en él como un niño, probablemente debían tener la misma edad… ponía empeño. Realmente lo hacía, jugando con sus pechos y luego con su coño. Muy agradable y aburridísimo.

Finalmente el muchacho se puso de pie y habló con alguien que estaba del otro lado de las cuerdas.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Ante todo, ésta es una sub resistente. —Era la profunda y carrasposa voz del Señor. Su corazón realmente se saltó un latido antes de que comenzara a martillear dentro de su pecho—. Pocas personas logran conectar con ella. Ten eso en mente, —dijo el Señor—. Aparte de eso, Wade, no es lo que estás haciendo mal; es lo que no estás haciendo.

El maestro Cullen entró en su campo de visión, y todo su cuerpo pareció despertarse como si alguna alarma interna se hubiera apagado. _No, no, no, cuerpo traidor_. Ella no se involucraría con este… jugador… como lo había llamado Jacob. Así que tal vez su respiración se había acelerado, pero no era su culpa si el Dom gigante absorbía todo el aire del lugar, sin dejar nada para ella.

—¿No estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo…? —Wade lo apremió.

Una gran mano tocó su coño… la mano del Maestro Cullen… y sus caderas se retorcieron incontrolablemente.

—Ella está seca. Esto te dice algo por sí mismo: que no has capturado su mente. La dominación no se trata de algo físico, y tampoco lo es el sexo. —El Señor presionó la mano de Wade en contra de su coño, entonces movió hacia arriba la mesa para pararse al lado de ella.

Sus dedos duros capturaron su barbilla.

—Mírame, Bella. —La orden expresada con su autoritaria voz le provocó un estremecimiento, y cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos la estaban mirando tan fijamente que no pudo apartar la mirada—. Quiero tus ojos sobre mí, sub.

Otra vez esa sensación fundente. No. Ella no quería tener esa sensación. No lo quería a él. Intentó apartar la barbilla de su agarre, moverse de alguna manera, pero desafortunadamente el muchacho había hecho un buen trabajo con las restricciones. Nada se movió.

—No puedes moverte, pequeña sub. —Su pulgar le acariciaba los labios—. Tu cuerpo está atado, y cada parte de él está abierta y disponible para mi uso.

El solo pensamiento del Señor _usándola_, tomándola, tocándola, envió un pequeño temblor por ella.

—Infierno, está húmeda. —Wade sonó conmocionado—. Trabajé con ella muchísimo y no llegué a ninguna parte. Tú la miras, y ella se moja.

La enfocada mirada del Maestro Cullen permaneció sobre ella cuando se sonrojó. Entonces su mejilla se frunció. Pero no era una sonrisa real, no era la sonrisa del Maestro Cullen, y la falta de ella la lastimó.

Él desató las restricciones de los brazos, sus manos seguras y eficientes, y la hizo sentarse como una muñeca con sus piernas todavía atadas.

—Y ésta es la lección que J quería que tuvieras, Wade. La dominación empieza en la cabeza.

Sólo la sensación del toque del Señor la dejó necesitada, como si su piel hubiera sido lijada por todas partes y cada contacto con sus dedos se volviera más agudo que el siguiente.

Wade liberó las restricciones de sus tobillos, y estando excesivamente consciente de su humedad, ella comenzó a cerrar las piernas.

—¿Te di permiso para moverte? —El maestro Cullen le preguntó, el frío tono en su voz congelándola en el lugar.

—No, Señor.

Él regresó a su conversación con el muchacho.

—Piensa en el motivo por el que estás haciendo esto. Lo que obtienes de esto y en cómo te sientes cuándo una mujer voluntariamente se somete a ti. Mantén eso en mente y encuentra a una de las sub más jóvenes… una que no te mire a los ojos durante más de un segundo. Llévala a un área para escenas y domínala. Hazla arrodillarse, hazle preguntas, y no le permitas evadirte. Indaga profundamente. Haz que te mire y observa sus ojos. Lee su lenguaje corporal. Nada de sexo, Wade. Simplemente disfruta de la sensación de dominar a alguien.

Wade asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a Bella sola con el Maestro Cullen. Justo lo que ella no quería. Si se mantuviera apartada, lejos de él, podría hacerle frente. Si él no la tocara o…

Él se acercó, y ella bajó la mirada a sus propias manos.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando contigo? —le preguntó, su tono engañosamente suave.

No mientas.

—No, Señor. Preferiría… —pausa—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar. —_Tiempo para recuperar mi control. Mi control, no el tuyo. _

Las manos masculinas envolvieron las suyas, calientes en contra de su piel fría. Le frotó los dedos suavemente.

—Bien, Bella. Tómate el tiempo para pensar. Discutiremos todos esos pensamientos la próxima semana. —Hizo un silencio—. ¿Eso queda claro?

—Sí, Señor.

—Estás libre de servicio. Avísame si encuentras a alguien con quien quieras jugar. —Les dio a sus manos un apretón y se alejó.

_Quiero jugar contigo. Tú, tú, tú. _

—Mira, terminé antes de que el bebé naciera esta vez. —Bella sacó la diminuta manta, y el sol destelló sobre los hilos rosados y blancos.

—Muy bonito. —La abuela de Bella palpó el borde con flecos—. Y muy suave. Hiciste un excelente trabajo, mija.

—Estoy mejorando. —Bonita e incluso, ninguna esquina dispareja, ningún agujero abierto. Con un suspiro satisfecho, se reclinó en la silla del patio y miró a través del pequeño patio trasero de Tía Rosa. No había cambiado mucho desde que ella había vivido aquí en sus dos últimos años de la escuela secundaria. La desordenada línea de arbustos que lo dividía con los patios de los vecinos había crecido sólo unos treinta centímetros de alto. Un limonero había reemplazado a uno de los naranjeros que delimitaba las esquinas. Afuera en uno de los lados estaban ubicados los enormes neumáticos del camión que Julio había convertido en barbacoa. En el otro lado, el pasto todavía se negaba a crecer debajo del viejo columpio.

Y Bella todavía venía a la casa de Tía Rosa cada domingo para sentir la sensación de pertenencia.

Al menos ahora que su negocio de limpieza estaba saliendo gradualmente de la ruina, ella podría devolverles algo. Más temprano, Bella había puesto una excusa para pasar al baño y había acomodado la bolsa con todos los artículos que había comprado. Las sábanas nuevas fueron puestas en la cama, la loción sobre la mesita de noche, las golosinas y algunos batidos con altas calorías ubicados en el diminuto armario del rincón. Cuando terminó, sólo la caja de galletas había quedado dentro de la bolsa. Su abuela no vería las cosas nuevas hasta que Bella hubiera ido, esa era una parte del juego que jugaban. El orgullo corría fuerte en ambos lados de la familia.

Después de sacar la caja, Bella plegó el acolchado y lo metió dentro de su bolsa para envolver más tarde.

—Mira, Abuelita, hice algunas galletas.

Mientras masticaban ruidosamente y disfrutaban del clima atípicamente cálido, bella oyó todos los chismes del barrio. Quien había quedado embarazada, quien se había divorciado, qué matrimonios habían fracasado, qué marido golpeaba a su mujer. De quiénes eran los niños que habían caído en prisión o que iban a la universidad o que habían encontrado a un nuevo amante.

—Pero no hemos hablado de ti, _mija_. —Los ojos ancianos estudiaron a Bella—. Te ves diferente. Más sensible.

En las pasadas pocas semanas, ella había descubierto que le gustaba verse femenina. Ahora dejaba a su cabello suelto, usaba pantalones cortos más ceñidos y camisetas que remarcaban su figura.

—¿Has encontrado a un hombre?

— _¡Abuelita!_ —Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Puedo ser vieja, pero no estoy ciega. Te ves como una mujer enamorada.

—Ojalá. —El deseo de estar con el Maestro Cullen era peor cada vez que lo veía—. Conocí a alguien, pero él no está interesado en comprometerse.

Su abuela mordisqueó una punta de la galleta como un ratón.

—¿Pero tú lo quieres? —El solo pensamiento le agitó el corazón.

— Oh, sí. Pero él no se comprometería con alguien como yo.

—¿Cómo tú? Eres bonita y lista.

—Lo conocí en un lugar frecuentado por personas ricas. —Aunque un barman probablemente no ganara tanto, ¿verdad?— Eventualmente él se daría cuenta de que vengo de aquí. —Agitó la mano abarcando el vecindario de casitas viejas y apartamentos ruinosos. A dos calles de allí, las prostitutas trabajaban en las esquinas, las ventas de droga se efectuaban en los callejones, y las puñaladas eran cosa de cada fin de semana.

—¿Él es tan superficial como para juzgar a una mujer por su procedencia?

—La gente hace eso. —El marido de Rosa había sido un conocido vendedor de drogas; sus primos habían pasado un tiempo en un reformatorio. Las oportunidades de trabajo se disipaban una vez que los potenciales empleadores comprobaban la procedencia de Bella.

Los bancos no le otorgaban créditos después de descubrir de dónde venía. Los novios desaparecían después de que los padres averiguaban sobre su familia. Ella había aprendido la irrelevancia del carácter de una persona en comparación con sus antecedentes.

Los ojos de la abuelita se estrecharon.

—¿Es un buen hombre?

Los labios de Bella se curvaron al pensar en el sentido del humor del Señor, en su insistencia sobre la honradez. En cómo observaba a los aprendices tan cuidadosamente y en cómo todos, desde los miembros del club a los Amos, acudían a él por su ayuda y consejo… cómo la había envuelto en sus brazos y la había alimentado con chocolate.

—Oh, sí.

—Entonces ve tras él. Tu pasado puede tener importancia, _mija*_, o puede no tenerla. No lo sabrás hasta que le des una oportunidad. —La abuelita chasqueó sus artríticos dedos juntos—. Las personas, especialmente los hombres, no siempre saben lo que quieren. Inténtalo, y si no funciona, entonces puedes renunciar.

Con un corazón roto.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la abuelita frunció el ceño y la reprendió,

—Los corazones se reponen, pero las oportunidades perdidas se van para siempre.

—Pero…

—Mi nieta no es una cobarde.


	11. Chapter 10

**chicas que feliz estoy ya vamos por la mitad de la historia, le dejo este regalito feliz jueves, recordaos esta es una adaptacion ni la historia o los personajes me pertencen ya quisiera yo tener esa imaginacion tan barbara jaja besos**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Cullen entró caminando en Shadowlands unas buenas dos horas tarde y con un estado de ánimo de mierda. La única cosa peor que conseguir una desagradable quemadura y una visita a la sala de emergencias había sido llenar los formularios con el informe de las incidencias. _Malditas reglas y reglamentos_.

Para esconder el abultado vendaje de gasa, se había puesto una vieja camisa de sus días universitarios, cuando había pertenecido a un grupo de RCP. La apariencia medieval con mangas largas no se veía tan mal con sus pantalones de cuero, y el color verde se ajustaba perfectamente para el Día de San Patricio.

Cullen saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Ben que estaba en el escritorio del guarda, recibió un saludo simbólico, y entró al cuarto principal del club. Aparentemente J se había decidido por un romántico tema céltico para esta noche, y la melodiosa música de Clannad flotaba a través del cuarto en lugar del rudo ritmo del aggrotech. No estaba mal. De hecho, la atmósfera se sentía casi como el bar irlandés de su abuelo… más allá de los sonidos de los látigos y cadenas, gritos y gemidos.

Cullen se metió rápidamente detrás de la barra y vio a sirviendo los pedidos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, —dijo Emmet, arrojándole un puñetazo en broma.

Cullen dio un paso fuera de su alcance y respingó cuando el apresurado movimiento tensó los vendajes.

Emmet se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo una quemadura. Nada malo. —Infierno, sólo hacía cinco minutos que había llegado y ya se había ido de la lengua.

—Ve a sentarte. Jugaré de barman esta noche.

—Ya lo tengo. —Cullen movió el brazo y suspiró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Dolería como el demonio si hiciera una noche completa—. Por un par de horas más o menos.

Emmet lo estudió, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Organizaré al resto de nosotros para hacer rotaciones después de ese tiempo hasta que Calisle llegue.

—Gracias. Te lo debo. —Cullen caminó alrededor de él y colocó una cerveza sobre la barra para Adrian.

—¿Cómo están mis aprendices?

—Bastante bien. Coordinaron sus vestimentas, incluso Aron. —Emmet señaló a través del cuarto.

—Bien, entonces, —murmuró al ver a Bella sirviendo bebidas a un grupo de Dommes. Una monada, diría su abuelo. La falda de vinilo color chocolate estaba bien, pero los listones verdes anudados como macramé para cubrir sus pechos eran excelentes. Se había peinado con el cabello hacia atrás y más listones verdes se mezclaban con los mechones de sus rizos. Los diminutos moños atados alrededor de sus tobillos resaltaban sus bronceadas piernas.

—Muy hermosa.

Ella había tenido su semana para pensar. Esta noche le diría qué diablos había ocurrido en esa bonita cabeza suya. ¿Por qué se había enfriado de esa manera? Acurrucándose en su regazo una noche y evitándolo en la siguiente. ¿Y por qué carajo a él le importaba?

_Otra sub, Cullen, ella es simplemente otra sub en una larga línea de subs_. Y no quería a su entrenador. Miró a la siguiente persona que estaba esperando y chasqueó,

—¿Qué quieres? —La joven morena sub palideció y dio un paso atrás.

Joder, ahora él estaba asustando a las pequeñas.

—Lo siento, amor, —dijo gentilmente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Mirándolo con cautela, ella se acercó lentamente y comenzó a recitar su pedido.

Después de ella, Cullen se ocupó del trabajo de la barra, concentrándose en la música y en sus amigos, y lentamente su estado de ánimo se atenuó. Atender la barra en Shadowlands equilibraba la intensidad de su trabajo como investigador de los delitos de incendios provocados. Le gustaba atender las necesidades de la gente, ya sea sirviendo bebidas, hablando o aconsejando.

Cuando Cullen colocó un ruso blanco enfrente de una nueva sub pelirroja, Carlisle pasó detrás de la barra, diciendo,

—Emmet me envió para ayudarte y aprender cómo atender la barra. —Los Doms podían ser unas mamás gallinas hinchapelotas. Cullen tenía el mismo defecto, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que gustarle estar en el extremo receptor. Exhaló un suspiro y cedió.

—Las cervezas se almacenan en este refrigerador…

Una vez que terminaron de repartir las bebidas requeridas, Cullen se apoyó en la barra, Carlisle a su lado.

En el área de las cadenas, Seth se gratificaba flagelando a su bonita pelirroja… muy ligeramente, como siempre. Entonces se detuvo. Por la mirada irritada en su rostro, Irina le había hablado de manera impertinente. Arrojó el flogger a un lado y dio un paso delante de ella, enterrando el puño en su pelo. Cuando bajó la mirada sobre ella, el incremento de tensión sexual fue obvio desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Ella es una pequeña cosita vigorosa, —comentó Carlisle—. Pero yo tiendo a preferir a las más tranquilas.

—Usualmente yo también. —Al menos hasta hace poco, hasta que una pequeña amazona comenzó a causarle problemas.

—¿Tienes en mente a alguien de aquí?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía estoy conociéndome con los miembros. —Nuevo abogado querellante, Cullen recordó. Los policías que lo habían visto trabajar frente a un jurado dijeron que era malditamente bueno—. ¿Vienes de Virginia, verdad?

—Quise tomar un poco de distancia después de mi divorcio.

Justamente, eso demostraba exactamente por qué un hombre no debería involucrarse.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Estás disfrutando de Shadowlands? —Cullen se volvió a la escena en el área de las cadenas.

Cuando Seth tomó una vara, los ojos de Irina se ensancharon. La confianza era difícil para esa sub, y Seth seguía empujando sus límites. Ahora estaba comenzando con suaves golpecitos hacia arriba de su cuerpo, calentándola, esperando a que ella se relajara. El primer chasquido suave a través de sus pechos la hizo levantarse en puntas de pie.

Cullen sonrió.

—Me gusta este club, —murmuró Carlsle con una sonrisa idéntica—. Tiene un interesante grupo de aprendices también, aunque con una parece que te has encariñado bastante.

Cullen sintió a su estómago apretarse y mantuvo los músculos laxos.

—¿Con Bella?

—Sí, señor, justamente con ella. —Carlisle lo miró fijamente—. Disfruté del momento que gentilmente compartiste con ella. Pero si llegó a ser importante para ti…

—El Maestro a cargo de los aprendices tiene que mantenerse distante de los subs, —dijo Cullen. Razón por la cual no plantaba su puño en la cara de carlisle ahora mismo. Se restregó la barbilla. Maldita sea, su posesividad seguía aumentando.

—Eso es lo que he escuchado, —dijo Carlisle—. Pero incluso ese Maestro podría sentirse tentado.

_Sí, y ese Maestro estaba jodido_.

La energía de Bella se había desvanecido como las bragas rosadas lavadas con cloro. Había pasado mucho tiempo anoche limpiando dos nuevos negocios y luego no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había estado demasiado excitada sobre esta noche. Había venido aquí toda preparada para poner en práctica el consejo de su abuela, pero el Maestro Setj se había ocupado de la barra en lugar del Maestro Cullen. Hablando de desilusión. A pesar de la alegría de la multitud y de la divertida música céltica, el fiasco había desvanecido la noche como una Pepsi expuesta al sol.

Exhalando un suspiro, Bella escribió más órdenes de bebidas y volvió al bar. Apoyó la bandeja sobre la barra.

—Bonita ropa. —La profunda voz le quitó el aliento.

— ¡Maestro Cullen, viniste! —Dios, míralo. Realmente se había puesto una camisa en lugar de un chaleco y el estilo medieval de manga larga lo hacía verse incluso más grande, sus hombros aún más anchos. Las mangas enrolladas hacia arriba revelaban sus musculosos y bronceados antebrazos y sus muñecas.

—Estás muy observadora, amor. —Él no rodeó la barra como había hecho las veces anteriores, ni se inclinó sobre ésta. Sus intentos de mantenerse lejos de él habían funcionado demasiado bien.

"_Ve tras él_," había dicho su abuela. "_Muy bien, Abuelita, simplemente obsérvame trabajar_". Si él no se acercaba, entonces ella tendría que hacerlo. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barra en una imitación de la postura que adoptaba él habitualmente. Sólo que ella tenía pechos y sabía con bastante certeza que sus brazos los apretujaban, descubriendo un importante escote.

Él definitivamente lo notó.

—Tú te ves realmente bien también, —le dijo Bella. Y todo en ella lo deseaba—. El color verde de tu camisa hace juego con tus ojos.

Esos ojos verdes se estrecharon.

Podía sentir su mirada mientras rebuscaba el trocito de papel que tenía plegado dentro de su sujetador simbólico. Considerando que los espacios descubiertos excedían en número a los listones que los cubrían, tenía suerte de que sostuvieran el papel.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levantó la vista, sabiendo que su perceptiva mirada captaría demasiado lo que ella quería. No es que quisiera esconderlo más.

—Bien, entonces, —él murmuró. Se inclinó a través de la barra y metió un dedo dentro de su sostén confeccionado con nudos celtas, paralizándola mientras sacaba el papel… y se tomaba el tiempo para restregar los nudillos sobre sus rápidamente endurecidos pezones. Ella había intentado acomodar los listones de manera que escondieran los pezones, pero sus pechos velozmente se habían sacudido hacia afuera.

No obstante, si a él le interesaban las cosas sobresalientes, llevaría puesto macramé cada noche.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus pezones se oprimieron para convertirse en sensibles puntas, y pudo sentirse humedecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que él no miraba sus pechos. En lugar de eso estaba estudiando su rostro mientras la tocaba. En cierta forma eso simplemente empeoró el calor.

Él sonrió y pasó un dedo a través de sus labios.

—Una vez que termines con tus tareas, vamos a tener una conversación, pequeña tigresa.

—Sí, Señor.

Él se enderezó y dio un paso atrás, respingando como si sus hombros dolieran. Bella frunció el ceño. Se movía de forma rara también. Rígido, como…

— ¡Maestro Cullen, lo hiciste! —Tania empujó a Bella a un lado sin siquiera mirarla—. Me prometiste que usarías el flogger conmigo esta noche. He estado esperando ansiosamente.

—¿Prometí eso, no? —Cullen miró los pedidos de Bella—. Déjame preparar estas bebidas, y luego hablaremos.

En el sitio donde estaba la batidora, él se estiró para tomar una botella, respingó, y se acercó al mostrador antes de levantarla.

—Vi la forma en que lo miras, —susurró Tania, sus ojos sagaces como los de un gato salvaje—. No te hagas ilusiones. También vi la furgoneta que conduces, y puedo decirte que él no se interesaría en una criada.

El menosprecio de Tania llenó el aire como un hedor apestoso, y Bella se alejó un paso. No había ninguna respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Tú no perteneces a este lugar, —masculló la otra sub antes de que su boca se curvara en una acaramelada sonrisa cuando el Maestro Cullen se acercó.

Él ubicó las bebidas delante de Bella.

—Aquí tienes, dulzura. —Maldita sea, él todavía no se veía erguido. Las líneas de expresión junto a sus ojos y boca estaban tensas, y su fácil sentido del humor ausente.

—Bella, dame una hora para terminar aquí y yo…

—No, —Bella lo interrumpió.

Sus cejas se juntaron en el momento en que volvió la mirada hacia ella. Oh, _carajo_, estaba bien jodida. Pero no importaba. Se volvió a Tania.

—No sé lo que le pasó, pero su hombro o brazo no tiene un buen movimiento. Le duele. Así que no va a utilizar ningún flogger esta noche. —Bella respingó ante la mirada que él le dirigió y agregó, casi por lo bajo—, apuesto a que es por eso que se puso una camisa.

Tania miró a Bella y entonces se volvió al Maestro Cullen.

—No quisiera que te lastimaras, Maestro Cullen, —le dijo tan dulcemente que Bella puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tal la semana próxima entonces, Señor?

El maestro Cullen le sonrió a la morena.

—Gracias, Bella. La próxima semana estaría bien.

Mientras él hablaba, Bella agarró las bebidas y retomó el camino de regreso a su área. Tal vez después de que pasara un rato, él se olvidaría de cómo ella lo había interrumpido en su conversación y le había dicho "No".

Podía sentir sus ojos en la espalda, y un escalofrío se extendió lentamente a través de ella. ¿Realmente pensaba que el barman que nunca olvidaba la bebida de nadie se olvidaría que una sub intentó mangonearlo?

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hombro?

Todavía observando a su pequeña amazona, Cullen alejó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que J se había sentado en la barra.

—Estaba debajo de un techo que se derrumbó. Me quemé un pedazo de piel.

—Ella te observa de cerca, ¿verdad?

No había un punto en fingir que no sabía a quién J se estaba refiriendo.

—Aparentemente. —Sonrió. —Es una cosita audaz, ¿no? Imponiendo autoridad.

Era extraño tener a una sub que se atreviera a desafiarlo porque estaba preocupada por él. Había tenido subs impertinentes a las que había castigado, subs que lo desafiaron porque realmente no podían someterse, subs que simplemente no querían obedecer, pero Bella… captó un vislumbre de ella a través del cuarto, moviéndose con ese gracioso y decidido paso… ella era completamente diferente.

—¿Qué tienes pensado para ella esta noche? —preguntó J.

Cullen le sirvió un trago y se lo alcanzó, entonces tomó una cerveza para sí mismo.

—No la empujé la semana pasada, por lo que debería hacerlo. Dado que lleva un listón verde, debería hacer una escena con uno de los Maestros que no tienen compromisos. Tal vez Carlisle. —El pensamiento de Carlisle tomando a Bella no le sentó bien. O Sam o… La lata en la mano de Cullen se abolló, derramando cerveza por el borde. Infierno. _No es mía. Aprendiz. Está aquí para aprender—_. Carlisle estaría bien.

J tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, una que no parecía armonizar con la conversación.

—De acuerdo. —Se levantó y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir—, Daniel llegará tan pronto como lo encuentre. Él y los otros atenderán la barra esta noche.

El tono lacónico indicaba que discutir sería inútil. No se les pagaba a los Maestros en Shadowlands, pero el dueño todavía dictaminaba la ley.

—Sí, jefe.

La noche había empezado como la mierda, se reanimó por unos cinco minutos, y había ido en línea recta hacia abajo desde allí. Primero había fastidiado al Maestro Cullen con su comportamiento insurgente… ¿ella realmente le había dicho lo qué él podía hacer? _Madre de Dios_, se había vuelto loca. Entonces, antes de que pudiera regresar y disculparse, el Maestro J se la había asignado a este… a este increíblemente aburrido Dom.

Completamente desnuda, con las manos encadenadas por encima de su cabeza, bajó la mirada al joven Dom de cabello color arena, que estaba usando un vibrador en ella. Seguramente eso debería hacerla correrse. _Uno pensaría_. Reprimió un suspiro.

Gary empujó el vibrador en su interior más duro y dijo,

— ¡Córrete ahora! —¿Él de verdad creía que podría ordenarle correrse?

No obstante, si lo hiciera, habría terminado con él, ¿verdad? Ya era suficiente. Bella cerró los ojos y gimió, sacudiendo agradablemente las caderas para enfatizar.

Gary se puso de pie, una sonrisa complacida en su cara. Bien. Tal vez ahora la liberaría.

—Bueno, —dijo—. Pienso que…

—¿Nos permites entrometernos en tu escena, Gary? —El Maestro J entró dentro del área delimitada por la soga—. Creo que el Maestro Cullen necesita hablar unas palabras con su aprendiz. Y a mí me gustaría hablar contigo por un minuto.

—Oh. Bueno.

El Maestro J la miró con un rostro inexpresivo, entonces escoltó al Dom fuera del área, dejándola todavía encadenada. Bien, él indudablemente parecía terriblemente disgustado.

A ella no le importó, no con el Maestro Cullen aquí mismo delante suyo. Lo miró… y se congeló. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su boca apretada, todo humor había desaparecido de sus ojos mientras desataba sus restricciones.

—¿Señor?

Él señaló el piso, y con el corazón martilleando, ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza. Sus manos se sentían frías cuando las apoyó escrupulosamente sobre sus muslos en la posición que había aprendido la semana pasada. Podía ver sus botas enfrente suyo. Sin moverse. Él simplemente permaneció parado allí, y el peso de su mirada caía sobre sus hombros.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy disgustado, aprendiz? —Incluso su profunda voz era helada.

Dios, ella realmente lo había cabreado. Asombroso que no le hubiera gritado más temprano.

—Porque le dije a Tania que no podía ser azotada.

—No. Intenta otra vez.

¿Pero qué podría haber hecho para enojarlo tanto? Sirvió las mesas bastante bien. No había intentado pegarle a nadie. Se comportó correctamente sumisa cuando el Dom la encadenó. Incluso fingió un… se quedó sin aire. Seguramente nadie había notado que lo había fingido. Ciertamente había engañado al Dom. No había engañado al Maestr Cullen. _Madre de Dios._

—Yo… lo siento.

—Dime lo que sientes.

—Haber fingido tener un orgasmo —murmuró mirando a sus propias manos.

—Mírame. —Un dedo debajo de su barbilla le inclinó la cara hacia arriba, pero ella no quería ver esos ojos verdes helados.

—Mí-ra-me.

Se sobresaltó y levantó la vista, él le sostuvo la mirada diciendo,

—La relación entre un Dom y una sub se basa en la honestidad. Si no puedes ser sincera acerca de algo tan básico como tu propio placer, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Sus palabras la golpearon en el pecho con más fuerza que cualquier golpe.

—No. Oh, no.

Se aferró a su muñeca, sujetándolo para obligarlo a escuchar.

—No pensé. Sólo quería… —Hacer que el Dom terminara. Manipularlo con una mentira. Le había mentido con su cuerpo, si bien no lo había hecho con sus palabras. Le ardieron los ojos cuando comprendió la enormidad de su error. Los cerró contra la falta de emoción en los de él.

Pero Cullen no se movió. No se alejó. ¿Todavía tendría una oportunidad?

—No arruinaré todo otra vez. Ahora que lo sé. —No podía decir la palabra que repercutía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Por favor, por favor, por favor_.

Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente.

—Dulzura, tú… especialmente… no disfrutarás del castigo que usamos para algo así.

—Lo haré. Golpéame, azótame, lo que sea. —_No me obligues a dejarte. No todavía, cuando ni siquiera he intentado comprobar si te gusto. _

Él suspiró y la levantó sobre sus pies.

—_Lo que sea_ es la expresión para esto, bien. —Cerró la mano alrededor de su nuca, empujándola a la parte trasera del cuarto principal y atravesando el pasillo más allá de las habitaciones temáticas, y entrando a la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

Nada de madera pulida ni brillos de bronce como en el resto de Shadowlands, la decoración de la mazmorra imitaba a una era anterior. Una brutal. Las cadenas empotradas en los muros de rocas sujetaban sumisos, varones y mujeres. A la derecha, un delgada sub se mecía en una eslinga, su amo martillando dentro de ella; a la izquierda había una mesa de bondage vacía. Una mujer colgada suspendida en el centro del cuarto, sus ojos entreabiertos, profundamente compenetrada mientras su Dom colocaba una fila de broches para ropa bajando por su espalda.

Bella había comenzado a temblar para cuando llegaron a un rincón más alejado y se detuvieron. Una estatua tallada de un caballo marrón estaba situada sobre un soporte alto. Una silla de montar de cuero adornaba la estrecha parte trasera. Contra la pared, detrás, había una pequeña mesa con diversos consoladores. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó del estómago de Bella. Esto no se parecía a un área de azotes.

El maestro Cullen señaló el piso.

—De rodillas.

Se dejó caer y bajó la vista. Sus dedos temblaban con tanta fuerza que los apretó entre sus muslos. Sus piernas dolían por la aspereza del piso de cemento, y mientras bajaba los ojos a sus rodillas, escuchaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Un látigo chasqueó a través del cuarto. Órdenes en voz baja llegaban de una Domme en algún otro sitio. El gemido de un hombre. El sonido crujiente de una envoltura de condón muy cerca. Murmullos y susurros bajos, incrementándose y acercándose más. Hasta aquí. Oh, Dios, su castigo se había convertido en un espectáculo público.

¿Qué era exactamente esa cosa del caballo?

Como si la hubiera oído, el Maestro Cullen dijo,

—Este potro de madera es un pariente de la Sybian, y tú vas a montarlo, aprendiz. —La asió por la parte superior de sus brazos, la puso de pie, y la empujó hacia la estatua.

Ella miró el aparato y se sacudió un paso hacia atrás. Una larga pieza de plástico se extendía por la falsa silla de montar con un consolador cubierto con un condón asomando en el centro. El Maestro Cullen vertió un tubo de lubricante sobre el consolador, entonces empujó una grada de madera más cerca al dispositivo.

—Sube, sub. —Ella negó con la cabeza, su estómago hecho un nudo. Esto… No podía hacer esto. Hizo otro paso hacia atrás.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó.

Sólo tenía dos opciones. Aceptar su castigo… montar esta cosa… o irse de Shadowlands y nunca regresar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _No quiero hacer esto_. Y entonces dio un paso arriba de la caja de madera y balanceó una pierna a través de la silla de montar, intentando cruzar el consolador. Éste golpeó contra la parte interna de su muslo.

—Arriba, pequeña tigresa. —La asió por la cintura y la levantó encima del aparato, entonces la hizo descender, dejándola acomodarse por sí misma. El consolador se deslizó en su interior, apabullándola. Era mucho más pequeño que un hombre, pero ella no había tenido nada allí adentro durante mucho tiempo… a excepción de los dedos de él. Con los dientes apretados, lo hizo entrar completamente, y descubrió que el plástico curvado hacia arriba que estaba ubicado delante del consolador, presionaba la superficie rugosa en contra de su clítoris.

El Maestro Cullen pasaba las manos subiendo y bajando por sus brazos, su cercanía y su toque tan cálidos y reconfortantes que una lágrima se derramó. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera mentido, ¿y ahora una llorona? Lo que debía pensar de ella.

—Oh, dulzura. —Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla húmeda, y luego le ahuecó la cara—. Mírame, Bella.

El frío había desaparecido de su voz.

Ella levantó la vista, las lágrimas no derramadas emborronaban su visión.

—Lo siento, Señor, —susurró.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Su voz la envolvió, retumbando como un trueno a la distancia. Él se inclinó en contra de la silla de montar justo delante de su pierna, haciéndola mucho más consciente de la cosa que estaba en su interior. ¿Por qué no podría ser él quien estuviera dentro de ella?

—Lo que sucederá ahora es que vas a montarlo hasta que yo quede convencido de que conoces la diferencia entre una mentira y la verdad, y entre un orgasmo falso y uno real. ¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad aquí?

—Rojo, Señor.

—Úsala si la necesitas.

_Nunca_. Él vería que ella podría soportar cualquier cosa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Entonces suspiró. Después de acomodarle los pies descalzos en los estribos, ajustó la longitud para que ella pudiera empujarse hacia arriba de la silla de montar ligeramente, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para liberarse del consolador.

Tomó un trémulo aliento y se esforzó por recobrar la compostura. Sólo estaba sentada sobre esta cosa, no era tan difícil. Pero si él pensaba que ella brincaría encima de esto para el entretenimiento de la gente que estaba observando, estaba mortalmente equivocado. No iba a suceder. Los orgasmos… sus orgasmos… no eran un espectáculo público.

Aquella vez cuando se había corrido con el Maestro Cullen, él la había abrumado tan profunda y rápidamente que ella no había notado nada excepto a él. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora podía ver a cada una de las personas que estaban paradas alrededor del lugar. Expectantes. Uff. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma y permaneció quieta.

El Maestro Cullen tomó algo de la mesa. ¿Una caja de controles? Repentinamente toda la silla de montar zumbó, y entonces el consolador comenzó a moverse, girando dentro de su vagina, lentamente dando vueltas y vueltas. Oh, querido Dios, ¿qué era esta cosa? Vueltas y vueltas. Se puso rígida, intentando no responder ni siquiera cuando el calor la colmó.

Un momento después, el área rugosa que presionaba contra su clítoris comenzó a vibrar. Se inclinó para alejarse de eso, pero ese movimiento provocó que el consolador acariciara con más fuerza sobre un sensible punto de su interior. No podía deslizarse hacia atrás tampoco.

Si empujara arriba de los estribos, se liberaría de las vibraciones al menos. Sus dientes se apretaron con más fuerza. Él quería que se corriera aquí, delante de todo el mundo. Esto no era como hacer el amor, ni siquiera nada que se le acercara. Se sentía absolutamente equivocado. Podría usar la palabra de seguridad… _Nunca_. No, montaría la cosa, pero maldición si iba a correrse para su entretenimiento o el de alguien más. No hoy. Puso las manos en el cuello del caballo para equilibrarse, se levantó, y se mantuvo tan lejos del vibrador texturado como pudo.

Un bufido de diversión sonó detrás de ella. Entonces su mano le abofeteó el trasero, y ella chilló.

—¿Estás intentando hacer lo que yo quiero, sub? ¿De complacerme?

Sus preguntas le atravesaron el alma, sacudiéndola peor que un golpe. Ella conocía la respuesta. Estaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Desafiándolo. Arqueó la cabeza, y se dejó caer sobre la silla de montar.

_Una llorona y una cobarde. _

Las vibraciones golpearon sobre su clítoris, pero ya no tenía importancia. No sentía ninguna excitación, incluso menos que cuando el Dom había usado el vibrador.

—Tan obstinada pequeña sub, —murmuró Cullen. Sintió un gran alivio ante la falta de enojo en su voz—. Creo que te ayudaré un poco.

Repentinamente la silla de montar rechinó cuando él se subió detrás de ella. Se estiró a su alrededor y colocó una mano justo por encima de su montículo. Su otra mano aplanada sobre su pecho derecho.

La excitación la surcó tan rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que la hizo jadear.

Su musculoso pecho le calentaba la espalda. Cuando empujó con la ingle contra su trasero y la empujó hacia arriba contra el cojincillo rugoso, las vibraciones repercutieron dentro de su clítoris, despertándolo instantáneamente. Lo sintió hincharse y apretarse. Sus dedos hacían círculos alrededor de su pezón, luego hicieron rodar la punta, enviando más fuego crepitando directamente a su coño.

Su respiración se aceleraba mientras las vibraciones en contra de su clítoris y el consolador que giraba en su interior continuaban incrementando su excitación. Estaba cerca, más cerca, de un orgasmo inevitable. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre eso. Sus piernas se presionaron alrededor de la silla de montar, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza al cuello del caballo.

De repente las vibraciones se detuvieron, y el consolador comenzó a girar más lentamente. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, sorprendida por la repentina interrupción, y sus labios se cerraron sobre un bajo lloriqueo de frustración. Todo su coño palpitaba, por dentro y por fuera.

Luego de algunos segundos, tomó un largo y tembloroso aliento. _Bien. Esto era bueno_. No quería correrse aquí delante de todo el mundo.

—Estaba sorprendido de que no te hayas corrido más temprano, considerando que el Dom tenía un vibrador. —Los dedos del Maestro Cullen frotaban suavemente contra la parte superior de su montículo. La pequeña caricia animó a su sensitivo nudo, y se quedó sin aire—. Pero no estuviste ni siquiera cerca, ¿verdad?

—No.

Su mano le masajeaba el pecho, se detuvo para jugar con su pezón. Su aliento caliente le rozaba el oído estremeciéndola.

—¿Por qué, dulzura? ¿Por qué no sentiste nada con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería pensar en el otro Dom, no ahora. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el fuerte hombro que tenía detrás, y pudo percibir su aroma: jabón, cuero y su propia esencia masculina. ¿Alguna vez alguien había olido más virilmente que este hombre?

—Bien, entonces. —Quitó la mano de su montículo, y las vibraciones comenzaron otra vez.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígida cuando salió disparada directamente hacia la excitación. Esta vez, él usó sus propias caderas para mecerla en contra del cojincillo vibratorio, y los movimientos rítmicos combinados, volviéndose cada vez más fuertes y…

Las vibraciones se detuvieron, y ella gimió. Ser interrumpida de esta manera dolía, maldita sea.

Entonces le abofeteó el muslo con su gran mano, la palmada tan impactante como el aguijón que sintió.

—Bella, ¿por qué tuviste que fingirlo? ¿Por qué no te corriste con él?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba, la mitad inferior dolía. El consolador todavía daba vueltas en su interior, pero demasiado lentamente, justo lo necesario para evitar que su excitación se apagara.

Le abofeteó la pierna otra vez. Bella intentó levantarse, pero el inquebrantable brazo alrededor de su cintura la mantuvo en el lugar. Las vibraciones resurgieron, más fuertes, mucho más fuertes, y el consolador comenzó a girar más rápido.

—Oh, oh, oh. —Apretó las manos en el caballo, y se inclinó hacia la pieza que rozaba su clítoris. Sólo un poquito más.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron, y la golpeó con su mano otra vez, más arriba sobre su muslo. Dolió. Otra punzante palmada hizo que sus pensamientos se fragmentaran, y se estremeció cuando la excitación y el dolor se mezclaron en su interior, confundiéndola. ¿Qué quería de ella?

—¿Por qué no te corriste con él? —Esperó, entonces le abofeteó el muslo otra vez, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Las vibraciones empezaron, enviándola directamente hacia arriba. Casi… Se detuvieron. Incluso mientras ella lloriqueaba, él le abofeteó la pierna una vez más.

—¿Por qué?

No podía pensar, no podía correrse, todo ardía y latía mientras la necesidad se agitaba en su interior. Él no la dejaba moverse. La sujetaba… la lastimaba… la cuidaba…

—¿Por qué, Bella?

—Porque no eras tú. —Las palabras explotaron desde su interior—. Confío en ti. —Su cabeza se arqueó cuando susurró—, sólo te quiero a ti.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Sus palabras susurradas detonaron a través de él como un fósforo en llamas. _Lo quería_.

Joder, no había previsto que ocurriera esto. Apretó el brazo a su alrededor, empujando ese cuerpo flexible en contra de su pecho. No se había corrido con nadie más porque lo quería a _él_. Específicamente. No a cualquier Dom o Maestro, sino a él. Ese conocimiento lo hizo querer aullar como si hubiera hecho un gol o derribado a un adversario. _Suya_. Era suya, ella había dicho eso.

No podía ser suya. _¿Qué carajo voy a hacer con esto?_ Conocía la respuesta adecuada, pero maldición si quería echarse atrás.

Cuando ella tembló, él hizo a un lado sus pensamientos. Ahora mismo, tenía a una pequeña sub que recompensar, a pesar de que ella probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Giró el dial del vibrador, y el cuerpo de Bella reaccionó como si le hubiera suministrado una descarga eléctrica. Con su polla semi-erecta presionando en contra de su culo, él podía sentir las vibraciones directamente a través de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando incrementó la rotación, el bajo gemido de excitación se oyó sobre el zumbido de la máquina. Ella abría y cerraba las manos sobre la melena del caballo, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Muy cerca. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, apretando el abrazo, y entonces mordió la vulnerable curva entre su cuello y hombro. La sub se sacudió y se arqueó cuando el pequeño dolor la envió justo sobre el borde.

—Dios, —gimió, el grito ronco de una mujer fuera de control, una que le confiaba a él su cuidado. Eso lo endureció como granito, aún más que las vibraciones y el balanceo del trasero en contra de su polla.

El orgasmo la sacudió, una y otra vez, y cuando él finalmente apagó la máquina, ella se combó en sus brazos. La satisfacción de sostenerla, ruborizada, caliente y saciada, lo llenó hasta rebosar.

Presionó un beso en el pequeño hueco debajo de su oreja, sobre la juntura del cuello y el hombro, y en la parte superior de su hombro. Cada toque de sus labios enviaba otro pequeño temblor desplazándose a través de su sumiso cuerpo.

—Hazla correrse una vez más, Maestro Cullen. —J estaba parado no muy lejos al lado de Gary—. Me gustaría mostrarle a Gary exactamente qué explorar.

Cullen frunció el ceño. ¿Otra vez? Bella se apoyó flácidamente en su contra y los pequeños temblores arrasaban sobre su estructura por intervalos. Ante la orden de J, ella intentó incorporarse, y su suave quejido le rompió el corazón. Él apretó su agarre.

—No. Ya tuvo suficiente.

—Una vez más, —insistió J. ¿Qué carajo estaba mal con el hijo de puta? Cada instinto protector de Cullen tomó la delantera. Vulnerable pequeña sub… _mi_ pequeña sub.

—No, J. Ella terminó. —Cullen bajó y la levantó del caballo. Discusión terminada. Si J se cabreaba, podrían agarrarse a trompadas más tarde.

La envolvió en una gruesa manta que estaba sobre la mesa, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para colocar un cartel "NECESITA LIMPIEZA" sobre el cuello del caballo, y entonces la levantó. Gruñó cuando su peso se apretó en contra de la quemadura de su hombro. Dolía como el infierno y no le importaba un carajo. No era un insignificante peso liviano, su sub, sino un sólido montón de mujer. _Justo para mi tamaño_.

Ella pestañeó levantando la vista hacia él.

—No está bien que le hayas dicho que no al Maestro J, —susurró, sus palabras ligeramente imprecisas—. Es el dueño.

Cullen gruñó.

—Y yo soy tu Amo. Él tendrá que vivir con eso. —Miró alrededor, preparándose para ser tan intransigente como la situación lo requería, pero J y Gary habían desaparecido. ¿Qué carajo había sido todo eso, sin embargo?

No tenía importancia.

Presionó un beso sobre sus suaves rizos y se dirigió hacia el área más tranquila del cuarto principal. Sus palabras todavía seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza como una canción pegadiza. _"Sólo te quiero a ti." _

En el alejado rincón, se acomodó en su silla favorita y la apoyó en su contra. La esencia de su excitación y la fragancia de su cuerpo fluían por debajo de la manta, empujándolo cruelmente a caer dentro de un serio dolor. Sus bolas se sentían como si estuvieran siendo apretadas por una llave inglesa. Frunció el ceño. Parecía como que no había tomado a ninguna sub desde que Bella había llegado. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo en años… no era extraño que estuviera dolorido.

La mujer lo había atrapado inadvertidamente, ¿no? La movió, y sus ojos se abrieron. Ojos marrón dorado de leona.

Cuando contoneó ligeramente su mullido culo, él apretó los brazos, manteniéndola en el lugar. Un poco más de eso y la inclinaría sobre una silla para tomar su placer en el acto.

Ella frunció el ceño, indudablemente tomando consciencia de sobre qué tenía apoyado el culo.

—Necesitas… —Sus cejas se juntaron—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte…? —Él podía verla intentar encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. Um, si quieres… yo estaría…

Tan preocupada y generosa. Él se rió y vio a sus hombros relajarse. Con una mano, la sostuvo por su beso.

Sus labios sedosos, y su boca abierta para él, todo su cuerpo rindiéndose. La besó suavemente. Profundamente. Una mujer podía mentir con sus palabras, a veces con su rostro, pero raras veces con un beso. No por mucho tiempo.

La sumisión que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado a ella estaba ahora ofreciéndola con todo su corazón.

¿Él iba a tomarla?

La polla le dolió como un dolor de muela cuando la alejó.

—Me necesitas, —ella murmuró.

—Dulzura, tengo la absoluta intención de tenerte antes de que se termine la noche. Pero esperaré hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere. ¿Disfrutaste de tu cabalgata?

Su mirada contenía una acusación, y ella forcejeó para incorporarse.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Delante de todos?

Con una mano entre sus pechos, la presionó hacia atrás.

—En Shadowlands, mentir sobre cualquier cosa es un problema. Mentir acerca de tener un orgasmo es una ofensa mortal.

—Bien, estupendo.

—Ahora contesta mi pregunta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

—Yo… Obviamente me corrí. Pero fue tan impersonal. —Vaciló, y entonces agregó con una veracidad que lo complació inmensamente—, tenerte abrazándome ayudó.

—Buena chica, —le dijo suavemente y observó una sonrisa feliz iluminándole la cara.

Una pequeña sumisa con un corazón generoso. Maldición, no podría mantenerse firme para siempre, no si permanecía alrededor de ella.

Pero, infierno, ni siquiera la conocía realmente. Y no obstante, lo hacía. El BDSM pasaba de los rituales respetuosos y se metía de lleno dentro del alma desnuda de una persona. Él conocía el coraje que mostraba cuándo estaba asustada. Su sentido del humor podía ser más sosegado, pero estaba tan arraigado como el suyo propio. La había visto complacida por ayudar y servir, había visto su modestia y su pasión. ¿Si no conocía su color favorito… a pesar de que dudaba de que fuera el rosa… realmente importaba?

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando se despertó oyendo voces bajas.

—Eso es inaceptable. —El Maestro J sonaba furioso. Oh, Dios, ¿echaría al Señor por decirle que no? Se irguió de un salto, todavía dentro de los brazos del Maestro Cullen.

—No estés disgustado con el Señor. Él sólo estaba defendiéndome, —dijo ella—. Es su trabajo por ser el entrenador. No debería tener problemas por eso.

El Maestro J parecía confundido, entonces una sonrisa borró la dureza de su cara. Volvió la mirada al Señor.

—Te defiende bien. Me gusta. —Su mirada azul oscura recayó sobre ella—. No estoy enojado con el Maestro Cullen, pequeña. Estábamos discutiendo un problema en un club del centro de la ciudad.

Ooops. Había interrumpido una conversación entre Doms… Maestros, nada menos. Y una vez más había dado órdenes.

—Lo siento.

Se agazapó otra vez dentro de la manta como un niño intentando taparse con el cobertor hasta la cabeza, y se apoyó en contra del hombro del Señor. Una risa retumbó a través del pecho de Cullen, y ella cerró los ojos. Tal vez no estaba completamente jodida.

Cuando inhaló su estupendamente masculino aroma, el recuerdo de él diciéndole que no a J la envolvió con más calor que el que una manta podría proveer. Nadie la había defendido nunca.

—Estamos aprovechando la ola de calor y organizándonos para seguir con la celebración del Día de San Patricio afuera —dijo el Maestro J—. Trae a tu sub y ven.

¿Su sub? ¿Qué quiso decir? Ella levantó la cabeza justo lo suficiente como para espiar por encima de los pliegues de la manta.

Los ojos del Maestro J brillaban mientras le decía,

—No te tomes la molestia de vestirte.

Oh… Dios.

Cuando el Maestro J se alejó, el Señor puso a Bella sobre sus pies y se paró. Le inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba.

—¿Será un problema para ti quedarte hasta más tarde?

—No. Paso mucho tiempo despierta por la noche. —Se restregó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el cuarto se había vaciado. Su falta de sueño obviamente le había pasado factura, y se había quedado dormida en el regazo del Maestro Cullen—. Siento haberme quedado dormida.

—Disfruté de abrazarte, cariño. —Sus ojos mostraban algo… diferente, algo que la hacía querer acurrucarse otra vez en sus brazos.

Ella mejor haría bien en no confiar demasiado en su suerte. Se alejó un paso.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?

—Sólo recuerda que tienes una palabra de seguridad, mascota. —Frente a esas palabras y a su divertida sonrisa, la preocupación y la anticipación se deslizaron como un cubito de hielo subiendo por su espalda.

Él le quitó la manta y lanzó ésta sobre la silla, dejándola completamente desnuda mientras la guiaba a través del bar vacío.

Una puerta con un cartel de PRIVADO al lado del buffet se abrió a un pasillo al final del cual otra puerta los condujo a un lado de la casa. El atípicamente cálido aire de la noche la rodeó. Un camino de rocas diminutas, húmedas debajo de sus pies desnudos, los llevó doblando la esquina hacia la parte trasera y a una terraza cubierta. Una tenue luz provenía de candelabros de hierro forjado que hacían juego con los más grandes que estaban en la parte frontal. Más luces parpadeaban de los farolitos con velas que estaban ubicados sobre las mesas.

Oyó risas y voces, y sus pies se detuvieron sin que se lo ordenara. Dios, estaba completamente desnuda.

Cullen puso una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y le dio un empujoncito para que siguiera adelante.

—Ya conoces a todos los Maestros, amor. Creo que te gustarán sus subs.

Las exuberantes plantaciones alrededor de los bordes de la terraza y las flores distribuidas a los lados en macetas colgantes llenaban el lugar de una fragancia tropical. En el centro del cuarto exterior había sillas y una mesa de hierro forjado y roble sobre una deliciosa alfombra oriental. En el extremo más alejado del patio había una enorme parrilla. Cerca de allí, una mujer desnuda sacaba refrescos de un pequeño refrigerador.

Demasiada gente… Los pies de Bella se detuvieron otra vez.

A poca distancia de allí, el Maestro Seth estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, observando a una bajita y curvilínea sub quitarse el vestido. El Maestro Seth, el de las sogas Shibari, tenía el brazo alrededor de su delgada y pelirroja sub que también estaba desnuda.

Los músculos de bella se aflojaron ligeramente. Tal vez no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar como había pensado. Todos los Doms estaban vestidos, sin embargo. ¿No era eso simplemente previsible?

—¿Mejor? —murmuró Cullen.

Levantó la vista y vio el pliegue en su mejilla. Él había visto su incomodidad y le había permitido mirar. ¿Cómo podría no adorar al hombre?

—Sí. Gracias, Señor.

—Bien. —Levantó la voz—. Esta es mi sub, Bella, y ella nunca ha estado en una fiesta privada antes, así que hagámoselo fácil. —Empujó a Bella más cerca y presentó a las mujeres una por una—. La sub del Maestro Seth, Irina. Tiene una empresa de servicios de jardinería y se ocupa de los jardines de aquí. La sub del Maestro Emmet, Rosa. Es maestra de escuela primaria. La sub del Maestro J, Alice. Es contadora. —Todas las subs sonrieron pero no hablaron, por lo que Bella decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Asintió con la cabeza en lugar de hablar.

Una puerta se cerró suavemente en lo alto, y Bella levantó la vista. Un tramo de escaleras conducía a un tercer piso. El Maestro J bajaba con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Él vive en el tercer piso, —dijo Cullen mientras J se acercaba.

—, —dijo J—. Bienvenida. Tenemos algunas reglas que debes observar durante nuestras fiestas. Sigue las reglas habituales de los aprendices. Y las subs hablan sólo cuando se les dice o después de obtener el permiso para hacerlo. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

¿Por qué siempre que le hacían esa pregunta se estremecía?

—Rojo, Señor.

–Muy bien. —Él tendió la mano, y su sub que acababa de acercarse la tomó. ¿Cómo había percibido él la llegada de Alice?— Gatita, no creo que Bella haya comido nada esta noche. —Sus labios se curvaron—. Y por favor hazla beber una botella de agua antes de darle algo más sustancial. El Maestro Cullen la hizo cabalgar el Sybian más temprano.

—Sí, Señor, —dijo su sub.

El Maestro J besó los dedos de su sub y luego se alejó.

—Deja que Alice te alimente, amor, —murmuró Cullen, sus nudillos frotándole la mejilla—. Estaré cerca de aquí por si me necesitas. —Y siguió a J.

El sentimiento de abandono le hizo apretar las manos. Dios, ella estaba fuera de lugar aquí con toda esta gente rica. Las mujeres trabajaban, se dijo a sí misma, pero aún así, ¿ninguna había salido arrastrándose de los barrios marginales, verdad? Ella…

—¿Es un poco abrumador, verdad? —Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Los Doms, el lugar, la fiesta.

Bell la miró sorprendida.

—No he estado en el estilo de vida demasiado tiempo tampoco. —La castaña bajita señaló una mesa cerca de la parrilla—. Déjame buscarte algo que comer y beber antes de que me meta en problemas.

—¿Qué haría él? —Sacar el lado malo del Maestro Cullen la asustaba, pero confiaba en él por lo menos. ¿Hacer enojar al Maestro J? Ay, _diablos_.

Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Él es demasiado ingenioso. La última vez, cuando yo… —Se rió con tantas ganas que los labios de Bella se curvaron—. Bien, le envié por correo una factura por mis "servicios".

—¿Al Maestro J? ¿Estás loca?

—Ey, soy contadora, eso es lo que hago. Y ¿sabes?, el bastardo la analizó seriamente línea por línea y me dijo que no valía esos precios.

Cuando Bella se atragantó con una risa, Alice enfocó una sucia mirada hacia los Doms.

—Así que, me dio a elegir entre llevar puesto un tapón anal mientras trabajaba o ser colgada y azotada con una pala en Shadowlands.

Bien, ser azotada no era tan malo.

—¿Qué escogiste?

—El tapón. —Alice respingó—. Muy mala elección. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sentarse con uno de esos? Mis compañeros de trabajo probablemente pensaron que tenía pulgas o algo así.

Bella bufó.

—Nunca probé uno. Pero… —Miró al Maestro Cullen con cautela—. Él no… ¿Sabes si él…?

—Buena suerte. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. —Los ojos de Alice se agitaron. Sacó una botella de agua mineral del refrigerador.

—Oh, grandioso. —bella tomó el agua. Se sirvió una galleta dulce de un plato y la mordió. Mantecosa, cremosa, suave—. Esto es maravilloso. Como las que hornea mi abuela.

—A Rose le gusta cocinar. ¿Ya las conociste a ella y a Irina? —Alice asintió con la cabeza en dirección a las otras dos subs paradas cerca del grupo de hombres.

—No, pero pude sonreírle a Irina antes de que su Dom me envolviera con una soga como un elaborado regalo de Navidad.

La risita de Alice atrajo las miradas de los hombres, y el Señor le sonrió a bella antes de volverse a la discusión oh-tan-seria de los Doms. Probablemente el último tanto de baloncesto o algo por el estilo.

Irina echó una mirada, entonces se frotó en contra del Maestro Seth como un gato. Él pareció no darse cuenta. Los ojos de la sub se estrecharon y… Bella se quedó con la boca abierta… lo pellizcó en el costado. Bella recordaba bien el mordaz discurso que el Maestro Seth le había dado por sólo haberse mostrado presumida.

Aunque el Maestro Seth le frunció el ceño a su sub, el pliegue en su mejilla lo delató. Después de un segundo, asintió con la cabeza, pero ella recibió una resonante palmada en su trasero cuando se alejó.

Rose se acercó a Alice y Bella frotándose el trasero.

—Supongo que debería haber sido más persuasiva al hacer mi petición, ¿no?

—No tienes clase. —Alice le sonrió—. Mira a Irina, es una profesional.

Las tres al mismo tiempo se volvieron para observar a Irina arrodillarse a los pies de su Dom y frotar los pechos en contra de sus piernas. Cuando él bajó la mirada, ella juntó las manos y levantó la vista implorante hacia él, obviamente suplicando.

Una sonrisa lo alcanzó y se desvaneció en el delgado rostro oscuro. La levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso duro, antes de dejarla trotar a través del patio hacia las otras mujeres.

—Eres tan manipuladora, —le dijo Alice con admiración—. ¿Cómo lo llamaste esta vez?

—Mi magnífico y generoso señor feudal. —Irina sonrió y arrugó la nariz hacia Rose—. Me guardo esto para las fiestas porque ponen a tu Amo tan envidioso. Sigue preguntándole a Seth por qué él no puede obligarte a implorar.

IRina estalló de risa.

—Eres de verdad francamente malvada.

—Lo sé, —le dijo Irina con obvia satisfacción. Se volvió hacia Bella—. Oí que el Maestro Cullen mencionó nuestros trabajos. ¿Qué haces tú para ganarte la vida?

—Poseo un servicio de limpieza.

Alice se dio la vuelta para servirse una bebida, su cabello rubio meciéndose.

—¿De verdad? ¿Para casas o negocios?

—Casas y negocios pequeños solamente. No me gustan los grandes.

—Fantástico. Tal vez podríamos hablar en alguna ocasión. J no está satisfecho con el servicio que tiene contratado ahora. Los dueños anteriores lo vendieron y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

_¿Ocuparse de Shadowlands?_ Bella estudió el gran edificio. _Viable_. Incluso podría ocuparse de esto ella misma dado que tenía un interés personal en mantenerlo muy, muy limpio.

—Cuando recupere mi ropa puedo darte una tarjeta.

—Genial.

Cuando Alice se volvió a Irina para preguntarle qué quería beber, Rose apoyó una cadera en contra de la mesa y dijo en voz baja,

—¿Sabes? Una parte de mi pago por mantener los jardines de Shadowlands es para la cuota de miembro.

Jesús, María, y José. Justo cuando ella había decidido que servir como una aprendiz ya no funcionaría.

—Eso sería… realmente bueno.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginé. Te vi con ese Dom jovencito más temprano.

—Sí. Gran desastre. —Con su corazón abocado a Cullen, verse obligada a someterse a otros Doms la hacía sentirse desgarradoramente mal. Pero una aprendiz no podía rechazar a los hombres, no sin una buena razón.

Sin embargo, un miembro podría.

—Gracias, Rose.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa.

—He estado esperando que el Maestro Cullen encontrara a su propia sub. Él siempre está cuidando de todos los demás, pero algunas veces uno puede ver que él necesita a alguien. —Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió con la cabeza firmemente. _Ese alguien soy yo_.

Rose asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, no se necesitaban más palabras, y entonces se volvió para observar a los Doms.

Los ojos de bella se ampliaron al ver las blancas cicatrices en la espalda de la pelirroja. Marcas de látigo y algo más. _Dios mío_, ¿qué clase de monstruo era su Dom? Miró furiosa al Maestro Seth.

Una mano le aferró la muñeca.

—No fue Seth, —dijo Jessica.

Irina miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, vio la dirección de la mirada de Bella, y se rió.

—Las tenía antes de conocerlo a él. Setj me salvó. —Su boca se retorció—. Incluso ahora está tratando de enseñarme autodefensa. Una pesadilla. Él es impresionantemente bueno, pero muchos de sus movimientos no funcionan para mí… Él nunca fue más pequeño o más débil que su adversario.

Alice le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Oh, chica, yo sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Tengo el mismo problema con J.

—Ah, yo fui entrenada, —declaró Bella.

Rose puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Puedo señalar que tú no eres exactamente pequeña?

—Es cierto. —Bella sonrió y dirigió un puñetazo falso hacia un gigante imaginario—. Pero comencé a aprender cuando tenía alrededor de diez años. Mi papá me enseñó trucos por ser más pequeña: más pequeña significa más rápida. Las piernas largas son más vulnerables para ser lastimadas, cosas como esas.

—En ese caso, me apunto —dijo Irina.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

Alice dijo.

—Eso suena…

—Eso suena como que sería mejor que recuperemos nuevamente el control de nuestras subs. —dijo la voz áspera del Maestro Seth, quien volvió la mirada al Maestro Cullen—. Tu sub es una mala influencia.

—Uuuuh, —Bella susurró, recordando su simulado puñetazo.

—Caballeros, —dijo J—. Propongo un juego de voleibol para tranquilizarnos y distraernos un poco de este comportamiento agresivo. Doms versus subs. Cualquier Dom que anote un tanto puede decorar a su sub. El equipo ganador obtiene favores del otro. Iremos a siete puntos.

—¿Voleibol para tranquilizar? —murmuró Bella.

—La red está en la piscina, —susurró Alice.

Los Doms se reunieron con sus subs, dejando a Bella sin poder preguntar a qué se había referido con decorar. No sonaba bien.

El Maestro Cullen la tomó de la mano, y siguieron a los otros por un sinuoso camino al que nadie en su sano juicio llamaría como una piscina. Está bien, probablemente fuera de tamaño olímpico, pero con rocas, arbustos, y flores tropicales a su alrededor y un diminuto arroyo desbordándose, se parecía más a un estanque forestal.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Después de desnudarse y ponerse su traje de baño, Cullen se lanzó a la piscina climatizada y tomó en sus brazos a su sub, ignorando el dolor en el hombro al levantarla. Desnuda y cálida, suave en todos los lugares apropiados, una encantadora y pesada mujer para abrazar. Tal vez debería empujarla hacia un lado y tomarla allí mismo.

—Bájala, Cullen, —dijo Emmet—. Estamos jugando un juego aquí. Tendrás que esperar.

La dejó sobre sus pies, complacido cuando ella se apoyó en él, sin ninguna prisa por alejarse. Le quitó los puños y los lanzó hacia afuera, puso un beso sobre sus suaves labios, y la empujó hacia la parte donde el agua era menos profunda, del lado de la red de las subs.

Cuando Cullen se unió a los hombres, J miró ceñudamente el gran vendaje, Emmet lo fulminó con la mirada, y las cejas de Seth se juntaron. Cullen sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos. Sobreprotectores Doms.

—Me cambiaré las vendas cuando salga.

—Juguemos a la pelota, —instó J después de dirigirle a Cullen otro ceño fruncido. Sacó la pelota sobre la red.

Chillidos, risitas, carcajadas. Chapoteos. Pechos sacudiéndose y destellos entre las luces del jardín escondidas dentro de la vegetación. Seth anotó el primer tanto y le hizo acercarse a Irina. De la canasta que J había dejado al lado de la piscina, Seht tomó un set de tenazas para pechos y las sujetó en los pezones de su mujer. Ella chilló, y él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás un poco más sensible estos días?

—Debe ser, —dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Seth bufó y los aflojó.

A pesar de usar un solo brazo, Cullen hizo el siguiente punto. Ser alto tenía ventajas. Le hizo señas con un dedo a su sub.

Bella camino por el agua que le llegaba a la cintura, sus pechos oscilando justo por encima de la superficie del agua, en la parte más profunda, del lado de los Doms.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le preguntó Cullen. Se había estado preguntando eso desde que se le había cruzado por la cabeza más temprano.

—El azul.

Revolvió rápidamente entre la joyería hasta que encontró un set de joyas azules. Apoyando una mano en su culo, la mantuvo quieta mientras se inclinaba para llevarse un pezón dentro de su boca. La aterciopelada textura, fría por el agua, rápidamente se apretó en una punta dura. Él chupó lentamente, poniendo al pico atractivamente largo.

Mirándola atentamente a la cara, aplicó la abrazadera de pinzas y deslizó el anillo hacia arriba hasta que los pequeños músculos alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos se tensaron. ¿La pequeña sub no era una gritona, verdad? Aflojó la abrazadera ligeramente, dejando sólo el dolor necesario para mantenerla consciente de sus pechos.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y dio un paso atrás para examinar su trabajo.

—Muy bonita, mascota. Tienes unos pechos bellísimos.

El cumplido la hizo sonreír; el suave tirón que él imprimió sobre las joyas la hizo abrir muy grande los ojos.

Madre de Dios, pero esto se sentía extraño, pensó Bella mientras cruzaba la piscina otra vez hacia el lado de las subs. Nunca había intentado moverse con una cosa colgando de sus pezones antes. Las joyas se bamboleaban cuando caminaba, provocando calientes zumbidos por su cuerpo, recordándole la sensación de la boca del Maestro Cullen. Caliente. Absorbente. Él había puesto la mano en su trasero para impedirle que se retirase, y por qué eso parecía tan erótico, ella no lo sabía.

El juego continuó. Maldita sea, incluso levantar los brazos para atrapar una pelota hacía que las tenazas tironearan. Más zumbidos. Saltó para recibir un saque alto, bajando con impulso, y apenas logró amortiguar su chillido. Se agarró los pechos. Carajo, eso dolió.

—Eso pareció doloroso, —comentó Alice—. Es por eso que ellos nos dejan la parte menos profunda…

—Gatita, —el Maestro J la interrumpió—. ¿Tenías permiso para hablar?

—No, Señor, —dijo la rubia, añadiendo—, joder, joder, joder, —por lo bajo.

—Ven aquí.

Alice caminó por el agua hacia el otro lado. J la colocó sobre el borde de la piscina donde una roca redondeada formaba un reborde alto. Le palmeó enérgicamente el trasero tres veces y metió los dedos entre sus piernas hasta que ella se retorció.

Bella se mordía los labios mientras observaba. Las pinzas en sus pechos le habían vuelto la piel tan sensible que hasta el agua lamiendo alrededor de su cintura se sentía como una caricia. Y observar cómo el Maestro J zurraba y provocaba… Bella tragó, recordando las grandes manos del Maestro Cullen entre sus piernas, su dedo… Incapaz de evitarlo, dirigió la vista hacia él.

Con los brazos cruzados, estaba apoyado en contra de un lado de la piscina, y en lugar de estar observando a Alice y al Maestro J, la estaba estudiando a ella, su delgado rostro ensombrecido por la luz tenue. Una oleada de calor la traspasó. Dios, lo deseaba; quería sus manos sobre ella.

Cuando sus labios se curvaron, ella se estremeció.

Alice regresó al lado de las subs, su rostro oscurecido por la vergüenza.

El juego continuó. Bella se dio cuenta de que los _cabrones_ deliberadamente se pasaban la pelota mutuamente para rotar al ganador entre ellos, y muy pronto cada sub llevaba puestas pinzas en sus pechos.

Su Señor hizo el quinto tanto.

Un pequeño temblor atravesó a Bella cuando él sonrió y le hizo señas. Bueno, ya había conseguido esas cosas en sus pezones, ¿así que con qué podría decorarla ahora? Pero dudaba que él tuviera un collar en mente, no con la sonrisa que mostraba.

Registró la canasta y sacó un paquete, luego otro, antes de ubicarla encima de la piedra donde Alice había sido zurrada.

—¿Qué son…?

—Ahora, amor, acabas de sumar tres palmadas por hablar. —Ella cerró los ojos. _Idiota_.

Su mano le ahuecó la mejilla, y Bella lo miró.

—Ya sabes, está empezando a gustarme poner este suave culo tuyo todo rosado. —Sin esperar su respuesta, la levantó y la acostó, boca abajo, sobre la roca. Apenas había tenido posibilidad de adaptarse a los pellizcos de las tenazas de sus pechos antes de que la mano de Cullen cayera sobre su trasero. Con fuerza. El aguijón fue mordaz, entonces otro y otro. Sus nalgas ardían, y en cierta forma eso hizo que sus pechos realmente dolieran más.

—Abre las piernas, mascota.

¿Aquí? Oh, Dios. Duras manos se aferraron a sus muslos y los separaron, y él la tocó, deslizando los dedos entre sus pliegues, haciéndola temblar.

—Ya estás encantadora y mojada, —murmuró. El dedo se deslizó a través de su clítoris, y ella se contoneó ante el incontrolable placer. Trazó pequeños círculos alrededor del nudo progresivamente más sensitivo, una y otra vez hasta que éste latía de necesidad, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se mordió la parte trasera de la mano cuando un gemido amenazó con escaparse.

—Casi me olvido, estás aquí para ser decorada. —Usó los dedos para abrirle las nalgas. Cuando el frío lubricante chorreó en su grieta, ella jadeó. Él no lo haría. Seguro que no—. No has hecho esto antes. Pero no estaba en tu lista de límites estrictos, ¿cierto? —Más papel rasgándose, y entonces algo presionó en contra de su ano.

Ella apretó, intentando cerrarlo en contra de él.

—No funcionará, dulzura, —le dijo, una profunda comprensión en su voz grave—. Escogí uno realmente pequeño para que se deslizara fácilmente. Como este. —Presionó, entonces el duro objeto entró en ella.

— ¡Aaah! —No le gustaba la sensación. Su contoneo le ganó una enérgica palmada en el trasero justo encima de donde estaba la cosa.

—Quédate quieta.

Pero, pero, pero… él no se lo había pedido ni nada.

El dedo le tocó el clítoris, despertando a la bola de nervios otra vez, sólo que esta vez la excitación se entrelazó con la picadura de su trasero y las extrañas sensaciones en su ano.

Gimió, incapaz de distinguir una cosa de otra.

—Ese es un buen sonido, —susurró él. Las poderosas manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y la puso sobre sus pies.

Ella no se movió. Esa cosa estaba encajada bien arriba dentro de ella, y la parte externa rozaba contra la parte interna de sus nalgas. Se sentía mal, y dar un paso lo empeoró.

Él abofeteó su trasero, el impacto sacudiendo el tapón otra vez, y ella lo miró furiosa.

—Pequeña sub, si todavía estás aquí dentro de diez segundos, encontraré un tapón más grande.

_El pendejo_. Se apresuró, tanto como alguien que llevaba algo atascado en su trasero podría apresurarse. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando como un pato.

El juego se reanudó, y oh, Dios, ir detrás de la pelota ahora creaba un baile de sensaciones cuando las joyas tironeaban en sus pezones, el tapón interior la frotaba, y el agua salpicaba en contra de su hinchado clítoris y labios vaginales.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio total cuando ellos perdieron, y el juego se detuvo.

Irina había sido afortunada y no había conseguido el tapón anal. Ella se veía increíblemente complacida por esa razón.

Cuando todos salieron, el Maestro Seth abrazó a su sub, entonces le tocó ligeramente las mejillas.

—Estás fría, dulzura. —Volvió la mirada al Maestro J—. ¿Está bien si utilizamos el Jacuzzi?

—Por supuesto.

El maestro Seth le sonrió a J.

—Nosotros iremos al rincón del desayuno a usar esa mesa redonda. —Abrochó los puños de Shet y tomó su muñeca—. Ven, pequeña sub. Tengo algunos favores que cobrar.

Cuando se fueron, J levantó las cejas al Señor.

—El aislamiento de la arboleda si no vas a usarlo, —dijo el Maestro Cullen.

—Todo tuyo. —J entrelazó los dedos dentro del cabello húmedo de Alice y tiró ligeramente—. Pienso atar a mi pequeña bocazas en la terraza. Si terminan antes de que lo hagamos nosotros, pueden observar. —La cabeza de Alice se volvió inmediatamente para clavar los ojos en J.

—Tú…

Se interrumpió cuando el Maestro J juntó las cejas.

—Gatita, voy a disfrutar al oír los ruidos que haces cuando te corras con una mordaza en la boca.

Ignorando el jadeo horrorizado de Bell, J arrastró a su renuente sub detrás de él.

Bella miró a Cullen.

_¿Mordaza? No, por favor. _

Su mejilla se frunció.

—Mira toda esa preocupación. No esta vez, amor. —La tomó de la muñeca—. No confías en mí lo suficiente todavía. La confianza para eso requiere de más tiempo. —Recogió los puños que había arrojado sobre el camino y los abrochó nuevamente en sus muñecas.

—Inclínate.

Cuando ella lo hizo, le quitó el pequeño tapón y lo lanzó dentro de un recipiente escondido entre los canteros de flores. Su trasero se sentía extraño y sensible sin eso.

Silenciosamente, el Maestro Cullen la condujo más profundo dentro de los jardines. Pareciéndose a linternas en miniatura, las luces solares iluminaban el sinuoso camino de piedra. Un arroyo gorgojeante corría al lado del paseo y debajo de un pequeño puente, terminando donde las flores se extendían sobre las rocas en la base de una diminuta cascada. Más flores, destellando blancas y azules bajo la luz de la luna, bordeaban el claro, y el perfume dulce del almendro flotaba a través del aire. _Qué bonito_.

La anticipación corrió por el cuerpo de Bella cuando el Maestro Cullen la arrastró hacia un grupo de sillas y mesas. Se sentó sobre una amplia reposera y la empujó hacia abajo a su lado. Arrojándole el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, se inclinó y la besó ligeramente. Ella curvó las manos alrededor de sus musculosos bíceps cuando repentinamente la oleada de sangre en sus oídos ahogó el chapoteo de la fuente. Dios, se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por su toque toda la vida.

Para su desilusión, él se echó hacia atrás y pasó un dedo sobre su labio inferior. Entonces la provocó con la lengua, los dientes y los labios a pesar de que sus manos intentaban acercarlo más.

—Por favor, —ella susurró.

Apretó el puño en su pelo, y tomó completa posesión de su boca. La dura demanda de sus labios derritió su columna vertebral y avivó cada lascivo deseo de su cuerpo.

Deslizó una mano debajo de una pinza de pezón y acarició la suave piel debajo de su pecho. Con cada movimiento la joya se bamboleaba y tiraba fuerte en su pezón. La sensación de su dura mano y los pellizcos de la pinza la hicieron gemir. Enlazó las manos detrás de su cuello e intentó empujarlo más cerca. _Más, más, más_.

Él explotó en una risa.

—Exigente pequeña sub. —La hizo girar alrededor y la acostó sobre la reposera. Cuando se recostó sobre ella, sus anchos hombros y amplio pecho le taparon completamente la visión del cielo.

—Dame tus muñecas, mascota.

Se quedó sin aliento. Pensaba atarla. Aquí afuera. Era diferente al interior el club, no había ningún guarda mirando por un monitor, listo para rescatarla. Él abrió la mano y la miró fijamente, esperando a que ella venciera sus dudas.

Confiaba en él, oh, lo hacía, y quería esto. Colocó las manos en la suya, y su aprobadora sonrisa la calentó.

Abrochó los puños de sus muñecas a una cadena en la parte alta de la reposera, y los clics de los ganchos parecieron terriblemente ruidosos… y ominosos… en el silencio del claro.

—¿Hay restricciones por todas partes en este lugar?

En vez de reprenderla por hablar, él se rió ahogadamente.

—A J le gusta el bondage. —Asiéndola de los muslos, la arrastró hacia abajo sobre la tumbona hasta que las cadenas tiraron sus brazos directamente por encima de su cabeza. Sus nalgas descansaban cerca del borde más bajo de la silla, dejando sus piernas colgadas hacia afuera del extremo con los pies sobre el pasto frío.

El Maestro Cullen le movió las rodillas hacia afuera, y el aire nocturno acarició su coño mojado.

—No quiero que te muevas. En absoluto. —Envolvió los dedos alrededor de sus muslos, y la sensación de sus fuertes manos envió calor directamente hacia su clítoris—. ¿Me entendiste, Bella?

Su corazón se saltó una pulsación.

—Sí, Señor.

Le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y deliberadamente pasó un dedo a través de sus pliegues, la sensación fue tan exquisita que la hizo jadear. Y sus piernas temblaron por la necesidad de moverse. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a los suyos. Cuando tocó su clítoris, la sensación le hizo levantar los talones en el momento en que la oleada de excitación se disparó por ella. _No te muevas_. Obligó a sus pies a regresar al piso.

—Esa es una buena chica, —dijo suavemente. Cuando la mirada de Cullen cayó sobre su coño, se sintió muy, muy expuesta. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió con la anticipación, con la necesidad de él, y él no estaba haciendo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Apretó la mandíbula para refrenar la demanda incipiente. _Tócame_.

Los ojos masculinos brillaban como si ella hubiera hablado, y entonces él sonrió lentamente.

—He querido encadenarte desde el momento en que te vi, y, cariño, tengo la intención de tomarme mi tiempo y disfrutarlo. —Sus palabras le provocaron un pequeño temblor de excitación, y la sonrisa de él se intensificó. Se movió para sentarse a su lado. Con un dedo, jugueteó con la joya de su pecho. Las diminutas sacudidas zigzaguearon a través de sus pezones, descendiendo hasta que la hicieron retorcerse.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, y me estuve muriendo de ganas de chupar tus bonitos pechos. —Quitó la primera pinza. El flujo de sangre regresó a su pezón, y el dolor floreció tan repentinamente que la hizo chillar. Sacudió las manos con fuerza en las restricciones al intentar moverse y no pudo. Apretó los dientes en contra del quejido que intentaba escaparse.

La sonrisa de Cullen destelló antes de lamer sobre el palpitante pico, aumentando la erótica quemadura.

—Uhh. —Dijo jadeando cuando los labios se cerraron sobre su pezón. Su boca estaba caliente. Húmeda. Chupó y lamió el sensible nudo hasta que ella se arqueó incontrolablemente hacia arriba, el dolor y el placer tan entrelazados que no podía decir donde uno comenzaba y el otro terminaba.

Cullen se inclinó hacia atrás ligeramente.

La respiración de Bella se había vuelto irregular. Cuando el aire frío rozó sobre su mojado y dolorido pezón, su pecho se sintió apretado e hinchado. En el momento en que Cullen se incorporó, ella suspiró y se relajó contra el respaldar, la exquisita tortura había terminado.

Los ojos masculinos se fruncieron.

—No debes haberte dado cuenta, —le dijo como si estuvieran conversando en una cafetería o algo así—, pero la última vez que lo comprobé, las mujeres tenían dos pechos.

_¿Qué significaba eso?_ Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo que significa que tienes dos pinzas.

Antes de que ella pudiera gritar que no, él desabrochó la otra.

— ¡Oh, Dios!

La ráfaga de flujo sanguíneo dolió aún peor esta vez, y sus manos se sacudieron incontrolablemente, intentando soportar el dolor. Cuando él cerró la boca sobre la quemadura, ella lloriqueó.

Su lengua, húmeda, caliente e implacable, azotó a través de la palpitante y sensible punta. Y mientras el dolor disminuía, la sensación seguía volviéndose cada vez más erótica, y su henchido coño comenzó a pulsar a ritmo con los latidos de su corazón.

Él curvó las grandes manos debajo sus pechos y los empujó hacia arriba, apretándolos, mientras chupaba un pezón, largo y duro, y entonces el otro.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron. Necesitaba moverse, tocar, y sus brazos se tensaron, haciendo rechinar las cadenas en contra del bastidor metálico de la reposera. Nada cedió y el calor corrió a toda velocidad a través de ella.

—¿Lindas esas cadenas, no? —Le sonrió a sus ojos y le aferró los codos, recostándose sobre ella, incrementándole la sensación de restricción. Sujetándola en el lugar. Tomó sus labios, chupándole la lengua como había hecho con sus pechos, y ella casi podía sentir la boca sobre sus pezones con cada tirón.

Su control le eliminó la habilidad para hacer cualquier cosa, dejándola únicamente sentir. Y deliberadamente él había abrumado sus sentidos.

Abandonando su boca, Cullen se movió hacia abajo. La mordió en la cintura, rodeando su ombligo con la lengua, y besó la parte superior de su montículo. Cada toque de sus labios salía disparado directamente hacia su coño.

Cuando él se arrodilló en el extremo del sillón, ella se tensó. La V entre sus piernas dolía de necesidad.

Pasó las cálidas manos sobre sus tobillos, apretándole las pantorrillas y los muslos. Un dedo trazó el camino hacia arriba, sobre su piel cada vez más sensible, y finalmente se detuvo en el pliegue entre su coño y su pierna.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse, apenas recordando que él le había dicho que no se moviera. Un estremecimiento la atravesó.

—Muslos tan suaves, —él susurró—, con todos esos músculos escondidos debajo. —Se inclinó, y sus labios tocaron la parte interior del muslo. El desgreñado cabello rozó contra sus labios vaginales durante un tentador segundo antes de que le mordiera la suave piel justo por debajo del pliegue. Ella gritó agudamente, entonces gimió cuando el aguijón salió disparado a su coño.

—Puedo ver que no vas a durar mucho, —le susurró y lamió su clítoris. Un zumbido le llenó la cabeza mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Cuando levantó las caderas, él curvó las manos sobre sus piernas, presionándola en el almohadón, sumando una restricción más, manteniéndola justo donde la quería mientras hacía cualquier cosa que quisiera. Y todo lo que hacía empeoraba su necesidad.

Gimió cuando la lengua frotó un lado de su clítoris, luego el otro, hasta que el nudo se sintió demasiado apretado. Hinchado y vibrante. _Oh, por favor_… Iba a explotar en un segundo, y nada detendría eso. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su coño parecían haberse agrupado para prepararse mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre la parte superior de su clítoris, tan resbaladiza, tan caliente.

Él movió una mano para que su dedo pudiera acariciar la parte externa de sus labios vaginales, haciendo círculos en su entrada.

Ella tembló, intentando presionar hacia arriba, para apremiarlo a entrar dentro de lo que estaba convirtiéndose en un doloroso vacío.

La lengua serpenteó sobre su clítoris, y los dedos formaron círculos hasta que ambas sensaciones se fusionaron en un todo exquisitamente sensible, y en cualquier lugar… donde fuera… que tocaba la llevaba más cerca del borde. La presión se volvió insoportable. No podía reprimir los largos gemidos que se libraban de ella.

Cuando se detuvo, ella gimió. _Más. Oh, por favor_. Lo sintió moverse. Un ruido crujiente… ¿un condón? La lamió otra vez, justo sobre su clítoris, hasta que la hizo elevarse, más y más cerca, oscilando sobre el pico, esperando para…

La agarró de la cintura y la deslizó hacia arriba en el sillón. Y en ese entonces bajó sobre ella, su cuerpo pesado y tan duro. Las manos de Bella se sacudieron en las cadenas, deseosas, necesitando tocarlo.

—Suéltame. Por favor, Señor.

La estudió por un largo momento. Entonces su mejilla se arrugó cuando colocó la mano en su pecho, moviendo los dedos deliberadamente sobre ella, haciendo rodar el pezón hasta que le hizo arquear la espalda.

—Por favor.

—No. —Se recostó completamente encima de ella, su tamaño sorprendiéndola, intensificando su sensación de estar siendo controlada. La erección presionó en contra de su abertura. Hizo girar la cabeza de su polla en su humedad, entonces empujó un poquito en su interior, justo lo suficiente para apretar la piel alrededor de su clítoris, avivando nuevas terminaciones nerviosas con la sensación de plenitud en su entrada. La provocó, deslizándose dentro y fuera a través de sus sensibles labios.

Entonces un dedo tocó su clítoris, ligeramente. Una pequeña caricia, dos. Sus caderas se elevaron cuando todo se apretó otra vez, su vagina intentando cerrarse alrededor de su polla. Dios, sólo un poquito…

—Córrete para mí, ahora, Bella murmuró, y frotó un firme dedo justo encima de su resbaladizo clítoris… justo ese toque que ella había necesitado para empujarla sobre el borde… y al mismo tiempo, empujó profundamente en su interior, enorme y duro.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! —Una indescriptible explosión de placer estalló a través de ella, arrasando hacia afuera hasta que incluso sus dedos se sacudieron. Sus caderas corcoveaban incontrolablemente en contra de la sorprendente dureza que empujaba dentro de su entrada.

Cuando los temblores secundarios se desvanecieron, Cullen la besó.

—Buena chica. Dios, eres preciosa cuando te corres.

Él había apoyado los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y ahora presionaba su erección hacia adentro, aliviando su entrada, centímetro a centímetro.

—¿Lento? —ella preguntó, ni siquiera estando segura de lo que quería decir, y jadeó cuando su polla entró más profundamente en ella.

—No has hecho esto durante un tiempo, mascota. Rápido puede esperar. —Pero su polla no había dejado de avanzar, y ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse empalada. Ella quiso retirarse, pero las piernas masculinas entre las suyas la mantenían abierta. Su peso no la dejaba moverse. Sus ojos nunca dejaban de mirarla—. En este momento, Bella, deberías estar diciendo "Amarillo".

Ella podía tomarlo. Podía hacerlo. Jadeó. _Es demasiado grande_.

—Dilo, Bella. —Su mirada fija en la de ella mientras se deslizaba aún más adentro, dolorosamente—. Ahora.

—A-amarillo.

Y él se detuvo.

—Muy bien, entonces. El mundo no se paralizó porque le dijiste a tu Dom que estabas sintiéndote abrumada. —Se apoyó sobre un brazo y le ahuecó la cara—. Necesito saberlo, dulzura, y tú necesitas ser capaz de decírmelo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella tragó y susurró,

—Sí, Señor.

—Encantador. —Ahora él retrocedió ligeramente, y ella se estremeció por el alivio. Su polla se movía dentro de ella, adentro y afuera con pequeños empujes, hasta que Bella se relajó, y entonces él presionó hacia adelante otra vez. Ella gimió, la plenitud y la sensación de completa posesión sorprendiéndola de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca antes.

La pequeña sub definitivamente no había hecho el amor en mucho tiempo, pensó Cullen, sus manos apretando con fuerza el bastidor metálico mientras se contenía a sí mismo. Se sentía tan jodidamente apretada que el deseo de empujar dentro de ella se había vuelto casi insoportable. Sentía sus paredes vaginales acomodándose a su tamaño, y redujo aún más la velocidad, pero continuó con pequeños incrementos hasta que estuvo profundamente sepultado dentro de ella.

Sus bolas golpeaban en contra del pobre trasero femenino que indudablemente estaba un poco sensible como consecuencia del tapón anal.

Ella exhaló un gemido silencioso.

Dios, amaba los sonidos que ella hacía. ¿Cómo sonaría cuando la tomara por su culo?

La estudió durante un largo y lento momento. Su respiración era entrecortada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, los músculos de sus brazos tensos y todavía dando tirones en las restricciones. Ella necesitaba más tiempo. Por lo que se apoyó sobre un brazo y se desvió a un pecho. Lleno y sólido, llenaba su enorme mano perfectamente. El pezón se sentía duro dentro de su palma, y cuándo lo pellizcó, su coño se apretó con fuerza.

Le besó sus labios suaves, empujando su lengua adentro y afuera para ilustrarla sobre lo que pensaba hacer con su polla en el siguiente minuto. Ella se estremeció.

Reforzando las manos en el armazón de la reposera, empezó a moverse, saliendo un poco, empujando hacia adelante, hasta que pudo salirse casi completamente y luego empujar todo el camino hacia adentro. El cuerpo de Bella se relajó y se puso incluso más resbaladizo y caliente. Dios lo ayudara.

Ella había cerrado los ojos, y su rostro ruborizado mostraba sólo la tensión del deseo creciente.

Cullen apretó los dedos en los costados, e intentó un duro empuje.

Su chica abrió los ojos de repente, y jadeó. Dos empujes más, y gimió, un sonido satisfactoriamente carnal.

Observó como su pequeña sub estaba excitada y lista. Y joder, él estaba igual. Estableció un ritmo constante, uno que satisfaría a ambos. No es que él pudiera continuar toda la noche. Había estado erecto todo el tiempo, y ella estaba exquisitamente apretada.

Se estiró hacia abajo y deslizó un dedo sobre su resbaladizo y diminuto nudo; ella libró un grito ahogado. Unos pocos roces más y su clítoris se endureció otra vez, sobresaliendo y suplicándole un poco más. Una petición que a un Dom le gustaba satisfacer. Atrapó su clítoris suavemente entre dos dedos. Empujando a su polla profundamente, levantó el sensitivo botón ligeramente cuando se retiró. Sus caderas intentaban seguirlo, y él empujó duro. Mientras continuaba, las piernas femeninas se estremecían debajo suyo, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Casi allí.

Cambió a un ritmo más duro, y su vagina se cerró a su alrededor como un puño caliente. El cuerpo de ella se apretó como una rígida línea, arqueándose hacia arriba.

Él definitivamente escuchó cuándo Bella alcanzó su clímax. Su estridente grito rompió el silencio de la noche… la mejor música del mundo, y las exprimidoras convulsiones de su coño… la mejor sensación.

Cuando liberó su propio control, la presión explotó desde la base de su columna vertebral, golpeando duramente en sus bolas, y su polla liberó chorros del tipo Dios-voy-a-morirme. Rugió, el sonido ahogando los gritos femeninos y el bombeo de sangre en sus oídos.

Cuando sus ojos eventualmente volvieron a enfocarse, descansó sobre sus antebrazos. El suave cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremecía cada pocos segundos, su coño se oprimía con cada pequeño temblor. Aspiró un par de profundos alientos y sonrió bajando la atención sobre ella.

—Eres preciosa, dulzura, —murmuró.

Ella levantó la vista con ojos aturdidos, sus labios hinchados y tan irresistibles que volvió a tomarlos por un largo y lento beso. Podía sentir a su corazón retumbando dentro del pecho de Bella.

Con una mano, le liberó las muñecas.

La sub envolvió los brazos a su alrededor con un suspiro de felicidad. Fuertes brazos y una fuerte mujer. Se movió dentro de ella, sólo para complacerse, y su vagina se contrajo, sacudiéndolo con temblores secundarios de placer. Delicioso.

Le mordió la barbilla y sonrió mirando a esos ojos dorados.

—No me importaría quedarme aquí, dentro de ti, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se curvaron.

— ¡Vale!

La respuesta le oprimió el pecho, y la boca femenina se suavizó debajo de la suya cuando la tomó con otro beso.

¿Cómo podía esta pequeña amazona atravesar sus defensas con una sola palabra?

Después de un minuto, se retiró, sonriendo ante su gemido de disconformidad. Se deshizo del condón, acomodó sus pantalones cortos, entonces la levantó y apoyó la espalda en contra del respaldo de la reposera con ella extendida sobre él. La quemadura en su hombro dolía como una hija de puta por el ejercicio, pero no le importaba un carajo. Había esperado para tenerla aquí en sus brazos, y tenía la intención de saborear cada instante.

Ella se contoneó hasta que sus curvas llenas se acomodaron sobre él como una manta mullida. Su piel todavía estaba húmeda por el esfuerzo, y su aliento soplaba caliente en contra de su pecho.

Con ambas manos, le ahuecó las mejillas del culo, disfrutando de la combinación de la suave piel femenina y los firmes músculos. Muy parecido a su personalidad… determinada y fuerte, y aún tan vulnerable.

Y si él estaba pensando estas cosas, entonces estaba dentro de un jodido lote de problemas.

Ella colocó los antebrazos en contra de su pecho y se apuntaló a sí misma para poder bajar la vista sobre él. Todavía ligeramente húmedo, su cabello se envolvía alrededor de su cara, rizándose salvajemente en el aire húmedo.

—Um, ¿no…? Pensé…

Le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole por su confusión. No se había sentido tan contento en años.

—Continúa, cariño.

—Uh, no importa.

Mmm. Estudió su rostro, los ojos esquivos. Bien, ¿a qué preocupaciones ese sinuoso cerebro se estaba aferrando ahora?

Mientras pasaba la mano subiendo y bajando por su espalda, reflexionó. Después del sexo, la mayoría de las mujeres querían establecer una conexión, lo cual era una razón por la que él accedía a tener sexo sólo durante las escenas en el club o con mujeres que no estaban interesadas en una relación seria. Había quebrantado esa regla esta noche. ¿Cuántas más rompería?

—Pregunta, Bella.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El maestro Cullen le había dado la orden usando el tono más profundo de su voz, el que no le permitía evadir una respuesta. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido una pregunta tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podría preguntar esto sin sonar como si quisiera algo? Bueno, lo había hecho. Oh, realmente, realmente lo había hecho, pero no es como si él…

Él bufó con exasperación.

—Deja de pensar, mascota, y sólo escúpelo.

—Se dice que nunca sales con las aprendices del club. Ni te citas con ellas.

—Parece como que rompí mi regla, ¿no? —Él tenía una débil sonrisa en su cara, pero en la tenue luz, ella no podía leerle los ojos. Aparentemente no iba a hacérselo fácil.

Bella suspiró y bajó otra vez la cabeza sobre él, disfrutando del ritmo constante de su corazón. Realmente, no quería seguir esta línea de interrogatorio de cualquier manera. Lo tenía ahora, y eso era suficiente.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de él, y lo abrazó, apretándolo fuerte, no queriendo que se terminara.

Nunca.

_Cambia de tema_.

—¿No se suponía que recibieras un favor de mí dado que los chicos ganaron?

Debajo de su oído, la risa de Cullen retumbó a través de su pecho.

—Cierto. No te preocupes, amor. Me lo cobraré. —Indudablemente tuvo toda la intención de que sonara como a una amenaza. En lugar de eso le provocó un calor a través de su cuerpo que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies.

Y él se rió otra vez.

Justo entonces la voz de una mujer se escuchó en una serie de fuertes gemidos, y Bella hizo una mueca, enterrando la cabeza más profundamente en el hombro de Cullen. No lo recordaba, pero seguramente no había sonado tan ruidosa… ¿verdad?

Con una risa baja, él le acarició el pelo y respondió la pregunta que ella no había verbalizado.

—Me gusta oírte gritar, pequeña tigresa. La próxima vez incluso lo harás más alto.

Dios la ayudara. Se estremeció.

—Deberíamos ir hacia allí. —Cullen la alzó y entonces se levantó—. Esa fue Alice. J debe haberla amordazado.

Para cuando tomaron el camino de regreso a la casa, Seth y Irina también habían retornado. Alice, envuelta en una larga bata de tela de toalla del color de sus ojos, repartía más batas.

El Señor metió a Bella dentro de una como si fuera una beba, rechazando una para sí mismo, y despreocupadamente se cambió los mojados pantalones cortos por sus pantalones de cuero.

Cuando le dio la espalda, pudo ver el blanco vendaje resaltando en contra de su piel bronceada, y sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado?

—Bella, —el Maestro J se paró a su lado—, hay una caja de primeros auxilios sobre esa mesa para tu Amo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y entonces se congeló. ¿_Amo_? Cuando levantó la vista sobre Cullen, vio que Seth le estaba preguntado sobre construir una mazmorra en la casa de la playa, y él no había oído a J.

Juntó las manos por delante, el comentario de J dando vueltas por su cabeza. "_Tu Amo_." Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, intentó pensar en él de ese modo y se distrajo por su aspecto. Definitivamente no era un Amo guapísimo. No del tipo carilindo, pero era tan peligrosamente masculino que casi podía ver la testosterona irradiando de él. Nariz grande, mandíbula fuerte. Sus cejas eran gruesas, más oscuras que su cabello castaño, y el crecimiento de una barba le oscurecía la barbilla.

Boromir en la tierra salvaje. Todo lo que necesitaba era una espada y algunos ogros a quienes matar.

Él bajó la mirada sobre ella entonces, atrapándola con los ojos clavados en él, y en lugar de hacerla sentirse una estúpida, simplemente pasó un brazo a su alrededor y la empujó en su contra. Como si ella perteneciera allí. Y por qué eso se sintió tan maravilloso, ni siquiera lo quería saber.

Cuando hizo una pausa en su conversación, ella le palmeó el brazo.

—Señor. Debo cambiarte el vendaje.

—Está bien, amor. —Cullen le sonrió y se volvió a Seth—. Pero si no hacemos…

—No, no está bien, —Bella lo interrumpió—. La gasa está mojada y necesita cambiarse.

Sí, sus oscuras cejas parecieron incluso más oscuras cuando se juntaron.

—Pequeña sub… —Ella levantó la barbilla y se mantuvo firme a pesar de que todo en su interior temblaba.

Para su sorpresa, él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mi dulce amazona. —Extendió la mano, esperando hasta que ella colocara la suya en la de él. Escuchó la carcajada de Seth cuando su Señor la arrastró hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Bella comenzó a quitar la cinta, pero cuando él se movió, sus músculos se ondearon por debajo de la piel como olas, y le tomó un segundo poder enfocarse en su tarea. La venda finalmente se desprendió, revelando que la piel debajo había sido crudamente quemada, un color rojo brillante se alternaba con un espantoso negro.

—Madre de Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

—Algo caliente me cayó encima, —le dijo, como si los objetos calientes cayeran sobre la gente todos los días.

—¿Te duele? —Cada vez que movía el brazo o el hombro, la piel se tensaba—. Me levantaste. Jugaste voleibol. _Estúpido baboso_, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Él se movió lo suficientemente lejos como para agarrarla del pelo y gruñir.

—Estoy pensando en que soy realmente capaz de empujarte sobre mis rodillas y zurrarte el culo. Cambia las vendas, sub.

_Ooops. _

Escuchó una risa detrás suyo, y J apoyó un frasco al lado del botiquín.

—Usa esto. —Bella metió los dedos en el blanco y cremoso ungüento, cubriendo la quemadura con una gasa antiadherente, y pegó todo con cinta. Cullen movió el brazo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gran trabajo, amor. Se siente mejor. Gracias.

Un rubor la calentó cuando se escabulló para unirse con las otras subs. Rose apareció enseguida, todavía sonrojada, y Alice le preguntó qué deseaba para beber.

—Sólo agua, gracias.

—Has estado bebiendo _sólo agua_ toda la noche, —dijo Irina en voz baja—. ¿Estás embarazada o algo así?

Rose se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo hiciste…?

—Oh, Dios mío, —exclamó Alice—. ¡Sí lo estás! —Con un chillido, abrazó a la maestra. Entonces Irina hizo lo mismo.

Bella sonrió, apartándose hacia un lado y deseando conocerlas mejor.

Rose le guiñó un ojo, tendiéndole los brazos.

—Trae buena suerte abrazar a una mujer embarazada. Vamos. —Y Bella recibió un abrazo que la hizo sentirse aceptada.

Cuando dio un paso atrás, el silencio en la terraza era apabullante. Los Doms habían dejado de hablar y tenían su atención centrada en las subs.

—Oh, Dios, —dijo Rose por lo bajo.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron.

—Él no…

—Iba a decírselo más tarde. En privado, maldita sea.

—Rose. —El maestro Emmet se acercó, y Dios, pareció demasiado grande cuando bajó la mirada sobre su pequeña y curvilínea sub. Plegó un dedo debajo de su barbilla—. ¿Por qué estaban todas abrazándote?

—Uh, estrictamente hablando, las mujeres simplemente se abrazan…

—Pequeña sub, —chasqueó—. Contéstame.

—Uf. ¡De acuerdo! —Dio un paso fuera de su alcance, se quitó el largo cabello de la cara, y lo miró ceñudamente—. Vamos a tener un niño.

Una tierna sonrisa suavizó su delgado rostro, y la empujó dentro de sus brazos, acunándola.

—Ahora esa es la respuesta correcta.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Espera un momento. ¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto. —Se rió y metió una mano dentro de su bata para ahuecarle un pecho—. Éste es mi cuerpo, pequeña sub, y conozco cada milímetro de él. No hubiese sido posible que pasara por alto cuando algunas de mis partes favoritas se pusieron más grandes y más sensibles.

—Oh. —Ella sonrió y se arrojó en contra de él—. Un bebé. ¿No es eso maravilloso?

Bella vio a los ojos masculinos empañarse antes de que él enterrara el rostro en el pelo de su sub, murmurándole al oído.

Él no era el único emocionado. Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Alice, los ojos de Irina brillaban, y J y el Maestro Cullen se estrechaban las manos como si personalmente hubieran arreglado la llegada del bebé. El Maestro Seth sonreía verdaderamente.

Bien. Bella apoyó una cadera en contra de la mesa y se preguntó si a Rose le gustaría una manta para el bebé.

Todos eventualmente se dirigieron hacia el área de sillas en la terraza. Seth levantó a su sub y la acomodó en una silla. J apoyó sobre la mesa su bebida al lado de él y le tendió la mano a Alice. Cullen tomó a Bella de la muñeca y la empujó sobre su regazo. Sorprendida al principio, bella se acurrucó en contra del pecho del Señor y suspiró. Dios, le gustaba ser sostenida más de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado.

Y qué bueno que ellos no insistieran en tener a las subs de rodillas todo el tiempo.

El grupito barajaba ideas para las vestimentas de las sumisas, y entonces Emmet y Rose volvieron a unirse a ellos.

El Maestro J levantó su vaso.

—Un memorable Día de San Patricio. Por Emmet y Rose. —Las copas se elevaron mientras Rose le sonreía felizmente a todos en el regazo de Emmet.

Bella intentó ignorar el nudo de envidia en su pecho.

—¿Cuántos te gustaría tener? —Alice le preguntó a Rose.

—Al menos dos. —Rose palmeó la mano de su Dom que se curvó protectoramente sobre su estómago—. Voy a extender toda esta sobreprotección sobre algunos otros cuerpos.

—Qué hermoso, —suspiró Irina—. Siempre sentí envidia de las personas que tienen grandes familias. Seth tiene media docena de hermanos, ¿y ustedes no son muchos, también, Cullen?

—Los suficientes como para formar un equipo de béisbol sólo con mi familia. Y cuando el clan O'Keefe entero se reúne los domingos a comer, los vecinos se esconden. —Le tiró el pelo a Bella —¿Y tú, amor? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tus padres viven cerca?

La sensación de pérdida la oprimió por un segundo.

—Sólo yo. Mis padres murieron.

—Eso es duro, cariño. —El Señor se frotó la barbilla en su cabeza—. ¿Y no tienes primos o algo así?

La pregunta le quitó el aliento. Dios, ella sólo podía verlo apareciendo en lo de la Tía Rosa y descubriendo que habían comprado la casa que el dinero proveniente de la venta de drogas. Tomó un poco de aire.

—Aquí y allá. Rosalie, ¿tienes familia para que malcríe al nuevo bebé?

Cuando Rose contestó, Bella levantó la vista para ver al Maestro Cullen frunciéndole el ceño. Obviamente, había fracasado en distraerlo con su pregunta.

—¿Y cómo va la cosa con los incendios provocados, Cullen?, —preguntó Seth—. ¿Es así cómo te quemaste?

—Sí. Me descuidé.

_¿Incendios provocados? ¿Era un criminal?_ Bella se volvió y lo miró.

—¿Incendias edificios? —Incluso en el momento en que lo preguntó, sabía que él nunca haría tal cosa.

—No, dulzura, arresto a los que lo hacen. Soy investigador de incendios provocados.

Cada simple músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, y la garganta se le oprimió con tanta fuerza que su voz salió ronca.

—¿Un policía?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Básicamente, sí.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma, sintiendo frío a pesar de la calidez de la bata.

—Pensé que eras un barman. Actúas como uno. —No un policía. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

—Había ayudado a mis abuelos en su bar irlandés en Chicago, así que J me preguntó si me gustaría atender la barra en el club. —Sonrió—. Sabía que si Seth o Emmet se ocuparan de la barra, perdería a la mitad de los miembros.

—Ey, —dijo Emmet mientras Seth soltaba una carcajada.

El Maestro J la estudió por un momento, entonces se volvió a Seth,

—Hablando de ocupaciones, ¿cómo va el diseño del jardín? ¿Irina te hizo un jardín de rosas ya?

Mientras Seth expresaba gruñendo algo sobre hierbas, el Maestro Cullen puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Bella y la elevó.

—¿Por qué te molesta que sea un policía? —le preguntó en voz baja.

¿Molestarle? La aterraba. La gente normal, común y corriente, reaccionaba mal al conocer su procedencia. ¿Pero un policía? Oh, sabía lo que los policías pensaban sobre ella. La sensación de desesperación la congeló hasta los huesos.

—Tengo que irme.

Su brazo se flexionó, manteniéndola en su regazo.

—Todavía no.

—Señor. Por favor.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido como un bosque de pinos al amanecer. Su mano le ahuecó la mejilla, sujetándola para que no pudiera apartar la mirada, pero la suavidad hizo que las lágrimas picaran en sus ojos.

—Ahora dime. ¿Tu empresa de limpieza es un frente ilegal? —Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta inesperada—. No.

—Bien, eso es un principio. —Su mejilla se arrugó—. ¿Eres buscada por cometer algún delito?

—No.

—No, ¿qué?

Lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía exigir un título ahora? ¿No podía ver que su vida estaba haciéndose pedazos alrededor de ella?

—Bella…

—No, Señor, no soy buscada por nada. —Le tomó la muñeca, intentando apartarle la mano—. No quiero hablar de esto. Quiero irme.

—Te daré lo que necesitas, no siempre lo que quieras. Y ahora necesitas sacar esto de adentro. —Su mandíbula se tensó, pero su pulgar le acariciaba la barbilla—. Explícame. Ahora.

Se había metido sola en esto, queriendo a un hombre que pudiera decirle qué hacer y probarlo.

Ahora exigía más, que se abriera a él, y él era el enemigo. Uno de los que…

—¿Cuál es mi nombre, Bella? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos con la pregunta.

—Maestro Cullen. —_Mi Señor_.

—Bien. Ahora dime.

—Tengo un… antecedente. Y vengo de los barrios bajos, así que mi familia tiene un… historial. —Él se rió entre dientes, el sonido vibrando a través de su pecho penetró en el cuerpo femenino.

—Antecedentes es una buena palabra. ¿Todo quedó en el historial y nada es actual?

No estaba reaccionando de la manera correcta. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Podía sentir a su corazón desenfrenado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Oh, pequeña sub, —murmuró—. Hay mucha gente que ha hecho algo… o mucho… que lamentaron después. No juzgo a una persona por su pasado. Ni por sus parientes. —Le sonrió—. Tenemos un gran número de defensores de la ley en mi familia, es cierto, pero mi tío solía ser un corredor de apuestas, un primo vendió drogas, y mi bisabuelo nunca diría de dónde sacó el dinero para el bar y otros negocios.

—¿En serio? —¿A él no le importaba?

—Me gusta quién eres ahora, Bella. Me gusta tu inteligencia, tu coraje, la manera en que estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a un castigo por cuidarme, y tu sentido del humor, que es tan retorcido como el mío. —Rozó un beso sobre sus labios—. Pero toda esa cautela obviamente proviene de un daño en tu pasado. Tengo la intención de averiguar qué pasó.

Ella se puso rígida otra vez. Nunca querría hablar de su pasado. No con él. Comenzó a desatarse el cinturón de la bata.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Dónde debería dejar la bata?

Él cerró los dedos sobre los de ella.

—La devolveremos mañana y buscaremos tu cartera entonces.

—¿Mañana?

Acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo, él sonrió.

—Oh, sí. Mañana.

—Pero te dije… —Intentó echarse hacia atrás. Necesitaba irse a casa y pensar—. Pero… No.

—Pueden usar un cuarto del piso de arriba si lo desean, —J la interrumpió. Estaba parado cerca, y Bella se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían ido.

—Gracias, lo haremos. —El Maestro Cullen le sacudió la cabeza a J para que se fuera.

Cuando J accedió riéndose, el Señor dijo,

—Te quedarás aquí conmigo esta noche.

—No puedo. Tengo trabajo que necesito hacer.

—¿Tu negocio de limpieza?

—Sí. No encontré a un reemplazo para una de mis empleadas, así que estoy ocupándome de las cosas que ella hacía. Tengo dos lugares dónde ir a las siete.

—¿Estás segura? Estaba deseando enterrarme dentro de ti otra vez. —Un estremecimiento la recorrió, y él sonrió antes de que sus ojos se volvieran serios—. Y hablar de esto.

Él sencillamente no parecía razonable.

—Maestro Cullen, soy una aprendiz. Del club. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Quiero ver si está pasando algo más entre nosotros que lo que sólo sucede entre una aprendiz y un entrenador. —Sus pulgares le acariciaban los pómulos, y su respiración se detuvo.

Oh, por favor, ella quería eso muchísimo. Tragó.

—Yo… ¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde, tal vez?

¿Él todavía se sentiría de esta manera?

Cullen frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo exigir tu confianza. Pero, Bella, llegará un momento en que tanto tu cuerpo como tus emociones estarán abiertos para mí.

Ella se estremeció, perpleja por la oscura promesa en sus ojos.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Cuando entró en el vestidor, Bellaa vaciló ante el sonido de la voz de Emily y el tema sobre el que estaban hablando.

—Todavía la estaba abrazando cuando me fui. Y Alice dijo que J estaba organizando una fiesta después de cerrar con algunos de los Maestros.

—Estás equivocada. El Maestro Cullen no estaría interesado en ella, —dijo Tania—. Sería demente. Es una criada, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Sí? —Rene divisó a Bella y puso los ojos en blanco con regocijo—. ¿Y qué?

—Y que no encaja aquí con nosotras. Ella es…

—Bella, va a ser mejor que te cambies rápido, o llegarás tarde, —la instó Emily.

Tania miró por encima de su hombro e hizo una mueca.

—Oh, miren lo que arrastró la marea… —Bella levantó la barbilla. Se había topado con esa actitud antes e indudablemente lo haría otra vez.

Estaría maldita si iba a dejarse manipular. Especialmente ahora.

Abrió su casillero, los dedos temblándole un poco. Vería a Cullen en un minuto. ¿La trataría de manera diferente después de lo de anoche? Le había dicho que su procedencia no le importaba, pero había tenido tiempo para pensar. ¿Habría cambiado de idea?

Y ella también había pensado en eso y había llegado a una incómoda decisión. Si él de verdad quisiera continuar con ella, entonces necesitaba hablarle sobre su pasado. Sobre Enrique Marchado y sobre sus primos. Sobre ella. Se le revolvió el estómago. Quizás a él no le importaría. Tal vez había querido decir exactamente lo que dijo. Sus esperanzas se mezclaban con sus ansiedades hasta que parecía como si con cada latido del corazón intercambiaba sus emociones encendiéndolas y apagándolas como un interruptor.

Lo sabría lo suficientemente pronto. Después de colgar su americana en el casillero, revisó su vestuario. El Señor lo había sugerido anoche durante la discusión sobre el vestuario de las sumisas, y entre los trabajos, ella se había confeccionado este traje.

—Ey, eso es lindo, —dijo Dara. La chica de rudo aspecto gótico se rió sorprendentemente alto—. Me gustan las orejas de gato.

Bella sonrió abiertamente. La mayoría de los trajes de gato en venta, o se veían tontos o como el traje de una criada con orejas. Había encontrado un par confeccionados con un estilo catsuit. Pero el Señor no apreciaba que sus subs vistieran demasiadas ropas, y quería complacerlo. Ella realmente no había comprendido cuándo él había hablado sobre la diferencia entre seguir las reglas y complacerlo. Ahora lo sabía.

Mientras se vestía esta noche, se había imaginado cómo se iluminarían sus ojos y cómo conseguiría esa caliente mirada en ellos, la mirada que la hacía desear sentir sus manos sobre ella. Oh Dios, deseaba muchísimo eso.

Tania la miró por arriba y sorbió.

—De mala fama.

—No lo creo. —Rene enganchó su media de red a un liguero—. Es increíblemente sexy. ¿Te importa si te lo copio la próxima semana?

Bella se rió.

—Siéntete libre. De hecho, tal vez deberíamos tener una noche de gatos en alguna ocasión.

—Una noche de sexo. —Dara se miró las uñas—. Apuesto a que puedo encontrar un guante con garras.

—¿No debería tu traje tener una cola? —preguntó Emily.

—El Maestro Cullen dijo que él tenía una para mí.

—¿En serio? Oh, hombre. —Rene le dirigió a Bella una mirada conocedora que hizo estallar cada ansioso nervio de su cuerpo.

Cullen encontró a los aprendices ya arrodillados. Caminó alrededor de la fila, manteniendo su mente estrictamente en el asunto. Aron recibió un asentimiento de aprobación. Apretó el corsé de Emily, disfrutando de su pequeño temblor cuando la estrechez se incrementó. Rene, como siempre, se veía adorable. Tenía la gracia de una niña para vestirse.

Tania. La boca de Cullen se afinó. Anoche, se había comportado insolentemente con un Dom nuevo que no se ajustaba a sus altos estándares.

—Cuando llegue Gary, le pedirás disculpas por tu rudeza y le pedirás que te discipline.

La morena lo miró furiosa por un segundo antes de contenerse y suavizarse.

—Por favor, Maestro Cullen, ¿no puedes castigarme tú?

Esta sub no estaba actuando bien. Demasiado egocéntrica. Demasiado competitiva. Él dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si Gary no queda satisfecho con tu sumisión, te ataré en el banco de azotes y dejaré que cada Dom del lugar tenga su turno con una vara. ¿Fui claro, Tania?

Sus ojos bajaron.

—Sí, Señor.

—Ve.

Sólo quedaba Bella. La levantó sobre sus pies y sonrió. Llevaba puesto un sostén haciendo juego con una tanga con rayas atigradas y un ribete negro de piel. Pasó un dedo a través de la parte superior de la tanga… el pelaje muy suave… y observó a los músculos de su estómago contraerse. Había confeccionado el traje hasta con los puños de piel negra y polainas. Las negras orejas de gato asomaban por debajo de su mata de cabello rizado.

—Ahora, ese es un muy bonito atuendo, dulzura, —le dijo suavemente.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron como el sol.

Su pequeña tigresa. Pasó una mano bajando por su brazo, deseando nada más que llevarla al piso de arriba y tomarla una y otra vez hasta que ella gimiera con su liberación como una gata en una noche oscura, arañando su espalda mientras se corría. _Más tarde, amigo; tendrá que ser más tarde_.

Aún así… Con las aprendices ausentes y sólo Ben en el cuarto, Cullen podría al menos tomarse un aperitivo. Apoyó una mano en su delgada nuca. Poniendo una pierna entre las de ella y una mano debajo de su culo, la deslizó hacia arriba por su muslo hasta que sus labios encontraron los de él. Devastó su boca, apenas controlando el deseo de empujarla en contra de una pared y devastar todo lo demás. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, los brazos de Bella se aflojaron de alrededor de su cuello lentamente, sus ojos deslumbrados, su labios hinchados y húmedos.

La dejó deslizarse bajando por su pierna, sabiendo el efecto que la fricción tendría sobre su pequeño y sensible clítoris.

—Eres un hombre malvado. —Su susurro fue casi un quejido.

Metió los dedos debajo de su tanga. Muy, muy mojada. Dios, amaba eso.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

— Eres un hombre malvado, _Señor_.

—¿Estás libre de planes para esta noche? —Deslizó un dedo sobre su clítoris.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras él frotaba de un lado para el otro, y sólo se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza. Él empujó un dedo en su interior, disfrutando de la manera en que apretó las manos sobre sus brazos, clavándole las uñas como pequeñas garras. Receptiva pequeña tigresa.

—Bien. —Le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla otra vez cuando un ruido desde el otro lado del cuarto atrajo su atención.

Tania se encontraba justo dentro de la puerta de la recepción del club, sus nudillos presionados en contra de su boca. Lentamente dio un paso atrás y desapareció dentro del bar sin decir una palabra.

Bella levantó la vista, sus ojos preocupados.

—Te oyó. ¿Estarás en problemas? Digo, como el entrenador…

—No, pequeña tigresa. —Reluctantemente, Cullen se alejó—. Son mis propias reglas, no las de J. —Y según esas reglas que él había establecido, no podría continuar como un entrenador si se comprometiera. Él y J necesitaban hablar—. Entra. Y ve al bar en cinco minutos. Tengo un regalo para ti que podría o no gustarte.

Ella tragó.

Tania se había puesto furiosa de verla con el Maestro Cullen, Bella lo sabía. ¿A las otras aprendices les importaría? El pensamiento de la furia de ellas le revolvió el estómago. Le gustaba pertenecer a un grupo. Hacer amigas. No había tenido amigas antes. De niña, durante los breves períodos cuando su padre no la había necesitado, pasaba tiempo con Jacob. Luego, cuando vivió en Drew Park, nadie quería una amiga relacionada con el traficante Enrique Marchado. Después de eso, había estado muy ocupada ganándose la vida e iniciando su negocio.

Ahora tenía tiempo para los amigos, pero había descubierto que eran difíciles de encontrar. Pero en Shadowlands, tal vez eso era diferente.

Caminó a través del bar e intentó ignorar la humedad de su tanga. Maldito sea el hombre, sabía exactamente lo que le había hecho. No obstante, ella había sentido su impresionante erección en contra de su estómago. No sufriría sólo ella esta noche.

Pero ¿y si el Maestro J la asignaba a otro Dom? Se mordió los labios cuando una súbita preocupación la atravesó. ¿Su Señor se opondría?

La música comenzó en la pista de baile. Sonaba como a Adán y el Antz. En las mesas del bufet, Emily estaba acomodando los bocadillos. Aron salió por el pasillo de atrás, y las luces se encendieron en las habitaciones temáticas. Los arreglos usuales para comenzar la noche. Bella se dirigió hacia la barra.

_Oh_. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el Maestro Cullen estaba observándola, su expresión ilegible. Nuevamente en modo entrenador. Lo miró sintiéndose nerviosa. ¿Por qué Rene la había mirado con tanta compasión?

Los miembros ya habían comenzado a dispersarse adentro. Los Maestros Seth, Emmet, y Carlisle estaban sentados en la barra junta a la Ama Olivia.

—Creo que mi pequeña tigresa necesita una cola, —dijo el Señor, su voz haciendo eco en el cuarto despoblado. Buscó algo debajo de la barra, entonces desapareció y apareció delante de ella con una cola, larga y peluda, en la mano. Bella frunció el ceño, buscando alfileres o correas. ¿Cómo la mantendría en el lugar?

Él sonrió lentamente, la levantó, y la colocó boca abajo sobre la barra.

— ¡Ey! —Ella comenzó a intentar zafarse y se ganó una dura palmada en el trasero y una fuerte mano empujándola hacia abajo.

—Quédate quieta. —Su voz se profundizó, y ella dejó de luchar.

_La cola_. Relájate. Sujetará la cola a algo y…

Sintió que la tanga entre sus nalgas era movida, y entonces a su gran mano separándole las mejillas. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y empezó a patalear, pero el duro cuerpo masculino se apoyó en contra de sus piernas.

—No puedes ser una tigresa sin una cola, cariño, —dijo el Maestro Cullen, su voz divertida—. Sencillamente le faltaría el toque final.

Algo presionó en contra de su ano, frío y resbaladizo. Ella se contoneó, tratando de escaparse, con sus manos aferrándose a la superficie de la barra, pero la presión continuó, y entonces, con un plop, entró en ella y se acomodó adentro. Sus músculos se cerraron alrededor de la parte más pequeña. Dios, le había hecho eso otra vez.

—Allá vamos, todo listo, —Cullen murmuró, palmeándole el trasero. Movió la cola ligeramente hacia un lado para que su tanga presionara apretadamente en contra del tapón.

Ella apretó los dientes, intentando no lloriquear, y entonces no pudo evitarlo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron más hacia adelante y sobre su coño. Se retorció cuando le acarició el clítoris, convirtiéndolo en un doloroso nudo. Lentamente empujó un dedo dentro de su vagina, y ella pudo sentir cada centímetro entrando. Su dedo en un lugar, el tapón en el otro… Las sensaciones eran demasiado.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, su dedo todavía dentro de ella, su duro pecho en contra de su espalda, mientras le susurraba,

—Más tarde esta noche, seré yo el que esté dentro de ti, tomando a mi pequeña tigresa desde atrás de esta manera. —El dedo se deslizaba adentro y afuera de ella, y cada hueso de su cuerpo se derritió—. Y entonces, algún día… pronto… mi polla estará en el lugar de ese tapón.

Lo movió, y ella inhaló profundamente ante la sensación. Se sentía… diferente ahora con su clítoris palpitando. Erótico. Excitante.

¿Pero tenerlo a _él_ dentro de ella? ¿Poner a esa enorme polla… allí? _Madre de Dios_.

Él se incorporó y la colocó sobre sus pies. Su trasero se cerró sobre el tapón anal, y la hizo respingar. El dedo de Cullen le levantó la barbilla.

—Ese es un tapón muy, muy pequeño, —le dijo—, así que puedes llevarlo puesto mucho tiempo sin problemas. Pero si comienza a doler, espero que me lo digas, ¿fui claro?

—Sí, Señor.

—Bien. —Apresuró un duro beso sobre sus labios, la volvió alrededor, y le abofeteó el trasero, haciendo que la cosa en su interior se moviera. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó con el rugido de su risa.

La cola golpeaba en contra de sus piernas con cada paso que daba.

Cullen se lavó y regresó al trabajo de la barra. De vez en cuando, chequeaba el cuarto en busca de Bella.

Ella no había regresado a la barra durante un buen rato, y no la veía en el cuarto. Para ser honesto, disfrutaba de observarla; le alegraba completamente la noche. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de hacer un mojito de frambuesa para Maxie, y lo entregó.

¿Cuándo tiempo hacía que no se sentía así?

No desde que Siobhan había estado viva. Sí, recordaba esos primeros días apasionados de enamoramiento. Su mano se detuvo ante esa frase, y su intestino se apretó. ¿Amor?

Tal vez. Pero no había prisa. Disfrutaba demasiado de la libertad de su vida como para meterse dentro de otra relación.

—¿Maestro Cullen?

Sus ojos se enfocaron, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de derramar tequila por todo el mostrador.

— ¡Carajo! —Apoyando de un golpe la botella, oyó la risa gutural de Bella.

Su pecho se oprimió con ese sonido. Sacudió la cabeza. _Patético, Cullen_. Tendió la mano hacia su orden de bebidas.

Cuando ella se la entregó, él miró ceñudamente a sus muñecas.

—Aunque lleves puestos los puños de piel, igualmente necesitas los de aprendiz, cariño.

—Oh. Bueno.

El deseo de abrochar sus propios puños en ella lo atravesó. _No_.

—¿Dónde has estado de cualquier manera? Los miembros en tu sección han estado viniendo a la barra a buscar sus bebidas.

—L-lo siento. —Se sonrojó, entonces palideció—. Yo… Una sub quedó perturbada después de una escena, y el Dom que había estado con ella simplemente se marchó. Cuando comenzó a llorar, me quedé con ella.

Examinándola, él dijo,

—Usualmente azotamos a los aprendices que abandonan sus deberes. —Ella se sobresaltó, pero a juzgar por la postura de sus hombros y barbilla, haría lo mismo otra vez y tomaría el castigo. La pequeña sub tenía un corazón blando, ¿verdad? Y el suyo estaba en un condenado problema. Salió desde atrás de la barra.

Las manos de Bella se apretaron a sus lados. Maldición. Estaba completamente segura de que la arrastraría a una cruz y la azotaría.

Sacudió la cabeza, la agarró por la parte superior de sus brazos, y la levantó de puntillas para conseguir el beso que había estado esperando desde justo después del último. Luego de un segundo, sus labios se suavizaron debajo de los suyos; luego de dos, había tomado completa posesión de su boca. Y allí él se quedó, saboreando el toma-y-daca, el calor y la humedad. Cuando la dejó echarse hacia atrás, sus pechos se bamboleaban por la intensidad de su respiración, y sus pezones asomaban por debajo de las rayas atigradas.

Todavía sosteniéndola por el brazo, le ahuecó un pecho para acariciar con el pulgar un pico, y vio a su rubor oscurecerse. Inclinándose hacia abajo, le murmuró en el oído,

—Pequeña y compasiva sub, si te atara en la cruz ahora mismo, no sería una paliza lo que recibirías.

Con los dedos sobre su pecho, él podía sentir el incremento de su ritmo cardíaco. Un dejo de diversión apareció en los ojos de Bella, y sus labios se curvaron.

—A tus órdenes, Amo. —_Amo_. Dios, le gustó como sonó eso en sus labios. Inhalando profundamente, hizo a un lado la tentación.

—Es cierto. Así que ve a ponerte tus puños. Y llevaste puesta esa cola el tiempo suficiente, así que quítatela, y trae tu culo de regreso aquí. —Vio a Tania esperando en el sitio para las camareras, un profundo ceño fruncido en su cara mientras golpeaba ligeramente los dedos sobre la barra—. Tu compañera tiene demasiado trabajo.

Bella exhaló un decepcionado suspiro.

—Sí, Señor.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, con sus caderas bamboleándose suavemente, su bíper sonó.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella esperaba en la barra con una orden de bebidas y de muy mal humor.

En algún momento de la última hora, el Maestro Cullen había desaparecido, dejando al Maestro Ben en su lugar.

¿Su Señor se había ido a casa enfermo? Se mordió los labios, preguntándose si Ben se lo diría. Comparado con algunos de los otros Maestros, él era bastante más accesible.

O tal vez ella debería llamar al Señor. Le había dado su número de celular la última anoche cuando la acompañó a su coche. El pensamiento de llamarlo, de oír su voz…

—Bella.

Se volvió y vio al Maestro Emmet. Hablando de accesibilidad. _No_. A diferencia de la fiesta, su cara estaba absolutamente inexpresiva, y se estremeció por la mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Sí, Señor?

—Por favor, ven conmigo. —Cerró los dedos alrededor de su brazo. Apretando firmemente. Demasiado similar al agarre de un policía. El recuerdo de ser tratada de esa forma la hizo ponerse rígida.

La condujo más allá de la pista de baile hacia unas pesadas puertas de roble que hacían juego con las de la entrada y la escoltó hasta una enorme oficina con una lujosa alfombra marrón y cremosas paredes blancas. Un antiguo escritorio estaba ubicado delante del amplio ventanal.

Cerca del escritorio, Tania estaba parada al lado del Maestro Carlisle. Bella percibió una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en la cara de la aprendiz antes de cambiar a una actitud preocupada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Tropezó, y la mano de Emmet se apretó en su brazo. Levantó la vista. Él tenía una expresión que usaría con una cucaracha arrastrándose por su cocina, justo antes de pisarla. Sus costillas se sentían como si alguien las estuviera apretado con un puño de hierro.

—¿Qué…? —Su voz se quebró, y ella tragó—. ¿Qué pasa? _¿Por qué me están mirando así?_

Emmet dijo,

—Lo que pasa es que Tania dejó abierto su casillero más temprano, y le robaron su dinero.

Y él había arrastrado a Bella aquí como a una criminal. El hielo le enfrió las piernas, serpenteando hacia arriba.

—No sé nada de eso. Estuve en el salón del club toda la noche.

—En realidad, —dijo Carlisle suavemente—, fuiste al vestidor para ponerte los puños. Tania descubrió el robo justo después de eso.

El frío llegó a su estómago y se expandió como zarcillos dentro de su pecho.

—Yo no tomé su dinero. No soy una ladrona.

—Aparentemente lo hiciste, —dijo Emmet—. Encontramos el dinero en tu casillero.

_No. Eso era imposible. _

emmet tomó un papel del escritorio.

—¿No es la primera vez tampoco, verdad? ¿Haber irrumpido en una tienda de licores te suela familiar?

Reconoció la mirada ahora. La misma que tenían los maestros, o los padres de los amigos que había intentado hacer, o los chicos con los que se había citado. El hielo en su pecho pesaba tanto que tuvo que esforzarse por conseguir aire.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? Esos registros fueron sellados.

—No para los policías.

_No robé nada. Créeme. Por favor_. Su garganta se cerró sobre las palabras. Inútil. Decirle algo a este hombre inflexible… a este policía… sería en vano. Sólo Jacob y su familia alguna vez le habían creído, seguramente no las personas adineradas que la miraban como si fuese la escoria de la tierra.

_No soy escoria_. Su furia explotó, sacándola del entumecimiento. Lo intentaría una vez más.

—Nunca robé absolutamente nada en mi vida.

La incredulidad en los rostros de los hombres saltaba a la vista, tan evidente como la oculta sensación de satisfacción de Tania.

Tania había planeado esto. El labio de Bella se curvó, y miró a la sub.

—Puta mentirosa. Sólo porque el Maestro Cullen pasó tiempo conmigo. —Su mirada se volvió a los dos hombres—. _Desgraciados_, se la merecen a ella.

Carlisle vaciló.

—¿Quieres llamar a Cullen y…?

—_Vete al diablo_. No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie como ustedes. —El Maestro Cullen no le creería más de lo que lo hacía el Maestro Emmet. Era un policía también. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza. Ver una mirada de desprecio en los ojos verdes de su Señor la lastimaría peor que cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

Suficiente de este lugar. Mantuvo su espalda erguida y mantuvo la furia alta y caliente en contra de la desesperación que rezumaba en su interior.

El Maestro Emmet miró a Tania.

—Shadowlands te debe una disculpa. Fue un error de juicio permitir que una ladrona entrara en nuestro ambiente.

—Oh, bien, todo el mundo comete errores, —dijo Tania ligeramente, luciendo oh-tan-comprensiva.

La necesidad de quitar a golpes la satisfacción de la cara de la aprendiz casi dominó a Bella, y el puño de su mano se levantó. Pero entonces el policía la arrestaría. No valía la pena. En lugar de eso desabrochó sus puños de aprendiz y los dejó caer al piso. _Paf. Paf_. El aire rozó en contra de la húmeda piel de sus muñecas recientemente desnudas. Ayer había esperado reemplazar los puños dorados por unos reales; en lugar de eso se había quedado sin nada. Miró los puños sobre el piso y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

El Maestro Emmet recogió una pila de ropa del escritorio, y bella reconoció el contenido de su casillero. La habían juzgado y condenado incluso antes de que entrara a la oficina.

Él sacudió la barbilla hacia la puerta.

—Te seguiré hasta fuera.

Regresó a su apartamento. A duras penas. La escena de la oficina se había reproducido dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez durante el espantoso viaje. _"¿Haber irrumpido en una tienda de licores te suena familiar?"_ Se había agarrado del volante con tanta fuerza que sus dedos ahora estaban acalambrados cuando quiso abrir la puerta del apartamento. _No pienses. Respira. Toma las llaves y abre. Entra al apartamento. Cierra con llave. _

Su cartera se cayó, seguida por las llaves. Había dejado todo lo demás en la furgoneta. _"En caso de que no hayas comprendido el punto, Bella. No eres bienvenida aquí."_ El Maestro Emmet le había arrojado su ropa dentro del coche como si fuese una basura de la que deshacerse… al igual que ella.

La lámpara de mesa que siempre dejaba encendida iluminó su vacilante camino hacia el dormitorio. Su casa, su comodidad. Todo suyo. Alquilado con su dinero. Dinero que había ganado, no había robado. "_No regreses nunca_", había dicho el Maestro Emmet.

Gateó encima de su cama, sintiéndose como si tuviera noventa años, crujiendo como la _Abuelita_. Se curvó en una bola, empujando su mullido acolchado encima de ella, respirando el perfume a limpio. Ni siquiera cuando acampaba en las nevadas Montañas Rocosas, nunca había sentido este frío. No sabía si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de calentarse otra vez.

Un primer sollozo. Más un quejido. _Sólo los cagones lloran_. El segundo pasó a través de su apretada garganta. Anoche, había apoyado la cabeza sobre el hombro de su Señor, lo besó, hizo el amor con él. La necesidad de ser abrazada ahora mismo la sacudió. Arrojó la almohada encima y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor. La sensación de vacío no desapareció.

_No es mi Señor. Ya no_. El siguiente sollozo se desgarró a través de ella con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración.

¿Ya se lo habrían contado a él?

Podría llamarlo ella misma. ¿Y decirle qué? ¿Tania mintió? _Sí, el dinero estaba en mi casillero, y sí, tengo un antecedente, pero Tania mintió. De verdad._ Seguro, se creería eso. Era un policía, exactamente igual al Maestro Emmet. Tal vez, tal vez, él podría haber pasado por alto su procedencia pero no una acusación de robo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?_ ¿Por qué ahora cuando había comenzado a pensar que podría funcionar?

Y entonces lloró.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El jueves por la tarde, Cullen levantó la vista ante un ligero golpe en la puerta de su oficina para ve Emmet. Se reclinó en la silla, notando sus expresiones serias.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuándo regresé de Tampa anoche, Emmet me llamó por un problema que surgió el sábado. —Sin ser invitado, J se sentó en la silla de enfrente del escritorio—. Oí que saliste de la ciudad.

—Tuve que ir a Miami por una situación familiar. Hace sólo una hora que regresé.

Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon cuando una fea sensación avanzó lentamente dentro de sus intestinos. Asintió con la cabeza hacia la otra silla del escritorio, pero Emmet sacudió la cabeza y permaneció de pie.

—¿Quieren decirme qué pasa?

—Es sobre Bella, —dijo J.

Cullen la había llamado cuando regresó a la ciudad, pero nadie había respondido.

—Adelante. —Sus piernas adquirieron una postura defensiva, Emmet dijo,

—Tania no había cerrado con candado su casillero en el vestidor. Bella le robó el dinero de su cartera.

Cullen se levantó, un gruñido haciendo erupción desde su garganta.

—De ninguna manera. Ella no lo haría.

—Hay más, Cullen. Ella tiene un registro… sellado. Intento de robo. -Emmet arrojó un papel sobre el escritorio de Cullen.

_¿Ella tenía un registro actual? ¿Es por eso que había estado tan preocupada? _Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos sobre su escritorio, y miró a Emmet.

—Todavía no me lo trago.

—Maldición, Cullen, sácate de la cabeza… Encontré el dinero en el casillero de Bella. Asunto cerrado.

Cullen se obligó a contener la furia e intentó pensar lógicamente. No funcionó. Sus tripas le decían que todo esto estaba mal.

—¿Ella dijo que lo había tomado? Eres un jodido Dom… ¿Actuaba como si fuese culpable?

—Por supuesto que ella estaba… —Emmet estalló, y sus cejas se juntaron—. Y sin embargo, dijo, _"yo no robo"_, sin evasiones ni dudas. La mirada en su rostro… —frunció el ceño—. Infierno, yo estaba tan malditamente furioso de que ella te estuviera tomando el pelo que en ningún momento intenté leerla.

—¿Y ahora?

—Cullen… no lo sé.

—Yo sí. Ella me dijo que tenía algún tipo de historial sucio. Y la pequeña amazona tiene problemas, no me cabe ninguna duda de eso, pero nunca cuestioné su integridad. No puedo verla robando, sin importar cuánto dinero hayas encontrado. —La mandíbula de Cullen se tensó—. Tania, sin embargo… Es una persona repugnante y astuta. No debería estar en el programa.

J asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ambos casos. Lamento no haber estado allí para ayudar a determinar lo que sucedió. Pero encontrar el dinero en el casillero de Bella…

Emmet cruzó el cuarto y se paró delante de la ventana, sus hombros tensos. Al policía le gustaba pensar las cosas a muerte, Cullen lo sabía, pero al menos su cerebro se había activado. Después de un minuto, se volvió al cuarto.

—Sus reacciones fueron… no vi ninguna culpa en su lenguaje corporal. Conmoción… definitivamente conmoción… especialmente cuando le mostré los antecedentes penales, y entonces actuó como si esperara todo lo que siguió. Pero cuando dijo, _"no tomé su dinero"_, vi en su cara que no estaba mintiendo. —El rostro de Emmet se oscureció—. ¿Fui engañado? ¿Por qué carajo ella no se defendió? ¿No discutió? ¿No gritó?

—Ella no discutiría, —Cullen masculló. Todo ese testarudo orgullo e independencia que hacía su sumisión tan intoxicante también la hacía absolutamente difícil de tratar. Joder, ¿cómo debía estar sintiéndose ahora mismo?— Es demasiado orgullosa.

J unió sus dedos, estimando a Cullen con un ceño.

—Quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

Cullen levantó la vista al techo, intentando pensar, viendo en lugar de eso una telaraña meciéndose en el aire del conducto de ventilación. Un buen servicio de limpieza no pasaría por alto las telarañas. Bella probablemente no lo haría.

Recogió la información que Emmet había arrojado sobre su escritorio y la examinó rápidamente.

—Recién había cumplido dieciocho años y fue arrestada. Una vez. Ni siquiera tuvo una multa de infracción por mal estacionamiento desde entonces.

—Mierda. Joder. —Emmet iba de un lado a otro por la oficina—. Si ella no es culpable… Infierno, me siento como si hubiese atropellado a un perrito.

Cullen gruñó.

—Creo que es hora de hablar con Tania. —Y entonces con una pequeña sub. El dolor que lo penetraba se debía en parte al infierno que ella había experimentado.

El resto era por el conocimiento de que no lo había llamado.

J ofreció voluntariamente su oficina. Esa noche, Cullen se apoyó contra el enorme escritorio, su furia enterrada bajo una capa de helado control. Emmet estaba parado cerca, vistiendo la misma expresión. Existía una posibilidad de que hubieran llegado a la conclusión equivocada, pero él pensaba que no.

Tania entró en la oficina, miró a Emmet, y le dirigió a Cullen una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Querías verme por lo que sucedió el sábado pasado?

Él no habló.

La sonrisa de la sub vaciló, y entrelazó las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? Oh, Dios, me culpas porque Bella fue expulsada, ¿verdad? Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada. Pero…

Oh-oh. Esperando que él le asegurara que había hecho lo correcto y así convencerlo también a él. _No sucederá, cariño_.

—Desnúdate. —Su cabeza se levantó de repente, los ojos muy amplios.

Él levantó la barbilla ligeramente.

Ella miró a Emmet. Con los labios apretados, se quitó el entallado vestido azul y su ropa interior, amontonando todo sobre una silla cercana. Tania podría tener un bonito y bien proporcionado cuerpo, pero Cullen encontraba su falta de personalidad un anticlímax total. Después de que terminó, permaneció de pie en el centro del cuarto, las manos a sus lados, respirando ligeramente agitada, las mejillas ruborizadas. Insegura.

Bien. No le ordenó arrodillarse; podría leer su lenguaje corporal mejor en esta posición.

Emmet se acercó. Tania dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Ahora, sub, hablemos de cuando Bella fue acusada de robo, —dijo Cullen, atrayendo su atención sobre él. Las luces que ellos habían dispuesto la iluminaron tan efectivamente como si fuese un cuarto de interrogatorios. Interrogación 101—. ¿Qué llevabas puesto esa noche?

Mientras trataba de recordar, sus ojos se enfocaron arriba y a la izquierda.

—Oh, bueno, llevaba puesto mi sujetador azul y una falda azul de vinilo.

Bien, las miradas hacia arriba y a la izquierda podían indicar el hecho de acceder a un recuerdo. Cullen lo notó y escogió otra pregunta que contestaría con la verdad.

—¿Y quién estaba trabajando en los cuartos temáticos?

Pestañeó. Entonces su mirada subió y se dirigió a la izquierda otra vez.

—Dara estaba en… —Listó cada posición.

—Ahora cuéntame sobre el dinero que perdiste. ¿Cuánto era y dónde estaba al comenzar la noche?

Arriba y a la izquierda.

—Eran más de cien dólares y estaba en mi cartera. En mi casillero. —Definitivamente un recuerdo. Él miró a Emmet, recibió una ligera inclinación de cabeza. _Continúa con la entrevista_.

—Ahora cuéntame todo sobre esa noche.

—¿Por dónde… quieres que empiece?

Ganando tiempo.

—Desde que llegaste a Shadowlands.

Deambuló a través del comienzo de la noche, declaraciones interesantemente precisas de "hice esto" e "hice aquello". Entonces llegó a su visita al vestidor. Cambió su peso, y una mano subió para cubrirse la boca en una maniobra de no-puedes-verme-mentir. Sus ojos subieron y se dirigieron a la derecha esta vez… armando una historia.

—Bien, creo que recordé que no había puesto el cerrojo, entonces entré. La puerta de mi casillero estaba entreabierta.

Interesante desplazamiento de lenguaje también. _"Creo"_. Declaraciones pasivas. _Miente, miente, y miente_. La satisfacción de Cullen de que la entrevista reivindicara su creencia en Bella estaba ensombrecida por la furia de lo que la pequeña tigresa había tenido que soportar.

—Y el dinero no estaba, —ella terminó. _"El dinero",_ no "mi dinero," para distanciarse.

—¿Ella robó tu dinero y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta o trabar el candado? -Emmet preguntó, su voz irritada. Tania se sobresaltó, su mirada volando sobre él—. Eso parece estúpido, ¿no crees? —él preguntó.

—N-no sé. ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que ella estaba pensando? —Empezó a juguetear con su anillo de diamantes, ya no los miraba a ellos.

—Bien, ¿entonces qué hiciste, Tania? —Cullen le preguntó.

—Salí del cuarto. Dado que tú no estabas aquí, Maestro Cullen, hablé con Carlisle, y él buscó al Maestro Emmet. —De regreso a los hechos.

Emmet dio un paso más cerca de ella.

—Mírame. —Ella levantó la vista, y él preguntó—, ¿Saliste del cuarto de inmediato? ¿No hiciste nada más?

—¿Qué podría hacer? El dinero no estaba en mi casillero.

Cullen se movió más cerca, obligándola a dividir su atención entre él y Emmet.

—Cuando hablé con Rene, ella definitivamente recuerda que tú cerraste tu casillero.

La boca de Tania se cayó por un segundo, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No. Creo que ella está equivocada.

—Tú estabas allí cuando le dije a Bella que volviera a ponerse los puños. Sabías que regresaría al vestidor, —dijo Cullen, manteniendo su voz nivelada y fría—. Los otros aprendices dicen que siempre la estás criticando. Diciendo que no encaja en el grupo.

Las manos de Tania se apretaron.

—Bueno, no lo hace. Mira lo que hizo. Es una simple ladrona.

—Y tú eres una mentirosa, —dijo Emmet—. Una mezquina y vengativa mentirosa. ¿Por qué mentiste?

Sus manos se apretaron, y las manchas rojas sobresaltaron en sus mejillas.

—Soy una persona respetable. Tengo dinero, y no tengo que robarlo. Como para que alguien crea que podría hacer algo así… eso no tiene sentido.

¿Sin responder la pregunta, verdad?

—No me gustan los mentirosos, —dijo Cullen. Los consideraba la peor clase de víboras, de las que muerden sin previo aviso—. ¿Cómo te metiste en el casillero de Bella?

—Tuve… —Se quedó sin aliento—. No lo hice. ¿Por qué…?

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, —dijo Emmet—. Ya sabemos eso. No seas más estúpida de lo que ya eres.

—Yo no soy...

Bien. Asustada, distraída… lista. Cullen la asió de la barbilla con un duro agarre.

—¿Cómo abriste su cerradura? Dime, sub. Ahora.

Demasiado confundida como para mantenerse firme en contra de la voluntad de Cullen, comenzó a llorar.

—Dejó la combinación sobre el banco. El primer día. Amo, ella no merece…

—Detente. —Cullen dio un paso atrás, disgustado. Miró a Emmet—. ¿Más?

—No, creo que quedó lo suficientemente claro.

—Así lo creo, —dijo J desde la puerta. El psicólogo que tan fácilmente leía la mente de las personas indudablemente podría haber obtenido la verdad más rápido, a pesar de eso, amablemente había renunciado al control cediéndoselo a Cullen y a Emmet.

Tania se volvió. Vio a J, y su rostro se puso pálido. No era completamente estúpida después de todo.

La voz de J sonó suavemente helada cuando dijo,

—Gracias, Maestros. —Su cabeza se ladeó—. Creo que Tania y yo deberíamos hablar.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

—Hemos acabado aquí. —Su mirada recorrió lentamente a Tania, y su boca se retorció como si hubiera saboreado algo podrido antes de salir de la habitación.

—Por favor, Maestro Cullen, lo siento. —Tania extendió sus manos.

—También yo. —Cullen miró a J—. Toda tuya, jefe. —Cerró la puerta con el sonido de sus sollozos incrementándose.

Cuando salió, Cullen respiró el aire fresco. El primer problema estaba resuelto. El siguiente sería más duro. La pequeña tigresa probablemente estaría de un pésimo humor.

A Cullen no le gustaba particularmente la Taberna Hogshead, pero al menos estaba cerca de la estación y no se llenaba de yuppies disfrutando del happy hour. Su temperamento estaba sobre un delgado borde. Bella todavía no había respondido al teléfono.

Las cáscaras de cacahuetes que cubrían el piso eran trituradas debajo de sus pies mientras buscaba una cerveza y elegía una ubicación en un rincón desde donde pudiera observar la puerta.

Jacob entró y lo divisó inmediatamente. Se detuvo en la barra por una taza de café, entonces se unió a Cullen.

—Hazlo rápido, tengo cosas que terminar. —Se deslizó en el asiento y agregó—, te ves como la mierda, _amigo_.

Joder con la cortesía.

—¿Dónde está Bella? No coge el teléfono. —Jacob le dirigió a Cullen una mirada nivelada sobre el borde del vaso.

—Dijo que terminó en el club, por lo que eso es algo que no necesitas saber.

—¿Y dijo que había terminado conmigo también?

Jacob se ahogó, tosiendo lo suficientemente duro como para que su cara se pusiera colorada. Intentó hablar, tosió otra vez.

—_Mierda_, tú no sales con las aprendices. Nunca.

Bien, era de allí de donde Bella había recibido su información. Cullen se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

—Aparentemente lo hago.

—¿Con Bella?

—Sí.

—No. —Jacob golpeó la cabeza en contra de la parte trasera del cubículo—. Joder, no. No puedes engancharte con ella. Eres un defensor de la ley.

Él recordó la manera en que su cara había cambiado cuando le dijo que era policía. Su voz salió ruda.

—Es cierto. También sé que la atraparon intentando robar una tienda de licores.

—Maldito seas, —Le dijo Jacob lentamente—. Los registros fueron sellados.

—Me cuesta mucho verla como una ladrona. Cuéntame, Jacob.

—Eres un jodido imbécil. —Jacob tomó un profundo trago—. Bien. Deberías saberlo. Sus primos habían empezado a robar en las tiendas de licores, pensaron que era algo divertido, y la arrastraron. —Jacob cerró los ojos por un segundo—. Ella… no estaba acostumbrada a tener otros amigos aparte de mí, por lo que para ella la emoción consistió en ser incluida. Ser parte de la familia. Su primera y única noche de crimen.

—Pero Bella fue la única que terminó atrapada.

—Sí. Tomás… —Jacob se detuvo, contó con los dedos, deteniéndose cuando llegó a siete. Obviamente asegurándose de que el tiempo para procesarlo había pasado—. Tomás dijo que ella deliberadamente se volvió cuando se dieron cuenta de que los policías los agarrarían a todos. Los distrajo para que la arrestaran a ella.

Ahora eso sonaba como a su pequeña sub.

—Se resistió al arresto también.

—Al principio, sólo para mantenerlos enfocados en ella. —Jacob sonrió con tristeza—. Pero aparentemente uno de los policías la manoseó… y ya viste cómo reacciona ella a eso.

—Vi que lo golpeó. —Cullen bufó—. Bien por ella. Podría no saber esto, pero es una de las razones por las que el fiscal no quiso arbitrar. Asuntos Internos ya investigaba el comportamiento de ese policía.

—Ya era hora de que ella tuviera un respiro.

—Sus primos seguro que no se lo dieron. —La furiosa exasperación ahora estaba dirigida a su familia.

—Tenían diecinueve y veinte años. Aunque su madre intentara inculcar una conciencia, también son los hijos de Enrique Marchado.

Cullen frunció el ceño. Marchado había sido un muy conocido vendedor de drogas. Definitivamente un "historial". jacob suspiró.

—Los chicos tuvieron tanto miedo de echar a perder a Bella que siguieron por el buen camino. Uno es capitán de la marina y el otro un abogado. Toda la familia la ayudó con los gastos iniciales para su negocio… en contra de sus protestas… cuando el banco rechazó el préstamo.

El banco le había rechazado el préstamo. ¿Lo pasó mal, verdad?

—¿Protestó por recibir ayuda?

—¿Hay una palabra para ser excesivamente independiente? —Jacob sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, frunció el ceño, y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo—. Definitivamente se exasperó.

Por el mismo motivo que por qué carajo no lo había llamado.

—¿Hay una razón?

—Su padre le hizo promesas y luego terminó demasiado borracho como para mantenerlas. —La cara de Jacob se tensó—. Hasta yo la defraudé, maldita sea.

Cullen levantó las cejas.

—Ella tenía… ¿catorce años? La actividad de la pandilla había terminado, así que me pidió que fuera con ella después de la escuela para recoger algo. La seguridad de tener a alguien que la acompañase, ¿sí? Pero tuve que hacer una detención y estaba sentado en la oficina del director cuando casi fue violada. —Se restregó la cara—. Dios, no creo que me haya pedido… ni a nadie más… nada desde entonces.

Bella había mencionado el asalto. Pero el problema de confianza… era más grave de lo que él había pensado.

_Mala pequeña sub, no compartirlo todo con tu Dom_.

Cullen se reclinó.

—Una rencorosa sub de Shadowlands metió a Bella en problemas. Ya está resuelto, pero necesito verla de parte del club. Y por mí.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Salió de la ciudad, se fue de mochilera a algún lugar alejado. Pero tiene que regresar hoy para una fiesta que me voy a perder. ¿Crees que querrá verte?

—Lo hará… eventualmente.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

—Tu boca está sonriendo, pero tus ojos están tristes, _mija_. —La abuela de Bella dejó el tejido sobre su regazo.

Bella suspiró. Su abuela podía leer a las personas incluso mejor que un Dom. La visión de su diminuta y encorvada abuelita vestida de látex y sosteniendo un flogger suavizó sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que el Maestro Cullen dio un paso adelante y tomó el flogger. _El pendejo_.

—Tuve una decepción, _Abuelita_. El hombre que me gustaba resultó… no estar disponible. —Le hubiera gustado quedarse enterrada dentro del bosque por algunos días más, hasta que sus emociones se tranquilizaran, pero hoy era el cumpleaños de su abuela y toda la familia siempre lo celebraba todos juntos.

—¿No disponible? Ah, es el mismo del que hablamos. ¿Resultó ser un cobarde? —Su abuela, en cierta época, había sido una potencia social en el barrio, a pesar de tener una hija lo suficientemente tonta como para casarse con un vendedor de drogas. Y ella no había llegado tan alto por tener miedo de hacer preguntas.

¿Cobarde? ¿Cullen?

—No, no es cobarde. —Bella bajó la mirada al montón de lana en su regazo. Cuando se transformara en una bonita manta, ¿cuántas personas la mirarían y pensarían en las hebras de lana que la habían confeccionado?

Desafortunadamente para ella, las personas simplemente no podían mirar más allá de las hebras que habían constituido su vida.

Había esperado durante dos días que él la llamara, y no lo había hecho. ¿Cuántas veces había tomado el teléfono queriendo contactarlo? Finalmente había dejado a Selena a cargo del negocio, dejó su teléfono celular en casa, y se fue de mochilera a Ocala.

—Pero es un policía. Y yo tengo antecedentes. —Y ahora todos pensaban que ella había robado el dinero de Tania.

Los labios de su abuela se apretaron.

—Entonces tu policía es un estúpido. No se merece a mi preciosa nieta.

Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Bella.

—Vengan a cenar, ustedes dos, —llamó Rosa desde la puerta trasera—. Ya están todos los demás sentados.

Haciendo a un lado su debilidad, Bella ayudó a su abuela a levantarse, entonces siguió a su pequeño cuerpecito dentro del comedor abarrotado.

No el mejor de los barrios bajos, pensaba Cullen, mientras conducía por las calles. Hormigón con baches, pequeños jardines llenos de malezas, casas con ventanas rotas. No era un lugar seguro para crecer, tampoco. La idea de una joven Bella caminando hacia la escuela en este lugar le apretó el intestino. El barrio rojo estaba a sólo algunas calles más allá.

Exploró los números… al menos algunas casas los tenían… y frunció el ceño. Los autos estaban estacionados uno al lado del otro a lo largo de toda la calle. Jacob había mencionado una fiesta, ¿no?

Después de estacionar en la calle siguiente, regresó caminando bajo el crepúsculo creciente. La casa de la tía tenía un césped bien cuidado de Césped St. Augustine, y las macetas con pensamientos rosados o petunias… maldición si pudiera notar la diferencia… decoraban los lados de los escalones. Una vid trepaba en forma de enredadera por un lado de la casa. Una vista considerablemente bonita para ser la casa de Enrique Marchado.

Cullen vagamente recordaba la muerte del notorio traficante algunos años atrás… un disparo cuando una venta salió mal. Nadie en la estación lo había lamentado.

No divisó un timbre en la puerta, así que golpeó la puerta principal y volvió a hacerlo más fuerte cuando el murmullo de voces le dijo que nadie había escuchado. Definitivamente se estaba celebrando una fiesta en esta casa, maldita fuera su suerte. Pero su paciencia tenía límites. Si la pequeña sub no contestaba su teléfono ni respondía sus mensajes, entonces tendría a su Dom en su puerta, en vivo y en directo.

Una pequeña mujer hispana le frunció el ceño a través de la mirilla.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero ver a Bella.

—Pero… Bien, entre.

La siguió a través de una sala de estar, inmaculada a excepción del desparramo de juguetes infantiles. Una foto de Jesús reinaba por encima de una mesa llena de estatuillas de santos. En el área del comedor, las personas se amontonaban dentro del pequeño cuarto llenándolo a tal extremo que un inspector de incendios se habría puesto a gritar sobre salidas y máxima capacidad.

Cullen sonrió. La fiesta se parecía mucho a una reunión Cullen. Cuando su anfitriona se inclinó para susurrar algo en el oído de una diminuta mujer anciana sentada en la punta de la mesa, él divisó a Bella desapareciendo dentro de la cocina con una jarra de leche vacía. La satisfacción atravesó sus venas. _Te has estado escapando, pequeña tigresa_.

Dio un paso en esa dirección, pero la señora que lo había dejado entrar lo agarró del brazo.

—Mi madre quiere hablarle.

La anciana sentada en el lugar de honor era tan pequeña que cuando se arrodilló a su lado, su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de ella. Lo estudió sin hablar durante un minuto.

—¿Eres el hombre que lastimó a mi nena?

Él respingó. El pensamiento de que su sub, alguien a quien defendería con su vida, estuviera herida, lo destrozó. No lo había hecho él, pero tampoco había estado allí para salvarla. Y ese hecho seguramente lo cabreaba mucho.

—Fueron otros los que la lastimaron, señora. Y su nena debería haberme llamado para que la defendiera.

Ella frunció la boca.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Para pedirle disculpas de parte de ellos y aclarar las cosas con ella acerca de no llamarme.

Él no era de evadir preguntas, y esta mujer probablemente prefería las respuestas directas. Asintió con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

—¿Puedo…?

—Puedes sentarte a mi lado y disfrutar de mi cena de cumpleaños. Después, podría permitirte verla. —Los frágiles hombros se enderezaron, y ella levantó la barbilla.

Cullen sonrió, reconociendo el vivo retrato de su sub.

—Será un honor, señora. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen .

La hija que estaba parada cerca envió a uno de los jovencitos a buscar otra silla.

Un minuto más tarde, Cullen estaba sentado al lado de la matriarca de la familia. Le recordaba muchísimo a su abuela cuando apuntaba con un tenedor nombrando a sus hijos y nietos.

Los bisnietos gateaban alrededor con el entusiasmo de perritos moviéndose demasiado rápido como para que ella los nombrase.

Cullen observaba a Bella cargando comida, charlando con todos, riéndose de las bromas, jugando con rudeza con los más pequeños. Llevaba puestas unas bermudas de jeans y una camisa colorada que marcaba su figura, y maldición, estaba preciosa. Se sentó casualmente en el otro extremo de la larga mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, y miró hacia arriba, diciendo,

—_Abuelita_, tenemos…

Su voz se apagó, y Cullen se encontró con su mirada de ojos muy abiertos, captó el destello de alegría, y entonces de dolor. Su rostro perdió toda expresión, y comenzó a levantarse. Para echarlo a patadas, sin duda.

La anciana apuntó con su tenedor a Bella.

—_Siéntate_. —Levantó la voz—. Él es Cullen, vino para ver a Bella. Tuvieron una pelea, así que los estoy manteniendo separados hasta que el postre endulce sus temperamentos. —Las risas recorrieron toda la mesa.

La mirada furiosa que Bella le envió debería haber tenido una astilla inflamable adherida. Él definitivamente tenía un trabajo duro por hacer.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?_ Sentándose entre su primo y la tía Rosa, Bella intentó no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, especialmente cuando se rió, ese sonido tan peculiar y contagioso. Ya había embelesado a su abuela, el maldito barman que no era un barman, y tenía a la mitad de la mesa inclinada hacia adelante mientras describía una investigación sobre un incendio premeditado. Indudablemente no estaba escondiendo su ocupación ahora, ¿verdad?

Levantó la vista entonces y atrapó su mirada, sosteniéndosela con sus intensos ojos verdes hasta que la hizo sonrojarse. Hasta que deliberadamente la dejó ir.

—Es caliente, —shesay, una de sus primas adolescentes, susurró, abanicándose—. Y mira como si realmente pudiera patear culos, incluso el tuyo. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En un club. Pensé que era un barman. —No un maldito policía. Ella se encontró deliberadamente con su mirada esta vez, manteniendo su expresión dura. No ayudó. Él le sonrió, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se arrugaron, y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. Demasiados recuerdos la abrumaron con esa sonrisa, los de cómo la había mirado después de que habían hecho el amor.

—_Madre de Dios_, la forma como te mira, como si sólo estuviera esperando llevarte a la cama, —susurró Rosa.

— ¡Tía Rosa!

Rosa le dirigió una risueña sonrisa y le palmeó la mano.

—Tengo cuatro niños, y no llegaron con la cigüeña. He visto esa mirada en la cara de un hombre antes.

La cena fue eterna, y entonces los postres salieron de la cocina. Incluso el concentrado brownie de chocolate parecía insípido, aunque Cullen comió bastante e hizo suficientes cumplidos para complacer a cada mujer del lugar.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y comenzaron a levantar la mesa, la Abuelita susurró algo en el oído de Cullen.

Él se levantó, caminó directamente hacia Bella, y le tendió su mano.

—Fuimos autorizados a irnos para hacer las paces. Vamos.

Cuando lo ignoró, él apenas sonrió y la empujó hacia arriba. Colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola suavemente cada vez que sus pies se detenían. El _cabrón_ sabía que ella no haría una escena en la fiesta de su abuela.

El calor de su mano y la intimidad de su toque allí, justo arriba de su trasero, la hizo encresparse de necesidad. La ignoró. En Shadowlands la habían llamado ladrona y la habían sacado a patadas. Su furia brotó otra vez.

—¿Dónde podemos hablar? —preguntó él mientras salían del comedor.

—No quiero hablar contigo. —¿Por qué él había venido aquí? Todo en ella quería acurrucarse a su lado, sentirlo abrazarla más cerca, y al mismo tiempo, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso es una lástima, dado que vamos a hablar ahora. —Miró alrededor y la dirigió hacia afuera de la puerta principal.

En los escalones, ella se plantó sobre sus pies y levantó la mirada.

—Te pondré sobre mi hombro, pequeña sub, —le dijo en voz baja.

—Soy una ladrona. No deberías estar hablando conmigo.

—No eres una ladrona. Nunca lo fuiste. Y Emmet admite haber actuado como un imbécil. —Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura, obligándola a bajar las escaleras, sujetándola tan cerca que su cadera se frotaba en contra de su pierna con cada paso—. Pero yo no lo hice. Deberías haberme llamado.

Bella levantó la vista hacia él, su mente había quedado en blanco, y los ojos de Cullen se fruncieron. Su dedo le tocó el labio inferior.

—No me mires así. Tenemos una conversación que tener antes de que te bese.

Su aliento se cortó y se reanudó otra vez mientras él seguía caminando. El farol de la esquina proveía una tenue iluminación cuando alcanzaron la siguiente calle, y se detuvo al lado de su camioneta. Después de levantar la puerta trasera, subió a Bella y la sentó allí. Colocó una bota al lado de ella sobre el metal y apoyó ambos brazos sobre su rodilla, bajando la mirada sobre su sub.

¿Cómo iba a luchar con él en esta posición? Comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la puerta trasera, y él ordenó,

—Quédate allí.

—Bien, —ella resopló, intentando ignorar la sensación fundente en su interior. Bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio que sus dedos temblaban, por lo que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Dios, él estaba aquí. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo y quererlo tanto al mismo tiempo?

Una gran mano le ahuecó la mejilla. Su pulgar le presionó la barbilla hacia arriba obligándola a encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —le preguntó.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar echarle la culpa?

—¿Por qué no me llamaste _tú_? Esperé… —Se atragantó de cuánto había deseado escucharlo.

—No sabía nada, dulzura. Volé a Miami la noche del sábado y regresé recién ayer, y entonces me enteré lo sucedido entre tú y Tania. —Su boca se apretó—.Y estuve tratando de encontrarte desde entonces.

_Oh_.

—Me fui de mochilera. —Destellos de felicidad burbujearon a través de ella. La había llamado—. Ni siquiera he pasado por casa todavía.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

Ella cerró los ojos. El maldito Dom iba directamente al punto. No estaba preparada para responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Entonces quién fue el que robó en Shadowlands?

—Tania mintió, y tú lo sabes. No juegues conmigo, mascota.

Pillada. Se contuvo de inclinarse hacia él y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Pero cómo metió el dinero en mi casillero?

—Tú, cariño, dejaste tu combinación en el banco aquel primer día.

—No puede ser—. El primer día. Entró al vestidor. Dejó el candado y el papel con la combinación sobre el banco. Escogió un casillero y puso el candado. Estaba guardando sus cosas… y fue distraída por la sorpresa de los otros aprendices al ver sus pantalones. _Y nunca recogió el papel_—. Idiota. Se lo hice tan fácil.

Sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza en contra de una pared. Un poco tarde para eso.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

—Después de haberla interrogado, la dejé con J para que se ocupe. Ella es su problema ahora. —Cullen se acercó y ella pudo sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo—. J tiene pensado hacer un anuncio y disculparse las noches del viernes y del sábado, para que los integrantes sepan lo que sucedió. —Fuertes manos le separaron las rodillas, y él dio un paso entre sus piernas—. Así que estamos de regreso al problema entre tú y yo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no dejamos todo como está? No vivimos en los mismos mundos. —La parte de ella que había permanecido fríamente enojada escupió esas palabras, y la otra parte se lamentaba porque no quería renunciar a él.

—Esa no es una opción. Inténtalo otra vez.

Sus ojos ardieron por la oleada de alivio.

—Mírate. No quieres terminar esto mucho más que lo quiero hacer yo. —Antes de que pudiera contestar, su mano la aferró de la nuca, y su boca cubrió la suya, separándole los labios, y tomando posesión. Profunda y furiosamente. Él se echó hacia atrás el tiempo suficiente para poner las manos debajo de sus muslos, levantarla, e intercambiar sus posiciones de manera que él quedó sentado sobre la puerta trasera. La hizo envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujándola más cerca hasta que su coño presionó en contra de una enorme erección.

Esta vez, cuando la besó, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dios, lo había extrañado.

—Aparentemente se reconciliaron. ¿Qué piensas, Julio? —Bella se puso rígida ante el sonido de la voz de Rafael. Sus primos indudablemente habían salido a la calle simplemente para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Cullen apenas se rió entre dientes y miró a los dos hombres, parados con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo como tontos.

—Voy a llevarla conmigo antes de que tenga tiempo para cambiar de idea. —El brazo de Cullen se apretó, dominando su esfuerzo por apartarse—. Por favor agradézcanles a las señoras por la maravillosa comida y por permitirme participar de la cena de cumpleaños.

Sus primos se rieron y retomaron el camino de regreso a la casa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles a sus primos qué hacer? Y a decidir por ella.

—No, yo no… —empezó.

—Pequeña sub… —la ronquera de su voz le congeló la lengua— … ya no estás autorizada para hablar.

Cuando todo dentro de ella se derritió, él la alzó en sus brazos, la puso en el asiento del lado del pasajero de su camioneta, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué había hecho? Bella jugueteaba con el cinturón de sus bermudas y miraba ceñuda cómo la camioneta transitaba por la desolada carretera rural dirigiéndose al oeste. El húmedo perfume del pantano, las palmeras, y los naranjales flotaban a través de las ventanillas semi-abiertas. Había dicho que no. ¿Por qué no se había puesto firme? ¿Por qué él la había empujado?

Porque era un condenado Dom y podía saber que ella quería irse con él. Y oh, realmente quería. Esto era sencillamente tan confuso. ¿Él realmente la quería?

Y además, todos decían que no llevaba a nadie a su casa. O tal vez lo hacía y nadie lo sabía.

—Cuánta reflexión. —La mano de Cullen se cerró sobre sus dedos fríos—. ¿Llegaste a algunas respuestas?

—No. —dijo suspirando. Únicamente que quería irse con él más que nada que había querido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Curvó las manos alrededor de sus grandes dedos. Callosos y calientes.

El coche desaceleró, y los focos delanteros iluminaron el final del camino y una solitaria casa de una planta, blanca con molduras verde oscuro. Cullen entró el coche en el garaje.

Bella abrió su puerta y se bajó mientras las luces se encendían. La frialdad del garaje la envolvió, oliendo a los gases del escape y a aceite, a serrín y pintura. La pared del fondo contenía herramientas colgadas sobre una vieja y estropeada mesa de trabajo. La estudió por un segundo. Sí, podía ver a sus hábiles manos haciendo trabajos de carpintería.

La condujo a una cocina de apariencia rústica con armarios del roble, mostradores con azulejos verde oscuro, y una mesa grande. Acogedor. Agradable.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber? ¿Zumo, alcohol, agua?

—Nada, gracias. —Parada en el centro de su cocina y con los brazos envueltos a su alrededor, se sentía tan incómoda e inadecuada como en alguna entrevista de trabajo. La excitación que había sentido al verlo otra vez había desaparecido durante el viaje. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Pensaba arrastrarla dentro de un dormitorio para tener sexo?

Cullen estudió su rostro durante un minuto.

—Ven, mascota. —La empujó hacia él—. Te presentaré a Hector.

Al otro lado de una oscura sala de estar, abrió unas puertas francesas y salió a una amplia cubierta con piso de madera.

Un enorme perro apareció de la nada, saltó, y golpeó a Cullen hacia atrás en contra de la barandilla.

Oh, Dios. Bella se congeló, entonces oyó el profundo estrépito de la risa de Cullen.

—Abajo, idiota. Muestra un poco de modales. Tenemos una invitada.

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo los furiosos latidos de su corazón. El _cabrón*_ casi le provoca un ataque al corazón.

El perro se sentó, su lengua colgando. Desaliñado pelo grisáceo. Una muy larga nariz. Las puntas de sus paradas orejas se doblaban hacia abajo.

—¿Qué raza de perro es?

Cullen se rió, y acarició el pelaje del perro.

—Una mezcla, pero principalmente Airedale terrier. Salió de un criadero.

El perro inclinó la cabeza, obviamente explorándola.

—Bella, éste es Hector. Hector, sé educado y saluda a Bella. —Cuando el perro levantó una pata, Bella sonrió y se sentó en cuclillas para quedar a su mismo nivel.

Algún día ella tendría una casa y un perro también. Sacudió la pata del perro, y como si manejara las formalidades, Hector empujó la cabeza en contra de su estómago, haciéndola caer encima de su trasero.

—Maldición. —Cullen agarró el collar de Hector y lo arrastró hacia atrás—. Lo siento, Bella.

Ella soltó una risita y le tendió una mano al perro. Su corta cola empezó a menearse y el perro empujó hacia adelante hasta que pudo acariciarlo. Cuando Cullen lo dejó ir, ella terminó con el perro entre sus brazos.

—Le gustas, parece.

Obviamente pensando que tenía el tamaño de un caniche, Hector se tumbó torpemente sobre su regazo, su cola colgando a un lado. Bella sonrió levantando la vista hacia Cullen.

—Es adorable. Apuesto a que le gusta todo el mundo.

—Casi nadie. Es muy remilgado acerca de sus amigos.

Ella abrazó al perro, se ganó algunos resuellos y se rió cuando él le empujó la mano con el hocico para conseguir más mimos. Sus andrajosos bigotes y pelos le recordaron a su profesor de historia.

—Hector, es hora de jugar.

El perro rebotó contra su regazo, corrió al otro lado del patio, y regresó con un palo pelado de treinta centímetros de largo.

Cullen le tendió una mano a Bella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, entonces le hizo señas al perro.

—Vete, amigo.

Bella comenzó a seguirlo, pero Cullen metió un dedo debajo de su cinturón para detenerla.

—¿Qué?

—Desnúdate, —le dijo.

—¿Perdón?

—Hace mucho calor. —Después de apartarle las manos, él tiró de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, desabrochó su cinturón, y dejó caer sus bermudas. El sostén y la tanga fueron lo siguiente. Ella se quedó parada, aturdida—. Me gusta verte sin ropa.

La empujó hacia los escalones.

Ella miró por encima de la barandilla, esperando ver un patio trasero. En lugar de eso un camino conducía al alto banco de arena de una playa, la arena era blanca bajo la luz de la media luna. ¿Una playa? Se volvió.

—No voy a ir allí afuera desnuda.

Él le dirigió una mirada nivelada que le derritió los huesos.

—Sí. Irás.

—Pero…

Sus manos le ahuecaron los pechos, y sus pulgares hicieron círculos sobre sus pezones. El calor se disparó como un relámpago por ella, y contuvo el aliento.

—Éste es mi cuerpo, Bella. Mío para dirigir. —Pellizcó un pico, y sus rodillas se bambolearon—. ¿Es así?

Dios, esto era diferente al club. Solos él y ella, y sin embargo hacía que la reacción a su control fuera más apasionada. Apretándole la espalda en contra de la barandilla, le inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba.

—Contéstame, sub. ¿Es así?

—Sí, —susurró ella, desamparada en contra de la demanda en sus ojos—. Sí, Señor.

—Muy bien. —La besó, dura, posesiva y concienzudamente, hasta que sus pezones estaban doloridos y su coño humedecido—. Algunos Doms sólo ejercen el control en el dormitorio o en los clubes, otros lo hacen todo el tiempo. Yo estoy a mitad de camino entre los dos.

Él esperaba tener el control… más que únicamente en el sexo. La excitación competía con la inquietud dentro de ella, y curvó las manos alrededor de sus antebrazos. Ella quería esto, pero era una mujer profesional, una...

—No necesito a una esclava, Bella. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Pero quiero a una sub desnuda en mi regazo mientras observo las noticias de la noche. —Los ojos de Cullen se entrecerraron. La imagen de sentarse en su regazo, teniendo a sus manos vagando sobre ella sin ropa que limitaran el acceso la calentó a pesar de la brisa de la playa.

La empujó hacia los escalones otra vez.

—Ahora vamos.

Recorrieron un pequeño camino a través de algas marinas y juncos, cruzando dunas de la playa, y atravesando un banco de arena blanca. Hector trotaba de un lado a otro por la arena, sosteniendo su palo bien alto.

—Tráelo aquí, —dijo Cullen. El perro saltó más cerca y dejó caer el juguete. El Maestro Cullen lo arrojó directamente adentro del océano. Hector salió como una flecha detrás de él. El perro se arrojó a través de las olas, y un minuto más tarde, regresó con el premio.

Después de varios lanzamientos, Cullen lanzó volando la vara atrás hacia la casa. Aterrizó en lo que se parecía a un pasamanos confeccionado con barrotes, troncos y pequeñas tarimas. Un patio de juegos gigante.

Postes de metal con una barra muy alta los atravesaba. Anillos como los que usaría un gimnasta.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Bella.

La caliente mano del Señor le cubrió un pecho, y la otra mano sobre su trasero la mantenía quieta mientras le pellizcaba el pezón suavemente.

—Lo uso para hacer ejercicios… y para colgar sumisas insubordinadas.

—Oh, bueno. —Sus palabras salieron asquerosamente ahogadas—. Es bueno que yo sea tan obediente.

La sonrisa de Cullen brilló bajo la luz de la luna, su salvaje rostro oscurecido por las sombras.

—No es así.

Finalmente Hector regresó, con la cabeza bien alta como si llevara las joyas de la corona. Dejó caer el palo a los pies de Cullen y se tumbó en el suelo, agitado.

La arena enfrió los pies descalzos de Bella cuando se movió más cerca del agua. Las olas lavaban sobre la costa, siseando al retroceder otra vez. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua tornando a la espuma de un blanco iridiscente.

—Esto es realmente hermoso. Y tan tranquilo. —De hecho, apenas podía percibir las luces de la casa más cercana. Una playa privada. ¿Cómo hacía un policía para permitirse una casa junto a la playa? Frunció el ceño.

Él debió haber registrado la mirada sospechosa, y se rió por lo bajo.

—No estoy sobornando a nadie. Mis bisabuelos compraron este lugar, y lo preferí en lugar del dinero o de la propiedad en Chicago. Todos saben que odio el frío. —Sonrió—. Veo a mi familia todos los inviernos después de las primeras nevadas.

La forma cariñosa con la que hablaba de su familia la hizo sonreír. Tal vez tenían más cosas en común que lo que había pensado. Él había parecido sentirse verdaderamente como en casa con su horda de parientes.

Una vez que regresaron a la cubierta, Cullen se apoyó sobre la barandilla para observar el agua. Ella permaneció parada a su lado, disfrutando de la paz de la noche. Pero cuando la brisa húmeda la enfrió, tembló y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma. ¿Le gritaría él si se volviera a vestir? Levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada.

Cullen frunció el ceño.

—Bella, esto funciona de esta manera: "Tengo frío, Señor…" No, "tengo frío, _Señor._ ¿Puedo vestirme?" Di exactamente eso. —Su voz era suave como el murmullo de las olas.

Ella apretó las manos, y lo miró. ¿Por qué insistía en hacerle hacer esto?

—Tengo frío, Señor. ¿P-puedo vestirme? —¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil admitir una debilidad? ¿Que necesitaba ayuda?

—Buena chica. —Su sonrisa de aprobación instaló un fulgor en su interior que la ayudó a calmar las emociones que la perturbaban. Él desapareció dentro de la casa y regresó con una larga y mullida bata, y con dos bebidas.

Después de ayudarla a ponerse la bata, la levantó y se acomodó en una enorme reposera de madera.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor como una acera de Tampa bajo el sol del verano, y ella suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca.

—Increíble que puedas tener frío en Florida. —Le ofreció un vaso—. ¿Alguna vez fuiste a la nieve, muchachita bronceada?

Ella le aporreó el hombro por el término ofensivo, entonces curvó un brazo alrededor de su amplio pecho.

Esperando que fuera agua, tomó un largo trago de la bebida y tosió. Un muy, muy fuerte whisky con 7up. El alcohol le quemó todo el camino hacia abajo y se difundió hacia afuera.

—Voy a esquiar a Colorado todos los inviernos.

—¿En serio? Esquiar es bueno. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, viajo de mochilera de vez en cuando: Yosemite, Banff, las Montañas Rocosas. Buceo a veces.

Él resopló una risa.

—Eres un machote pequeña sub, ¿verdad? —Ella podría haberse sentido ofendida a no ser por el complacido tono de su voz.

—¿Y qué haces tú en tus vacaciones?

—Exactamente las mismas cosas y visito a mis parientes en Chicago. —Le dio un tirón en su pelo— Siento que tus padres hayan muerto, aunque Jacob no sonaba como si le gustara tu padre.

—Él no lo conoció a mi padre antes… —Levantó su vaso por un trago. Vacío. ¿Ella ya se había bebido todo eso?

—¿Antes de qué? —Le sacó el vaso de sus dedos y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Antes de que una bomba artesanal explotara cerca de él.

—Cierto, un militar. ¿Cuánto se lastimó?

Bella observó a una nube pasando delante de la luna.

—El brazo y la pierna. Le amputaron la pierna por encima de la rodilla. Tenía una prótesis para poder caminar con un bastón. No muy bien, dado que tenía un gancho en lugar de una mano de ese lado. Bromeaba sobre ser El Capitán Garfio. —Pero en cierta forma eso ponía en evidencia que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, aunque esperaba que las personas se rieran. Cada vez que su papá se burlaba de sí mismo con esa voz tan amarga, su estómago se retorcía.

Cullen la estudió, y entonces preguntó,

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mamá?

—Murió de un aneurisma cuando yo tenía nueve años. —Tan repentino. Se había quejado de un dolor de cabeza, y luego se había ido.

—Lo siento, cariño. —La empujó más cerca, besó su sien, y la inesperada comprensión le hizo arder los ojos.

—¿Cómo se las arregló tu padre? ¿No necesitó muchísima ayuda?

—Oh, aprendí a hacer todo lo que él no podía. Y él era bastante competente con sólo una mano. —Hasta que comenzó a vivir dentro de una botella. Entonces su mano buena se agitaba tanto, que él no podía sujetar los broches de su pierna artificial ni los botones de su ropa. Su temperamento estallaba y… ella había aprendido sus primeras lecciones de cómo evadirse para cuando había alcanzado los diez años.

—Shhh, —el Señor murmuró y se llevó su mano encerrada en un puño a la boca, abriendo y besando cada dedo. Su aliento sopló calor sobre su piel fría—. ¿Eras sólo una mocosa, no? Alice dijo que aprendiste a luchar a los diez años. ¿Él te enseñó?

—Después que mamá murió, nos mudamos a un… asqueroso barrio de mala muerte. Cuando fui agredida, él realmente se cabreó por no poder hacer nada. _—"No puedo trabajar, no puedo proteger lo que es mío. Soy un inútil. Debería haber muerto allí mismo."_

Una tarde, él se había quitado la furia en la cocina hasta que todos los platos de boda de mamá quedaron hechos trizas.

—Por lo tanto, —Bella continuó—, él decidió que yo tendría que defenderme. No fue un maestro fácil. Juro que me dejaba más magulladuras y narices sangrando que… —¿Qué estaba diciendo? Puso la mano sobre su boca.

—¿Hacía eso? —Las palabras entrecortadas no sonaron como las del Maestro Cullen en absoluto—. ¿No había nadie para ayudarte allí?

Ella se puso rígida.

—Estábamos bien.

—Ya veo. Solos tú y él, apañándoselas. Y por lo que dijiste en el club, tu padre no habría aceptado ayuda de cualquier manera, ¿correcto?

—Por supuesto que no. Y no era tan malo. Nos divertíamos juntos. —A veces. Especialmente antes de que él estuviera borracho todo el tiempo. Veían televisión, como _El Viaje Increíble_, y él le contaba del perro que había tenido de niño. Un día se les había agotado casi todo, por lo que ella hizo emparedados de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea para desayunar, y él se había reído. Una vez le había comprado un cono de helado para celebrar las buenas notas de su libreta.

—Le amabas, ¿eh?

—Ajá. —Lo amaba y odiaba y maldecía por ser tan débil para dejar de beber, por ser un borracho egoísta, por nunca, jamás hacer lo que había prometido. Ni siquiera seguir viviendo. Ella pestañeó cuando Cullen pasó el dedo sobre su mejilla mojada.

—Oh, nena, —murmuró Cullen, su voz casi ronca—. No fue fácil para ti, ¿verdad? —Un padre alcohólico, y esas sesiones de entrenamiento suyas sonaban como una mierda.

Sí, el hombre definitivamente había tenido mala suerte, pero, en lugar de sobrellevarlo juntos, había convertido a su niñita en su enfermera y en su saco de arena. Jodido hijo de puta.

—Pero tienes familia para ayudarte ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Cullen.

—No necesito ayuda, —le respondió, tan automáticamente que él supo que ésta era su respuesta habitual. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda a veces.

—Es mejor sólo contar con uno mismo. Los demás… —_"Te decepcionarán"_, terminó él en su cabeza. Como su padre siempre lo hizo. Buena cosa que el tipo estuviera muerto, o él y Cullen habrían tenido una pequeña discusión.

—¿Crees que tu abuela te decepcionaría?

Ella pestañeó.

—Bueno, no. Pero me gusta poder hacer las cosas por mí misma. No quiero molestar a nadie.

"_No quiero molestar a nadie_", Cullen repitió lentamente, las palabras crispándole los nervios como un trozo de cristal.

—Mi madre decía muy seguido eso.

Él supo que había gruñido por la forma en que la expresión de Bella se volvió cautelosa.

—¿Por qué eso hace que te enojes? —ella le preguntó.

—Mamá había estado teniendo dolores de estómago. Sus ojos no estaban en condiciones para conducir, pero no quiso molestar a nadie para que la llevara al médico. No por algo que probablemente no fuera nada.

Los dedos de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de su mano.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que probablemente no era nada terminó siendo un cáncer de ovarios. Para cuando el dolor llegó a ser tan excesivo como para no ignorarlo, ya era demasiado tarde. —Toda esa energía y fuego lentamente se esfumaron, dejando atrás sólo una cáscara desgarradora. Él abrió su mano antes de aplastar los dedos de Bella.

—Lo siento, Señor.

—Todos lo hicimos. Mi padre todavía se siente culpable. —Pasó un dedo acariciando la suavidad de su mejilla—. No debería culparse. Él se habría desvivido por ella, pero ella nunca aceptó que lo hiciera. Le gustaba dar, pero no aceptaba la retribución.

—Bueno…

—Una relación necesita dar y recibir. _Yo_ necesito de ambos, dulzura. —Él bajó la vista a sus ojos ámbar—. Cuando no me pides ayuda… eso me molesta como Dom y como tu amante.

Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos.

—Me gusta ser independiente.

—No tienes que estar siempre de pie, a veces está bien inclinarse un poco. —Le inclinó la cara hacia arriba—. Quiero saber que te apoyarás en mí cuando necesites ayuda. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie, sosteniéndola en su contra—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca hemos disfrutado de una cama juntos. Creo que es una deficiencia que necesitamos enmendar.

Más tarde esa noche, Cullen regresó luego de deshacerse de un condón. La luz de las velas titilaba con la brisa de las ventanas abiertas e iluminaba sobre la pequeña amazona enredada en su cobertor. Sus suaves labios se habían sentido tan bien alrededor de su polla como él había imaginado, y luego finalmente había tenido la posibilidad de atarla y tomarla en su propia cama. Y se veía absolutamente perfecta, pensó, sonriéndole.

Su rostro y sus pechos estaban ligeramente irritados por la barba, sus labios hinchados, sus brazos todavía sujetados por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la vista hacia él con ojos pesados cuando le desabrochó los puños de los tobillos y liberó sus piernas.

—¿Es hora de dormir? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Casi, mascota, casi.

Bajó la mirada a su ingle, y parpadeó.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí. —La volteó, empujó a su culo alto en el aire, y se deslizó en su interior. La sensación que lo estremeció lo hizo sentirse curiosamente como si hubiese regresado a casa.


	18. Chapter 17

**chicas ya nos estamos acercando al final, espero os haga gustado tanto como a mi la historia y si quieren saber la historia de otros personajes como jasper/alice, emmet/rose, jacob/renesme o carlisle/esme, espero me lo dejen saber por rew, besos**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

La noche ya había caído cuando Cullen subió por el camino de tierra a su casa y miró adustamente la furgoneta blanca estacionada enfrente. Infierno. Se había olvidado completamente de pedirle la cena a su pequeña sub.

Después de entrar al garaje, bajó de la camioneta. Tomándose un minuto, apoyó las manos sobre el capó. No era un buen día. Su piel estaba cubierta de cenizas, al igual que su boca, oscureciendo su mente. Saber… ver… lo que las personas podían hacerle a otros lo cabreaba hasta la médula de sus huesos.

Ella no debería tener que verlo de esta manera, tenía que enviarla a su casa.

Con un suspiro, se enderezó y miró alrededor.

No le había dado una llave, así que debía haberse ido a caminar por la playa. Atravesó la casa y salió a la cubierta. Cerca del agua, Hector hacía volteretas sobre la arena. Con bermudas y una musculosa azul brillante, Bella se veía completamente en casa mientras admiraba los trucos del perro. Cullen apoyó una cadera en la barandilla y se quedó observado.

La fría y salada brisa del Golfo le ondeaba la camisa, disipando el olor del humo.

El sonido del chapoteo de las olas se mezclaba con la risa de Bella y el clamor de las gaviotas en busca de comida. Sonidos habituales. Felices.

Después de unos minutos, Hector lo divisó y subió corriendo para un entusiasta saludo que lo cubrió de arena. Descalza, Bella lo siguió más lentamente. Cuando llegó a la cubierta, se detuvo.

—¿Es una mala noche para haber venido?

—No. Se me hizo tarde. Quedé atrapado dentro de… —_una pesadilla_— …una investigación y no podía irme.

Cuando ella se acercó, él dio un paso atrás. Estaba sucio, apestando a humo.

Un dejo de dolor se percibió en sus ojos, y entonces lo miró fijamente.

—Te ves horrible.

Él suspiró.

—Fue un… fuego… serio. Sabes, cariño, realmente necesito un abrazo. —Maloliente o no, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Ella no vaciló, inmediatamente envolvió los brazos con fuerza a su alrededor y lo abrazó. Su cuerpo se apretó en su contra, suave y caliente, pero fuerte… lo suficientemente fuerte como para ofrecer comodidad y también recibirla. Lentamente la oscuridad se replegó de su alma.

Cuando él se echó hacia atrás, ella subió una mano a su mejilla.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

_Nunca_. Pero ella merecía una explicación.

—Alguien arrojó un cóctel Molotov en una casa de empeños. El dueño sobrevivió, pero dos personas que alquilaban habitaciones en el piso de arriba quedaron atrapadas. Un bombero murió también, intentando sacarlos. —Su boca se apretó. Él había llegado justo para oír los gritos en el momento en que el techo se caía.

—Oh, Señor, lo siento. —Lo abrazó otra vez, más fuerte, como si la fuerza de sus brazos pudiera eliminar la tristeza y el horror de su alma.

Cullen enterró la cara dentro de suaves rizos con aroma a flores y sintió a su mundo comenzar a estabilizarse.

—Gracias, dulzura. —Se enderezó—. Debería darme una ducha. —La necesidad de deshacerse del polvo de la ceniza casi lo estremecía.

—Ve. Hector y yo estaremos aquí.

Cuando regresó, se encontró con que ella le había preparado caldo de gallina con fideos. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, su estómago todavía revuelto, pero todo siguió desarrollándose tranquilamente y eso terminó con el trabajo de restaurar su equilibrio.

Normalmente luego de un día así, él y Hector saldrían hacia la playa, caminarían durante horas y kilómetros, hasta que las imágenes de la pesadilla perdieran intensidad. Cuando había escogido ser un defensor de la ley, sus hermanos y primos le habían advertido sobre los peligros de terminar malos días con alcohol y prostitutas. Pero a él no le gustaba supeditar sus citas a sus oscuros estados de ánimo después de un fuego infernal.

Las pocas veces que lo había hecho, su frío interior sólo había empeorado.

No esta noche. Cullen se recostó contra la parte trasera de su silla para observar a Bella limpiar la encimera. Su cabello crespo rebotaba en contra de sus hombros, y sus pies todavía estaban descalzos de la playa. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió. Aparte de tener la misma altura que su propia madre, el parecido terminaba allí, pero el calor de sus sonrisas era exactamente el mismo.

—¿Listo? ¿Quieres algo más? —Bella comenzó a recoger su tazón, y él la empujó sobre su regazo, sujetándola firmemente hasta que dejó de retorcerse y se acomodó. Su pequeña sub.

—Gracias, cariño. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba. —El placer en sus ojos le estrujó el corazón. Agachó la cabeza y besó sus suaves labios. Al pasar los dedos sobre sus pechos llenos, su cuerpo cambió a una nueva necesidad—. Quizá ahora podrías proveerme con alguna otra cosa.

—¿Oh? —Un brillo travieso iluminó sus ojos—. ¿Y si no estoy de humor para proveer nada más que comida?

Interesante respuesta, considerando que, incluso a través de su ropa, él podía sentir a su pezón endurecerse.

—Dado que yo soy el Amo y tú la sub, parece como que debes proveerlo de todas formas.

—Pfft. ¿Quién murió y te dejó a cargo? —Ella saltó de su regazo y corrió a través del cuarto antes de que Cullen pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso de pie, completamente divertido. ¿Tenía a una pequeña diablilla en sus manos, verdad? La anticipación de la batalla avivó su estado de ánimo.

Cuando Bell se refugió en la cubierta, él se ubicó entre ella y las escaleras que bajaban a la playa, impidiéndole escapar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Creo que tenemos un problema aquí. —Se movía más cerca, arrinconándola poco a poco—. Las pequeñas sub necesitan ser respetuosas y obedientes.

Ella se metió los dedos en sus oídos, añadiendo con una voz cantarina,

—_Ja-ja. No puedo oírte_.

_Bien, maldición_. Tomó el control. Ignorando los puñetazos que rebotaban sobre su pecho y sus brazos, ubicó el hombro en su estómago y la levantó. Puños adorablemente duros golpeaban en su espalda, y sus alaridos lo hacían reírse.

Su polla se había puesto dura como una roca. Entonces. Playa o dormitorio o… Sus ojos divisaron la caseta de Hector con forma de iglú. Estabilizando a su escurridiza sub sobre el hombro, empujó la caseta del perro hacia la barandilla.

Perfecto.

Bueno, seguramente se había ganado su mal humor. Bella golpeaba la amplia espalda de Cullen, pero sus puños lo sentían como si estuviera golpeando a un tanque. Desafiarlo había sido tan estúpido como estimular con una vara a un oso irritable; definitivamente se había excitado más de lo que había anticipado.

¿Y por qué diablos había movido esa perrera?

Rudas manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y la bajó apoyando su trasero contra la barandilla.

—Dame tu muñeca.

Ella le dio una patada en lugar de eso.

Su risa, intensa, profunda y contagiosa, la hizo sonreírse. Repitió la patada de cualquier manera. Podía estar mojada y excitada ya, sabiendo cuán duro él indudablemente pensaba tomarla, pero esa no era una razón para hacerlo fácil para él.

Cullen gruñó cuando su pie cayó sobre su muslo, y ella vaciló. Arruinaría la diversión completamente si lastimara sus cosas esenciales. Su siguiente patada aterrizó en su espinilla y lo hizo respingar.

—Pequeño demonio. —Le agarró los tobillos y la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda. Antes de que pudiera moverse, colocó la rodilla sobre su estómago y presionó el aire, combatiendo completamente su lucha, si bien conservaba la mayor parte de su peso sobre su otra pierna.

Le empujó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y a continuación su sostén. Para cuando ella recobró el aliento, le había encadenado las muñecas a la barandilla. Ignorando sus luchas, le desabrochó las bermudas.

Dios, era hábil haciendo esto. Ella pateó inútilmente cuando él agarró el ruedo de sus bermudas y las arrastró hacia abajo. Su tanga a continuación. Frunció el ceño. Afuera. Desnuda. ¿Había visto una inspiración formándose aquí?

Cuando levantó la mirada sobre él, el calor en sus ojos la hizo derretirse. Dios, la forma en que la hacía sentirse…

—Si te arrodillas e imploras mi perdón, voy a ser suave contigo, pequeña tigresa, —le dijo.

La autoritaria mirada en su cara y la severidad de su barbilla, la estremeció por dentro, pero no, algo en ella simplemente no quería ceder. Había empezado esto como una broma, pero ahora… ahora había ido demasiado lejos como para achicarse. Demasiado obstinada para su propio bien, diría su abuela.

—Sigue soñando, estúpido _baboso_.

La sonrisa despiadada que le dirigió la hizo retroceder algunos centímetros. Oh, Dios. ¿Quizás no debería haberlo llamado estúpido baboso? Cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó, la ansiedad la abrumó.

Regresó con su bolsa de juguetes sobre el hombro, y Bella miró la enorme bolsa con nerviosismo.

Sólo Dios podía saber lo que tenía allí adentro. _Coraje. Nunca demuestres tu miedo_. Sacudió la cabeza y le puso un buen toque de sarcasmo a su voz.

—Los chicos y sus juguetes.

—Esos somos nosotros. Y tengo muchísimos de ellos. ¿No es eso fantástico? —Con un pie, empujó la perrera en forma de cúpula de Hector más cerca y dejó caer la bolsa de juguetes detrás de ésta.

Ella intentó patearlo otra vez cuando él se acercó, pero con sus muñecas enganchadas en la barandilla, su puntería era malísima.

La agarró por la cintura y muslos, la volteó, y la acostó boca abajo, sobre la maldita caseta. El plástico que la recubría estaba frío, y la posición era humillante. Bella se contoneó furiosamente, intentando deslizarse hacia abajo.

—Quédate quieta. —Le abofeteó el trasero, y el estímulo corrió rápidamente a través de ella, directamente a su coño.

Una fuerte mano le agarró el pie. Abrochó un puño alrededor de su tobillo y lo encadenó a la parte trasera de la caseta. Sus dedos descansaban sobre el borde plástico en el extremo del iglú.

Con un agarre implacable, le separó las piernas, entonces encadenó el otro tobillo.

La excitación y la ansiedad luchaban dentro de ella. Un segundo después, sintió a sus dedos tocándola íntimamente.

—Para alguien haciéndose rogar, estás condenadamente mojada, cariño, —murmuró.

¿Haciéndose rogar? ¡La había extendido abierta sobre un iglú! Intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero su cabeza y hombros estaban inclinados hacia abajo del lado curvo.

La toqueteó con sus dedos y empujó algo largo y frío dentro de su vagina. Su cuerpo se sacudió por la sorpresa inicial, entonces por un placer maravilloso. Oh, ella había querido esto.

El lubricante correó entre sus nalgas. _Oh, no, no eso otra vez_. Luchó, sacudiéndose en contra de las restricciones, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Hijo de puta. ¡_Jódete!_

—No, tengo la intención de joderte a _ti_, pequeña sub. —Con una risa suave, metió uno de sus malditos tapones dentro de su trasero.

_Patinó, estiró, quemó_. Ella apretó los dientes. Obviamente había escogido un tamaño más grande esta vez.

—Me pateaste, me insultaste, y me maldijiste. Diría que te ganaste una reprimenda, ¿no? —Lo oyó hurgando dentro de su bolsa—. Iremos por diez.

—_Idiota asqueroso_, no lo haremos. —Oh, ella era la idiota, permitiéndole a su boca…

Algo le abofeteó el trasero, y apretó las manos con fuerza. No duro, no la había golpeado duro. Su mano acariciada suavemente sobre el lugar, alejando la pequeña picadura.

Otra bofetada. Estaba usando algo plano, no tan sólido como una pala o una vara. Estiró el cuello, intentando ver.

Él se dio cuenta y sostuvo en alto la larga tira de cuero, del doble de ancho de un cinturón. _Paf_. Saltó por la dureza del golpe, sus brazos sacudiéndose en contra de las cadenas que los mantenían sujetos. Ese dolió más.

—Debes contar los golpes, mascota. No pierdas el hilo o comenzaré de nuevo.

Que… _cabrón_. Ya le había pegado tres veces. _Pendejo_.

—Creo que no. Con mis manos atadas, no puedo verme los dedos para llevar la cuenta. —Oh, mala, mala boca. Acababa de condenarse a sí misma.

Un resoplido de risa, luego un sonido como rebuscando dentro de la bolsa.

—Insolente pequeña sub, te ganaste esto esta noche. Y la paliza que estás a punto de obtener. —Podía sentir a sus músculos tensarse del mismo modo que sus a pezones ponerse tan duros que raspaban en contra de la aspereza del plástico.

Se arrodilló al lado de ella, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

—Abre bien la boca. —¡_Madre de Dios, no_! Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula e intentó alejar la cabeza.

El pulgar y los dedos de Cullen le apretaron las articulaciones de su mandíbula, forzándola a abrirse, hasta que pudo empujar dentro una dura pelota de goma. Sujetó las correas detrás de su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba.

¿_Una mordaza_? ¿La había amordazado?

—Aúlla tres veces seguidas o… —instantáneamente sonrió— …_grita_ tres veces seguidas. Esa es tu palabra de seguridad. —La caricia sobre su mejilla era desconcertantemente tierna considerando que tenía planeado azotarla. Cuando él se volvió caminando, ella tiró con fuerza de sus brazos. De sus piernas. Nada se movía.

Pasó rozando los dedos, subiendo por la parte interior de su muslo, calientes y firmes, directo a su coño.

Repentinamente el consolador cobró vida, zumbando suavemente, disparando corrientes de excitación a través de su cuerpo. Cuando tocó su clítoris, ella estaba excesivamente mojada y sabía que se había excitado incluso antes de que él la tocara.

Duras manos le amasaron el trasero. Y entonces él dio un paso atrás.

—Ya que no quieres contar, sólo continuaré hasta que se me canse el brazo.

_Madre de Dios_. Colocó la mejilla sobre el plástico frío, impidiendo que el gemido saliera.

El cuero golpeó en contra de su trasero. Suave, entonces más duro, el aguijón nunca abrumadoramente doloroso. Las vibraciones del consolador mantenían a su cuerpo distraído mientras el placer lo surcaba, encontrándose con las picaduras de dolor hasta que ambos se fusionaron. Hasta que la presión comenzó a apretarle las entrañas.

Se detuvo y pasó las manos sobre su trasero, sus manos se sentían frías en contra del ardor. Su toque dolía, y aún así más excitación se remontó a través de ella. Deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, y acarició sobre su resbaladizo clítoris. Sus caderas se levantaron involuntariamente. _Más, más, más_.

Pellizcó el nudo ligeramente, y ella se sacudió y gimió.

—Sí, creo que puedes tomar un poco más, —dijo. Y entonces el tapón de su trasero se encendió también.

Sus piernas se volvieron rígidas cuando los nervios de su trasero se despertaron a la vida. Comenzó a gemir, incapaz de moverse, de hacer nada. Ni siquiera de hablar. Su cerebro se fundió, dejándola consciente de nada más que del toque de sus manos y de las sensaciones que la atravesaban.

Los dedos rodearon su vagina, entonces subieron y bajaron por su clítoris, extendiendo la humedad. La opresión se enroscó por dentro, la presión de la necesidad creciendo con cada movimiento circular. Jadeó alrededor de la pelota en su boca, la mandíbula apretándose sobre ésta cuando el zumbido aumentó y las vibraciones se aceleraron en su interior. Los dedos de Cullen apretaron su clítoris entre ellos, y Bella lloriqueó.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. _

¡_Paf_! El cuero le abofeteó el culo. Sus dientes mordieron la pelota por la quemadura del aguijón, y la sacudida de su cuerpo apretó a su clítoris aún más entre los dedos del Señor. La punzada de placer la levantó en puntitas de pie.

Le pegó otra vez, el dolor aturdiéndole el cerebro por las sensaciones y empujándola en contra de su mano. Los dedos frotaron su clítoris. Sus piernas se tensaron cuando el vibrador pareció sacudirle todo el cuerpo.

Otro golpe, más duro, mordiente, mientras continuaba acariciándole el clítoris, y las abrumadoras sensaciones se encontraron con las vibraciones de su interior… cada nervio explotó cuando su vagina convulsionó, machacando el duro tapón y el vibrador con olas de exquisita satisfacción que la devastaron. Tironeó en contra de las restricciones cuando su cuerpo se estremeció.

Él pellizcó su clítoris otra vez, provocándole otro espasmo, mientras con la mano le acariciaba la inflamación de su trasero, combinando el dolor con el placer. Un pequeño temblor la sacudió. Y otro.

Cuando su cuerpo finalmente dejó de estremecerse, podía sentir a su corazón latiendo alocadamente. Se permitió quedarse flácida, extendida a través del iglú como un exhausto sacrificio.

Ella se parecía a un sacrificio virginal… bueno, tal vez no _virginal_…, extendida sobre la cúpula gris, la luz de la luna iluminando sobre su piel bronceada. Cullen sonrió y quitó los vibradores. Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando el movimiento de sus dedos provocaron algunos temblores secundarios más, y el aroma de su excitación fluyó alrededor de él. Lanzó los juguetes dentro de un receptáculo, y el simple ruido la hizo estremecerse.

Él sonrió. La última pizca de su mal humor había desaparecido con su ruidoso orgasmo. Dios, verla atada, haciéndola correrse… nada igualaba esa sensación. Maldición si no necesitaba que se corriera otra vez, sólo para rematar la noche. Pasó una mano sobre la oscura piel enrojecida de su trasero. Ella lloriqueó, su cuerpo ya no procesaba la sensación como placer.

Cullen no disfrutaba impartiendo dolor por el dolor en sí, sino que adoraba usarlo para aumentar el placer de una sub hasta hacerle perder la cabeza. Pasó la mano bajando una caricia por sus piernas, separándolas incluso más abiertas.

Los labios de su coño brillaban, pidiendo por su polla. Quería enterrarse profundamente en su interior, que ella lo ordeñase hasta secarlo, oír esos agudos gritos otra vez mientras la hacía correrse.

Pero quería que gritase más fuerte la próxima vez. Se arrodilló al lado de sus hombros y le acarició la mejilla.

Ella se movió y lo miró con ojos aturdidos.

Sonriendo, le desabrochó la mordaza y usó la camisa que tenía a sus pies para limpiarle la cara.

Las mejillas ruborizadas por su orgasmo disminuyeron la firmeza de la furia de su mirada.

— ¡Me amordazaste!

Él lanzó la pelota roja entre sus manos un par de veces.

—¿Hablaste? —Esos suaves y atractivos labios se cerraron de inmediato. Las curvas de sus cejas se juntaron. Cullen pasó un dedo sobre una—. La actitud es importante también, cariño. Odiaría tener que usar una vara. Tu culo ya está lo suficientemente rosado como para satisfacerme.

Oh, esto requeriría de más trabajo, pero la mirada desapareció. Apenas logró contener su risa. Maldición si ella no era incluso más obstinada que Rose y Alice. Dios, cómo lo complacía.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Libérame. Por favor, mi _Señor_.

—Todavía no, amor. ¿Sabes que la perrera tiene justo la altura correcta para mí?

Ella frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo al principio, no hasta que él se levantó y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, permitiendo que su polla quedara libre.

Las piernas de Bella se pusieron rígidas cuando él se alejó.

Su clítoris estaba todavía sensible, fruto del orgasmo, pero no importaba, él tenía exactamente la cosa necesaria para excitarla otra vez. Después de enfundarse en un condón, Cullen sacó otro juguete de su bolsa y un paquete de lubricante y los apoyó encima de su espalda. Sus músculos se sobresaltaron.

Pasó las manos sobre su suave piel, trazando los pequeños salientes de su columna vertebral, masajeándole su caliente culo curvilíneo hasta que sus músculos se relajaron. Suave pequeña sub. Formando círculos con la polla en contra de su coño, esparció sus resbaladizos jugos alrededor de la cabeza. Ella lo había tomado suficientes veces últimamente como para que su cuerpo pudiera aceptar su tamaño ahora, y su momento de tomárselo con calma había terminado. Agarrándole las caderas, se condujo dentro de ella con un duro empuje.

Un húmedo calor lo envolvió en el momento en que Bella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, y su culo se sacudió, llevándolo incluso más profundo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, ahuecó un pecho en cada mano para anclarse a sí mismo, y comenzó un ritmo implacable, su cuerpo estaba demasiado ansioso como para ir lento esta noche. La pendiente del iglú inclinaba las caderas femeninas hacia abajo justo lo necesario como para que él pudiera empujar ligeramente hacia arriba, aumentando la fuerza de sus piernas. Sentía al culo de Bella redondo y ardiente en contra de su ingle, a los pechos suaves y cálidos en sus manos. Cuando sintió a sus pezones arrugarse y apretarse en duras puntas, sonrió.

Ella se enardecía tan fantásticamente y de tantas formas diferentes. Ahora podría experimentar otro clímax.

Salió de ella, abrió sus nalgas, y vertió lubricante dentro de ese bonito culo.

Su espalda se arqueó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me parece que lo sabes, amor. Disfrutaste de los tapones anales, ya es hora de ver si también disfrutas de esto. —Presionó la cabeza de su polla en contra del estrecho frunce del orificio. Resistencia—. Empuja hacia atrás en mi contra, dulzura, va a ser más fácil.

Él empujó lenta pero firmemente más allá de la entrada, y entonces con un _plop_ que le apretó la polla, estuvo dentro. El culo de Bella se retorció debajo de sus manos, los músculos apretándose. Él se mantuvo allí, sólo adentro, esperando que su conmoción pasara, y disfrutando como el infierno de la estrechez.

Su trasero entero se sentía empalado, sujeto al plástico, quemando como un fuego.

—Oh, _Dios_. Amarillo… por favor, amarillo.

—Muy bien, dulzura, dime cuando estés lista. —Ella realmente había usado una palabra de seguridad. El mundo no se había terminado, y él no la había llamado cagona ni había soltado un bufido de desprecio. No siguió empujando en su interior. Trató de recuperar el aliento, sus dedos raspando el plástico del iglú en busca de algo donde aferrarse. No había nada.

Bella comenzó a moverse, pero eso justamente lo empeoraba, y las manos masculinas se apretaron en sus caderas, manteniéndola quieta.

—No, amor, dale un minuto. —Pero él no empujaba hacia adentro.

—O-okay. —Cerró los ojos. Esto no era divertido, ni agradable, ni nada de eso, pero si a él le gustaba… ella lo intentaría. Por él—. Adelante.

—Valiente pequeña tigresa. —Su mano le acariciaba la espalda, reconfortándola—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber usado tu palabra de seguridad. Vuelve a hacerlo si lo necesitas, mascota. —Se retiró ligeramente, no saliendo del todo, y entonces empujó hacia dentro un poco más, una y otra vez, un poquito más cada vez hasta que sus caderas chocaron en contra de su trasero.

—Allá vamos, —él murmuró.

—No me gusta esto, —susurró Bella.

—A algunas les gusta, a otras no. —Las manos masajeaban sus irritadas nalgas, provocando temblores en sus nervios, confundiéndola cuando el dolor interno y externo lentamente se volvió… erótico.

_A mí no_.

—Me gusta hacer esto como un placer ocasional, y como tu amo, quiero que lo pruebes al menos dos veces, y entonces si todavía sigue sin gustarte, estará bien. —El frío lubricante chorreó bajando entre sus nalgas otra vez, haciendo patinar a su polla lentamente al deslizarse hacia adentro y hacia afuera. El ardor menguó ligeramente. Pero esto todavía era tan incómodo.

—Algunas mujeres pueden correrse sólo teniendo sexo anal, otras necesitan algo más. —Incrementó el ritmo, y una extraña y excitante sensación se unió a la incomodidad—. En cualquier caso, agrega un montón de nervios para estimular. —Lo sintió tomar algo que estaba apoyado sobre su espalda y entonces estirándose alrededor de su pierna.

Pequeños y pegajosos bultos presionaron a un lado de su clítoris, haciéndola sacudirse y provocando que su polla se deslizase aún más en su interior. _No te muevas, estúpida_. Pero las cosas gelatinosas no habían añadido nada para hacerla correrse… éstas ni siquiera se movían.

Se oyó un zumbido, y entonces cada diminuto bultito de gelatina cobró vida. Un millón de ligeros golpes diminutos a un lado de su clítoris. Oh, _Dios_, un vibrador. La sensación la sacó bruscamente de la indiferencia, arrojándola directamente dentro de la excitación y de la necesidad.

Él se rió.

—¿Te gusta eso, verdad? —Movió el vibrador y lo colocó en el otro lado.

Bella realmente sentía a su clítoris tan duro como la polla de un hombre. _Oh, carajo, la sensación_. Sus caderas se contoneaban, y gritó cuando él movió la polla en su interior.

—Parece como que estás lista, amor. —Con el vibrador presionado en contra de su clítoris, él movió hacia atrás a su polla y empujó dentro de ella. Una fogosa incomodidad todavía, sólo que ahora cada nervio de su mitad inferior había comenzado a arder. Su retirada dejó fuego a su paso, y el siguiente impulso hizo apretarse a su vagina, empujándola hacia abajo en contra del vibrador. Un brutal placer se disparó por ella.

Cuando él se echó hacia atrás otra vez, ella tomó aire, esperando la siguiente ráfaga impactante de sensación.

Sus caderas se contoneaban incontrolablemente, intentando conseguir más… más de algo… más presión en contra de su clítoris, más deslizamiento. La mano de Cullen se apretó en su cadera, sujetándola mientras empujaba.

Todo en ella se apretó, esperando por… sencillamente un poquitito más. Él se deslizaba adentro y afuera, y los nervios que rodeaban a su polla parecían haberse fusionado con su clítoris, empujándola inexorablemente hacia ese momento.

Él movió el vibrador hasta que quedó ubicado justo encima de su clítoris. Un segundo después empujó duro dentro de ella, levantándola en puntas del pie, empujándola hacia el vibrador.

Su cuerpo se agarrotó, ahogándolo todo a excepción de lo que le estaba haciendo él, apretándose, tensándose… y entonces todo ello estalló en estremecedoras y aterradoras olas de placer. Sus caderas golpearon debajo de las manos de Cullen, cuando la tormenta de sensaciones se exteriorizó hasta el punto que incluso su pelo parecía hormiguear.

Bella logró tomar un aliento y otro, y entonces las manos masculinas aferraron sus caderas, y él martilló en su interior. Gruñó al correrse, un sonido conmovedor, y los furiosos chorros llegando tan profundamente dentro ella ocasionaron más espasmos.

Su cabeza cayó sobre el plástico mientras ella jadeaba por aire.

_Dios_, nunca se había venido tan duro en su vida. ¿Cuánta gente moría de esta manera? ¿Cómo incluso él le explicaría a los médicos de la ambulancia que había encadenado a su novia en la cubierta y la había matado por provocarle demasiados orgasmos?

Sus grandes manos le masajearon el trasero, y el dolor de la irritación de su piel la llevó inmediatamente dentro de otra réplica de estremecimientos. Gimió y se arqueó hacia arriba cuando él lentamente salió de ella, dejándola vacía y dolorida, temblando por dentro.

Un minuto después, le quitó todos los puños y la levantó en contra de su duro cuerpo, sosteniéndola cuando sus rodillas se sacudieron. Bella apoyó las manos en sus hombros, sintiendo la flexión dura como el hierro de sus músculos, y apoyó la frente en su pecho.

Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña y desvalida en su vida. No sólo indefensa, sino… diferente.

Había comenzado a desafiarlo como una forma divertida de hacerlo olvidar su día, pero entonces no había podido retractarse, y él sencillamente no sólo la había dominado, sino que le había robado más de lo que ella había soñado dar alguna vez.

La manera en que la había tomado y usado de una forma tan íntima… de tantas formas diferentes… mostrándole que cada parte de ella le pertenecía para usar. Y la manera en que la había obligado a responder… Cuando había estado dentro de ella de esa manera, Bella no había tenido absolutamente ninguna oportunidad para controlar nada, para decir nada, para hacer nada, salvo tomar lo que él le daba. Se había movido donde sus manos grandes la habían puesto, aceptando a su polla y a sus dedos, corriéndose cuando él así lo quiso.

Se estremeció al notar qué diferente sentía a sus manos mientras acariciaban su cuerpo ahora.

Diferente, pero la diferencia estaba en ella.

Envuelta en una de esas enormes batas de toalla, Bella se curvó en una silla de la cubierta. El almohadón era suave y la silla enorme para acomodar el gran cuerpo de Cullen. La luna colgaba baja en el cielo, iluminando a través del agua oscura, tornando a la arena de un tono plateado. Mientras las olas golpeaban tranquilamente en contra de la costa, podía oír la suave respiración de Hector desde dónde el perro estaba tumbado desgarbadamente al lado de su silla.

Los juguetes habían sido recogidos y limpiados… había sido su trabajo, según le había informado el Señor con una sonrisa… y la casa del perro había sido colocada nuevamente en el rincón de la cubierta. Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño y resopló una risa.

La había tomado sobre una perrera. Desde atrás. ¿Eso la convertía en una perra? La había tomado condenadamente duro además. Sus vísceras se sentían estrujadas, y el resto de ella se sentía lánguido, como una tortilla sin la suficiente cocción.

La luz del interior se apagó, y el Maestro Cullen salió a la cubierta, una botella de agua en cada mano. Le entregó una a ella.

Después de colocar su botella de agua sobre la punta de una mesita, la levantó y se sentó con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Encontrando que sus piernas eran más duras incluso que el cemento, Bella se retorció. Le dolía el trasero, por dentro y por fuera. Además, todavía se sentía extraño sentarse en el regazo de un hombre. Pero agradable. En cierta forma haciéndola sentir tan segura como sexy.

Definitivamente sexy, pensó cuando sus dedos, fríos por las botellas de agua, se deslizaron debajo de su bata para acariciar un pecho. Sintió al pezón apretarse. La hizo moverse ligeramente para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en contra de su hombro. El sonido de la música fluía a través de las puertas abiertas, suave y relajante, y la sensación de su pecho moviéndose con cada aliento era tan reconfortante como el murmullo de las olas.

—¿No tienes que trabajar por la mañana? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Pero como hoy trabajé horas extras, voy a ir más tarde. Después de unas buenas horas de sueño. —Rozó los nudillos sobre su barbilla con una sonrisa—. Gracias a ti, _voy_ a poder dormir.

La calidez la colmó al saber que lo había ayudado. Pero, con cumplidos o no, él no debería salir airoso de esto tan fácilmente. Levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero me golpeaste. Muchas gracias. —Un dedo debajo de su barbilla le empujó el rostro hacia arriba, y la besó, tomándose su tiempo. Sus labios eran firmes pero suavemente aterciopelados, su lengua demandante. Se retiró sólo para mordisquear sus labios, chupando suavemente el inferior, antes de zambullirse profundamente otra vez. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó mientras jugaba con su pecho a la vez que tomaba posesión de su boca, y la sensación de ser sostenida para su placer la hizo marearse.

Cullen se echó hacia atrás, relajando su agarre, todavía ahuecándole un pecho.

—Pequeña tigresa, disfruté absolutamente de golpear tu precioso y redondo trasero, y tengo la intención de hacerlo tan a menudo como la ocasión lo requiera. —El estremecimiento comenzó en su estómago e irradió hacia afuera. ¿Hacer eso otra vez? Experimentar el dolor entremezclándose con el placer, que él hiciera lo que deseara con su cuerpo, no dejándole a ella nada que opinar, como lo había hecho.

—Bueno, —su voz salió ahogada, y se aclaró la garganta—, tal vez he aprendido mi lección.

—Lo dudo. Eres una sub descarada. —La empujó hacia atrás para que recostara la cabeza en contra de su brazo en lugar de hacerlo en contra de su pecho. Estudió su rostro por un momento antes de sonreír—. Lograste usar tu palabra de seguridad. Estoy muy contento, dulzura.

El recuerdo de su pánico y de su súplica la hizo quedarse con la boca cerrada. Se había acobardado completamente.

Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon.

—Pero también vi lo mareada que te sentiste cuando atravesaste la cubierta. Y no pediste ayuda. Tenías frío antes de que te trajera la bata, y tampoco pediste ayuda. Eso no me gusta.

Bell apoyó la cabeza contra él.

—Sí, mi _Señor._

Le gustaba la forma en que él quería protegerla, pero no necesitaba esa protección. Podía pararse sobre sus propios pies, mareada o no.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Con la limpieza casi terminada, Bella puso las manos en sus caderas y examinó la sala de estar de su cliente más reciente. Todo brillaba, desde las ventanas hasta los pisos de madera.

La satisfacción la colmó como una ola caliente. Había hecho un maldito buen trabajo. Miró los techos. Ninguna telaraña. Su mirada se disparó al polvo en los bordes de las paletas del ventilador del techo. _Carajo_, ahí definitivamente se necesitaba una buena limpieza.

Una mirada a su reloj la hizo respingar. _Tarde_. Iba a ser mejor que terminara rápidamente, se duchara y se cambiara, para llegar a Shadowlands a tiempo. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Ésta era su primera noche de regreso desde que el Maestro Emmet la había echado. No había querido regresar el fin de semana anterior, y su Señor lo había comprendido tan completamente que le había dicho al Maestro J que no los esperara a ninguno de ellos.

El comportamiento del Maestro Cullen le asombraba. Y la asustaba un poco también. ¿Y si el Maestro J la culpaba porque había tenido que preocuparse en encontrar a un barman?

Pero oh, le había encantado pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con el Maestro Cullen. Habían jugado en su casa de la playa. Nadado y dado largas caminatas. Incluso él encendió una hoguera una noche, y habían hecho el amor junto a ésta. La arrastraba de la cama cada mañana para ejercitarse en el gimnasio de la playa. También le había mostrado la otra parte del área de entrenamiento y la encadenó a los anillos del gimnasio. Era abrumador cuánto ejercicio una persona podría hacer sólo corriéndose una y otra vez. Y otra .

Era tan fácil estar con él… ya sea cocinando o limpiando o jugando… que casi parecía como si fuera Jacob. Un amigo de verdad.

Sólo que entonces la miraría con esos ojos… esos ojos de Dom… y le ordenaría. "_Desnúdate_". "_Arrodíllate_". "_Inclínate_".

Presionó una mano sobre su estómago cuando todo su interior se derritió con el recuerdo.

Por supuesto, habían tenido algunas discusiones, principalmente cuando él pensaba que ella debería pedir ayuda y no lo hacía. Como cuando su furgoneta se paró y ella no lo había llamado para que fuera a buscarla. La había regañado con dureza.

Desafortunadamente, al día siguiente se había comprado un sofá para su sala de estar, y él había llegado temprano y la había encontrado tratando de empujarlo hacia adentro.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, y su mandíbula se tensó, y oh, ella se había dado cuenta de que acababa de joder un buen momento. Le preguntó si incluso había pensado en llamarlo, y realmente lo había hecho, pero algo la detuvo. Maldición si ella sabía qué. Bien, quizás porque no quería molestarlo. O tal vez porque… Bueno, pedir cosas sencillamente la hacían sentirse rara. Inestable. Nerviosa. Así que no lo hacía.

Se volvió. Si se apresuraba, tendría tiempo para limpiar las paletas de ese ventilador. Había visto una escalera justo afuera de la parte trasera.

Cullen trabajaba con la enorme demanda de órdenes de bebidas. Como siempre al principio de la noche, las áreas de escenas y pista de baile esperaban a que las primeras almas osadas, me-importa-un-carajo-quién-me-mire, se animaran a comenzar. Algunos pocos los seguirían, y una vez que el número mágico fuera alcanzado, el resto se incorporaría. Entretanto, los integrantes atestaban el bar, poniéndose al día con las novedades.

Una Coca-Cola Diet para una Domme, entonces un tequila sunrise para una nueva sub. Sólo agua para Emmet. Éste asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y preguntó,

—¿Bella no regresará?

—Sí. Esta noche. —Y está retrasada.

—Bien. Quería disculparme. La traté como la mierda esa noche. —Emmet frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de preguntar—, ¿Entonces, cómo vas a manejar la situación con ella siendo una aprendiz?

—Tendrá que renunciar al programa. —Cullen se volvió, ignorando la resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara de su amigo. _Cabrón_. Tan típico de él ir directamente al punto.

El cuerpo de un aprendiz estaba disponible para los Maestros, y hasta cierto punto, para los otros Doms. Estaría maldito si quisiera que alguien tocara a su sub. Sabía que ella no querría seguir como aprendiz, pero debería haber hablado con ella antes de que regresara.

Mientras preparaba un Glenlivet con hielo, consideró los últimos días. Se habían divertido conociendo todos los pequeños detalles acerca del otro. A ella le gustaba el café muy dulce, limpiaba cada gota derramada, y prefería las duchas a las bañeras.

De hecho, se había unido a ella en la ducha esta mañana y la tomó tan de sorpresa que le había asestado un par de puñetazos. Había logrado contener la risa, y como castigo por pegarle a su Dom, la inclinó y la tomó tan duro y plenamente que ambos habían necesitado otra ducha después.

Frunció el ceño, recordando cómo Bella había respingado cuando él le lavó el coño. Tenía que darle una noche de descanso. Y ella tenía que aprender a decir claramente si estaba dolorida.

Entregó el whisky, entonces le sonrió a una sub con collar y esperó a que su amo ordenara por ella. Agua mineral. La vertió en un vaso, recordando cómo Bella había rechazado una botella, diciendo que ella quería que su agua supiera a agua. A ella le gustaba la comida china, adoraba a Héctor y le encantaba la restricción absoluta. Su clítoris era sensible al principio, y una vez estimulado, un pellizco en el momento oportuno provocaba resultados explosivos.

Una pequeña vara aplicada muy ligeramente allí abajo podría ser divertido…

Con sus pantalones de cuero incómodamente apretados, atendió la siguiente ronda de bebidas. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba ella de cualquier manera?

Alice trotó hasta el bar, vistiendo un par de pantalones de tiro bajo y nada más. O bien había cabreado a J, o el Maestro estaba sintiéndose lo suficientemente generoso como para compartir los atributos de su sub. Tenía unos pechos preciosos aunque todavía se sonrosara por la vergüenza. Como Bella aquel primer día cuando la parte superior de su vestido finalmente se había resbalado hacia abajo. Su vergüenza y excitación habían sido una de las combinaciones más atractivas que alguna vez había visto.

_Mantente centrado, Cullen_.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, dulzura?

—Oh, nada, —dijo Alice—. El Maestro J me envió. Aparentemente Bella dejó un mensaje en el contestador automático más temprano diciendo que no vendría esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo aclaró. J dijo que la llamaría mientras tú convences a alguien para que se encargue del bar.

_A la mierda con eso_. Cullen divisó a Emmet a través del lugar.

—Emmet, el bar es tuyo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se volvió a Alice.

—Lo del bar está arreglado. Dile a J que no llame, yo iré a su apartamento.

El personal de la sala de emergencias fue sorprendentemente eficiente, pensó Bell, considerando que habían tenido el flujo normal de ataques al corazón, peleas de bar, bebés con resfriados, y neumonías así como también un montón de personas heridas a causa de un choque múltiple en Dale Mabry. El doctor chasqueó la lengua al ver el corte en la frente de Bella, miró sus ojos con una luz, le pidió una radiografía y le vendó el tobillo, mientras le recetaba algún medicamento para el dolor. La enfermera trajo muletas y se las ajustó, entonces le dijo que su familia podría llevarla a casa.

¿Qué familia? Pero había logrado llegar a su apartamento por sí misma, aunque probablemente debería haberse detenido para comprar el medicamento. Oh bueno, había sufrido peores dolores antes. Con un suspiro, se reclinó en su nuevo sofá e intentó ignorar las palpitaciones en su cabeza y en su tobillo.

Un poco después, alguien golpeó la puerta del apartamento. El ruido aporreó dentro de su cerebro como un martillo, saltó sorprendida encima de su pierna, y el punzante dolor le atravesó el tobillo.

_¡Carajo! Hijo de puta_.

Cuando se levantó con la ayuda de las muletas, toda su sangre se precipitó hacia abajo, y su tobillo se hinchó tanto que parecía como si la piel pudiera agrietarse y desprenderse.

_¿Qué clase de cabrón golpearía a la puerta de una mujer en su lecho de muerte? _

Sólo una persona le vino a la mente. Sus primos raras veces la visitaban aquí, usualmente se encontraba con sus empleados en lo del cliente o en un restaurante cercano, y Jacob nunca golpearía nada. Eso dejaba al Señor.

Torpemente se abrió camino hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Hombros anchos, pecho musculoso, chaleco de cuero marrón. ¿No había recibido el mensaje que había dejado en Shadowlands?

Abrió la puerta y se tambaleó para echarse hacia atrás.

Él entró y la miró de arriba a abajo. Su mandíbula se apretó.

¿Estaba enojado porque no había aparecido?

—No estaba realmente en condiciones…

—Si no estuvieras tan evidentemente herida, te pondría sobre mis rodillas aquí y ahora mismo. —Su ruda voz contenía la amenaza suficiente como para que ella se estremeciera. ¿Qué lo había enojado tanto? Él miró su tobillo vendado.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Sólo un esguince.

Le ahuecó la mejilla, inclinándole la cara, la gentileza de su mano se contradecía con la furia en sus ojos.

—¿Y en la cabeza?

—Un corte.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Magulladuras aquí y allá. Orgullo herido. Estaba limpiando un ventilador de techo y pisé mal sobre la escalera. —Intentó una sonrisa.

En lugar de reírse, él gruñó y la levantó en sus brazos. Las muletas cayeron encima de la alfombra.

—Ey. Puedo caminar.

Cuando ella se contoneó, él liberó una mano lo suficiente como para abofetear ligeramente sobre su muslo desnudo.

—Podemos hacer esto de dos formas. Puedes quedarte quieta, y te llevaré a tu silla. O puedes cabrearme todavía más, y te azotaré el culo durante un rato y entonces te llevaré a tu silla. ¿Qué decides, amor?

Comparado a cómo sentía la cabeza y el tobillo, su palmada apenas picó, su reprimenda había sido más para sorprenderla que por el dolor en sí. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Había líneas en el contorno de su boca, otras formándose entre sus ojos.

_No empujes al peligroso Dom, Bella_. Tragó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Muy bien. —Él atravesó caminando la sala de estar tan seguro y a una velocidad tan constante como si no estuviera acarreando cuarenta y cinco kilogramos de mujer. La ubicó sobre su sofá y le levantó la pierna tan cuidadosamente que el latido no aumentó en absoluto—. Necesitas almohadas debajo de esto. —Fue a buscar dos almohadas de su dormitorio y las puso debajo de la parte inferior de sus piernas—. ¿Sin bolsa de hielo?

—Ah. No. —La enfermera de emergencias había mencionado eso, pero le había parecido demasiado trabajo y demasiado dolor como para molestarse.

Cullen le dirigió otros de esos ceños fruncidos y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella oyó el sonido de gavetas y armarios abriéndose y cerrándose. Deslizándose hacia abajo, apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá e intentó identificar los extraños sentimientos que la atravesaban. ¿Satisfacción?

Tenía a un Dom enojado en su pequeño apartamento, todo su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, ¿y se sentía contenta?

_Idiota. Idiota feliz_.

El _Señor_ regresó, envolviendo un paño de cocina alrededor de una gran bolsa de plástico llena de hielo. La colocó encima de su tobillo.

—Gracias.

Un gruñido fue su único reconocimiento. Vagó a través de la sala de estar, su tamaño empequeñecía el mobiliario, haciendo que el techo se sintiera más bajo. Arrastrando a su sillón favorito cerca del sofá, se sentó al lado de ella. Después de examinar el corte en su cara otra vez, golpeó ligeramente el vendaje que le hicieron en el hospital alrededor de su muñeca.

—Fuiste a la sala de emergencias. ¿Cómo lograste llegar allí, y cómo volviste a casa?

La obstinada pequeña tigresa miró a Cullen como si a él le faltara un tornillo.

—Conduje.

Cuando su furia creció, sus dientes se apretaron con tanta fuerza que deberían haberse roto. _Ella condujo_. Y actuaba como si todo el mundo conduciría para ir a emergencias y regresar.

—¿No fue complicado con eso usar los pedales? —Considerando que se había torcido el tobillo derecho.

—Usé el pie izquierdo. —Cambió de posición en el sofá para mirarlo mejor. Los músculos en su cara, cuello, y hombros parecían tensos, su piel ligeramente húmeda, su mandíbula apretada. Definitivamente estaba dolorida. Si había vuelto a casa por sí misma, ¿se habría detenido?

—¿Compraste algo para el dolor?

—Me dieron una receta médica.

—¿Dónde está la botella?

—Yo… —algunas vetas de color aparecieron en sus pálidas mejillas al admitir—, no me detuve a comprarlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Cullen cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro para contener la rabia, aunque eso no ayudó una mierda. Le preguntó,

—¿Consideras que no soy confiable para ayudar?

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Pero definitivamente era así. Y ella se veía ocupándose de los demás pero nunca a la inversa. Un dolor se instaló en sus tripas, calmando su temperamento, pero doliendo peor.

—Bell, ¿te gustaría si yo estuviera herido que no te llamase?

Ella pestañeó, y entonces dijo lentamente,

—Bueno, no.

—Exactamente. —Cullen acarició con un dedo bajando por su mejilla y se levantó—. ¿Tu apartamento tiene reglas acerca de las visitas de mascotas?

—¿Qué? Creo que no.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está la receta?

El Señor regresó una hora después con las píldoras para el dolor y Héctor. El perro se lanzó a saludarla, y Bella se encogió de miedo, sujetándose, pero Héctor se detuvo instantáneamente y se acercó a ella tan lentamente como un caracol.

Ella le acarició, y suspiró de gratitud, apoyándose contra el lado del sofá.

—¿Cómo supo él que tenía que ser cuidadoso? —preguntó, recordando cómo la había arrojado sobre su trasero el primer día.

—No mucho después de adoptarlo, tuve una pelea, —el Maestro Cullen dijo desde la cocina—, y cuando él me embistió, duplicó el dolor. Nunca lo volvió a hacer desde entonces. —Regresó, trayendo algunas tostadas y zumo de naranja—. No sé si reconoce el olor de un hospital o el dolor.

Ella se comió casi una tostada entera, arrojándole pedazos a Héctor que los aceptaba con tanta dignidad como un mayordomo estirado. Dado que había traído a Héctor aquí, ¿pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche?

El _Señor_ le extendió un par de píldoras.

—Te llevaremos a la cama, —le dijo, su bronca había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado, pero ninguna sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos tampoco. Algo dentro de ella la inquietó.

—Si me alcanzas las muletas, estaré bien, —le dijo y sólo se ganó una mirada desapasionada.

—¿Necesitas ir al cuarto de baño? —le preguntó.

¿Por qué esa pregunta se sentía tan personal? Pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Suspiró.

—Sí. —Entonces la acarreó hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de colocarla sobre sus pies delante del inodoro, ella se equilibró con una mano encima del fregadero—. Puedo arreglarme ahora, —le informó.

Él sólo bufó y le bajó los pantalones cortos hasta sus tobillos antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

—Ahora puedes arreglarte, cariño. Llámame cuando termines. —Rozó los nudillos sobre su mejilla y la dejó.

El alivio de vaciar la vejiga momentáneamente apagó los latidos en su tobillo, pero estuvieron de regreso lo suficientemente pronto. Logró levantarse los pantalones cortos, teniendo que equilibrarse una sola vez, se lavó las manos y la cara, y se cepilló los dientes.

Él obviamente había oído el sonido del lavabo, pues abrió la puerta… sin llamar, el _cabrón_… y la levantó. ¿Era miserable de parte de ella esperar que él tuviera un dolor de espalda en la mañana?

En el dormitorio, la desnudó de manera desafectada y la metió en la cama con su tobillo levantado sobre las almohadas.

—Duermo con pijama. —Señaló el tocador.

—No cuando te acuestas conmigo. —Se inclinó para darle un duro beso, entonces salió del cuarto, apagando la luz a su paso.

La televisión se encendió en la sala de estar, un bajo murmullo, y Bella levantó la mirada a la oscuridad del techo. Bien, él definitivamente pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche. Se acurrucó por debajo de las cubiertas, y sonrió.

En la mañana, se sentía mucho mejor. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, y el dolor en su tobillo había pasado a ser una molestia menor.

De hecho, en algún momento durante la noche, se había despatarrado encima de su _Señor_. Ahora sus brazos y piernas colgaban fuera del cuerpo de él, haciéndola sentirse como una estrella de mar desinflada. Después de quitarse el cabello de sus ojos, apoyó los antebrazos sobre su pecho. El oscuro rastrojo en su barbilla le daba un aspecto peligroso, y ella le sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa… o su boca lo hizo. Sus ojos no lo hicieron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te despertaste? —preguntó ella.

—Un momento. —Sus grandes manos acariciaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos.

El sombrío tono de su voz se correspondía con su mirada, y la aprensión se extendió dentro de ella y se alojó debajo de sus costillas.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Su mano le ahuecó la mejilla.

—Estuve pensando sobre nosotros.

Ella tragó.

—¿Y?

—No puedo continuar así, Bella.

—¿Así cómo? —Quería sentirse enojada… ¿no tenían un sexo genial y todo eso?... pero la ansiedad alejó su enfado. Los ojos de Cullen permanecían demasiado serios, y tenía esa cara de Dom.

—No me contaste sobre tu lesión.

Dios, ¿eso otra vez?

—Ya sé. Pero lo manejé bien y…

—No, ese no es el punto. —Él no le soltó la cara, sujetándola para que no pudiera apartar la mirada—. Cuando una sub tiene problemas, un Dom quiere solucionarlos. Tú me aliviaste de una depresión, ¿recuerdas? ¿Disfrutaste al hacerlo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—A los Doms nos gusta ayudar también. Es parte de lo que hace una relación Dom-sub. En verdad, cualquier relación necesita dar y recibir. Especialmente una en lo que yo estoy involucrado. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Pero estaba bien.

—No. No estabas bien. Condujiste cuándo no debías hacerlo y estabas dolorida. —Sus ojos parecían demasiado oscuros para ser verdes—. Hablamos de esto antes, y me dijiste que lo intentarías.

—Pero…

—No te vi intentando nada, y puedo ver que sigues sin entender. Piensas que no hiciste nada mal. Esto no funcionará, Bella. —Mientras la boca de Cullen se tensaba, sus ojos mostraban su dolor. Él se había visto así después del fuego, sólo que esta vez en lugar de ayudar, ella había causado su dolor.

Su voz salió ronca e inestable cuando dijo,

—No puedo obligarte a cambiar, pero ahora sé, después de lo sucedido ayer, que no puedo vivir en una relación unilateral.

Ella no podía encontrar ninguna palabra, su cerebro parecía haberse revestido en hielo, cada pensamiento congelado en el lugar.

—Pero… Tal vez…

Él suspiró.

—No, Bella. Se acabó. No tenemos nada que discutir, y no haremos esto más largo. No te volveré a llamar, no me llames. —La hizo rodar fuera de él y se puso de pie.

Con las puntas de los dedos le tocó la mejilla, una caricia suave como una pluma. Entonces luego de recoger su ropa, salió del dormitorio. Un minuto después, oyó una orden en voz baja y un quejido de Héctor. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y se cerró, dejándola en silencio. Y vacía.

El indicio del amanecer brillaba a través de las cortinas, y el ruido progresivo del tráfico indicaba que la hora punta había comenzado.

_Él me dejó_.

—No te vayas, —susurró cuando la sensación helada comenzó a derretirse, dejando dolor detrás-Te necesito.

Él probablemente diría que ella no actuaba así. ¿Por qué no lo llamó? Porque no lo hizo. Punto.

Sus puños se cerraron, tapándose con el cobertor. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla como era? La mayoría de los tipos se quejaban de sus pegajosas y necesitadas novias y esposas, diciendo que demandaban demasiado. Él debería haber apreciado su independencia, no la debería haber rechazado.

_Rechazado_.

Se incorporó y se inclinó sobre su estómago, sintiéndose como si él hubiera taladrado sus entrañas, dejando sólo un hueco detrás. Se había ido de su apartamento… de su vida. ¿Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, como para que le doliera como si hubiera perdido a una parte de sí misma?

_Cabrón_.

Él no debería querer cambiarla. _Estoy bien justo de la forma en que estoy._.

Se levantó de la cama y cojeó hasta el cuarto de baño, la alfombra amortiguando el sonido de sus pies.

El espejo reflejó su rostro demacrado y los ojos hundidos por el dolor. Apoyó las manos en el mostrador, manteniéndose erguida, queriendo sólo dejarse caer al piso en una bola miserable. Debería haber sabido que cualquier relación que ella iniciara no duraría. Pero cómo podría haberse imaginado que la dejaría por una razón tan… _estúpida_.

Agachó la cabeza mientras el vacío crecía en su interior hasta que podía atragantarse con él.

_Dolía, dolía mucho._


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Tres horas más tarde, fue a atender la puerta, el regocijo floreciendo en su interior… _él regresó_… sólo para ver a Jacob y a su nuevo novio, Garret. Traían grandes tazas de café y una bolsa de donas. Mientras intentaba disimular la desilusión, los dos hombres buscaron platos y dispusieron todo afuera, en su diminuto balcón bajo el sol de la mañana. Jacob le hizo levantar el pie sobre otra silla.

Bella tragó algunos mordiscos. Con un poco de suerte los chicos pensarían que el dolor en su tobillo había causado su falta de apetito y le había enrojecido los ojos.

Su compañía era una buena distracción. Por supuesto que lo era. No desperdiciaría más lágrimas en Cullen. _El culero, el desgraciado, el hijo de puta_. No la merecía a ella.

_Por supuesto que no. _

Steve la escudriñó.

—¿Te duele, dulzura?

Bella respingó. _No uses la palabra que usaba mi Señor_. Logró sonreír.

—No. Estoy bien. —Tomó su café y lo bebió de un sorbo.

Más musculoso que Jacob, Garret vestía una camiseta y vaqueros, y era definitivamente el dominante en la relación. Ella había deseado que Jacob encontrara a alguien agradable, pero hoy… hoy dolía verlo.

Jacob apoyó su café y se aclaró la voz.

—Pasé por lo de Rosa la semana pasada y escuché algunos chismes sobre tu maravilloso nuevo novio. Guapo, muy semental y realmente caliente, según Jasmine.

Su comentario cortó a través de su duramente-ganada estabilidad como un cuchillo. Se quedó sin aire por un segundo, y entonces forzó un tono pragmático.

—Fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Abuelita. Pero no es mi novio. Nosotros n-no… —su voz se quebró— …ya no nos vemos más.

Jacob la miró con un ceño.

—¿Pero volvieron a estar juntos después de que él pusiera en vereda a la otra sub, verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—¿Quién piensas que le dijo dónde vive la tía Rosa?

La dejó con la boca abierta.

—C-creí que lo había conseguido a través de sus conexiones con la policía.

Jacob bufó.

—Difícilmente. Estaba tan cabreado cuándo hablamos que pensé que él iba a usar la tortura. Y ahora te ves como el infierno, y no es a causa de tu tobillo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Él quiere que… —Sus ojos ardieron, y volteó la cara, pestañeando con fuerza. Mariquita, llorando por un _bastardo—_. No le gusta que sea tan independiente. Dijo que si no recurría a él por ayuda, entonces no quería estar conmigo.

Jacob apoyó el tenedor suavemente.

—Maldición.

—Sí, bueno, _me importa un carajo_.

—Pura mierda. Sí que te importa un carajo.

—No, no me importa. Puedo arreglármelas sola. ¿Qué le da derecho a querer que dependa de él? —Intentó fortalecer la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto y encontró sólo un miserable dolor.

—Escucha. No es así. Puedes ser independiente y aún así… —Garret la miró por encima de su café y lo apoyó sin beber—. ¿Sabías que tu indiferente novio llamó por teléfono a Jacob esta mañana? ¿Antes de que el sol saliera incluso?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Muy preocupado por ti. Quería asegurarse de que Jacob estuviera cerca. —¿El _Señor_ había llamado a Jacob después de irse? El calor la traspasó, entonces se fue, dejándola más fría que antes.

—Bien.

—Ese no es el punto del que estoy hablando, sin embargo. —Las cejas de Garret se juntaron, y apretó el hombro de Jacob—. Tu novio dijo que te habías lastimado bastante como para ir a la sala de emergencias. Y que no habías llamado a nadie. ¿Sabes lo enojado que estaba Jacob?

El golpe verbal fue completamente inesperado, pegando como una bofetada a través de la cara. Su café cayó sobre la mesa, derramando líquido marrón sobre sus dedos. Miró a Jacob a los ojos y vio la verdad en sus ojos. Lo había lastimado.

—Pero…

—Sé por qué no lo haces, _chica_, pero… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo aterrizara en el hospital y no te llamara?

_Herida. Enojada. Realmente dolida. _

Empujó su silla hacia atrás, cojeó hasta la baranda, y se agarró de la madera. Con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, observó cómo dos jóvenes corrían por la acera, esquivando a una anciana paseando a su yorkshire. La puerta de un coche se cerró de un golpe, y una mujer corrió hacia el edificio al otro lado de la calle, llevando una bolsa de verduras.

Sonidos y vistas habituales de la vida diaria. Detrás de ella sólo había silencio. El silencio de Jacob porque lo había lastimado. Igual que había herido a Cullen. Porque había querido hacer todo por sí misma.

Su labio se estremeció, y entonces lo mordió, usando el agudo dolor para contener las lágrimas.

Luego de un minuto, obligó a sus dedos a abrirse, soltando la baranda, y regresó a la mesa.

Steve tenía la mano sobre el hombro de Jacob, sujetándolo en la silla.

Ella sonrió, apenas sintió un poquito de diversión ante la furia en la cara de Jacob por ser retenido lejos de ella.

—Gracias, —le dijo a Garret—. Necesitaba un momento.

Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano.

—Eso creí.

Se inclinó para darle a su mejor amigo un abrazo estrecho.

—Lo siento. No te lastimaría por nada en el mundo. —Pero lo había hecho.

Por culpa de papá. Le había permitido a su padre arruinarla más de lo que había creído, dejándolo proyectar su visión del mundo. Se sentó, vio los ojos enrojecidos de Jacob, y su corazón se oprimió.

_Dios, lo jodí todo_. ¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo?

—Lo intentaré, Jacob. —Pero le había prometido a su Señor lo mismo, y no lo había intentado para nada. No era extraño que se lavase las manos de ella—. De verdad lo haré.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Entonces miró con un ceño fruncido a Garret.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación más tarde, _amigo_.

—De acuerdo.

Bella pensó por un segundo que había causado una pelea, pero entonces la mano de Garret se deslizó debajo de la mesa, y Jacob se ruborizó de un rojo oscuro. No, probablemente no pelearían más tarde.

Cuando Garret se sentó nuevamente y levantó su café, Jacob le sonrió antes de mirarla.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer respecto a Cullen? ¿Todavía lo quieres? —Más de lo que posiblemente pudiera decir.

—Sí.

Garret preguntó,

—¿Tal vez si le dices que lo lamentas y…?

—Él dijo, _"No me llames"_. —Sólo recordar eso le daba ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Jacob respingó.

—Bastante contundente, _chica_, pero nunca te vi abandonar sin una pelea.

—No. —Se quedó mirando la mesa. _Pero no sé si puedo ser quien él quiere. No sé si quiero_.

La semana pasó fluctuante, al igual que su modo de andar. Si bien su tobillo mejoró, el dolor por el rechazo del Maestro Cullen nunca se alivió, pulsando en su interior como una profunda gubia dentro de su corazón.

A causa de su lesión, sus empleados asumieron el control de sus trabajos, dejándole demasiado tiempo para pensar. O tal vez justo el tiempo necesario. Para la tarde del viernes, su bronca se había desvanecido. Cullen y Jacob tenían un buen punto. Su necesidad de demostrar independencia rayaba la locura.

Aunque a su mamá le gustaban las personas, su papá era un solitario, siempre prefiriendo hacer cosas por sí mismo. Y después de su despido de las fuerzas armadas, se había vuelto incluso más retraído. Aborrecía tener que pedir ayuda, y ella había absorbido esos sentimientos haciéndolos propios.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Bufó. _Porque nadie nunca antes me había herido tan profundamente, haciéndome sangrar_. Pero la gente necesitaba ayuda de vez en cuando, y eso no los hacía incapaces o inútiles.

Y había aún más que eso. Cuando papá le pedía algo, y ella podía cumplir con esa necesidad, se sentía bien… responsable e importante. En una relación, ambas personas debían sentirse responsables e importantes, y ella le había negado a Cullen esa satisfacción.

Ahora que sabía lo que había hecho mal, lo arreglaría. Si él se lo permitía.

"_No me llames_", le había dicho. _Perfecto. No lo llamaré_.

Presionó las teclas de su teléfono y esperó, con el labio entre sus dientes. ¿Contestaría una secretaria? Podría decirle que era una desconocida qué…

—Shadowlands. —La voz del Maestro J. Oh, _Madre de Dios_, hubiera preferido muchísimo más hablar con una secretaria.

—Hola. Um, yo… —¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿O tal vez ya habían encontrado a un nuevo aprendiz que tomara su lugar? De ser así, el guarda no la dejaría entrar, ni siquiera a ver a Cullen.

_Quiero regresar_. No salió nada de su boca aún mientras se maldecía a sí misma en silencio.

—¿Eres Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a regresar con nosotros, pequeña?

Oh, se lo estaba haciendo fácil, y su voz era tan suave.

—Me gustaría regresar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Esta noche?

La oleada de anticipación por ver a su Señor le hizo temblar la mano.

—Oh, sí.

—Excelente. Tenemos una subasta, y los aprendices serán necesarios para inspirar al resto. Ponte sólo medias de red, un liguero y zapatos sexy. Tengo ropa adicional en el piso de arriba si la necesitas.

¿Una subasta? ¿Qué clase de subasta? Y aún así sabía exactamente qué clase. Un estremecimiento de excitación la traspasó. ¿El Maestro Cullen ofertaría por ella? ¿Y si no lo hacía?

—Ah… um. De acuerdo. Sí, Señor.

Oyó la diversión en su voz cuando dijo,

—Estoy deseoso de verte, pequeña.

Esa noche, Bella colgó su largo vestido de punto en su casillero de Shadowlands. Después de los chillidos de alegría de Emily y Rene, de una palmada de Dara, y de chismorrear acerca de lo que le ocurrió a Tania, la conversación giró a la subasta.

—No tuvimos una en casi un año. —Parada frente a los espejos, Rene puso las manos en sus caderas y se meneó—. ¿Creen que puedo hacer que el Maestro Carlisle oferte por mí?

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecer? —le preguntó Dara.

—Todavía estoy tratando de decidirlo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Bella se peinó con sus dedos y retocó su maquillaje. Se había maquillado más esta noche de lo habitual… porque sí. _Mentirosa_… porque vería al Maestro Cullen.

—¿Qué oferta?

—Vamos, joven Skywalker, y te explicaremos. —Rene unió el brazo con el de ella—. Ante todo, no habrá una inspección esta noche, y no trabajaremos de camareras. Ahora mismo, tenemos que ir por nuestras cartas.

—¿Cartas?

—Ellas mostrarán lo que tenemos para ofrecer en la subasta.

Al salir del vestidor, Bella le sonrió a Ben cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

El guarda le echó un vistazo rápido y sonrió, regalándole una aprobación levantando su pulgar. Cuando se volvió para ayudar al primero de los miembros a registrarse, Bella y Rene entraron al bar.

Bella se detuvo justo al traspasar la puerta, aspirando para llenarse los pulmones con la fragancia a cuero y un deje del cloro de la limpieza. En una hora más, el lugar olería a sudor, perfumes y sexo. La luz de los apliques de la pared titilaba sobre el brillo del bronce y la madera pulida mientras la dura música electrónica de Virtual Embrace arremetía contra sus tímpanos. _Dios_, amaba este lugar.

¿Qué haría el Maestro Cullen cuando la viera?

"_No me llames_". No podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza. Estaba a medio camino cuando se animó a mirar hacia el bar. Y se detuvo en seco.

El _Señor _estaba parado en su barra, los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, y no tenía ninguna expresión en esa cara seria.

La semana pasada, ella había tocado ese rostro, había pasado los dedos sobre los huesos sobresalientes, y él había sonreído… esa sonrisa que el Maestro Cullen hacía… sólo para ella. ¿Y si nunca vuelve a hacerla otra vez? _La hará_.

De alguna forma ella lo lograría.

Cruzó el resto del camino, un milagro considerando que no podía sentir sus piernas.

—Yo… —Él levantó las cejas—. Y-yo vine. Quiero… Lo intentaré. Quiero intentarlo otra vez. —Bella tragó en contra de la opresión en su garganta.

Su expresión permaneció seria, y pudo ver la reserva en sus ojos. No le creía. Le había dicho exactamente lo mismo antes. ¿Pero cómo podría probarle que había cambiado… que realmente intentaba cambiar… si él no le daba una oportunidad?

Cullen inclinó la cabeza.

—Únete a los otros, aprendiz.

La desilusión le apretó las entrañas. Había pensado que sencillamente la agarraría y la besaría y…

—Sí, Señor. —Susurró.

Pero la esperanza se encendió en su interior dejando a un lado algo de la desolación. No la había sacado a patadas. Todavía era una aprendiz.

_No quiero ser una aprendiz_.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido, Rene la agarró del brazo y la alejó.

—Jesús, ¿no lo miraste el tiempo suficiente? Vas a terminar metida en un problema. Vamos. —En el extremo más alejado del cuarto, los rincones aislados para sentarse fueron mancomunados en un área grande, escoltada por altos maceteros—. Éste es el acogedor lugar de los subs para esta noche.

Sólo Rose y Alice ocupaban el área. Vestidas con la ropa habitual de la mazmorra, aparentemente no pensaban participar de la subasta.

Cuando Alice vio a Bella, saltó sobre sus pies.

— ¡Bella! Volviste. —Para cuando terminó de abrazar a la dos, Bella pestañaba para refrenar las lágrimas.

Alice sonrió y palmeó su hombro.

—Bueno, aflojemos con la cosa emocional. ¿Por qué, ustedes, chicas, no me cuentan qué van a ofrecer antes de lleguen las hordas?

Bella tomó una profunda respiración.

—¿Alguien me explicaría esta cosa del ofrecimiento?

—Yo no he visto una subasta antes tampoco, pero según el Maestro J, tendrás que ofrecer tu tiempo y tu voluntad para negociar una escena… únicamente para hacerla aquí. —Alice levantó una gruesa tarjeta de alrededor de 12x12 centímetros—. Escribo aquí lo que estás interesada en hacer con quienquiera que te compre. Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde atender a alguien trayéndole bebidas, o masajes de pies o espalda, y/o azotes y esa clase de cosas, y/o mamadas y sexo.

—_Madre de Dios. _

Rose se rió.

—Eso es lo que yo pensé. Creo que sería divertido, pero sólo si Emmet me comprara.

—Y tienes que recordar esto, —dijo Rene—. El Dom que te compra podría ser uno que no te guste especialmente. Por lo tanto, lo que pones en la tarjeta tiene que ser algo con lo que te sientas cómoda en dárselo a cualquiera. —Se encogió de hombros, su pelo voló hacia atrás de sus hombros—. Por supuesto, hablarás con ellos antes de realizar la escena, y éste no es un club donde cualquier tipo que pague el costo de admisión pueda entrar. El Maestro J selecciona a los integrantes.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y la idea es que casi cualquiera pueda comprarte…, —Rene soltó una risita—, … es lo interesante, ¿sabes?

—Eres una chica tan mala, —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué debería escribir en tu tarjeta?

—Digamos que dos horas como límite. Sexo… de cualquier clase. Floggers o varas con dolor moderado. —Rene golpeó ligeramente un dedo en su barbilla y agregó—, más que un Dom está bien, o un Dom y su sub.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

Rene sonrió.

—Ey, es divertido agregar a otra chica. Y dos tipos pueden ser realmente muy calientes.

¡Jesús, María, y José! Bella presionó una mano sobre su estómago inestable donde una balsa entera de sensaciones incómodas se había instalado. Tal vez debería irse ahora mientras pudiera.

La idea de permitirle a alguien que no fuera su Señor que la tocara casi le produjo náuseas.

Pero si se iba, la echarían del programa de aprendices, y nunca volvería a verlo. Si se quedara, tal vez podría convencerlo de que había cambiado. De alguna forma.

Pero tendría que dejar que alguien más jugara con ella. Apretó los labios, y enderezó los hombros. Muy bien. Lo había hecho antes, después de todo.

—¿Bella? —Alice levantó una tarjeta—. ¿Qué pongo en la tuya?

—Dolor leve, con floggers o varas o palmadas. —Se mordió los labios y clavó los ojos en el listón verde de sus puños. ¿_Y qué pasa con el sexo_?

Alice añadió a regañadientes,

—Para ustedes… los aprendices… J dijo que se sentiría desilusionado si no pusieran todo de vuestra parte para que esto sea un éxito. Una buena parte de las donaciones que los Doms harán con sus dólares falsos irán al fondo de su fundación favorita para niños.

—Bien. Una mamada. —No consideraba que una mamada fuera demasiado íntimo.

Alice escribió eso, y entonces levantó la vista, su pluma apoyada sobre la tarjeta.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer más. —Tal vez debería irse. Dio un paso atrás.

Rose curvó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Es suficiente. No tienes que hacer nada más.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Alice ensartó un listón a través de la tarjeta y la pasó por su cabeza como un collar, de manera que ésta quedó rebotando entre sus pechos.


	21. Chapter 20 final

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Ella estaba aquí. Su pequeña sub… no, no era suya. Luchando por controlarse, Cullen siguió con su trabajo de la barra, entregando bebidas y aguas, Coca-Colas y té helado. Intentaba llevar mentalmente la cuenta de quiénes estaban tomando alcohol para así poder cortarles el suministro después de la segunda bebida, pero por primera vez en su vida, su cerebro se había desconectado. La única cosa que podía recordar era la mirada en la cara de Bella, la alegría en sus ojos cuando lo vio, el ronco sonido de su voz. El dolor cuando él no había respondido.

El sufrimiento en su rostro casi había roto su determinación.

Estaba aquí en Shadowlands. El placer se extendió a través suyo, y él lo aplastó.

Maldita sea, ella había prometido intentarlo antes y no lo había hecho.

Se restregó la cara. Había deambulado estos últimos días como un tullido. Quizá comprendía mejor a su padre ahora que sabía cómo se sentía perder una parte esencial. Sus pesadillas habían empeorado además. El accidente de ella le había golpeado muy cerca, y ahora no sólo soñaba con la muerte de su madre, sino con la de Bella también.

Cada noche se despertaba tratando de abrazar a su pequeña sub para encontrar sólo un lugar vacío. Estuvo a punto de llamarla un par de veces simplemente para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba viva. _Estás tan jodido, amigo_.

Pero ella había regresado a Shadowlands, quería intentarlo otra vez. ¿Debería ceder? ¿O eso los llevaría a los mismos hábitos inaceptables? Dudaba poder alejarse de ella dos veces. Puta, no podría sobrevivir _una_ vez.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Comprarla? Entre los talleres que había dado y sus donaciones a la fundación local para niños, había ganado un montón de dinero falso.

Si él sólo tuviera una forma de saber si realmente ella había querido decir lo que dijo. "_Lo intentaré_." ¿_Lo haría de verdad_?

Frunciendo el ceño, examinó a las sumisas en su lugar especial, ahora abarrotado de Doms interesados en ofertar. Después de leer la tarjeta, el Dom hablaría con la sub y tendría una idea de cómo podría establecer una escena. Cada vez que un Dom levantaba la tarjeta de Bella y rozaba sus pechos desnudos, la mandíbula de Cullen se apretaba hasta que podía sentir los músculos anudándose.

Llegó al final de la barra y encontró a Alice esperando, casi temblando por su necesidad de hablar con él.

Después de darle un margarita, él levantó una ceja.

—Escogió mamada y azotes suaves. —Alice sonrió—. Incluso cuando le dije que J había pedido que sus aprendices cumplieran con su deber, ella no pudo ir más lejos. Y dijo que ya no encajaba en este sitio.

—¿Qué?

—No, no, cálmate. Rose la convenció de quedarse esta noche, pero se ve bastante miserable. —Alice frunció el ceño—. Realmente me gusta. Sé bueno con ella, o te sacudiré.

La sub de J tenía bastante carta blanca, pero en el club, amenazar a un Dom, aunque fuera una broma, no estaba permitido. Y ella no había estado bromeando. Cullen apoyó un antebrazo en la barra y bajó la mirada a la rubia bajita.

—Alice, no me gusta tu actitud. — Alice se puso rígida como si alguien hubiera pasado hielo por su espalda.

Él notó que J estaba parado cerca. J asintió con la cabeza.

Cullen se estiró a través del bar, levantó a Alice por la parte superior de sus brazos, y la acostó boca abajo sobre la superficie de la barra.

Ella chilló.

Cullen le levantó la falda y le abofeteó el culo lo suficientemente duro como para que el sonido de carne contra carne se oyera a través del cuarto. Y volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies.

—Cómo… cómo te atreves…

—Maestro Cullen. —La suave voz de J cortó el balbuceo de la sub—. Si mi mascota te da más problemas, tienes mi permiso para atarla y colocarla como un adorno del bar. —J pasó un dedo bajando por la mejilla ruborizada de Alice antes de volver la mirada a Cullen—. Puedes desnudarla primero si lo deseas.

Y él se alejó.

Cullen cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, — Alice masculló, antes de mirar hacia arriba—. Lo siento.

Dios, era linda cuando se volvía toda sumisa. Pero no lo sentía. Todavía no. Clavó los ojos en él, y entonces su cara se frunció, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Yo de verdad lo siento, Maestro Cullen.

Mucho mejor.

—Y de verdad estás perdonada, dulzura. —Le entregó la bebida—. Gracias por ayudar con Bella.

Su sonrisa emergió como un rayo de sol. Dio dos pasos, poniéndose fuera de su alcance antes de decir,

—La pobre chica no tiene idea de lo perverso que es el Dom con el que se está metiendo. —Cuando Alice salió disparando, Cullen ladró una risa. ¿Perverso? Comparado con algunos de los otros Doms, él era todo dulzura y suavidad. Si Alice hubiera sido insolente con un sádico real, éste le cubriría el trasero con verdugones, y ella… Sus ojos se estrecharon.

_Bien, ahora, tenía una idea_.

Después de que la mayoría de los miembros habían llegado, Cullen le entregó la barra a Seth y buscó a Karl y a Raul. Entonces estuvo recorriendo y hablando con cada Dom interesado en la subasta. Si se había olvidado de alguno, con suerte se correría la voz.

Finalmente él y J discutieron sobre el futuro del programa de aprendices.

A las nueve y media, Alice, Rose, y Irina agruparon a las subs que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a ser subastadas sobre el escenario que J había dispuesto para este evento especial. Los miembros se reunieron, arrastrando sofás y sillas, formando un semicírculo.

J atravesó el escenario y se detuvo en el centro.

—Bienvenidos a la subasta de beneficencia de Shadowlands. Tenemos una excelente selección de sumisas que han ofrecido su tiempo. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia las subs alineadas en la derecha del escenario—. Démosles un aplauso, por favor, por su generosidad.

Después que los aplausos y la ovación se detuvieron, J continuó.

—Recuerden, sus triunfos los faculta sólo a negociar con la sumisa por lo que está escrito en su tarjeta. Además, antes de que las lleven a un área para la escena, antes de incluso tocarla, tienen que entregarles sus dólares de Dom a mi sub. —Señaló a Alice que estaba sentada en una mesa en el lado izquierdo del escenario.

Incapaz de soportar quedarse sentado, Cullen se dirigió a un lado del área. _Realmente había una variedad encantadora de subs este año._ Los pechos de una mujer rellenita se desbordaban fuera de su corsé… ella sería popular, no cabía dudas… y una tenía una cintura tan estrecha que probablemente nunca comiera más que tres galletitas en una comida. Un par de mujeres eran tan bajitas que Cullen podría llegar a pisarlas por accidente.

Pero Bella… su maravillosa estatura y curvas cuadraban perfectamente. Quería arrojarla sobre su hombro y encontrar un lugar… cualquier lugar serviría… para saborear esas curvas, para ahuecar esos pechos llenos y provocar a sus rosados pezones hasta convertirlos en picos duros. Sus medias de red y el caliente liguero rosado enmarcaban perfectamente su coño, y no llevaba nada cubriéndolo.

Mientras observaba, notó que la mirada de la pequeña amazona fluctuaba sobre la multitud. Se frotaba las manos en sus muslos y desviaba su peso cada pocos segundos, incómoda de una manera que no se había sentido desde la primera vez que llegó a Shadowlands. Desafortunadamente para ella, él había planeado empeorarlo aún más.

La culpa se unió a la preocupación dentro de su mente. Pero ella necesitaba una oportunidad para ponerse a prueba a sí misma por los dos, lo que significaba que ninguno de los dos disfrutaría de esta subasta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cullen se apoyó en una silla y se dispuso a resistir el espectáculo del que usualmente disfrutaba.

Una serena sub con una dulce sonrisa fue la primera, ofreciéndose para azotes leves por un solo Dom. Era medianamente nueva en el club, Cullen notó.

Una subasta en Shadowlands servía para dos propósitos. Obras de beneficencia local dado que los miembros podían conseguir Dólares falsos para Dom por donar tiempo o dinero.

Casi más importante, la subasta proveía una forma para que los miembros con menos actividad o más nuevos hicieran amigos.

Los Doms que pensaban ofertar hablaban con todas las subs mientras examinaban sus tarjetas, y a su vez, las subs tenían la posibilidad de evaluar a los potenciales Doms. Si un Dom ganaba, él y la sub negociarían una escena. Si perdía, los dos siempre podrían encontrarse más tarde.

—Abro la oferta por cincuenta Dólares Dom. ¿Alguien me ofrece cincuenta por esta bonita sub? —J miró alrededor—. Ah. Tengo cincuenta de Aarón. ¿Alguien da más?

Y la subasta arrancó. Con las siguientes dos subs, J mantuvo el parloteo medianamente tranquilo, relajando tanto a la multitud como a las subs en el transcurso de las cosas. Rene era la tercera en la fila… una fila que J organizaba cada año según alguna lógica arcana propia. La sub sonreía mientras subía los escalones del escenario.

—Aquí está Rene, una de nuestras propias aprendices de Shadowlands, y ella está ofreciendo… —las cejas de J se levantaron cuando miró la tarjeta—, … pequeña, quizás deberías haber puesto lo que _no_ ofreces.

La audiencia rió cuando leyó la tarjeta, y la licitación se volvió enérgica. Cuando se tranquilizó, J tiró el pelo de la sub.

—Rene, creo que los Doms deberían ver el hermoso pequeño trasero que pueden conseguir para azotar o palmear. Vuélvete e inclínate.

Rene se rió, le dio la espalda a la audiencia, y se inclinó. J acarició con la mano bajando por su trasero, y Cullen casi podía ver a los Doms inclinarse hacia adelante. Entonces J abofeteó el culo de Rene lo suficientemente duro como para hacerla saltar, y la piel se enrojeció.

—La oferta comienza con setecientos veinte. ¿Alguien ofrece más por la oportunidad de azotar y follar este suave pequeño culo?

Las ofertas continuaron subiendo por otros cien.

Para cuando Bella subió al escenario, cerca de las tres cuartas partes de las subs ya habían sido subastadas. La multitud se achicaba a medida que los Doms tomaban sus premios y se dirigían a las diversas estaciones. Con el estómago revuelto de miedo, subió los escalones, esperando que nadie notara que sus piernas temblaban. Una vez allí, miró a la audiencia por arriba, manteniendo la mirada alejada del lado izquierdo donde había visto que estaba parado el Maestro Cullen. Si viera esa fría mirada en sus ojos otra vez, probablemente se pondría a llorar.

J le sonrió, levantó la tarjeta de entre sus pechos, y leyó,

—Bella ofrece azotes o palmadas con dolor leve, y una mamada. Sólo un Dom. Tiempo ofrecido: a partir de ahora hasta el cierre.

¿_Hasta el cierre_? La mandíbula de Bella se cayó. _No. De ninguna manera_. Ella no había especificado ningún tiempo en absoluto. ¿Por qué Alice escribiría eso? Una hora… se había imaginado sólo una hora. Eso era más que suficiente.

Se volvió al Maestro J.

—Maest…

—¿Te di permiso para hablar, aprendiz?

Ella negó con la cabeza. _Pero, pero, pero_…

Un grandote Dom rubio con un corte de pelo militar abrió las ofertas. bella dio un paso atrás. Oh, Dios, él no. Antes de que la subasta empezara, él había leído su tarjeta y se había reído.

—¿Una aprendiz y sólo quieres azotes leves? —Le había pellizcado la mejilla con la presión suficiente como para hacerle caer las lágrimas—. Seguro, seré _suave_ contigo.

_Que alguien más oferte, por favor_.

Una voz suave gritó,

—Cincuenta.

_Oh, gracias_. Bella miró al postor, y su visión se nubló cuando el horror se apoderó de ella. _No él, por favor no él_.

De voz suave, alto y delgado, tenía la apariencia de haberse escapado de una historieta de Dilbert. Pero cada fin de semana ella lo había visto con distintas subs; todas consiguieron horribles y enormes verdugones en su trasero y piernas gentileza de su látigo de una sola cola.

El primer Dom gruñó y levantó la oferta, y a continuación los dos continuaron una carrera de números ascendentes. Debería sentirse complacida de estar ganando dinero para caridad, pero, _Madre de Dios_, no quería hacer esto así.

Otro Dom se incorporó a las ofertas… uno de los sádicos más implacables.

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algún tipo de cartel que decía MALTRÁTENME pegado en la frente? El nuevo Dom comenzó a debatir sobre si una sub debería ser azotada primero o hacerle una mamada a su Dom primero. Uno señaló que después de los azotes una sub seguiría llorando y tendría la nariz congestionada, y la mamada se arruinaría. Ninguno de ellos estuvo en desacuerdo con la parte de los llantos.

Quienquiera que ganara la tendría hasta el cierre. La palabra de seguridad. Siempre podría usar su palabra de seguridad.

¿Por qué no encontraba eso reconfortante? ¿Debería simplemente irse ahora? Con las manos apretadas, cerró los ojos. ¿Nadie más ofertaría por ella? Mantuvo la mirada desviada de donde el Señor estaba parado. _Él no lo haría. Debía ser alguien más_.

Pero estos tres habían subido la oferta a una suma tan alta como la de Rene. Sus rodillas se aflojaron. _Vete, estúpida. Vete a casa_. Pero entonces perdería a su Señor con toda seguridad.

Otro Dom ofertó, un hispano más joven, y Bella cerró los ojos por el alivio. Tal vez… Pero el rubio grandote escupió otra oferta, y cuando ella miró al hispano, éste estaba hablando con el Maestro Seth.

Su mirada barrió sobre la audiencia, arrastrándose hacia donde Cullen había estado parado. No estaba allí.

La sensación de abandono la golpeó como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. No se había quedado a ver su subasta. Tal vez a él no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera un poquito.

El Dom de voz suave levantó la oferta otros diez dólares y pasó los dedos sobre el látigo enroscado en su cinturón. Bella se acobardó y alejó la mirada. Y vio al Maestro Cullen sentado allí mismo en la primera fila. La alegría la recorrió mientras bajaba la mirada sobre él.

Sus largas piernas extendidas, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mandíbula rígida. Sus ojos color jade se encontraron con los suyos.

_Cómprame, cómprame, cómprame_. Abrió la boca para pedírselo, pero no salió nada. ¿Y si decía que no? ¿Si la rechazaba?

El solo pensarlo la desalentó.

Oh Dios, ¿le daba _miedo _preguntar? La comprensión la golpeó tan duro que se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Había pensado que ella tenía todo resuelto, pero su necesidad de valerse por sí misma sólo había sido una parte de su problema. El resto era que temía que una vez que pidiera ayuda, esa persona la decepcionara.

Como lo hizo su padre.

Sus manos formaron puños a sus lados cuando los recuerdos la abrumaron. Desilusión tras desilusión… "iré a tu juego… a tu confirmación… a tu reunión de padres" … hasta que finalmente había dejado de pedírselo para ahorrarse la desilusión y el dolor inevitable.

Y ahora, por culpa de su padre, no tenía coraje para pedirle ayuda a nadie más.

Especialmente al Maestro Cullen. Si la defraudara, eso dolería mucho, mucho peor que cualquier cosa que un sádico pudiera hacerle.

Pero su Señor no diría que no. La certeza llegó junto con el recuerdo de su bronca cuándo ella lo necesitó y no lo había llamado. Todo lo que él siempre había querido hacer era cuidarla.

Los oscuros ojos verdes de Cullen se encontraron con los suyos. Estables. Directos. Controlados. Su padre había poseído coraje físico, pero no la valentía de atreverse al fuego emocional. Se había alejado de todo el mundo.

Especialmente de ella.

Pero el Maestro Cullen nunca se metería dentro de una botella para escapar de la vida. Y ella nunca lo había visto decepcionar a nadie, ni a sus amigos, ni a los aprendices, ni a su familia.

No _la_ decepcionaría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedírselo.

En ningún momento había dejado de mirarla.

A causa del rugido en sus oídos, no pudo oír su propia voz cuando las palabras perforaron el nudo de su garganta, liberándose al fin,

—Amo, por favor cómprame. —El placer y la aprobación llenaron los ojos del Dom.

—Esa es mi chica, —le dijo sólo a ella, su voz ronca. Temblorosa como nunca la había oído antes. Su potente voz llenó el cuarto—. Mil por mi valiente sub.

El alivio colmó a Bella casi haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas.

J se rió.

—A la una, a las dos… Vendida al Maestro Cullen. _Finalmente_. —Puso una mano debajo de su brazo, y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras fuera del escenario.

Y allí permaneció de pie, sujetándose del borde de la plataforma, sintiendo como si el piso ondulara debajo de sus pies. Su respiración se estremeció en su pecho cuando el miedo clavó sus garras. Le había pedido ayuda, y él se la había dado. _No llores, no llores, no llores_.

Repentinamente unas poderosas manos sobre sus hombros la volvieron, y el Maestro Cullen la empujó dentro de sus brazos. Cuando sus piernas se doblaron, él apretó el agarre, moldeándola contra su enorme cuerpo.

Rodeada por su abrazo y su aroma a cuero y a hombre, la sensación de seguridad creció como una ola a través de ella, derrumbando toda su determinación. Un sollozo sacudió sus costillas y se liberó. Y entonces estaba llorando, horribles y espantosos sonidos que no podía detener.

—Estás a salvo, dulzura, —dijo con voz cavernosa, restregándose la mejilla en su pelo—. Pobre bebé.

Lloró hasta que se sintió vacía por dentro, y el pecho masculino estuvo mojado por sus lágrimas. Se le entrecortaba la voz al susurrar en contra de su piel,

—Gracias.

Sus brazos la apretaron y, aunque le dolían los huesos, sintió como si él hubiera traspasado una parte de su fuerza dentro de ella. Cuando la soltó, pudo permanecer de pie por sí misma.

Su dedo le levantó la barbilla.

—Veamos los daños, —murmuró él.

Dios, debía estar hecha un desastre. Cullen le entregó un pañuelito de papel.

—Sopla. —Se sonó la nariz y dejó caer el pañuelito dentro de la papelera del escenario. Entonces él utilizó otro para limpiarle la cara, incluso debajo de sus ojos donde el rímel indudablemente se había corrido. ¿Un hombre que sabía cómo limpiar el maquillaje de una mujer?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Hace mucho tiempo que soy un Dom, dulzura. —Le volteó la cara, de un lado a otro, y gruñó en aprobación—. Mucho mejor.

Con una mano temblorosa, Bella tomó otro pañuelo. Mientras secaba sus lágrimas del pecho de él, tocando el vello crespo, el duro relieve de sus músculos, el hueco de su hombro que siempre había parecido delineado especialmente para ella, permitió que la pequeña tarea colmara su mente y empujara todas sus dudas a un lado por el momento.

Cuando terminó, levantó la vista lentamente, contemplando el musculoso filo de su cuello, su mandíbula, los labios firmes que no contenían ninguna sonrisa. Las líneas que bordeaban su boca se habían profundizado, y delineó una con el dedo. Sus pómulos parecían más prominentes como si él hubiera perdido peso. Los ojos verdes, más oscuros que un bosque al atardecer, estaban enfocados en ella. Ojos de Dom.

Atrapada en su mirada, quedó paralizada, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, un brazo a cada lado de ella, apoyando las manos en el escenario y atrapándola en el interior.

—¿Lista para hablar?

—Sí, Señor. —Bajó la mirada.

Cullen puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la alzó, estudiando su cara por un largo momento.

—¿Dudaste si te compraría?

—No. —Vaciló y se corrigió—, No, Señor. No una vez que me animé a pedírtelo. Tú… —tragó saliva— … te importo demasiado como para decepcionarme de esa manera.

—Allá vamos, —murmuró él. El dorso de sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor. Sé que no fue fácil.

Su pecho se sintió apretado, como si él la estuviera abrazando, aunque sus brazos no se habían movido.

—Se pondrá más fácil. —Su mirada se intensificó—. Si continuamos. ¿Me aceptas como tu Dom… tu Amo?

La pregunta, el ofrecimiento, se sintió como una gran ola debajo de ella lanzándola hacia la costa.

—Oh, sí. Por favor, mi Señor. —_Por favor, por favor, por favor_.

Él sonrió.

—Me aseguraré de que practiques muchísimo eso de pedir ayuda. —Enredó la mano en su pelo, y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo capturar sus labios. Un beso duramente posesivo, no amable, y con esa falta de suavidad que le decía cuánto había significado para él su respuesta. Le mordió los labios y chupó el inferior dentro de su boca. Entonces su lengua entró rápidamente otra vez. El calor la bañó, difuminando sus miedos. Cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás, ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cuerpo aplastado contra el suyo.

Él se sentía tan bien. Tan perfecto.

—Vamos, cariño, —le dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Necesitas un poco de agua, y yo de verdad necesito una cerveza.

La subasta aparentemente había concluido, dado que el escenario estaba vacío y había gente moviendo sillas otra vez a los lugares habituales. A medio camino, el rubio grandote que había ofertado por ella le gritó a Cullen.

—¿Ella exterminó tus Dólares de Dom?

Cullen se rió y dijo,

—Tú llevaste el precio muy alto, imbécil. —El hombre sonrió antes de mirar a Andrea.

—Lamento realmente que hayas ganado. Había comenzado a pensar que la disfrutaría yo mismo. —Una mirada de esos ojos color hielo azul la hizo estremecerse, y ella se apretó más cerca de Cullen.

Su Amo se rió y simplemente apretó el brazo. Segura. Protegida.

—Sigue soñando, Karl, —dijo Cullen suavemente—. Pero agradezco la ayuda.

¿_Ayuda_?

En el bar, Seth y Carlisle estaban sirviendo bebidas. Seth levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¿Cerveza y agua?

—Definitivamente. —El Maestro Cullen empujó a Bella para unirse con Emmet y Rose.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza, entonces gruñó,

—Estuviste cerca de perderla por ese jovenzuelo. Por un momento allí, pensé que tendría que derribarlo, pero decidió entrar en razón. —Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Emmet había evitado que el joven Dom la comprara? ¿Y el Dom sádico había estado… _ayudando_ a Cullen? _Hijo de puta_, ¿la había aterrado para que le rogara a él que la comprase? Frunció el ceño.

—Mira esa cara. —Cullen frotó los nudillos sobre su mejilla—. Sí, estaba arreglado. Pero la elección fue tuya. No tenías obligación de pedir ayuda.

—¿Y si no lo hacía?

—Entonces el Maestro Carlisle te habría comprado.

Una cálida sensación creció en su estómago.

—¿Aunque no hubiera hecho lo que querías, igual me habrías protegido?

El pulgar le acarició la mejilla.

—Un Amo protege a su sub. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Siempre.

_Suya_. La oleada de alegría fue casi dolorosa. ¿_Lo soy de verdad_?

Como si le estuviera respondiendo, le levantó el brazo y desabrochó su puño de aprendiz dorado. La punzada de desilusión le quitó el aliento. ¿No la quería?

Pero entonces él miró hacia arriba.

—Emmet. —Levantó la mano y atrapó un par de puños de cuero en el aire. Los abrió y los abrochó en lugar de los puños de aprendiz. Bella los miró. Estaban recubiertos con un vellón increíblemente suave. El cuero marrón hacía juego con el color del chaleco de Cullen y cada puño tenía grabadas las iniciales de él.

El Maestro Emmet se acercó. Rose, vistiendo el delantal de la subasta, bailaba de excitación al lado de él. Cuando les sonrió a Cullen y a Bella desbordaba de placer… y satisfacción.

Bien, _carajo_. La boca de Andrea se abrió. Tanto Rose como Alice habían tenido su parte en el plan. La habían empujado a entrar en la subasta y deliberadamente no determinaron un tiempo límite. _Esas pequeñas diablillas tramposas_. Pero su enojo disminuyó en el momento en que sus dedos acariciaron los puños. _Suaves_. _Suyos_.

El Señor se rió y le apretó la mano.

Seth le dio un empujón a Emmet con el hombro.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que él no va a compartir a su sumisa?

Cullen gruñó,

—La tocas, amigo, y te romperé la cara. —Emmet estalló de risa.

—¿Ella no puede jugar, pero tú sí, oh, Maestro de los aprendices? —Bella dio un paso atrás. Como el entrenador, Cullen tocaba a los subs todo el tiempo. Suavizó su expresión así, tal vez, él no notaría su molestia.

Cullen bajó la mirada. El semblante tenso alrededor de la boca de Bella y el surco entre sus ojos mostraban explícitamente que estaba molesta. Casi se rió. La pequeña tigresa no quería compartirlo, lo consideraba suyo.

Había pasado años yendo de sub en sub, ahora se establecería con una, y se sentía condenadamente feliz por eso. Ella era suya, con problemas y todo. Tenía que asegurarse de permanecer en la parte superior en eso de pedir ayuda para sus problemas.

De hecho… le empujó la espalda en contra de su pecho y ahuecó sus senos, disfrutando de su silencioso jadeo.

—Creo que practicaremos en hacerte pedir ayuda para algo más, —le murmuró al oído—. Esta noche, averiguaré qué tan hermosa puedes ser rogando por tu liberación. Una y otra y otra vez. —En sus palmas, sus pezones se arrugaron, y pudo sentir incrementarse su ritmo cardíaco.

Presionó un beso sobre los rizos de su cabeza, entonces gritó,

—Maestro Carlisle, te necesito, amigo. —Carlisle se acercó al extremo de la barra. Su mirada dirigida al lugar donde estaban las manos de Cullen, desviándose hacia los puños de Bella. Él sonrió.

—Te felicito, Maestro Cullen. Ella es un premio.

—Lo es, —dijo Cullen—. Pero dado que no quiero despertarme con mi garganta cortada alguna de estas noches, creo que será mejor si te haces cargo de esos. —Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a los puños dorados de aprendiz apoyados sobre la superficie de la barra.

Su pequeña sub lo miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos amplios y preocupados. Adorable. Cullen le besó la mejilla.

—¿Puedes definir detalladamente lo qué "_te haces cargo_" significa, por favor? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Eres el nuevo Maestro de los aprendices. Será bueno para ellos tener un nuevo jefe. —Cullen esperó algún sentimiento de pérdida y la única sensación que llegó fue la de satisfacción. Había cumplido con su trabajo allí, era momento de seguir adelante, y hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo lo llenaba de anticipación.

Carlisle estudió los puños por un minuto y entonces sonrió ligeramente.

—Me siento honrado.

—¿Y, Carlisle? Me temo que tendrás otra vacante en tu lista de aprendices. Esta pequeña sub está en serios problemas así que va a estar bajo mi atención personal. —Cullen acarició sus aterciopelados pezones, y Bella hizo un ruido lascivo.

Carlisle se rió e inclinó la cabeza antes de alejarse.

La tarjeta de subasta de Bella seguía chocando en contra de los dedos de Cullen mientras él acariciaba sus pechos. Pensando en eso, la había comprado, ¿no? Levantó la tarjeta y la leyó, sonriendo cuando vio completamente en blanco el espacio a continuación de TIEMPO OFRECIDO. Aparentemente J había añadido el "hasta el cierre" por las suyas, bastardo mentiroso. Tendría que agradecerle más tarde.

Cullen miró las ofertas.

—Veo que me he ganado una voluntaria para una mamada. Quizás empezaremos allí y nos abriremos paso por cada punto de esta lista _cortísima_. —Esos suaves labios envueltos alrededor de su polla sería una maravillosa forma de empezar la noche. Después quizás la encadenaría a la mesa de bondage con sus piernas muy abiertas y jugaría con ese sensible clítoris rosado suyo hasta que…

Su pequeña sub se volvió en sus brazos, desbaratando sus pensamientos. Sus ojos ya tenían los párpados caídos, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la excitación. Luego de un segundo, los labios, hinchados por su boca, se curvaron.

—¿Puedo ser disculpada por un momento, Amo?

_Amo_. ¿Sabía ella cómo eso le derretía el corazón? Levantó una ceja al notar la mirada traviesa que brillaba en sus grandes ojos. Muy bien, déjale seguir con esto.

—Puedes. —Se unió a Rose para conversar durante un momento. Después de hurgar en el bolsillo de su delantal, Rose sacó un marcador y se lo entregó. Bella le sonrió y escribió algo en su tarjeta de la subasta.

Cullen intercambió miradas con Emmet que se veía igualmente confundido.

Cuando Bella regresó, la mirada que le dirigió era una que él no había visto antes… una que había pensado que le ofrecería a otro Dom algún día. _Completa Sumisión. Completa confianza_.

_Amor_.

_El regalo de una sumisa_.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas delante de él, y Cullen le tocó la cara, esperando que ella pudiera ver su aceptación a cambio.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con lágrimas durante un momento, y sus labios se estremecieron. Entonces sonrió y la travesura regresó cuando le ofreció su tarjeta de subasta.

¿Con qué saldría ahora? Cullen apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, para mantenerla en el lugar, disfrutando del pequeño temblor que la traspasó. Levantó la tarjeta, y su mirada cayó donde había dos líneas agregadas.

Se rió con la primera: _Sexo. Montones y montones de sexo_.

¿Cómo él podría haber sido tan afortunado como para encontrar a alguien con un sentido del humor tan parecido al suyo?

Leyó la última línea, entonces la levantó en brazos, su propia dulce sub para adorar, proteger y amar.

TIEMPO OFRECIDO: _Para siempre_.

**FIN**

Chicas esta es una historia de las 6 existentes si desean conocer alguna histora, como la de alice y J, la de rose y Emmet, la de renne y sus chicos la verdad fantástica jj avisadme y la publicare la autora de esta maravillosa saga es **CHERISE SINCLAIR.**


End file.
